Nuestro Destino
by Chibi-Kaisie
Summary: ¿Desenredos? ja. ¡YAOI!
1. Dudas

Título: Nuestro Destino Por: Chibi-Kaisie  
  
Parejas: Yamaken y Takesuke, tal vez haya otras parejas, pero eso será conforme a este fic.  
  
ADVERTENCIAS: contenido YAOI, tal vez un poco de lemon en futuros capítulos, así que si no es de tu agrado por favor no leas, quiero evitarme esos problemas  
  
Para quienes sigan aquí, les doy la bienvenida a este fic, espero que lo disfruten, y les pido que me tengan paciencia ya que es mi primer fic Yaoi y el primero que publico. Va dedicado muy especialmente a una gran amiga a quién le gusta la pareja principal (Yamaken) ^____^ Por cierto los personajes involucrados en este fic no son míos.  
  
Capítulo 1: Dudas  
  
Mirando a través de la ventana, se encontraba un chico rubio, con vivos ojos azules veía, en la noche, la manera en que las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra la ventana y se deslizaban por esta trazando caminos con diferente ruta, pero con el mismo destino...  
  
Estaba recordando cronológicamente lo que solo hace unos momentos había sucedido: el concierto... los fans gritando. sus amigos apoyándolo.el chico rubio suspiró, ahora lo hacía muy seguido, suspiraba, pero ¿por qué?. ¿por él?. ¿eso no era posible, o si?.¡No!, se dijo firmemente ¿Cómo puedo interesarme en él?, ¡¡es un chico al igual que yo!!. ¿pero por qué? ¿por qué no lo puedo sacar de mi mente? ¿por qué me alegra tanto verlo sonreír? ¿por qué me preocupo por él cuando se ve triste? ¿Por qué?  
  
Sacudiendo su cabeza hace a un lado todas sus cuestiones, alejando su mirada de la ventana que se empezaba a empañar por el aliento del chico y el moderado calor que se sentía en la habitación a pesar del frío que hacía afuera.  
  
Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y salió de la habitación que estaba algo desordenada (ya que era costumbre tener en ese estado su habitación) y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse de ropa. Al salir del baño se dirige hacia la cocina, recogiendo la cena que le había dejado a su papá (ya que este no había regresado de trabajar) la guardó en el microondas, dejó el sartén en el lavabo y apagando el foco se encaminó hacia su cuarto.  
  
Abriendo lentamente la puerta dio una mirada a su alrededor. ahí estaba de nuevo la imagen de ese chico que lo hacía suspirar, aquél chico que con solo verlo sonreír todos los pesares y cuestiones del chico rubio se disipaban ¿pero por qué? ¿por qué al detenerse a pensar un poco su imagen aparecía y ocupaba su mente? ¿y por qué aquél chico portador de la cresta de la bondad? Anteriormente cuando se reunían (ya que ahora no se reúnen tan seguido) y lo veía, quedaba embelesado con el chico de ojos color violeta y cabello azul oscuro con tonalidades de índigo. ¿pero por qué lo tenía que recordar de esa manera? Parecía una obsesión, ¿por él? Eso no era posible, ni siquiera se llevaba con aquél chico, es más rara vez era la que se dirigían la palabra, pero aún así, ¡no lo podía olvidar! ¡No, eso no es posible!  
  
Evadiendo de nuevo las preguntas que se hacia cada vez que pensaba en él tomó el control remoto que se encontraba en el buró que estaba a un lado de su cama, sentándose en ésta enfrente del televisor mirando lo que había en la pantalla, sin siquiera poner atención alguna, terminó por apagar el aparato y resignarse a dormir, aunque aún era temprano (en comparación a la hora que él normalmente se va a dormir), se acostó en la cama tapándose con las suaves sábanas que estaban algo frías dando como consecuencia un ligero escalofrío.  
  
Mirando fijamente al techo, volvió a aparecer la imagen de aquél chico de hermosos ojos violetas que lo hacía suspirar, pero esta vez no trató de apartarla de su mente, simplemente cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Creo que fue algo muy corto ¿no lo creen?, nuevamente pido un poco de paciencia, si es que es algo estúpido, por favor dejen sus reviews para saber si continúa el fic o lo dejo en paz, me gustaría mucho saber lo que piensan. Gracias por leer Hasta el próximo capítulo (si es que los reviews lo permiten) se despide  
  
Chibi-Kaisie 


	2. El encuentro

Título: Nuestro Destino Por: Chibi-Kaisie  
  
ADVERTENCIAS: contenido YAOI, ya saben, si no es de su agrado, siéntanse con la libertad de abandonar este fic, yendo dedicado a una gran amiga: Neko-chan y a Netflite quienes siguen la trayectoria de este fic (aunque no puedan dejar reviews) y me apoyan en todo esto. Nuevamente tengo que decir que los personajes involucrados aquí no son míos, (ojalá lo fueran u__u). Me gustaría saludar a Eli-chan 1 gracias por tus ánimos espero seguir contando con tu lectura, te dedico este capítulo deseando que no te decepciones. ^___^=  
  
Capítulo 2: El encuentro  
  
Gotas de rocío caían de las plantas esa mañana, que era fresca por la lluvia de la noche anterior, las calles estaban algo desiertas, tal vez era por ser día de descanso, pero eso no evitó que un chico rubio saliera a dar un paseo para despejar su mente.  
  
Vaya que la noche anterior durmió placenteramente, había tenido un sueño hermoso, aunque no lo alcanzaba a recordar con claridad, pero de lo que sí se acordaba fue que era de......  
  
'Vamos, no de nuevo', se auto-regañó Yamato, mirando hacia el frente pudo notar que al parecer su paseo lo llevó hacia un parque, al ver los niños jugar soccer en el campo que aún estaba húmedo le hizo recordar aquellos días en los que después de la escuela jugaba en el parque con Taichi y los demás, aquellos días que parecían haberse vuelto lejanos...  
  
Una sonrisa algo triste se dibujó en su rostro mientras sus ojos reflejaban melancolía, su vista vagaba en los alrededores y se detuvo en la figura de un chico que se encontraba sentado en una banca a unos cuantos metros de él. Yamato parpadeó varias veces tratando de descartar la posibilidad de que fuera una ilusión. Lentamente se acerca a aquel chico quien al escuchar sus pasos vuelve la cabeza a mirarlo y con una sonrisa en su rostro lo saludó.  
  
Aquella sonrisa ocasionó que Yamato se sonrojara un poco... era él, ¡sí! No podía ser una ilusión o un juego sucio de su mente, aquel chico de cabello azul oscuro sonreía a Yamato "Hola Ken" contestó a su saludo sentándose en la banca a lado de él, con la cara hacia el frente, pero mirando al chico de ojos violeta de reojo. "Y bien ¿qué te trae por aquí, Ken?" sin apartar la mirada de los chicos que estaban jugando simplemente respondió "Recordando" Yamato se volvió a verlo "¿Recordando?", "Sí, mi hermano solía traerme seguido aquí..." suspiró "¿Y tú?" preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico de cabello rubio "Nada, solo pensaba" "¿Y se puede saber en qué?" Yamato por un momento pensó en decirle [En ti] pero no lo creyó conveniente así que solo respondió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas "En tantos problemas que tengo..." La sonrisa del chico de cabello azul oscuro gradualmente fue desapareciendo siendo reemplazada por un gesto de preocupación por el de ojos azules, pero Yamato no se dio cuenta así que continuó con un dejo de tristeza "... ya que la escuela cada vez es más difícil y me es imposible seguir con la banda, creo que tendré que abandonarla" "Lo siento..."Ken bajó su mirada al suelo, viendo como la suave brisa parecía arrullar el césped "...no debí preguntar"  
  
Yamato se sorprendió al oír eso, y al examinarlo con la mirada vio que el chico se veía tan inocente y era sumamente apuesto, aunque ya lo sabía, claro, no por cualquier chico las muchachas se vuelven locas, y más ahora que aunque habían pasado varios años, el número de chicas que lo acosaban había incrementado considerablemente, Yamato trató de mantener su mente limpia de las que consideraba estúpidas cuestiones, "No te preocupes por eso, Ken", sin darse cuenta puso una mano sobre la de Ken, quién extrañado dirigió la mirada hacia donde Yamato había colocado su mano, sin poder evitarlo un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas pálidas haciendo contraste con su piel y al notar la insistente mirada de Yamato levantó su vista hacia él.  
  
Notó que aquél chico de 20 años le llamaba mucho la atención, su personalidad había despertado en Ken cierta curiosidad hacia él, aunque no lo demostrara, los ojos de aquél chico en ese momento estaban cargados de un sentimiento que le era imposible reconocerlo y menos sabía como reaccionar, era como un gran deseo, pero el chico de ojos color violeta creyó haberse imaginado todo, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, y Yamato se encontraba perdido en los ojos color violeta de Ken, no podía dejar de mirarlos y menos el evitar desear que ese momento se extendiera lo más lejos posible. Un insistente sonido se produjo en ese instante, su origen era de muy cerca de ellos, Yamato apartó su vista de Ken para buscar aquél aparato que tan inoportunamente había interrumpido ese momento. Ken aprovechó la distracción de Yamato con el celular para desviar su mirada del chico, nuevamente un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.  
  
=Moshi, moshi= = Hey Yamato, Taichi y yo te hemos estado llamando a tu casa y a pesar de ser algo temprano no estabas ¿dónde estás?= era una voz alegre y optimista: Era Daisuke = Mira quien habla, y ¿que pasó contigo te caíste de la cama?= Yamato respondió =Ja, ja...=rió sarcásticamente Daisuke= ¿que no recuerdas que habíamos quedado en reunirnos?= silencio por parte de Yamato y se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Taichi = Seguramente lo olvidó, últimamente ha estado muy distraído, a lo mejor es una...=se detuvo para darle un poco de dramatismo al momento=... chica= continuó, Yamato se sonrojó notablemente al ver a Ken de reojo =¿En serio?, ¿quién es?= Preguntó Daisuke y ocasionó que Yamato se sonrojara aún más, si es que eso era posible, lo bueno es que no podían verlo, sin no estuvieran burlándose de él en ese mismo momento =Bueno no importa...= dijo Daisuke, Yamato suspiró aliviado =...cuando llegué tendrá que decirnos de quién se trata...= el chico rubio palideció =...tengo que colgar, todavía me falta por encontrar a Ken= =Eso va a ser difícil...=dijo la voz de Taichi =Me lo acabo de encontrar= dijo Yamato =¿A quién? ¿a Ken?= preguntó Daisuke= Si, aquí está...= Yamato se volvió a ver a Ken quién tenía su vista perdida en los alrededores =...¿te lo paso?= =No, así está bien, solo dile que si quiere venir con nosotros...= Yamato se sorprendió por que Daisuke dejó pasar la oportunidad de hablar con Ken, pero luego comprendió la razón =...es que Taichi...=dijo en un susurro=...quiere hablar con...= Daisuke fue interrumpido =¡Daisuke! Dame ese teléfono= gritó Taichi =Nos vemos después...=fue lo único que Daisuke alcanzó a decir antes de que se cortara la comunicación.  
  
Suspirando pesadamente Yamato guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta aún algo perplejo por el súbito corte de la conversación con Daisuke. No sabía que eran tan notorias sus distracciones con sus pensamientos y menos creería que alguien como Taichi lo notara. Todo indicaba que le iba a ser imposible salvarse de explicarles, aunque... pensándolo bien, tal vez le sirviera el hablar con alguien al respecto.  
  
"¿Pasa algo malo?" Una dulce voz sacó de sus pensamientos y al voltear a donde esta provenía se topó con los ojos de Ken quién le dedicaba una mirada de cierta preocupación al chico de cabello dorado.  
  
"Eh...no, no es nada..." respondió Yamato con algo de nerviosismo al sentir la mirada de el chico poseedor del digivice negro, que al verse así le daba un aire muy angelical. "...Sólo eran Daisuke y Taichi...que quieren que nos reunamos en casa de Taichi, ¿vendrás?", "Lo siento, no lo creo" El rubio se sintió un poco desilusionado por la respuesta de Ken "¿Por qué?" preguntó sin siquiera pensar "Acabo de conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo y tengo que ir a suplir a quién está antes de mí" Yamato no preguntó nada más, sabía que Ken a pesar de su corta edad /////Chibi-Kaisie: 17, no es tan corta///// es una persona muy aplicada y responsable pero cuando se hacían reuniones como estas en días de descanso el chico hacía lo que podía para ir a estas aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Mirando el reloj que por costumbre llevaba en la mano derecha e incomodado por el repentino silencio de Yamato, el menor suspiró "Se me hace tarde..." se levantó de la banca siendo imitado por el rubio quién tenía su mirada gacha escuchando casi sin prestar mucha atención "...me dio mucho gusto verte, Yamato" el aludido levantó su vista hacia Ken quién tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sin poder evitarlo él también sonrió "A mi también me dio gusto verte, Ken" Se despidieron y cada uno tomó un camino diferente al otro, visiblemente más felices que de costumbre.  
  
************************************************************  
  
¿Y bien? ¿qué les pareció? Un poco aburrido, a lo mejor mucho ¿verdad?, por favor manden sus reviews diciéndome que les pareció este capítulo, ¿si? ^___^, acepto cualquier tipo de comentario. Espero que quienes lo leen no se desanimen con esto. Gomen si es que tardo mucho o no hago los capítulos bien Gracias por leer Hasta el próximo capítulo se despide  
  
Chibi-Kaisie 


	3. Revelando sentimientos: inicio de proble...

Título: Nuestro Destino Por: Chibi-Kaisie  
  
ADVERTENCIAS: contenido YAOI, (se que es aburrido para ustedes leer esto y para mi escribirlo, pero que le vamos a hacer -_-U, no quiero tener problemas por no haber escrito advertencias) *Los personajes involucrados aquí no son míos* Gracias a Neko-chan, y Eli-chan1 quienes siguen pendientes de este fic. (espero que sea de su agrado) ^__^. ¿Qué les parece si empezamos con el fic? ¿Sí?, Aquí va. ***Dedicado a todas aquellas lindas personas que leen este fic sin compromiso alguno***  
  
Capítulo 3: Revelando sentimientos: inicio de problemas  
  
Se encaminaba a casa ya que se le había dado el día libre y no había preguntado en dónde iba a ser la reunión, durante su trayecto no paró de repetir mentalmente aquél encuentro con Yamato. Por alguna razón le alegró verlo, pero se dijo que tal vez era por que llevaba tiempo de no ver a Daisuke y los demás.  
  
Llegó a su apartamento sacando las copias de las llaves mecánicamente ya que el chico estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, abriendo la puerta entró al recibidor. Su mamá no se encontraba en casa hacían falta solo un par de horas para que llegara de su trabajo, se quitó sus zapatos, los dejó en el recibidor y se dirigió a su habitación. Esta no había cambiado mucho; tenía más libros, un moderno computador pero su cuarto seguía tan ordenado y limpio como siempre tanto que cualquier otra persona que no lo conociera diría que sería casi imposible que un hombre de su edad viviera ahí.  
  
Ken Ichijouji: joven de 17 años, de cabello azul oscuro como deliciosas hebras de seda y de hermosos ojos violetas que todavía no perdían aquellos rasgos de frialdad que alguna vez los caracterizaban; una persona alta y delgada para su edad de tez pálida quién poseía una mirada que era sinónimo de afecto y tranquilidad, que tenía todo lo necesario para vivir bien... aún así él se sentía incompleto e incluso algo vacío.  
  
Algo le faltaba, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero la pregunta de los cincuenta mil era ¿Qué cosa le faltaba?. Tenía una familia que lo amaba al igual que un digimon que decía que él era lo más importante en su vida, buenos e invaluables amigos y... (le daba un poco de miedo pensar en eso) fans casi desquiciadas que iban tras de su persona /////Chibi- Kaisie.- ahí estoy yo ^__~///// no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que le podía faltar. Subió las escaleras de la litera y se tiró en su cama, pensando que era uno de esos días en los que nada podía salir mal, y así lo era... o al menos eso era lo que parecía. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Todo el camino se la pasó tratando de inventar alguna excusa más o menos convincente para salvarse de darles una explicación, pero las que se le venía a la mente era menos creíbles que las anteriores. Se resignó en pensar en eso y fijó su vista al frente: había llegado a su destino, tocó la puerta y al cabo de unos instantes un joven de unos 20 años, de cabello castaño rebelde le abrió la puerta, este le dirigió una mirada muy seria que no era nada común en él, dándole el aspecto de un padre que reprocha con la mirada a su hijo. Pero luego esta expresión fue remplazada por una gran sonrisa "Vaya, es bueno saber que te acuerdas de nosotros, Matt" dijo Taichi fingiendo sorpresa, "Ahórrate el sarcasmo Taichi, y no me llames Matt, sólo mi madre me dice así" Taichi sonrió "Pasa" haciéndose a un lado para que el rubio pasara al apartamento. Yamato se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en el recibidor y siguió a Taichi que abría lentamente la puerta de su cuarto. "¿Y dónde está Daisuke?" Taichi no respondió y señaló hacia el interior del cuarto, Yamato se asomó y vio a Daisuke quién estaba muy entretenido jugando con los video juegos que el moreno poseía aparentando menos edad de la que tenía dándole una imagen de un niño pequeño. "Ha estado ahí desde que llegó, para lo único que se ha separado fue para hablarte esta mañana, después de eso no se ha movido en lo más mínimo, creo que me empiezo a preocupar...", "¡¡¡Shhhh!!!..." Daisuke lo interrumpió "...me desconcentras Taichi", "Te idiotizarás si pasas mucho tiempo ahí" Daisuke ni siquiera volteó estaba embobado con el dichoso juego "Ya voy a pasar de nivel..." Taichi fingió indignación y colocó una de sus manos en el enchufe del televisor, por primera vez Daisuke quitó la vista de la pantalla después de haber pausado el juego "No te atreverás... ¿verdad?... No puedes ser tan cruel...por favor" Daisuke casi se arrodillaba ante el portador del emblema del valor quién viendo a Daisuke tan patético decidió acceder a sus plegarias. Daisuke embargado de la alegría y sin siquiera detenerse a voltear a ver al rubio para saludarlo continuó con su gran e importante misión que por lo visto era acabarse todos y cada uno de los videojuegos que su ídolo poseía. "Será mejor dejarlo ahí" sugirió el de cabello castaño mientras salían de la habitación de Taichi, mientras se encaminaban a la sala. Taichi se sentó en uno de los sillones invitando a Yamato a hacer lo mismo "Cuéntame todo" Yamato lo miró confundido "Ni creas que te salvarás de decirme quién es la persona por la que estás así" Yamato palideció lo había olvidado "Vamos, no me dejes en suspenso y dime quién es" Yamato guardó silencio y un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro dándole una imagen de ternura. "... ..." Yamato no estaba seguro de decirle a Taichi, pero eso lo resolvió al recordar que éste es su mejor amigo y sabía que era posible confiar en él "¿Es alguien que conozco...?" probó el chico de ojos cafés intentando ayudar a su amigo, pero como respuesta recibió un fuerte sonrojo en Yamato y un leve asentimiento de su cabeza "Vamos..." lo animó el portador de la cresta del Valor "... sabes que puedes confiar en mí..." Yamato levantó su vista hacia Taichi y abrió su boca pero de ésta no salió palabra alguna así que la volvió a cerrar, el chico rubio detestaba encontrarse así... pero no lo podía evitar "... creo que no sabe ¿verdad?" atinó a decir el moreno viendo las reacciones de su amigo, quién fijó su vista en él antes de tartamudear "Lo que pasa... ...es que ... no estoy muy se...seguro de mis... sentimientos hacia..." "¿hacia...?" Taichi trató de ayudar "...él" continuó el güero en un susurro pensando por el próximo rechazo que recibiría de su amigo, pero Taichi no dijo nada, solo le puso una mano en su hombro izquierdo en señal de apoyo para que ni siquiera le pasara por la mente el ser rechazado por él y simplemente preguntó "¿Quién es?..." dijo en un tono serio y para aligerar la tensión continuó con una sonrisa "debe ser muy especial para haberte puesto así.", Yamato agradeció silenciosamente el comentario de su amigo, sabía que no lo hacía con intención de lastimarlo; sólo de ayudarlo así que decidió contarle todo "Es...K..." Pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta, Yamato suspiró con amargura y vio el como Taichi salía de la sala para atender a la persona que los había interrumpido. Después de unos momentos Taichi volvía a entrar en la sala seguido por Takeru quién saludó a su hermano con una tímida sonrisa. Era como ver a Yamato sentado en el sillón y al mismo tiempo en la entrada de la sala, ambos poseían unos ojos azules glaciar y mismo color de pelo, era impresionante el parecido, la única diferencia entre Takeru y Yamato era la altura y el carácter. Todavía algo cohibido Takeru se retiró en dirección a la recámara de Taichi en dónde se encontraba Daisuke, Taichi le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto al portador de la cresta de la Amistad quién sólo se encogió de hombros, no tenía ni la menor idea del porqué Takaishi había cambiado su carácter, de ser alguien alegre se volvió a ser una persona algo retraída. El moreno se sentó a lado de Yamato, en el mismo sillón. El rubio tomó aire: lenta y profundamente, comenzando a relatar qué era lo que creía sentir y hacia quién, mientras el chico del Valor escuchaba con atención. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takeru tenía su vista fija en el televisor pero realmente miraba hacia la nada, a un vacío infinito, así era como se encontraba su corazón. Le gustaba la compañía de Daisuke así como ahora; solos, sin nadie en medio, nadie quién se pudiera interponer en su camino... ... ...  
  
FLASH BACK Takeru's POV  
  
[[Estoy dispuesto a decirle]], eso era lo que me estaba repitiendo durante el transcurso esa mañana, ese día me había armado de todo el valor posible, yo sabía que no podía seguir ocultándolo. Me dirigía hacia él, he de confesar que con cierto nerviosismo y a la vez con una inexplicable alegría que no sé ni de dónde ésta provenía. Me acerqué a él, quién se volteó a verme al oírme saludarlo, me contestó el saludo con una sonrisa... ¡aaaaah! Esa sonrisa que siempre hacía que mis defensas bajaran en una discusión, mi sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más. Me di cuenta que veía alrededor verificando que no hubiera nadie escuchando nuestra plática. "Tengo algo que decirte: necesito tu ayuda" yo de iluso pensé que se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos y que incluso me correspondería. "Seguro, ¿en que?" Hasta ahora sigo lamentándome por darle mi ayuda esa vez "Estoy... creo que estoy enamorado de una persona..." , "Y ¿qué con eso?" pregunté con ingenuidad, Daisuke se volvió a cerciorar que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores antes de continuar "Lo que pasa es que no es una chica... es un chico", "ahhh" Fue lo único que dije aunque me alivió un poco saber que Daisuke tenía los mismos gustos que yo: eso me facilitaba las cosas "Daisuke, yo..." intenté decirle, confesarle, mi más profundo deseo, anhelo, pero me cortó "ayúdame a confesarle... no puedo por mi mismo, Takeru, ¿me ayudarás?" Fue como un golpe en el estómago: por lo visto no era yo a quién quería y era demasiado tarde para retractarme de mi decisión de ayudarlo "claro que sí" respondí con un ligero temblor en mi voz que él no percibió, después de unos momentos se encontraba contándome que esa persona era Ken, guardé silencio, oyendo lo que decía, pero sin escucharlo, cada palabra que salía de su boca, me lastimaba, me dolía, y sentía una inmensa tristeza al momento que mi odio hacia Ken crecía más con cada minuto que pasaba, lo odié como nunca había odiado a ninguna persona... parece que mi odio o mi dolor se reflejó en mi rostro por que Daisuke dejó un momento de hablar para preguntarme si estaba bien. Esa pregunta, o más bien su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, negué la cabeza e hice lo posible por ayudarlo, solamente por ser la persona quién se había robado mi corazón. En mi rostro se hallaba una sonrisa fingida cuando lo ayudaba a reunir el valor suficiente, yo quería que mi Dai fuera feliz, sin importar que la persona a su lado no fuera yo. Me sentía vacío, triste, viendo el cómo mi Dai lo miraba: siempre con ternura y una gran admiración, con la actitud que tomaba hacia Ken le decía, sin palabras, [[Mírame, aquí estoy y te amo]] o eso fue lo que creí que trataba de decir, pero Ken nunca se dio cuenta y Daisuke no se quería dar por vencido, seguía siendo un terco, obstinado... creo que fue eso lo que me atraía se él: su personalidad, siempre tan optimista, tan alegre, dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible por conseguir algo. Luego aquella hermosa sonrisa que siempre estaba dibujada en su rostro se desvaneció... yo no podía verlo así: sufriendo, triste y algo ido. Ya no éramos los amigos que solíamos ser antes, y todo ¿por quién?... por Ken. Ken me quitó lo más importante de mi vida, me quitó el cariño de la persona a quién más quería y ni siquiera se atrevió a tomarlo en cuenta... tuvo el descaro de ignorarlo, le rompió el corazón al salir con Miyako, esa maldita zorra, aunque después se supo que Ken había sido engañado con la mejor amiga de Miyako, mi mejor amiga también: mi querida Hikari a quién aprecio mucho y la quiero como una amiga, hermana tal vez, pero nada más. Algo de lo que más me enardeció fue el hecho de que pareció no haberle importado en lo más mínimo que la pequeña zorra de Miyako lo hubiera engañado y lo odié más. Retiré la mirada de él por que se me hacía que si perdía el control de mis emociones iba y me desquitaba a golpes con él, cuando volví mi vista que era fría y penetrante hacia él deseé que algo malo le pasara, algo vil, cruel, sucio... pero ahora más que en otras ocasiones parecía un niño pequeño, un niño de tan solo escasos cinco años el cuál teme a la oscuridad de una noche de tormenta y que no encuentra el alivio, ni el consuelo ni el abrazo de sus padres... una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro y lo miré desdeñosamente con una sonrisa que no exterioricé: una sonrisa cruel, sádica, despiadada, una sonrisa sin ninguna señal de compasión hacia él. Vi con satisfacción como su mirada se llenó de profunda tristeza y con las lágrimas en al borde de sus ojos, dio la vuelta se alejó corriendo... Miyako ni siquiera se inmutó. Dai quiso ir tras él, pero lo detuve poniendo como excusa de que Ken tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos y que era mejor dejarlo solo unos días. Mientras caminábamos en dirección contraria a la que Ken había tomado, volví la cabeza hacia donde hace unos momentos Ken había desaparecido para sonreír con mucha satisfacción. "Te lo mereces," dije en un susurro para luego reunirme con mis amigos y mi querido Dai. Habían pasado varios días y Daisuke no cesaba sus intentos de hablar con Ken, [[está destrozado...]] pensé con una macabra sonrisa en mi rostro [[y me encargaré de que lo poco que quede de su corazón se destruya así como él destruyó todas mis posibilidades de que mi Dai me amara]]  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Daisuke siempre se preocupa por Ken y eso no lo puedo permitir, tengo que deshacerme de él de una vez por todas: lo quitaré de en medio empezando por su corazón. Nada más que eso me alegraría, verlo sufrir, hacerlo sentir lo que yo sentí, pero claro, me encargaré de que no sienta cariño y mucho menos amor hacia nadie nunca más. ************************************************************  
  
Wow. Este capítulo está lleno de odio O_O, no sé ni de dónde lo saqué... me sorprendí muchísimo cuando lo terminé. ¿Saben? Takeru me da miedo, es un psicópata, recuérdenme que cuando lo vea guardar la distancia de él. Quisiera pedirles un grandísimo favor, ¿me lo podrían cumplir?, vamos no es nada complicado eh... ¿si?, ¿qué intentarán cumplirme ese favor? ^___^ Genial. Esto es lo que les pido: DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, POR FAVOR!!!!, Díganme lo que les pareció este capítulo se los encargo, de eso depende si en los próximos capítulos haya uno que otro lemon. Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo se despide:  
  
Chibi-Kaisie 


	4. Pesadilla a plena luz del día

Título: Nuestro Destino  
  
Por: Chibi-Kaisie  
  
ADVERTENCIAS.- contenido YAOI, probable e inesperado lemon en este capítulo. No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes participantes en este fic, etc, etc, etc.  
  
Creo que me tardé demasiado para subir este capítulo, mil disculpas.  
  
Eli-chan1.- Vaya, mi primera amenaza de muerte, estoy feliz....^____^, No te preocupes mucho por Ken. Sufrirá, si pero no morirá. Gracias por leerme, me das ánimos para seguir.  
  
Capítulo 4: Pesadilla a plena luz del día  
  
Ken's POV  
  
Recién pasó una semana y un poco más desde que me encontré con Yamato en aquel parque, y no he tenido tiempo de volver por que mi trabajo acapara la mayoría de mi tiempo; eran pocas las horas al día las que podía descansar y muy escasas las que me sobraban para dormir normalmente a lo mucho eran tres horas al día ya que la escuela era cada vez más pesada y los maestros encargaban tanta tarea como si no hubiera un mañana. Esta vez me di el lujo de olvidarme del trabajo decidiendo no asistir, fingiendo enfermedad, quedándome en mi habitación recostado plácidamente en mi cama para descansar mi cuerpo. Llevaba solo unos minutos de haber cerrado mis ojos cuando oí que tocaban la puerta... abrí lentamente mis ojos con fastidio, no lo podía creer, pero no fui a abrir la puerta, simplemente me giré a un costado y volví a cerrar mis ojos esperando a que esa persona desistiera y se fuera de una buena vez, pero no se fue, seguía tocando la puerta como si supiera que yo estaba en casa. Me levanté sin ganas y me dirigí hacia la puerta con notable fastidio que sabía que se reflejaba en mi rostro, así que hice lo posible por ocultarlo para después abrir la puerta. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a un chico rubio con ojos de un frío color azul en frente de mí, era Takeru, quién se veía algo extraño, había una sonrisa en sus labios, pero sus ojos no sonreían, era muy extraño viniendo de Takeru... me hice a un lado invitándolo a pasar, pero no se movió. "¿Que pasa Takeru?", pregunté con cierta preocupación y él solo levantó su cabeza y me miró a los ojos, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al verme reflejado en esos fríos ojos azules que carecían de emoción alguna. Takeru sin siquiera parpadear y con semblante muy serio se me acercó lentamente... yo no comprendí lo que sucedió hasta después de unos segundos: Takeru estaba besándome, me quedé inmóvil, por mi mente pasaron un montón de cosas y preguntas que carecían de respuestas. El beso de Takeru se intensificó un poco más, pero no respondí a éste, estaba demasiado sorprendido y muy confundido como para saber que hacer. Cuando Takeru se separó de mí, me miró a los ojos, éstos no habían cambiado, y por un momento creí ver en su rostro una sonrisa, pero cuando iba a abrir mi boca para hacerle las mismas preguntas que asaltaban mi mente, me dio un fugaz beso, dio la vuelta y se marchó. Me quedé perplejo, sin saber que hacer, ni decir, quería detenerlo para que me explicara, pero mi boca no podía articular ningún sonido. Me quedé unos instantes más en la puerta, todavía sin comprender, me llevé una mano a mis labios que aún podían sentir el como Takeru los presionaba contra los suyos, después de todo no había sido del todo mal... ... ... ... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Takeru's POV  
  
Me ausenté por unos días dándole tiempo de pensar a Ken, por que de lo contrario, nada resultaría. Al paso de esos días volví a encontrarme con él, haciéndome el sorprendido como si el encuentro fuera obra del destino y podría jurar que un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro cuando el se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Me producía un gran placer saber que todo iba resultando como yo quería, noté que bajaba la cabeza en vez de mirarme a los ojos cuando me hablaba, y una gran macabra sonrisa interna volvía a crecer en mi ser. Yo actuaba como lo había planeado: con un poco de inseguridad y de pena, con eso creí que sería suficiente. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Días después Takeru tocaba la puerta del apartamento 236 de un edificio cercano, esperó unos momentos para después se le abriera la puerta hacia el interior del inmueble, el chico de ojos amatistas le abrió la puerta, sus ojos denotaban sorpresa mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en su delicado rostro, quién algo apenado, sonrió. El chico rubio también sonrió, pero su sonrisa era una horrible mueca que el otro no notó.  
  
-¿Puedo?- Preguntó el chico rubio al de cabello azul, quién se sobresaltó un poco por la repentina pregunta - Claro- Respondió el otro, haciéndose a un lado para que Takeru entrara, quién recorrió a su alrededor con sus gélidos ojos azules que en este momento carecían de sentimiento alguno. - No se encuentran tus padres ¿verdad Ken?- preguntó con una sonrisa que pasó desapercibida por el otro joven. - Están trabajando- respondió con la cabeza gacha- no vendrán hasta dentro de varias horas. Takeru sonrió nuevamente, todo resultaba mejor de lo que él esperaba. Todo.  
  
- ¿Quieres té?- Y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió hacia a cocina para prepararlo, sin percatarse de que Takeru lo seguía con la mirada. El chico de cabello azul, puso al fuego el agua para el té y no regresó a hablar con Takeru ni nada por el estilo, sólo se quedó contemplando el cómo el agua se calentaba hasta empezar a hervir. Grandes borbotones emergían a la superficie del agua, pero Ken no la separó del fuego hasta que ésta empezó a derramarse. Takeru se acercó con una mueca de evidente desagrado hacia el otro chico, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por ocultarla. Ken al notar que Takeru entró en la cocina, le indicó que tomara asiento a la mesa, Takeru obedeció. El chico sirvió té en una taza y la colocó con cuidado sobre la mesa. Takeru la recibió con ambas manos y levantándola bebió unos sorbos. En cambio, Ken quién también se había servido a si mismo té no bebía nada, simplemente contemplaba el vapor que lentamente se liberaba del líquido. Pasó un rato sin que los dos dijeran o hicieran algo excepto, en el caso de Takeru, beber el té. El teléfono sonó de repente, rompiendo aquel incómodo silencio sepulcral. Ken salió de la cocina para contestar el teléfono que se encontraba en una mesita a lado de un sillón a la entrada de la sala, por el pasillo. Takeru se quedó esperando el momento perfecto en el que debía actuar, y por lo visto no faltaba mucho. Salió de la cocina, todavía Ken hablaba por teléfono, Takeru se acercaba sigilosamente hacia éste por detrás. Cuando Ken terminó de atender la llamada, Takeru con sus brazos, rodeó lentamente la cintura de Ken, quién se sobresaltó al sentir las manos del chico rubio. Ichijouji se separó del abrazo de Takaishi quién en sus ojos mostraban un brillo de malicia. Instintivamente, el ex-káiser retrocedía y sin saber el por qué, un sentimiento de miedo recorría todo su cuerpo que hacía que temblara involuntariamente. - ¿Takeru... ?- preguntó con voz temblorosa, intentando en vano calmarse, mientras el portador de la esperanza lo iba acorralando por el pasillo, haciendo que el chico de ojos amatista topara con la puerta que daba a su cuarto. Takeru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en la que se detectaba cierta lujuria mientras que acercaba su cuerpo al de Ken y apoyaba sus manos en la puerta para evitar que el chico escapara.-¿...que te...?-pero no pudo completar la pregunta, Takeru ahogó sus palabras con un beso algo brusco, pero que curiosamente para el rubio no fue tan desagradable, hubiera disfrutado ese beso, si esa persona, a quién estuviera besando no fuera Ken. "Si tan sólo fuera Daisuke" pensó para sí Takeru. El beso se iba intensificando, Ken no correspondía, estaba completamente perplejo, su mente estaba confundida, había visto la mirada del rubio que era muy extraña para él. Pero la pregunta que ocupaba la mayor parte de su cerebro era: ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a Takeru? La falta de aire en los pulmones hacía que se empezara a sentir un poco mareado. Takeru se separó lentamente, mientras ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, un millar de preguntas formadas por lo que sólo era unos pocos minutos, se amontonaban en la garganta del chico de la bondad listas para ser lanzadas tal cuál avalancha. Pero ninguna fue articulada, sus respiraciones pronto se normalizaban. El corazón del Ken golpeaba muy fuerte su pecho, estaba muy acelerado, el rubio sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con esos penetrantes azules suyos, empezó a recorrer con sus manos por el cuerpo de su compañero, para luego besarle el cuello con tanta sutileza que las reacciones involuntarias en el cuerpo de Ken no se hicieron esperar. Éste trató de alejar a Takaishi poniendo sus manos en el pecho, empujándolo levemente, pero el otro le respondió con un brusco movimiento quitándose de encima las manos del moreno aprisionándolo contra la puerta con su cuerpo, los chicos podían sentir el calor que era despedido por ambos cuerpos. De nuevo el rubio volvió a besar a Ken, pero esta vez había sido demasiado brusco, no había rastro de la delicadeza que había mostrado hace unos instantes, el moreno forcejeaba para librarse del abrazo de Takaishi siendo sus intentos, fracasos ya que Takeru era más fuerte que él, y sin conseguir nada excepto que se le tratara con más brusquedad y lo aprisionara con más fuerza a su cuerpo. El miedo, uno de esos sentimientos que nunca creyó sentir a lado de un digi- elegido, recorrió de nuevo todo su cuerpo a gran velocidad y poco a poco ese miedo se fue transformando en terror. Con su mano izquierda, Takeru tanteó hasta encontrar el cerrojo de la puerta, lo giró, abriéndola, y Ken quién todavía forcejeaba por liberarse, trastabilló y cayó bocarriba al suelo frío. Antes de que pudiera moverse nada, Takeru había cerrado la puerta con seguro, con sus manos lo obligó a permanecer en el suelo y se sentó sobre el estómago de Ken, para nuevamente besarlo en el cuello, esta vez mordiendo la pálida piel del muchacho dejándole la parte afectada un tanto rojiza por esta acción al mismo tiempo que con las manos le acariciaba el pecho por debajo de la camisa. Ken izo un ademán de mover uno de sus brazos para apartar a Takeru, pero éste con grandes reflejos evitó que Ken se moviera, sujetando ambas manos con la izquierda suya. Dejo Takeru de besarlo, sólo por unos instantes, para quitarse el cinturón de cuero que traía puesto, amarrándolo en las muñecas de Ken, evitando que las moviera para golpearlo. Takaishi bajó un poco de Ken, quedando en sus piernas, llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna del cuerpo contiguo a él y con movimientos lentos movía su mano de arriba abajo, en un suave vaivén. Ken ya no reaccionaba, no se movía, se sentía imponente por lo que estaba pasando, y más por que su cuerpo parecía responder a las "caricias" de Takeru, veía con miedo la sádica sonrisa de éste, ya no forcejeaba, todo parecía ser inútil. Volvió a la realidad al sentir algo cálido que recorría su pecho dándose cuenta de que Takeru ya le había quitado la camisa, desgarrándola comenzando a lamer, besar y morder su pecho hasta bajar a su vientre. El rubio levantó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos azules en los del otro chico, sonrió al ver el evidente miedo que parecía recorrerlo, se sintió un poco mal, pero ignoró ese sentimiento. Recorrió con sus finos dedos el borde de los pantalones que llevaba Ken, desabrochando el cinto, al igual que el único botón quitándole los pantalones. Ken trató de incorporarse, pero Takeru lo empujó de nuevo hacia el suelo que hizo que recibiera un golpe en la cabeza, nublando su vista. El rubio aprovechó esto para terminar de desvestirlo, al igual que él mismo también. Con ambas manos, Takeru tomó el sexo de Ken, apretándolo con fuerza y como resultado un gemido de dolor por parte del chico de cabello azul. El de ojos azule-pálido no pudo evitar ensanchar su "sonrisa". Empezó a masturbar con fuerza el sexo del otro chico, (quién en sus ojos las lágrimas luchaban por no salir) para luego introducirlo en su boca, empezando a succionarlo con fuerza, acompañados de quejidos, ruegos y súplicas para que se detuviera. Ken no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, "¿Por qué, Takeru?¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿Qué he hecho para merecerlo? Se preguntaba, mientras gruesas lágrimas cruzaban su rostro para terminar estrellándose en el suelo, haciendo evidente su pena y su dolor. El portador de la esperanza dejó en paz, la parte más intima del cuerpo del chico, quién tal vez estaba agradeciendo demasiado pronto que se hubiera detenido, por que en ese mismo instante, Takeru lo penetró con fuerza, haciendo que el otro arqueara la espalda por el dolor producido y esa extraña sensación tan ajena a él. El rubio sonrió cruelmente, al ver la consecuencia de sus actos "¿Te duele?" preguntó con malicia, fingiendo arrepentimiento. El otro no contestó, el dolor había inundado todo su cuerpo, era insoportable, trató de aguantarlo cerrando los ojos, pero con eso no podía aliviar su tormento, al mínimo movimiento que hiciera todo su cuerpo ardía en dolor. Takeru no esperó nada, comenzó a embestir con fuerza a Ken, quién gritaba de dolor, tratando de creer que esto era una pesadilla, un mal sueño, que nada de esto era realidad, quería simplemente despertar en su cama y que le esperara la misma aburrida rutina de todos los días... ... pero no, no podía despertar... todo lo que estaba pasando era real... su dolor y sus lágrimas eran la forma para comprobar que no era un sueño, como el quisiera, sino la realidad. ************************************************************  
  
.... Parece que no tengo ningún comentario que hacer excepto... ¡¡¡¡¡¡pobre de Ken!!!!!!, creo que me la pasé con este capítulo, no lo sé... eso díganmelo ustedes. Sé que me tardé mucho en subir este capítulo gomen, pero todo es culpa de la escuela, lo juro... Me gustaría saber que les parece, ¿eh?. Dejen REVIEWS (¬¬ y dale con los benditos reviews) Gracias por leerme. Se despide  
  
Chibi-Kaisie 


	5. En el fondo de un infinito abismo de gra...

Nuestro Destino  
  
Por : Chibi-Kaisie  
  
ADVERTENCIA.- YAOI.  
  
Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, escribo esto sin ningún ambicioso fin, simplemente es para entretener a los lectores. Saludos a Neko-chan, Netflite, Eli-chan1, Nekogirl maki y todos quienes leen este fic.  
  
Eli-chan1.- ¿O_O ¿qué sigue en pie tu amenaza de muerte?, espero hacer bien este capítulo, por que de lo contrario... n_n¿ no te creas, me gusta que me amenaces así, no es que sea masoquista ni nada por el estilo pero haces que me esmere en el cómo hacer los capítulos, (sin olvidar la presión) me alegra mucho, (no sabes cuanto) el que te guste mi fic. Estoy muy agradecida por que lo leas. Gracias. Espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo.  
  
Nekogirl maki.- Seas bienvenida a este fic... Comparto tu opinión sobre Ken, creo que si me pasé un poco, pero bueno... lo hecho, hecho está. No creía que el capítulo anterior te mantuviera como me dijiste, fue una sorpresa saberlo.  
  
Netflite.- Vaya, hasta que por fin te decidiste a escribirme los... benditos (lo digo para no decir otra palabra) reviews. Y trataré de no hacer parecer a Takeru tan malo (No prometo nada, por que si lo hago, correría el riesgo de faltar a mi palabra y eso no es lo que queremos ¿verdad?... ¿verdad?). Otra amenaza de muerte, estoy feliz ^__^ ¿Que me vas a desollar viva? O.O¿ ¿Lo vas a cumplir? Ya veremos.  
  
A todos y cada uno de ustedes quiénes leen este fic, el capítulo cinco va dedicado especialmente para ustedes. n__n Ojalá y sea de su agrado.  
  
Capítulo 5: En el fondo de un infinito abismo de gran tristeza  
  
Pasó el tiempo, todo había por fin terminado, Takeru salió de la habitación con una expresión de triunfo en su rostro, dejando a un Ken quién lastimado, todavía en el suelo, lloraba a lágrima abierta. Éste se sentía traicionado, sucio, utilizado, desesperado y un gran sentimiento de inseguridad crecía dentro de él. Poniendo fin a su llanto externo (por que su alma seguía llorando) y empleando todas las energías que le quedaban se levantó con mucha dificultad. Las piernas le temblaban ligeramente, estaba devastado, apoyándose en las paredes se dirigió con lentitud al baño. A cada paso que daba, el dolor inundaba todo su lastimado cuerpo. Abrió la regadera, entrando en ella, el agua mojaba todo su cuerpo y al llegar al piso esta cambiaba a una tonalidad rojiza, al darse cuenta, no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas inundaran sus ojos, empañando su vista, recargándose en la pared, dejando que las gotas de agua le cayeran en el rostro dejó su llanto correr. Lo único que quería era dejar de sentir e incluso morir en ese mismo instante, mientras recordaba lo que Takeru le había hecho. =====================================================  
  
Salió del baño, el agua había limpiado su cuerpo, pero extrañamente no la sensación de suciedad que sentía en su alma, de alguna manera el estar en la regadera por mucho tiempo, lavándose le iba dando calor a su cuerpo y un poco de seguridad, pero no podía permanecer para siempre ahí, no era posible. Dirigió su vista hacia su cuarto, recordando con dolor lo que había pasado, quería olvidarlo todo, pero cómo hacerlo, si fue en su propia casa en la que había sido... ... ... violado. Por uno de los que antes había considerado amigos. "Amigos" ahora esa palabra carecía de sentido para Ichijouji, ya no se creía capaz de volver a confiar como antes en aquellas personas que eran ajenas a su familia. Se percató que el suelo había sido manchado, por lo que, por lo visto era su propia sangre. Se encaminó para limpiar. Al agacharse, un punzante dolor atravesó su cuerpo desde su vientre y tratando de ignorarlo, siguió limpiando, sus manos temblaban, y una que otra lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas. Recordando dolorosamente, lamentándose todavía "¿Odiar a Ta... keru?, pensó para si mismo, aún en su mente su voz se quebraba, llena de desesperanza, dolor y miedo, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía odiar a Takeru, al contrario, se odiaba a sí mismo por lo sucedido. =====================================================  
  
- Tadaima (ya volví)- dijo la señora Ichijouji al entrar al recibidor, ella estaba enterada de que su hijo se había quedado en casa y que no había ido a trabajar. Al notar la ausencia de respuesta por parte de Ken, la mujer tuvo un mal presentimiento de aquel sexto sentido para detectar problemas que una mujer adquiere al convertirse en madre. Caminó hacia la habitación del muchacho, pero antes de llegar notó que la puerta del baño estaba abierta y al acercarse para cerrarla, notó que el piso estaba húmedo. Esto le pareció muy extraño: Ken no acostumbra bañarse a media tarde. No quiso preocuparse por algo que tal vez que imaginó, así que para disipar sus sospechas se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Dio ligeros golpes a la puerta, anunciando de que iba a entrar... todavía sin respuesta, así que entró a la recámara, para encontrar a Ken acostado en la cama cubierto con las sábanas, acurrucado como un niño pequeño que teme a una pesadilla y no puede despertar de ella. La mujer se acercó a su hijo, le dio un beso en la frente, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo había besado así, no desde que Ken era todo un adolescente. El chico sufrió un ligero escalofrío e inmediatamente abrió los ojos asustado, pero la mirada tranquilizadora de su madre lo calmó un poco. Sin embargo sus reacciones no pasaron desapercibidas por la mujer. - Daijoubu ka? (¿Te sientes bien?)- dijo con voz suave, mientras le apartaba el cabello de la cara, para colocar una mano en la frente, notando que tenía un poco de fiebre. - ...- trató de buscar las palabras correctas para expresar el cómo se sentía, pero que le podía decir, ¿que tenía miedo?, ¿resentimiento a si mismo?... pero no la quería preocupar-... Daijoubu (estoy bien)- dijo con voz queda, tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que lo que había dicho era lo cierto, pero su mente lo traicionaba y lo contradecía. - ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó con dulzura y una sonrisa en su rostro, que desapareció por la negativa de su hijo. - Iie (No)...- contestó con un ligero temblor en la voz, la señora Ichijouji, no quiso insistir, así que salió de la habitación preocupada, dejando a Ken sumiso en sus pesares, sin imaginarse que tan acertado fue ese presentimiento que tuvo hace unos instantes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Konnichiwa (Buenos días), Ken - un pelirrojo lo saludó con una gran sonrisa en su ya serio rostro. - Konnichiwa, Koushiro-san- respondió el chico algo nervioso forzando una sonrisa fracasando en el intento, Koushiro dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Ken sin salvarse de que la tristeza que de algún modo el chico prodigio sentía se le trasmitiera, no pudo evitar el pensar de que algo malo le pasaba ya que era muy notable el cambio de actitud en el muchacho. Y no es que Ken sea un chico muy sociable que digamos pero... fue un cambio brusco, al menos el chico era un poco más sociable con los digi-elegidos y ahora su rostro había perdido la hermosa sonrisa que le había costado tanto tiempo enseñar. - O genki desu ka? (¿Qué sucede?)- Preguntó un Koushiro evidentemente preocupado por el comportamiento de su compañero - Nada...- dijo con voz hueca, sin emociones. "Nada..." repitió en su mente "... no pasa nada" Se alejó sin siquiera mirar al pelirrojo, quién solo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista, "... Esto es muy extraño" se dijo a si mismo antes de seguir con su trabajo.  
  
Koushiro y Ken habían terminado por mera casualidad en el mismo lugar de trabajo, Koushiro al tener mayor experiencia que Ken había sido nombrado jefe de ese departamento que casualmente se dedicaba a todo lo relacionado con las computadoras, Internet y avances tecnológicos. Koushiro al conseguir ese empleo se dijo a si mismo que era como a él mismo le hubiera gustado, un empleo al que te dedicas al 100%, te interesa y te gusta en lo que trabajas: trabajar con computadoras y avances tecnológicos, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Pero el empleo acaparaba todo su tiempo, los demás chicos (más que nada Taichi) se habían molestado un poco por que eran rarísimas las ocasiones en las que se le veía, pero no le importó demasiado, trataba de mantenerse en contacto aunque fuera vía telefónica con ellos para no perder su amistad, pero poco a poco perdió su encanto estar rodeado de tecnología sin saber nada de tus amigos o que no estuvieran alrededor para molestarte, fue en esos tiempos en los que Ken llegó pidiendo algún trabajo, sin saber que Koushiro trabajaba ahí. Inmediatamente, el dueño, al ver que se trataba de Ken lo pusieron a prueba, y al ver sus capacidades sin dudar ni un poco lo contrató, le enseñó al resto del equipo y fue ahí dónde se encontró con Koushiro, anteriormente no se hablaban mucho, pero debido a ser compañeros de trabajo empezaron a hacerse amigos compartiendo algunos gustos e intereses... ... ... ... ... Todo marchaba como siempre, casi la misma rutina de todos los días. Al punto de las 13:30, Koushiro dejó su trabajo y se despidió de sus compañeros, incluyendo Ken quién le respondió con un "Sayounara" (Adiós) muy vago, el pelirrojo guardó sus comentarios, ya había tratado de hablar con el chico de cabellos azules varias veces más pero no logró sacar otra respuesta más que un "Daijoubu" (Estoy bien) no muy convincente, ya que cuando Ken se ponía en el plan de no contar lo que le pasaba, nadie lo podía hacer desistir, el único que medio lo convencía era Daisuke. Izumi salió del establecimiento con una expresión de gran preocupación  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
Yamato's POV  
  
Ahora me encuentro en un dilema ya sé lo que siento y también a quién, pero seré correspondido?... será lo mismo si me acepta o me rechaza? No, nada sería lo mismo, de por sí... ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la palabra si no era necesario hacerlo. ¿Pero desde cuándo este sentimiento hacia él al que se le conoce como amor nació dentro de mi?... Me parece que fue hace mucho, hay veces que sueño con esa noche, en la cuál me había tocado hacer equipo con Ken para ir a México a Palenque, Yucatán. Era esos días en los que había un pánico en las personas al encontrar monstruos digitales en nuestro mundo, antes yo no sabía que significaban mis reacciones cuando esa condenada chiquilla compañera del Gotsumon se le pegaba a Ken, recuerdo que Wormmon, el compañero digimon de Ken iba al frente, alumbrando el lugar con unas velas que llevaba en una cinta amarrada a la cabeza, nos señalaba el camino, yo iba hasta el final junto a Gabumon, mi vista estaba clavada en el chico a quién tenía enfrente. Yo estaba embelesado con él, pero regresé a la realidad al oír que algo se caía ví que un Gotsumon estaba en el suelo y una niña de cabello castaño estaba interponiéndose entre nosotros y el digimon. Como no sabía hablar el idioma de ese país no comprendí ni una sola palabra de lo que decía, pero Ken empezó a hablarle en su mismo idioma, no por nada se le decía que era un genio. Después Ken nos presentó con ella, pero cuando dijo su nombre, Guadalupe se sonrojó y tomó una de las manos de Ken, ignorando al pequeño Wormmon que trataba de llamar su atención. Sentí la extraña sensación de que esa niña no me caería del nada bien, aunque en ese entonces no sabía cuál era la razón, era posible que desde ese momento sintiera celos de esa niña. Wormmon parecía también muy celoso de la intromisión de la chiquilla y reclamando la atención de su compañero y amigo, terminando por medio pelearse con ella. Mientras Ken intentaba en vano detener su "pelea" por él, sin que fueran tomados en cuenta sus intentos de detenerlos. Yo, en cambio, veía incrédulo la sonrisa de Ken, nunca lo había visto sonreír así, ya no había sarcasmo ni burla como en la que solía usar cuando era el Digimon Káiser, aquél ser frívolo carente de sentimientos que había resultado ser la persona a quién tenía enfrente, sonriendo de esa hermosa manera, despreocupado y feliz. Yo sólo volteé mi vista hacia otro lado para evitar que vieran el pequeño sonrojo que apareció en mi rostro. Me encontraba muy sorprendido, ya que a mí, siendo una persona a la que difícilmente se le puede reacciones como esas... y él lo logró con sólo sonreír ligeramente. - Hey Yamato- una voz que me era muy familiar me sacó de mis agradables pensamientos, volteé hacia donde ésta provenía. Venía corriendo hacia mi desde el otro lado de la calle, era... ************************************************************  
  
Bueno, creo que hasta ahí le dejaré..., creí que ya era tiempo de volver a poner a Yamato... ... ¿Qué? Si, lo sé tardé eternidades u_u¿, espero no tardar tanto para la próxima. Ustedes dicen, que tal me quedó, acepto cualquier tipo de comentario. Y sobre las amenazas de muerte... espero que me haya salido bien el capítulo. Dejen Reviews. Gracias por leer. Se despide:  
  
Chibi-Kaisie 


	6. Continúa el sufrimiento ¿habrá una soluc...

Nuestro Destino  
  
Por: Chibi-Kaisie  
  
ADVERTENCIA.- YAOI. Ni Ken ni Yamato ni ninguno de los participantes de este fic me pertenecen (lamentablemente)-_-.  
  
Esta vez quisiera presentarles a mi contraparte se llama Dark Chibi- Kaisie...  
  
DC/K.- =No es cierto, tú fuiste la loca que me puso así = Tan solo estoy aquí para evitar que hagas algún desastre con todo esto, por cierto ya leí lo que has escrito hasta ahora y...  
  
C/K.- *sin escucharla*... ella se encargará de darme malvadas ideas sobre él como hacer sufrir a los personajes principales =) ¿verdad que sí?  
  
DC/K.-Claro que ssssssssssss... no!  
  
C/K.- ^__^ que bien ._. ¿Dijiste no?  
  
DC/K.- sí  
  
C/K.- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! ^o^  
  
DC/K.- No ¬¬  
  
C/K.- ¿no?._.  
  
DC/K.- sí  
  
C/K.- Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! ^o^  
  
DC/K.- No!!! Ò_Ó  
  
C/K.- ¿no? ;_; pero si tu dijiste que... (snif) (snif)  
  
DC/K.- ¿No vas a llorar verdad? ¬¬  
  
C/K.- T^T ¿llorar?, ¿Quién está llorando? T^T  
  
DC/K.- =Tonta= por cierto, no ibas a hacer algo como contestar los reviews o esperas que lo haga yo  
  
C/K.- ._. No, para nada ^___^  
  
DC/K.- u_u¿  
  
C/K.- Gracias a todos quiénes mandaron sus reviews, me hacen sentir bien el recibirlos:  
  
Eli-chan1.- Gracias por decir que te gustó mucho el capítulo, en realidad me temía que no les gustara, pero... bueno, que va. Espero que también te guste este capítulo. ^__^  
  
Nekogirl maki.- ¿En serio te dejé así? Wow. No me lo esperaba...  
  
DC/K.- -_- Ni yo, a mi me pareció un fic sin mucho chiste por que... -_¬  
  
C/K.- T-T ¿por qué?  
  
DC/K.- o_oU... por que... falta más... sufrimiento Mwajajajajajajaja =D  
  
C/K.- O.O¿ tendrá todo el sufrimiento que quieras, si me ayudas  
  
DC/K.- u_ú muy bien, te ayudaré Mwajajajajajajajaja =D ... pero en el próximo capítulo  
  
C/K.- ._.¿ bien, en que iba... ah, si... Gracias por tus ánimos y claro que tendré cuidado con eso de los bloqueos... ^__^  
  
DC/K.- pero que dices mujer...  
  
C/K.- ¿Nani? (¿Qué?) o_o  
  
DC/K.- desde que te conozco no has podido escribir algo decente... y eso viene siendo desde hace... 1... 2... 3... siempre!!  
  
C/K.- ¬¬** =Que cruel eres= ^__^ como sea, espero que te guste este capítulo, por cierto habrá un poco de Yamaken...  
  
DC/K.- ¬¬  
  
C/K.- ¿Qué? o_o es que ya era necesario el Yamaken ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ._.U  
  
DC/K.- ¬¬... mmmmm alguien ya te amenazó ¿verdad? Y quieres poner Yamaken para compensar todo lo que has hecho? Verdad?  
  
C/K.- ^__^U jejeje  
  
DC/K.- eso quiere decir que sí, verdad  
  
C/K.- ^_^U sí  
  
DC/K.- Genial ya quiero ver que te pasa  
  
C/K.- ^__^U yo no, continuemos  
  
Decaos.- Seas bienvenida a la lectura este fic. Espero que te guste este capítulo, tomé en cuenta lo que me dijiste acerca de los párrafos que están muy juntos, y espero que estén mejor distribuidos esta vez. Sobre lo de la imagen de Takeru... creo que si me pasé al ponerlo tan malvado y cruel, ya van varias personas que me dicen lo mismo...  
  
DC/K.- pero si me gusta como lo pusiste, es mi segundo villano favorito  
  
C/K.- ¬¬ no le hagas caso... en que iba ah sí:  
  
no sé si lo podría poner menos sádico, creo que lo pensaré muy detenidamente. ¿Qué no te gusta repartir amenazas de muerte? Menos mal ¿Pero sufriré si Ken no deja de sentirse mal por lo pasado? No es que no quiera pero lo que pasa es que no puedo hacer nada, yo no puedo hacer que Ken supere sus miedos con respecto a Takeru, pero sé de una persona que si lo ayudará y lamentablemente esa persona no soy yo. T^T Estoy segura que algún día todo esto se solucionará (espero que ese día no sea muy lejano). ^__^ Espero no haber tardado mucho.  
  
DC/K.- O.o  
  
C/K.- ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
DC/K.-Nada...  
  
C/K.- estas muy rara  
  
DC/K.- ¬¬ déjame ya y continúa con el fic,  
  
C/K.- esta bien... Dedicado a Neko-chans, Netflite, Eli-chan1, Nekogirl maki, Decaos, etc, etc. Espero que sea de su agrado.  
  
Capítulo 6: Continúa el sufrimiento; ¿habrá una solución a todo esto?  
  
- Hey Yamato- una voz que me era muy familiar me sacó de mis agradables pensamientos, volteé hacia donde ésta provenía. Venía corriendo hacia mí desde el otro lado de la calle, era Koushiro.  
  
- Konnichiwa Koushiro- le saludé, mientras él trataba de recuperar el aliento.  
  
- Te vengo gritando desde varias cuadras antes y no me hacías caso  
  
- Es que he estado pensando... - rogué por que no me preguntara la razón de mis pensamientos, pero para alivio mío no me preguntó nada más.  
  
Empezamos a caminar hacia la misma dirección hablando de lo que habíamos hecho en todo este tiempo que llevábamos de no vernos. No se cómo pero salió el tema sobre el como se encontraban nuestros amigos, Koushiro detuvo su andar y pude ver que su rostro adquiría un poco de preocupación, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle el por qué, me dijo:  
  
- Estoy preocupado por Ken- mi corazón dio un vuelco al oír el nombre de la persona por la que mis pensamientos volaban fuera de la realidad. Traté de mantenerme como si la noticia no me afectara a tales grados como lo hacía.  
  
- ¿Por Ken?...¿Qué sucede con él?- ya no me molesté siquiera en mostrarme neutral, estaba realmente preocupado ni siquiera me importó lo que pensara Koushiro sobre mí. Él miró fijamente a los ojos antes de contestarme  
  
- No lo sé- en su voz había una gran tristeza y preocupación-... no quiere hablar conmigo ya sabes que es muy obstinado muy apenas Daisuke lo hace desistir, pero sé que algo le pasa, se ha vuelto un poco retraído... me preocupa  
  
Me quedé callado, asimilando las cosas poco a poco, sin poder creer las palabras de Koushiro, era simplemente imposible.  
  
- Es imposible, hace poco lo vi y no estaba como me dices- había algo en mí que no quería que esas palabras dichas antes fueran ciertas, pero a la vez me insistía en que debía desmentir aquellas palabras dichas por mi compañero, de esa manera me quedaría más tranquilo.  
  
- Sé que se te hace casi imposible de creerlo pero, sé lo que te estoy diciendo, fue un cambio muy brusco en la actitud de Ken, me extraña que se comporte así.  
  
- ¿Es cierto?- pregunté tercamente después de unos minutos de silencio esperando como respuesta una negativa, simplemente me miró confuso- ¿es cierto todo eso que dices?- Koushiro asintió triste y lentamente  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miro mi reloj, por lo que me dijo Koushiro, Ken no tardará mucho en salir de su trabajo, ahora lo que quiero hacer es mirarlo de nuevo y ver en su rostro aquella tan linda sonrisa que extraño tanto, al igual que también extraño perderme en sus profundos y hermosos ojos amatistas... una imagen mental sobre él basta para que me sonroje levemente, es algo que no me pasa muy a menudo, nadie en la vida había podido hacer que me sonrojara de esta manera, nadie excepto Ken, y eso que él ni siquiera estaba presente... ... ...  
  
(aquí se habla del punto de vista de una tercera persona, osease yo)  
  
Yamato estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que para cuando acordó vio al muchacho por el que estaba tan preocupado, Ken lo veía fijamente, sus ojos abiertos en notable asombro, era evidente que en su mirada había miedo, pero no uno cualquiera si no uno que se fue transformando en profundo temor.  
  
El chico estaba pálido, más de lo que ya era normal en él, sus manos temblaban revelando el gran nerviosismo que en esos instantes lo asaltaba, así que las cerró en puños para evitar que el rubio lo notara. El moreno apartó su mirada de Yamato en cuanto vio que éste se acercaba lentamente hacia él, provocando extrañeza en el rubio haciéndolo sentir pesar.  
  
- Hola Ken- Pronunció el rubio con una sonrisa en la que le mostraba preocupación por el chico.  
  
- Hola Yamato- respondió el moreno pero al verlo a los ojos un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, el miedo nuevamente se estaba apoderando de él así que puso todas sus energías para ocultarlo. Fingió una sonrisa que era más tímida que nada -¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo evitando mirar los ojos azul pálido de Yamato.  
  
"Koushiro tenía razón..." pensaba el rubio "me inquieta verlo así, ni siquiera me mira a los ojos" mientras un nuevo sentimiento se apoderaba de él: la tristeza.  
  
- Pues no lo sé... venía algo distraído y para cuando acordé estabas frente a mí- dijo el rubio aunque en parte era la verdad ocultaba la verdadera razón de su presencia en ese momento, quería saber a toda costa que era lo que le pasaba al chico, pero tampoco quería presionarlo así que... – ¿Qué te parece ir a tomar un café, eh?.  
  
El moreno sólo se encogió de hombros, pero antes de que diera su respuesta que probablemente hubiera sido una negativa Yamato sin darse cuenta pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Ken asustándolo un poco- Vamos, insisto- y al percatarse de lo que hizo retiró su brazo, algo avergonzado y a la vez un poco nervioso por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Ken's POV  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo al verlo a los ojos? ¿Por qué siento escalofríos al verme reflejado en esos ojos de pálido azul? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo se tensa cada vez que lo oigo pronunciar cada palabra? Está ahora hablándome, aumenta mi terror, no quiero que se entere de lo que me ha pasado pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso es que no lo quiero ver triste ni preocupado o tal vez es por que no quiero que me tenga lástima?.  
  
Sus ojos denotan preocupación pero ¿por mí? No, no lo creo. No creo que esté enterado de lo que me haya pasado a menos que Takeru... ¿Será eso a lo que en realidad viene?, ¿para continuar con lo que hizo su hermano sin que yo supiera la razón de sus actos?, ¿para torturarme psicológicamente y para que después sonría con crueldad?  
  
- ¿Que sucede Ken?- me preguntó, trato de evitar ver sus ojos pero no puedo, por que cada vez que los veo me pierdo en ellos- ¿Estás llorando?- bajó su voz hasta casi murmurar.  
  
¿Llorando? Eso me sonó a burla... ¿Entonces ya lo sabía?... y todo lo que dijo era para hacerme sentir más mal, yo...  
  
- ¿Cómo te atreves...?- susurré y me sorprendí ya que mi voz se rompió, y algo cálido recorría por mis mejillas.  
  
Yamato's POV  
  
- ¿Cómo te atreves...?- me había dicho, pero yo no sé el por qué de sus reacciones, simplemente le estaba contando sobre los demás por que no quería preocuparlo y se puso así de la nada, sea lo que sea que le pasó no lo ha podido superar y eso debió de ser muy grave. De sus ojos caen gruesas lágrimas, nunca lo había visto así, aún en estas circunstancias no dejé de notar lo hermoso que se veía así.  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?- le pregunté sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando  
  
- ¿Por qué siguen torturándome?- susurró con dolor, casi podía sentir su pesar por medio de sus palabras, sus lágrimas no ayudaban en nada, sentía un nudo en la garganta al verlo en ese estado  
  
- ¿Siguen quiénes?, ¿qué te pasa Ken?, ¿dime que es lo que te sucede, por favor?- casi le rogaba, pero él ni siquiera se molestó en responderme sólo volteó la mirada hacia fuera de la ventana tratando de calmarse, y tomándome por sorpresa se levantó de la mesa y diciendo un "Gracias, nos vemos" salió del local corriendo, volteé a mi alrededor algunas personas se habían quedado estupefactas al ver a Ken salir de local de esa manera me levanté dejé dinero en la mesa y fui en persecución del chico.  
  
¡Diablos! Maldije al no encontrarlo por ningún lado, lo había perdido de vista. ¿Pero que habré dicho para que se comportara así? Y ahora no tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde podrá estar.¿que es lo que sé de él?, muy poco ¿tal vez iría a su casa? No lo creo- me respondí- no creo que vaya a su casa ya que sería el primer lugar en dónde buscaría pero ¿dónde podrás estar Ken? Espera... hace poco había dicho que le gustaba ir los lugares a los que comúnmente visitaba con su hermano cuando éste aún vivía, pero Ken nunca nos contó acerca de su pasado... un momento...  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
- "Recordando"  
  
- "¿Recordando?"  
  
- "Sí, mi hermano solía traerme seguido aquí..."  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
¡¡Eso era!!, el parque, él mismo me dio esa información aquélla vez que nos encontramos en el parque. Me encaminé hacia el aquél parque en el que sin lugar a dudas se encontraría Ken.  
  
Quiero que me expliques que te está pasando Ken, necesito que me lo digas ¿qué demonios te pasa?  
  
************************************************************  
  
C/K.- Creo que lo dejaré hasta ahí ^__^  
  
DC/K.- O.o  
  
C/K.- ¿Me vas a responder ahora? ¿Por que estás así?  
  
DC/K.- es que mientras estabas contestando los reviews... pues me dio curiosidad saber lo que habías escrito y lo leí y pues....  
  
C/K.- ¿qué te pareció?  
  
DC/K.- no te responderé... tal vez después lo haga  
  
C/K.- está bien... díganme que les pareció, por favor, dejen sus reviews...  
  
DC/K.- ¬¬ pareces disco rayado  
  
C/K.- ^__^ .__. ¬¬**  
  
DC/K.- ^__^U  
  
C/K.- O_O¿¿¿  
  
DC/K.- ¿Qué? ¬¬  
  
C/K.-Sonreíste... es el fin del mundo  
  
DC/K.- No es cierto Ò_Ó  
  
C/K.- (viendo a través de la ventana un mundo chamuscado) ¬¬ ¿No es cierto eh?  
  
DC/K.- ¬¬****  
  
C/K.- ^__^U eso está mejor... eso creo... Son bien recibidas todo tipo de opiniones...  
  
DC/K.- yo oí que Netflite te quería desollar viva  
  
C/K.- ^__^U si, por cierto dónde estará?  
  
DC/K.- No lo sé, pero si se da una vuelta por aquí tal vez nos juntemos con quién más te quiera eliminar y lo llevamos a cabo Mwajajajajaja... pero mejor cuando todo esto termine  
  
C/K.- ^__^U si, como sea... nos vemos, Gracias por leer, se despiden: Chibi Kaisie & Dark Chibi-Kaisie  
  
*** Open your eyes, wake up,  
  
everything that you have lived could be a nightmare,  
  
smile to this new day,  
  
and perhaps things will be better today. ***  
  
DC/K.- u_uU Cursi 


	7. “No permitiré que te lastimen de nuevo”

Nuestro Destino  
  
Por: Chibi-Kaisie  
  
ADVERTENCIA.- YAOI. Ningún personaje me pertenece, etc, etc.  
  
C/K.- ^__^ Hola bienvenidas (os) sean al capítulo 7... O_O ¿es el siete? Wow. No puedo creerlo estoy feliz, espero que sean más capítulos n__n  
  
DC/K.- ... ... ...  
  
C/K.- ^__^ Me dio mucho gusto recibir todas sus opiniones sobre el capítulo anterior así que vayamos al punto...  
  
DC/K.- A contestar los reviews:  
  
C/K.- Oye yo los quería contestar ò_ó  
  
DC/K.- jajaja...  
  
Eli-chan1.- Espero que no se haya tardado tanto en actualizar Chibi-Kaisie por que cuando le entra la flojera le entra de veras. Mucho gusto a ti también, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutes. Más Yamaken.  
  
C/K.- Por cierto, tal vez algún día las cosas se empiecen a arreglar y Ken le diga a Yamato, pero todavía no estamos muy seguras en eso ¿verdad?  
  
DC/K.- Sip...  
  
Nekogirl maki- ¿Otra vez te dejaron en suspenso? Eso se lo puedes reclamar a Chibi-Kaisie con toda confianza,... ¿Qué Takeru no es merecedor de ninguna piedad ni perdón? *se emociona de más* =D Él no necesita la piedad de las otras personas Mwajajajajaja. =D  
  
C/K.- O_O¿  
  
DC/K.- =) o_o .___. ¿Qué?  
  
C/K.- Nada u_u... Por cierto gracias por tus ánimos mientras aquí nos esforzaremos por para mejorar la trama del fic en cada capítulo. ^__^  
  
DC/K.-  
  
Decaos.- Bueno, a Chibi-Kaisie le dio gusto que le hicieras ver ese detalle con lo de los párrafos y por lo que dices parece que ya quedó resuelto. Es gratificante saber que te parece bien el que los demás se estén preocupando por Ken, es que sería muy cruel dejarlo solo ¿verdad?  
  
C/K.- Sip T-T... no sabemos si cambiará Takeru, eso depende de él mismo, yo ya no puedo echarme para atrás en las cosas que he escrito...  
  
DC/K.- ... ¿dices que no se tardó mucho? la única razón por la que Chibi- Kaisie no tardó mucho es por que es capítulo anterior fue muy corto ¿no les pareció? Y para pagar la falta de extensión en el anterior les escribe un capítulo de Yamaken, y espero que esté aunque sea un poco más amplio que el anterior  
  
C/K.- ^__^¿ jejeje  
  
DC/K.- Bueno esos son todos los reviews, y ahora...  
  
C/K.- Por fin el siguiente capítulo ^__^  
  
DC/K.- ah, por cierto Chibi-Kaisie, cómo sé que a ti y a nuestros lectores (por que si hay hombres leyendo este fic) les gusta el Yamaken le hice algunas modificaciones a este capítulo =D  
  
C/K.- No fuiste capaz... ¿o sí?  
  
DC/K.- Léelo y verás que si =D  
  
C/K.- Tengo miedo de saber lo que les hiciste  
  
Capítulo 7: "...No permitiré que te lastimen de nuevo"  
  
Yamato seguía corriendo sin siquiera detenerse para recuperar el aliento, tenía que entender que era lo que le estaba pasando a Ken, ya que se veía muy afectado. Llegó al parque, recorrió con sus ojos los alrededores en busca del moreno. La gente abandonaba el lugar tranquilamente mientras los niños iban de un lado a otro despreocupados, pero no había señal alguna de que Ken estuviera ahí.  
  
Siguió avanzando, despacio, casi con cautela, esperando verlo en cuanto volviera la cabeza, pero no... él no estaba allí. Ya cansado de buscarlo y no encontrarlo en tan extenso lugar, dio la vuelta para resignarse e ir a otro sitio cuando... por fin lo divisó. Estaba sentado en el césped, al pie de un árbol de cerezo en flor con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas mientras escondía su rostro entre ellas.  
  
Era tan preciosa imagen el verlo ahí, de esa manera tierna, casi infantil que para nada concordaba con su edad. "Por fin te encontré," pensó Yamato al momento en que se acercaba lentamente al chico quién todavía no se percataba de la presencia del mayor. Se puso en cuclillas, frente de él dándose cuenta de que el menor estaba llorando.  
  
- No llores, no me gusta verte así- pronunció sin querer el rubio, con un nudo en la garganta al ver a SU Ken en ese estado. Lloraría si no fuera por su orgullo que evitaba el hacerlo. El chico levantó la cabeza al oír esas palabras percibiendo la presencia de la compañía del rubio. Las lágrimas recorrían su delicado rostro y otras estaban al borde de sus ojos amenazando con lanzarse al vacío tal cuál suicidio, pero antes de que éstas cayeran Yamato las había limpiado con una de sus manos.  
  
Ken trató de detener su llanto y fijó sus ojos nuevamente en esas orbes de frío color glacial que en este momento estaban bañadas en una profunda tristeza.  
  
- No llores, por favor- repitió el rubio, no decía nada más no por que no quisiera si no por que temía que su voz se rompiera e hiciera sentir mal al chico de sus sueños.  
  
La fresca brisa soplaba dulcemente, traviesa, jugando con los cabellos de aquellos únicos jóvenes que quedaron en esa área del parque ya desierto... bañados por la luz del sol al momento del ocaso mientras unos cuantos puntos blancos se empezaban a distinguir en aquél manto aterciopelado negro que iba reemplazando al sol que se ocultaba por el horizonte.  
  
Ken no cabía en su asombro, aquél chico lo estaba consolando... todo parece indicar que había malinterpretado las palabras que sólo hace unos momentos, en el Café, el chico había dicho... pero ¿cómo no malinterpretarlas? si casi estaba viendo a la persona causante de sus pesadillas un día después de lo ocurrido.  
  
- Lo lamento tanto- dijo en un tono casi inaudible, pero Yamato captó a la perfección todas sus palabras.  
  
- Ya no pienses en eso ¿sí?- le dijo sentándose a un lado de él y abrazándolo proporcionándole calor y seguridad al chico de enseguida quién inconscientemente correspondió a abrazo ocultando su rostro entre la chaqueta de Yamato.  
  
- Ya no puedo... no quisiera verlo nunca... me asusta... incluso en sueños... es demasiado... para mi... no supe sus razones... no supe si lo merecía...- susurraba el menor mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a Yamato como si temiera por que se fuera, ignorando que el rubio escuchaba todas y cada una de las palabras que éste decía.  
  
Yamato estaba muy afligido por el chico, con ternura puso una mano en la barbilla de Ken obligándolo a mirarlo- Escucha- le dijo- Tú no mereces que te lastimen, nadie tiene derecho a lastimarte... No permitiré que te lastimen de nuevo- y con eso lo abrazó con más fuerza.  
  
Ken's POV  
  
"¿Le podré creer? No veo el por qué no... siento como si sus palabras significaran demasiado para mi (además de que me dan gran tranquilidad al escucharlas), pero algo me dice que no siempre se debe creer ciegamente en lo que me dicen ahora me pregunto: ¿puedo confiar en su palabra? Y sin pensarlo un momento me respondo: Claro que sí.  
  
FIN DEL POV  
  
Así quedaron abrazados disfrutando de la compañía del otro por un tiempo más, esperando Yamato a que Ken se calmara un poco. Se separó un poco y se topó con los hermosos ojos amatistas de Ken que lo miraban con ternura y gran inocencia.  
  
- ¿Estás mejor?- el chico asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro provocando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del de cabello dorado que no fue percibido por Ken. Se separaron lentamente sin querer hacerlo, dispuestos a abandonar el lugar. Caminaron juntos hacia la salida del parque, Ken todavía aferrado a Yamato con fuerza mientras. La brisa movía iba de aquí hacia allá moviendo a su paso las copas de jóvenes árboles de un lado al otro haciéndolos doblegarse un poco, llevándose con sigo unas cuantas hojas de ellos, y como consecuencia un ligero escalofrío en los dos chicos obligándolos a permanecer más cerca en busca del calor que despedía el cuerpo contiguo.  
  
Los grillos (C/K.- ¿Habrá grillos en Japón?, DC/K.- Cállate) cantaban sus mejores melodías: una serenata a la luz de la luna especialmente dedicada a ellos. Las luminarias de las calles alumbraban su camino en esa tranquila noche y cada paso cada acción pensamiento y latido de sus corazones eran atestiguados, desde un cielo carente de nubes, por una hermosa, brillante y redonda Luna plateada que asemejaba a un globo que había escapado de las manos inquietas de un pequeño quedando atrapada entre los luceros.  
  
Ken's POV  
  
Qué hermosa noche es la de hoy, yo ya había visto noches así con el cielo limpio de nubes, la brisa arrullando el césped y el silencio... pero hay algo que me dice que esta noche es muy especial... siento una gran alegría y dicha al saber que estoy acompañado de esta manera, se me hace tan agradable la compañía de Yamato. ¿Pero por qué?...No lo sé... pero ahora no me parece importar en lo absoluto la razón, me siento tan bien a su lado, tanto que estoy perdido en mi mismo y no tengo idea hacia dónde me llevan mis pasos. Volteo la cabeza sin que se de cuenta de lo que hago, mientras caminamos las luces mercuriales iluminan su cabello dorado hechizándome al ver la manera en que son revueltos por el aire. De improviso voltea a verme tal vez al sentir mi mirada en él mismo y quedo atrapado en la de él, anonadado, sin saber que hacer, sonrío y él me devuelve el gesto: una hermosa sonrisa que creo que nunca en la vida había visto en su rostro...¿pero qué estoy pensando?...  
  
Yamato's POV  
  
Me sonríe al yo volver la cabeza y encontrar que me veía con insistencia, yo le respondo con una sonrisa también. Su sonrisa, para mí es lo más bello que he visto en el mundo... claro después de él, es tan pura que seguramente sería pecado el robársela de la cara. No sé quién sería el desalmado capaz de hacerle daño a tan linda persona, me gustaría saber la manera de ayudarlo, de consolarlo como hace poco... de serle útil...  
  
'Espera...' Una voz, en mi cabeza me decía '... y míralo con cuidado...' Le hice caso y lo miré a los ojos, todavía sonreía al igual que lo hacían sus ojos, se notaba menos alterado que antes '...está tan tranquilo... no vayas a cometer la tontería de preguntarle lo que le ha estado pasando lo único que obtendrías de él sería que se entristeciera o que ya no quisiera estar más contigo..., apóyalo... ayúdalo y tal ves algún día que te tenga la suficiente confianza te dirá lo ocurrido... pero tienes que dejar de pensar en lo que tiene... no debes forzarlo a que te de respuestas'  
  
Era cierto, esa voz tenía razón y decidí obedecer a lo que me decía a diferencia de muchas veces antes que solo ignoraba lo y terminaba por hacer estupideces que casi me costaban amistades.  
  
Seguimos caminando, ¿a dónde vamos? No lo sé, no conozco este lugar temo que nos hayamos perdido y no digo nada para que Ken no se alarme, seguimos por una calle contigua a en la que estuvimos caminando, es un poco más oscura que la anterior y me doy cuenta de que Ken se aferró más a mí... creo saber la razón, pero aún así seguimos caminando sin siquiera volver la cabeza atrás, al voltear hacia los lados logro reconocer el lugar en el que estamos: Tamachi.  
  
¿Cómo llegamos aquí? No tengo la menor idea ya que yo no conocía los alrededores y estoy casi seguro de que Ken no nos trajo hasta aquí... Ya antes había soñado con este lugar, y a veces sin darme cuenta había dado aquí en una de esas caminatas que daba para despejar mi mente... era como si este lugar me llamara. Había veces en las que para cuando acordaba estaba a punto de tocar la puerta del apartamento de Ken, eso era en aquellos días que mi mente era una maraña de preguntas que antes carecían de respuesta y que ahora sé.  
  
======= Nuevamente hablando desde el punto de vista de la autora =======  
  
Caminaron hacia el edificio lentamente, en realidad Yamato no quería separarse de Ken y el otro tampoco deseaba que eso pasara, pero era inevitable, porque ya era tarde, para ellos tal vez pasaron unos minutos mientras caminaban pero la realidad era que habían pasado varias horas. Y a la vez que la noche avanzaba, la temperatura iba descendiendo y eso les hacía imposible el quedarse más tiempo juntos, solos los dos.  
  
Al llegar, ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo quedando presos en la mirada del otro... el de ojos amatistas y el de azules se miraban con un mismo sentimiento definido entre ellos pero ignorantes de que el otro sentía lo mismo.  
  
Se despidieron con la esperanza de que tal vez se volvieran a ver en un futuro no muy lejano, Ken se encaminó al interior del edificio mientras que Yamato continuó su camino hacia la central de autobuses por que se había desviado un poco del camino hacia su casa y en realidad eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, tampoco le importaba lo que diría en unos instantes más su padre por no haber estado en casa para recibirlo... pero valía la pena el regaño... se había encontrado con Ken y eso era lo que había estado deseando desde el mismo instante en que se despidieron aquél día. Era como si no pudiera vivir sin estar pensando en él a todas horas... ... ...  
  
************************************************************  
  
C/K.- *¬*  
  
DC/K.- ¿Y bien?  
  
C/K.- Lo sabía, después de todo tienes un lado sentimental y no lo quieres aceptar  
  
DC/K.- ¬¬ = No es cierto =  
  
C/K.- Tenía miedo, de lo que les iba a pasar por tu culpa...  
  
DC/K.- ... ... ... ... ...  
  
C/K.-... pero... que piensan ustedes ¿eh? Dígannos que les pareció lo que escribió Dark Chibi-Kaisie =aunque cambió la mayoría de lo que había escrito yo ;_;=  
  
DC/K.- fue la primera vez que hago algo así y será la última  
  
C/K.- Dejen reviews, por favor diciéndonos lo que opinan...  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias por leer.  
  
Se despiden...  
  
Chibi-Kaisie & Dark Chibi-Kaisie.  
  
*** Open your eyes, wake up,  
  
everything that you have lived could be a nightmare,  
  
smile to this new day,  
  
and perhaps things will be better today. *** 


	8. Un último adiós un golpe duro para nuest...

Nuestro Destino  
  
Por: Chibi-Kaisie  
  
ADVERTENCIA: YAOI el resto ya lo saben  
  
C/K.- HOLA!!!! POR FIN  
  
DC/K.- ¬¬ podrías callarte  
  
C/K.- ^__^ sip  
  
DC/K.- se puede saber ¿por qué estás tan feliz?  
  
C/K.- por que ya era mucho tiempo el que llevamos de no leernos T-T  
  
DC/K.- no te pongas sentimental y ahora...  
  
C/K.- Contestaré YO los reviews  
  
DC/K.- ¬_¬¿  
  
C/K.-  
  
Eli-chan1.- ¿En serio te gustó el capítulo anterior? Que linda al decir eso, en serio... gracias por decirlo ¿verdad que Dark Chibi- Kaisie debería aceptar esa sensibilidad que en el capítulo anterior nos demostró?  
  
DC/K.- Nunca, nuncaaaaaa Ò_Ó  
  
C/K.- ¬¬ si... bueno, en que iba... ah si: espero que te guste este capítulo  
  
DC/K.- (nótese el sarcasmo) Oh, si claro que no le gustará le va a encantar  
  
C/K.- ¿en serio crees eso?  
  
DC/K.- No u_ú  
  
C/K.- ° _ ° ... bien ¬¬ sigamos  
  
Nekogirl maki.- T-T siiiiiii tienes toda la razón, era tiempo de que Ken dejara de sufrir por un momento para pasarlo con quién más merecía (T-T no puedo creerlo, y no soy yo ToT) y aquí te va el siguiente capítulo.  
  
DC/K.- ^__^  
  
C/K.- Y ... bueno creo que sabrán el por qué de la sonrisa de Dark Chibi- Kaisie -_-  
  
DC/K.- por el momento aquí va la continuación  
  
Capítulo 8: Un último adiós; un golpe duro para nuestros corazones  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Ahora...  
  
- ... estaremos juntas por siempre  
  
- por favor... haznos un último favor...  
  
- ... diles adiós por nosotras  
  
- ¡¡No!!- pero en ese instante la llamada se cortó – No pueden hacernos eso... recapaciten- gritaba una casi histérica Sora al recibir esa noticia.  
  
La noche era silenciosa... sus gritos llenos de desesperación se perdían entre la oscuridad... colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellas... corrió a toda prisa, no se fue en carro por la pérdida de tiempo que eso implicaría... el eco de sus pasos resonaban por los callejones y calles desiertas, su cuerpo tiritaba a causa del frío, los dedos de sus manos estaban casi congelados... no los sentía, pero no desistió. Tomó entre sus manos las llaves con demasiada prisa para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con que no había llegado a tiempo.  
  
Los cuerpos de ambas jóvenes estaban juntos tomados de la mano, inertes... Sora al ver semejante imagen no pudo evitar el soltar un grito desgarrador mientras abundantes lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas... sus piernas ya no soportaron su peso, con sus frías manos cubrió su rostro... cerrando sus ojos tratando de deshacerse de esa imagen nada agradable, pero dentro de su mente se había grabado esa visión.  
  
Vecinos curiosos, malhumorados por ser despertados por tremendo grito de Sora a tan temprano en la madrugada, se empezaron a reunir en la entrada del apartamento viendo escalofriante escena... No había nada que hacer... ya no había vuelta atrás.  
  
Daisuke's POV  
  
Ken, si supieras lo que sentí hace tiempo y lo que todavía siento por ti, si supieras todas las locuras que hacía por ti, por ti deje de perseguir tanto a Hikari, simplemente por ti... No paraba de dejar de pensar en ti en todo momento, simplemente deseaba estar contigo aunque fueran unos pocos segundos ya que para mí serían los mejores de toda mi vida. Desde la primera vez que te vi, me quede asombrado contigo... nunca había visto persona alguna que se acercara a tu belleza, nadie se compara ni se comparará contigo.  
  
Tus hermosos ojos me cautivaron al igual que tu sonrisa, tu personalidad y tu gran carisma, tanto que creí que iba a enloquecer... La ira me invadió al saber que éramos en ese entonces enemigos, no podría creer que sería de esa forma (luchando) en la que te podría ver. Estaba tan molesto con el maldito destino que nos puso a lados opuestos por que nunca te fijarías en mí como yo lo hice en ti.  
  
Pero al final terminaste de nuestro lado no sabes que alegría sentí al saberlo, siempre había esperado eso, ignoraba las burlas de los otros cuando estaba contigo, todo era soportable incluso mi hermana Jun, tu sola presencia hacía que mis problemas desaparecieran, pensé que talvez te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti y que talvez me corresponderías pero me equivoque...  
  
No puedo odiar a Miyako, por llegar primero y reclamarte como suyo... yo no tuve el suficiente coraje para decirte lo que sentía con palabras, solo puede tratar de decírtelo con mis acciones hacia ti. Ya me había resignado a perder tu amor para siempre, cuando otra oportunidad para confesarte mis sentimientos se presentó... pero para desgracia tuya, de paso se desgarró tu corazón. Desapareciste sin poder volverte a ver de nuevo.  
  
Aquí me tienes ahora Ken, suspirando todavía por ti, no he podido olvidarte, me importas demasiado no puedo con esto, pero que le puedo hacer... quiero verte nuevamente, ¿por qué te fuiste de mi lado? ¿quieres escapar de mi vida? ¿serías tan cruel como para hacerme eso?  
  
Algo me despojó de mis reflexiones, era el golpeteo de la puerta quién la persona que fuese era muy persistente. Apago el televisor que para nada le estaba poniendo atención y me encamino hacia la puerta, para encontrarme con Takeru, sus ojos me demuestran una gran inquietud y preocupación y también está muy alterado.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Takeru? ¿Qué tienes?- pregunté impresionado por el estado en el que se encontraba  
  
- Te he estado llamando, Daisuke... Hikari...ella... ... Miyako - parecía que había venido lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo  
  
- ¿Qué pasa con ellas?-Pregunté, un miedo por saber lo que había pasado me invadió, temiendo por lo peor.  
  
- Hikari...ellas... se... ... suicidaron... ayer en la madrugada... - Por unos instantes quedé aturdido con lo repentino de la noticia y la falta de tacto de Takeru con estas cosas, estaba procesando la información incrédulo  
  
- No puede... no...- había esperado algo malo pero no de esa magnitud, no lo podía creer - ¿Por qué?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
El día parece estar de acuerdo con los hechos, ya no es como los otros días, ahora el día es gris, húmedo pero bochornoso. La atmósfera en nuestro alrededor es tan triste...  
  
Como en aquellos días estamos reunidos... pero ahora es... para despedirnos de Hikari y Miyako quienes por problemas con sus familias optaron por suicidarse al mismo tiempo solamente avisando a Sora...  
  
Sora está muy afectada con lo sucedido, por más que trató de evitar que sucediera esto... no pudo, ahora llora a lágrima abierta mientras es consolada por Mimi...  
  
Con un ligero picor en los ojos volteo mi cabeza hacia un lado y veo a Ken, solo, melancólico, creo que también le ha afectado mucho la noticia y más por que Miyako era una de las personas con las que más se socializaba...  
  
Me gustaría ir contigo Ken, consolarte, pero ahora me siento impotente... no me siento capaz de nada...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ya no puedo resistir, mi corazón está dolido por la pérdida de mis dos amigas, nunca creí que llegaran a tuvieran que llegar a estos extremos para probar que su amor era verdadero y que sus padres se equivocaban...  
  
Ahora sus familiares acongojados lloran por su pérdida al igual que nosotros... tal vez ahora arrepentidos de lo que les dijeron sobre su relación; ellos simplemente no la aceptaban. Ahora mi vista se empieza a nublar... siento un nudo en mi garganta... y sin importarme lo que piensen de mi... yo... ya no puedo retener mis lágrimas... y siento que alguien frente de mí me abraza  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
Llora mi querido Daisuke, saca dentro de ti todo dolor, se lo que sientes... a mi también me duele el que Hikari ya no esté aquí, pero más me lastima el verte así.  
  
"Hikari, ahora comprendo tus palabras... pero las entiendo ahora que es demasiado tarde ¡maldita sea!"  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-Takeru... he venido... a despedirme  
  
- ¿Despedirte? ¿A dónde irás?  
  
- No te diré... pero pronto sabrás...  
  
- ¿Y en cuanto tiempo volverás?  
  
- No volveré, pero te extrañare... nunca te olvidaré... despídeme de los demás que creo que Sora no lo hará por mi.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Era cómo si ya lo hubieran tenido planeado Miyako y tú desde tiempo atrás, como si supieras de antemano lo que iba a pasar, pero sigo sin comprender tus últimas palabras "Sé bueno... lo único que haces es ir por el camino difícil... y es probable que te pierdas si lo sigues" me habías dicho aquella vez, para despedirte y verte de nuevo, pero ahora separados por el vidrio de tu ataúd de madera siendo enterrada a lado de tu amor.  
  
'Si vieras a tu familia Hikari... si la vieras, están totalmente arrepentidos por lo que te dijeron para orillarte a tales acciones... mira a Taichi, nunca lo había visto así... le haces falta tanto como a mí... nos hacen tanta falta ustedes dos...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Poco a poco amigos y familiares lentamente abandonaban el lugar dándole ánimos a los padres y a los amigos más cercanos de ellas, después de cierto tiempo sólo quedaron Takeru, Daisuke, Yamato, Taichi y Ken... La atmósfera era tan pesada ninguno sabían que decir, sus corazones estaban destrozados por que las ya fallecidas habían formado una parte importante en sus vidas, no querían decirles tan pronto adiós pero tenían que continuar con su vida... no podían vivir con esa tristeza presente en sus almas.  
  
Yamato puso una mano sobre el hombro de Taichi, como éste alguna vez lo había hecho, llamando la atención del moreno, un poco de un incómodo silencio sepulcral, Taichi tenía los ojos llorosos, su gran tristeza era evidente en su rostro, y sin poder contener sus lágrimas dejó su llanto correr en el hombro de su mejor amigo, sacando todo el dolor que le ocasionaba la pérdida de su hermana.  
  
- Taichi... a ella no le hubiera gustado que te pusieras así- Pronunció Yamato tratando de que se calmara un poco.  
  
Taichi dejó de sollozar con una sonrisa agradeció el comentario mientras que con su manos limpiaba lo que fueron sus lágrimas  
  
Gracias Yamato- y le dio un gran abrazo.  
  
Daisuke junto con Takeru estaban abandonando el lugar con Taichi y Yamato atrás de ellos, quién solo volvió su cabeza una vez más para ver que Ken seguía en ese lugar, dándole la espalda a ellos con su mirada perdida en el cielo. Volteo hacia Taichi para encontrarse con sus ojos quién con una ligera sonrisa y un movimiento de su cabeza le dijo que fuera con el de cabello azul.  
  
Al momento de captar ese gesto se aventuró para ir con el menor, quién no había cambiado de posición durante ya varios minutos, con su mirada perdida en la nada. Yamato se acercó por detrás de Ken y lo rodeó con sus brazos en un tierno abrazo, el otro se sobresaltó un poco, como si temiera por algo, pero al notar esa sensación de calidez en su cuerpo no trató de safarse de esa agradable caricia se volvió y se abrazó fuertemente a Yamato, había algo que hacía que lamentara la muerte de sus amigas pero sin poder evitarlo sonrió ligeramente.  
  
Taichi sonrió ante esa escena, recordó aquélla tarde en la que se había sentado a lado del rubio, lo había escuchado... y por primera vez pudo ver que sus ojos sonreían de una manera muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver en ellos. Se alegró al verlos así se veían tan tiernos... y por fin pudo comprender a su hermana y pudo tener una idea de lo que sentía Hikari por Miyako... iba a extrañarla pero ella estaría con quién más quería.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C/K.- Bueno creo que eso es todo  
  
DC/K.- T-T  
  
C/K.- por que estás así?  
  
DC/K.- Me encantan las muertes  
  
C/K.- ° _ °  
  
DC/K.- y más estas por que no se a ustedes... pero Miyako me cae mal y es fue una manera de sacarla del camino  
  
C/K.- si  
  
DC/K.- pero  
  
C/K.- qué?  
  
DC/K.- no me dejaste detallar su muerte no se vale T-T  
  
C/K.- bien... por favor digan lo que les pareció este capítulo, lo que sea solo dejen sus reviews.  
  
DC/K.- si por que yo quiero que haya más muertes Mwajajajajajajajajajaja =D  
  
C/K.- Bueno, si... creo que nos "vemos" en el siguiente capítulo  
  
DC/K.- espero que no se desilusionen con lo que escribas y no me extrañaría que te mataran  
  
C/K.- no digas eso (toda nerviosa)  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias por leer.  
  
Se despiden...  
  
Chibi-Kaisie & Dark Chibi-Kaisie.  
  
*** Open your eyes, wake up, everything that you have lived could be a nightmare, smile to this new day, and perhaps things will be better today. *** 


	9. Un pequeño descuido y caerás al abismo d...

Nuestro Destino  
  
Por: Chibi-Kaisie  
  
ADVERTENCIA: YAOI, etc, etc  
  
C/K.- ¿Hola?... eco ¿...la?, ¿...la?  
  
DC/K.- ...... se fueron..... --  
  
C/K.- Espero que no...Gomen por haberme tardado eternidades, T-T  
  
DC/K.- Si, por estúpida ¬¬  
  
C/K.¬¬...T-T Lo que pasa es que le entró un virus a mi computadora T-T  
  
DC/K.- ¬¬ Si, y a la tonta se le borraron todas las imágenes de animé que tenía... T-T incluyendo mi Digimon Káiser T-T  
  
C/K.- T-T sip, TODO se perdió, pero lo recuperar  
  
DC/K.- Y yo me vengaré =)  
  
C/K.- Gracias por todo, espero que me perdonen, responderemos los reviews del tan lejano capítulo anterior.  
  
DC/K.-  
  
** Eli-chan1.-** Gracias por decirlo, yo pensé que era la única a quién no le simpatizaba Miyako, pero veo que a ti tampoco te cae del nada bien, estoy feliz , ¿te parece si hacemos un club contra ella?  
  
C/K.- ¿yo también puedo estar en él?  
  
DC/K.- ...Nop  
  
C/K.- T-T  
  
** Nekogirl maki.-** Ja veo que no estoy sola en eso de odiar a Miyako, yo la odio también por las mismas razones tuyas. Espero que sigas aqu  
  
DC/K.- Ja, ¿Tú crees que te van a estar esperando hasta que se te ocurra subir el siguiente capítulo?  
  
C/K.- No digas eso T-T  
  
DC/K.-  
  
** Netflite.-** Vaya, hasta que se sabe de usted, ¿en serio crees que soy cruel y despiadada? No creí que estuvieras a favor de la muerte de Miyako  
  
C/K.- Lo que hiciste, Dark Chibi-Kaisie, fue algo tan bueno T-T  
  
DC/K.- ¿Yooooo? "" ¿hacer algo bueno?  
  
C/K.- Siii T-T hiciste del mundo un lugar mejor  
  
DC/K.- Bueno, creo que puedo sobrevivir, por cierto Netflite, lo de la cabina del cyber va dirigido a Chibi-Kaisie, ¿verdad?  
  
C/K.- ¿Cyber? ¿mi compu? ¿las fotos de Ken? Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo....... TT-TT  
  
DC/K.- Adoro cuando se pone así... bueno, eso es todo, ahora el capítulo nueve, ¿me harías el honor Chibi-Kaisie?  
  
C/K.- murmurando en lo bajo, para si misma, mientras con un dedo dibujaba círculos en el piso llorando a lágrima abierta Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen.... Mis imágenes... maldito virus.... Dejaré que Dark Chibi-Kaisie se encargue... de...  
  
DC/K.- ... ¿yo por qué?òó... ¬¬ Genial, así que tendré que presentarlo yo -- U:  
  
Capítulo 9: Un pequeño descuido y caerás al abismo del que probablemente no hay regreso alguno  
  
1ra. PARTE  
  
Era una mañana fresca, la luz del sol saliente se reflejaba con un tono anaranjado en el rocío de las hojas de las copas de los árboles y el césped que crecía uniformemente gracias a los cuidados que se le daban. Había un poco de neblina en el ambiente, haciendo que este fuera más húmedo de lo normal, era un domingo en la mañana... la gente normalmente está dormida a estas horas descansando de una ardua semana de intenso trabajo, pero el silencio ambiental era roto por el sonido de pasos, un suave andar, firme, pero suave.  
  
¿Quién eres?  
  
Pues bien, esa persona era un joven moreno de cabello castaño rebelde, su característica era esos goggles que una vez había recibido de su superior (y ahora no los llevaba) y su enorme sonrisa, venía de traje de vestir negro, muy formal, dándole una imagen de un gran empresario serio y muy guapo.  
  
¿A dónde te diriges?  
  
Sus pasos se detuvieron en un panteón cercano adornado con lápidas de un precioso y blanco mármol algunos en forma de hermosos ángeles con grandes alas mientras otros en forma de una cruz. Daisuke lleva en sus manos un par de flores rojas las cuales sostenía con fuerza.  
  
¿Qué haces?  
  
Siguió andando entre las lápidas y no tardó en encontrar las de sus dos queridas amigas, miró con detenimiento la figura de los ángeles que las adornaban observando cada detalle de tan hermosas piezas, apoyándose en una de sus rodillas puso una flor en las tumbas. Ya no lloraba por ellas... las extrañaba, si pero estaba feliz por que ellas estaban juntas. Daisuke sonrió con cierta tristeza, recordando.  
  
¿Ya te vas?  
  
Dio la vuelta y se alejó de las lápidas sonriendo con melancolía. Aunque era muy temprano, por las calles empezaban a transitar personas por las banquetas, cosa que no era común el resto de la semana. Personas sin rostro ni nombre para Daisuke, simples seres humanos a quiénes no conocía y que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo en conocer.  
  
¿Por qué te detienes?  
  
Ahora hay más gente que en los otros días de descanso pasados, el moreno se ha detenido por que ha creído ver entre toda esa gente desconocida un rostro muy familiar. La gente molesta le saca la vuelta al chico por que casi chocaban con él por haberse detenido tan repentinamente.  
  
¿A quién viste?  
  
Por un momento había creído ver a Takeru entre la gente, pero simplemente culpó a su imaginación cosa que le sobraba y mucha. Aquél chico güero había sido le había ayudado en cosas en las que no creería contar con él. Comenzó de nuevo con su andar, pensando en nada, su mente en blanco, por simple inercia caminaba, se detuvo para cursar la calle y al pisar la banqueta del lado opuesto al que estaba, se topa con una persona.  
  
¿Lo conoces?  
  
Atribuyendo eso a su distraída mente, comienza a disculparse con el sujeto sin siquiera haberlo visto.  
  
- Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Dai  
  
"Esa voz..." pensó Daisuke "No lo creo posible" Lentamente alza la cabeza, dirigiéndole la mirada a quién esta enfrente suyo.  
  
Me parece muy familiar  
  
Daisuke quedó sorprendido al ver a esa persona enfrente de él... le devolvía la mirada un chico de su misma edad de cabello azul y ojos amatistas, de muy delicada y pálida tez.  
  
- K-Ken... ho-hola  
  
El moreno estaba tan nervioso, nunca había estado tan cerca de Ken, del chico de quién hacía años que se había enamorado, su sonrojo no era muy evidente.  
  
Ken sonreía, no como siempre, su sonrisa era un poco más tímida de lo normal, pero a fin de cuentas sonreía, por otro lado, Daisuke se encontraba perdido en su sonrisa, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía trató de distraerse conversando con Ken, aprovechando el momento y la ocasión de habérselo topado. Pero ninguna palabra fue articulada, para Dai el simple hecho de estar con Ken era más que suficiente...  
  
- ¿Qué sucede, Dai-kun?  
  
Ken estaba algo consternado ya que Daisuke siempre tenía algo de que hablarle y ahora su silencio le era muy fuera de lo común-  
  
- Nada, lo que pasa es que... ha pasado ya un mes desde...- pero se detuvo, no sabía que reacción sería la que tomaría Ken...  
  
- Es cierto, ya pasó un mes- Ken le respondió con algo de nostalgia, un suspiro escapó de sus labios  
  
Mis memorias vuelven...  
  
Daisuke lo miró con preocupación esperanto alguna reacción no positiva en Ken como deprimirse o algo por el estilo, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Simplemente de nuevo el silencio se apoderó del momento.  
  
Los recuerdos, con más nitidez...  
  
Pero ahora el silencio fue menos incómodo, una atmósfera ya no pesada si no ligera y extrañamente familiar los envolvía a ambos, quienes se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron ligeramente y caminaron juntos hacia ningún lado. Daisuke, al ser acompañado por Ken, se encontraba simplemente en el mismísimo paraíso, lugar codiciado por hombres ambiciosos que no se habían dado cuenta que las cosas más sencillas conformaban a este lugar tan raro y especial.  
  
- Te ves muy bien, Dai-kun  
  
- ¿Eh...?  
  
- Te ves muy bien así, en traje  
  
- Gra...Gracias  
  
Daisuke sonrojó a más no poder ante el comentario de Ken, aún en su piel morena se podía apreciar un poco de color carmesí. Por su parte, Ichijouji no pudo evitar pronunciar más su sonrisa ante esa escena, por que nunca había visto a Daisuke sonrojarse de tal manera por tan simple comentario, pero dejó de sonreír... al parecer había visto a alguien familiar entre la multitud que iba creciendo conforme pasaban los minutos acercándose al final de la hora.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo Ken-chan?  
  
Ken volvió a ver a su amigo, algo sorprendido, sólo sus padres, Osamu y cierto amigo de quién no recordaba su nombre lo habían llamado así. Aún así, se dibujó una sonrisa que era un tanto fingida, tenía la extraña sensación de que las cosas no irían tan bien.  
  
Una maleta sobre la cama, ropa que era cuidadosamente doblada y puesta sobre las cosas encontradas en el equipaje. Ishida tenía el semblante serio, el silencio reinaba en aquella habitación.  
  
- Oni-san,... –Takeru entró en la habitación, su rostro denotaba algo de preocupación- ... ya confirmé lo del boleto, el vuelo sale a las 2:00 p.m.  
  
- Gracias, outouto –Ni siquiera Yamato levantó la vista hacia su hermano, estaba preocupado desde la última llamada recibida.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
El timbre del teléfono sonaba insistentemente, Yamato no contestaba a éste ya que, a pesar de ser tan temprano, el aparato había comenzado a sonar desde que el rubio estaba por terminar de bañarse (C/K.- ¿Nunca les ha pasado eso?... Da coraje ¿verdad?, DC/K.- Si --U)  
  
Aún con el cuerpo algo húmedo salió del baño vestido únicamente con los pantalones, mientras se secaba su rostro y dorado cabello con una toalla. Su cuerpo había cambiado de manera considerable, ahora sus brazos son más fuertes, sus músculos, más notables y firmes que anteriormente y todo se lo debía al tiempo que se daba para estar en el gimnasio entrenando. Las gotas que caían de su semi-húmedo cabello se deslizaban por los contornos del pecho del rubio, pasando por su formado abdomen y terminaban siendo absorbidas pro la mezclilla del pantalón. Secándose las manos, el rubio tomó el auricular.  
  
- Moshi, moshi  
  
- ¿"Matt"? – se oyó responder del otro lado de la línea  
  
- ¿Okaa-san?  
  
- Si, hijo, lamento llamarte tan temprano, pero...  
  
- ¿pero...? –a Yamato no le gustó para nada el oír ese pero  
  
- ... pero- continúo la señora- me temo que tu abuelo se encuentra enfermo  
  
- ¿enfermó?, ¿cuándo?  
  
- Ayer en la madrugada, parece ser que fue un ataque al corazón... así que te quiero pedir un favor muy grande  
  
- Te escucho  
  
- Quiero que vayas con tu abuelo, sólo por un par de días, mientras llega uno de tus tíos para cuidarlo  
  
- Claro, pero el boleto y...  
  
- No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de comprarlo el vuelo será hoy, trataré de conseguirlo como a las dos o dos y media, luego lo confirmas... ah, y pero me temo que no podré llevarte al aeropuerto.  
  
- Descuida, tomaré un taxi  
  
- Cuídate mucho  
  
La comunicación se cortó, dejando escucharse en vez de la voz de la mujer un fastidioso pitido que anunciaba el fin de la llamada, pero el rubio no colgó hasta pasados unos instantes.  
  
Al volverse para dirigirse a preparar lo que se iba a llevar, volvió a tomar de nueva cuenta el teléfono y marcó el número de un celular... Probablemente se ahorraría el dinero del taxi (C/K.- ¡Qué tacaño!, DC/K.- ¬¬ Igual que tú, C/K.- ¬¬ ¡¡Oye!!)  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Yamato se aseguró de que llevaba lo necesario y junto con Takeru, salió del departamento tomando de la mesa del comedor las llaves de su carro... haría una excepción esta vez...  
  
El carro que el mayor de los hermanos poseía, era su orgullo y cómo no serlo, era un modelo de ese mismo año, color negro lavado y encerado, con un poderoso motor que no hacía ni el menor ruido. El interior fue acondicionado con bastantes lujos, sonido estéreo, también reproducía discos compactos, asientos aterciopelados, volante forrado con piel, piezas originales y de muy buena calidad, afinado, buenos amortiguadores, y se invertía poco dinero en gasolina. Yamato estaba tan fascinado por este carro, no por todos sus lujos o el hecho de ser de modelo reciente, si no por que él se lo había comprado con el dinero que había ganado en sus trabajos.  
  
Pero aún teniendo un vehículo así, no se podía evitar el tráfico, veinte minutos esperando y parecía que no se habían movido ni un milímetro. Esta vez hacía mucho calor, y para colmo era medio día. El sol abrasaba la piel y no había ninguna nube a la vista como para que ocultara al astro rey, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, desgraciadamente muy diferente a la temperatura a la que estaban hace poco en la mañana.  
  
El calor que se acumulaba en el interior del vehículo era tan agobiante que hacía que el mayor, quién estaba conduciendo les dijera palabras de gran magnitud (en otras palabras: insultos) a los conductores que reaccionaban demasiado tarde, dejando a Takeru con la boca abierta, por que nunca se imaginó oírlas de su hermano. Lo bueno es que habían salido con algo de tiempo de anticipación.  
  
En fin, llegaron justo a tiempo para recoger el boleto y para que inmediatamente el mayor de los hermanos abordara el avión que lo llevaría a París, sin embargo le dirigió a Takeru una mirada analizadora y con algo de desconfianza, mientras el otro hacía lo posible por poner una cara que no resultara sospechosa para su hermano.  
  
Con algo de inseguridad, Yamato puso las llaves del carro en las manos del menor, quien esbozaba una sincera sonrisa.  
  
Una señorita, por el altavoz anunció que había comenzado el abordaje al avión en el que iba a viajar Yamato, este volvió a dirigirle una mirada de desconfianza antes de susurrarle una amenaza:  
  
- Si algo le pasa, te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo y te torceré el cuello, después de haberte pulverizado- Takeru tragó con algo de dificultad y forzando una sonrisa que evidenciaba su nerviosismo si eso llegase a pasar  
  
Tam-también te ex–extrañaré, Oni-san  
  
Con eso Yamato dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la sala de abordaje, mientras que Takeru dejaba escapar un pesado suspiro.  
  
C/K.- Espero que esto compense el tiempo que he tardado en publicarlo  
  
DC/K.- Y cuando ya tengamos Internet en la computadora, procuraremos publicarlos sin mucha tardanza  
  
C/K.- T-T siiiii!!!, por que hasta el módem se inhibió T-T  
  
DC/K.- pero, dejemos de hablar de tus desgracias  
  
C/K.- ¿mis desgracias?  
  
DC/K.- si, tus desgracias, y ya da el estúpido comentario que ibas a decir  
  
C/K.- ah, si, es cierto: si se les hace un poco confuso este capítulo no duden en peguntarme, con gusto responderé a sus preguntas  
  
DC/K.- eso si es que alguien sigue leyendo ¬¬  
  
C/K.- cierto T-T  
  
DC/K.- bien, si alguien leyó esto, por favor manden un review  
  
C/K.- si por que no es nada común ver a Dark Chibi-Kaisie pidiendo un favor  
  
DC/K.- ¬¬  
  
C/K.- nn  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias por leer.  
  
Se despiden...  
  
Chibi-Kaisie & Dark Chibi-Kaisie.  
  
Open your eyes, wake up,  
everything that you have lived could be a nightmare,  
smile to this new day,  
and perhaps things will be better today. 


	10. Un pequeño descuido y caerás al abismo d...

Nuestro Destino  
  
Por: Chibi-Kaisie  
  
GRACIAS A NEKO-CHANS, ELI-CHAN1, NEKOGIRL MAKI, NETFLITE POR SEGUIR CON LA LECTURA DE ESTE FIC  
  
Me saltaré las advertencias.  
  
C/K.- HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
DC/K.- Eres una escandalosa, ¿lo sabías?  
  
C/K.- sip  
  
DC/K.- ..  
  
C/K.- A que no adivinan ¿qué?  
  
DC/K.- ¿Qué de qué?  
  
C/K.- ¿por qué?  
  
DC/K.- ¿de qué?  
  
C/K.- ¿Cómo de que qué?  
  
DC/K.- YA BASTA, me desquicias niña  
  
C/K.-   
  
DC/K.- ¬¬ supongo que eso te alegra, ¿o no?  
  
C/K.- no lo sé.  
  
DC/K.- (suspiro) Bien, propongo que.... ... ... hagamos una hoguera y te quememos Chibi-Kaisie  
  
C/K.- T---T NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
DC/K.- (tapándose los oídos) era broma  
  
C/K.- ah, bueno  
  
DC/K.- ¬¬  
  
C/K.- Bien, me gustaría responder los reviews  
  
DC/K.- Demasiado tarde así que yo lo har  
  
C/K.- T-T NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
DC/K.- (Encierra a Chibi-Kaisie en la habitación contigua mientras sus gritos son tratados como la música de fondo)  
  
Eli-chan1.- Bien, dices que el capítulo anterior en realidad te sacó de onda con lo de las voces, pero si me aguantas tantito (y si Chibi-Kaisie no los hace tan confusos) verás que le podrás entender, por el momento sólo diré que son algunas personas que no las queríamos pero volvieron a fregarnos como Chibi-Kaisie comprenderá.  
  
C/K.- Oye, yo qué.  
  
DC/K.- Nada solo... .. ¿Cómo saliste de la otra habitación?  
  
C/K.- Fácil, se te olvidó ponerle el seguro a la puerta.  
  
DC/K.- (susurrando) Demonios!!, creí que no se iba a dar cuenta  
  
C/K.- ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
DC/K.- Nada  
  
Nekogirl maki.- ¿También se te hizo confuso?, bueno, no te culpo aunque debes ya de estar acostumbrada a la locuras que escribe Chibi- Kaisie, aunque ni lo creas, yo no estoy totalmente acostumbrada, simplemente dejé de supervisar un capítulo y mira lo que hace (suspiro) eso de lo de las confusiones espero se resuelva  
  
C/K.- Si yo también quiero saber quiénes son  
  
DC/K.- ¿No sabes quiénes son?  
  
C/K.- ¬¬ era para hacerlo más misterioso  
  
DC/K.- Contigo TODO es un misterio, (susurrando) empezando por lo que piensas  
  
C/K.- Yo quiero responder ahora ¿si?  
  
DC/K.- .........  
  
C/K.- Lo tomaré como un sí.  
  
Netflite.- Dices que no te gustó el cómo terminó, bueno eso lo lamento pero es que tenía mucha flojera y pues... ... ...  
  
DC/K.- Simplemente, di que no quisiste alargarlo más  
  
C/K.- ¬¬  
  
DC/K.- ¿Qué? Es la verdad  
  
C/K.- Espero que este capítulo cumpla con sus expectativas  
  
DC/K.- Y si no... ... ... ...  
  
C/K.- Calla, no quiero saber lo que dirás  
  
DC/K.- -- Le quitaste lo divertido  
  
C/K..- Y ahora...  
  
DC/K.- El décimo capítulo  
  
C/K.- Espero lo disfruten  
  
Capítulo 10: Un pequeño descuido y caerás al abismo del que probablemente no hay regreso alguno.  
  
2da. PARTE.  
  
Por la ventana del avión podía ver con claridad las múltiples nubes que se encontraban esa tarde en el cielo, las nubes alumbradas por el sol adquirían un color anaranjado que parecían algodones de azúcar flotantes, Yamato las miraba con atención y algo de nostalgia.  
  
Llevaba varias horas viajando, y el sueño lo acosaba, mientras su único entretenimiento era ver el paisaje del exterior, mientras en las ventanas se formaban gotas al pasar a través de una nube y se comenzaba ligeramente a empañar. Una azafata anunció que el descenso se llevaría a cabo en unos cuantos minutos más, en efecto, en unos dos minutos el avión comenzó a descender lentamente mientras viraba hacia la derecha, tan sutilmente que los pasajeros que habían caído en un profundo sueño no salieron de este. Al anunciarse el momento del aterrizaje, el avión adquirió un poco de velocidad, los pasajeros acomodaron verticalmente sus asientos, preparándose para el aterrizaje, el cual se llevó a cabo con una pequeña turbulencia.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Después de haber recogido su maleta, y haber pedido un taxi para que lo llevara a casa de su abuelo, Yamato esperaba afuera del aeropuerto a que llegara uno disponible (C/K.- ¿no les ha pasado que cuando buscas un taxi, no hay ninguno a la vista y que cuando no son necesarios ves como veinte en la misma calle?), esperaba con paciencia, a pesar del clima algo frío, Yamato permanecía afuera, frotaba sus manos tratando de darse a si mismo calor, nunca le había gustado mucho el frío que digamos, le traían recuerdos de su infancia, que fue algo dolorosa y a la vez una experiencia que lo llevó a ser quién es en estos momentos.  
  
- ¿E-es eso t-todo su equipaje, señor?- Esta voz hizo que Yamato se sobresaltara un poco, frente de él se encontraba un joven como de su misma edad, vistiendo uniforme y señalaba la maleta negra que estaba a los pies del rubio (Yamato, al verlo le dio un escalofrío, el uniforme que llevaba el pobre chico quién titiritaba de frío era de maga corta), detrás de él se encontraba un taxi.  
  
- Eh, s-si- dijo mientras el taxista cargaba con la maleta del rubio y la colocaba en el portaequipajes, por otro lado Yamato entró al taxi, siendo acogido por el calor que irradiaba de la calefacción, sintió como sus dedos se iban calentando al igual que sus mejillas, no tenía ni la menor idea de la cantidad de tiempo que estuvo esperando por el taxi.  
  
- ¿A dónde lo llevo?.- El chico exhaló en sus manos tratando de darse calor, Yamato buscó en los bolsillos de la cazadora y le entregó al taxista un trozo de papel. Este miró con detenimiento la dirección escrita en él- Ah, si... conozco el lugar...- y le devolvió el papel a Ishida, mientras esperaba a que sus dedos se desentumecieran colocándolos cerca de la calefacción. - ¿Es un clima muy extraño, no le parece?- Empezó la conversación el joven taxista.  
  
Yamato por su parte no tenía ni la más mínima intención de conversar, pero para no portarse descortésmente, trató de responderle de buena manera.  
  
- Ya lo creo- fue lo único que Yamato se limitó a decir.  
  
- Y que lo diga, hace unas horas estábamos a 25° y mire ahora, hasta nieve hay.  
  
Yamato no respondió a esa conversación a la que él no le veía el sentido, lo único que quería era ya volver a Japón, donde sabía que la persona a quién más quería estaría dispuesta a darle, sin saber las reacciones que ocasiona en el rubio, esa sonrisa suya tan encantadora. Cerró los ojos por un momento, descansando en la comodidad del asiento mientras el calor poco a poco embargaba sus pensamientos.  
  
Por otro lado, en Japón...  
  
El cabello del chico rubio se movía al compás del viento que lo azotaba a través de la ventana abierta del automóvil negro de su hermano. El tránsito era menos pesado que cuando iban de ida, ahora se daba el lujo de llegar tan siquiera a los 40 Km., velocidad a la que ni siquiera se acercaban hace unas horas.  
  
Mientras esperaba a que la luz del semáforo cambiara, Takeru meditaba sobre las cosas que habían pasado ese día, claro que su humor cambiaba drásticamente, ya no sabía que hacer, el mismo había pensado que lo que le había hecho era suficiente, pero no...  
  
No había sido suficiente, y no se le ocurría que más hacer al respecto.  
  
La luz cambió en cuestión de segundos y Takeru aceleró con rapidez, lo mismo le perturbaba desde hace poco, en la mañana, y no... no era lo que le sucedió a su abuelo...  
  
Encendió la radio tratando de despejar su mente y a la vez relajarse un poco, pero no sirvió de nada, recordaba, recordaba... esa sonrisa, la sonrisa que vio dibujada en el rostro de Daisuke al momento de encontrarse con Ken cuando se disponía a ir a hablarle... esa sonrisa que nunca creyó ver en su rostro dirigida especialmente para él, tal vez nunca la vería.

------------------------------------------

La tarde pasó sin novedad alguna, mientras iba siendo reemplazada por la serenidad de la noche y el tranquilo murmullo del viento acariciando los árboles, cada susurro podía ser escuchado en esa fresca y silenciosa noche.  
  
La silueta de un chico era visualizada en un parque cercano (DC/K.- ¿Otro parque? ¬¬ ¿No te cansas de fastidiar con los mismos lugares?, C/K.- ¬¬) se hallaba sentado en una banca acompañado simplemente por la nada, su cabello azul era revuelto por el viento que, travieso jugueteaba de aquí hacia allá.  
  
La noche amenazaba con una próxima tormenta, el cielo despejado pronto comenzó a llenarse de nubes ocultando entre ellas a esa preciosa luna parecida hecha de plata. ¿En que pensaba aquél chico?, a pesar de ya muy entrada la noche y seguía fuera aún con el cielo advirtiendo lluvia, sus pensamientos divagaban entre un mar de preguntas sobre acciones ya pasadas...  
  
... ¿Cómo había terminado ahí?, ¿Por qué sin ninguna razón aparente detuvo repentinamente el carro y se sentó acompañando de nada más que la noche?, ¿Por qué se sentía extrañamente solo?, tal vez tenía la ilusión de encontrarse a alguien... una persona sumamente especial, pero ¿quién?.  
  
De momento sintió la extraña sensación de ser observado, pero no se volvió a verificar, en lugar de eso lo único que hizo fue agudizar el oído sin moverse ni un centímetro de su cómoda posición.  
  
Tal vez había sido error suyo, pero sintió que no se encontraba tan solo como él mismo creía, podía sentir que habían dos personas ambas sentadas a ambos lados de la banca haciéndole compañía, esto lo presintió que fuera el cansancio, por que ninguna persona estaba a su lado.  
  
Se levantó de la banca y sacando las llaves de su auto, pero antes de abrir la portezuela de este, oyó que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre, de un lugar no muy lejos de ahí. Se dirigió con cautela hacia dónde había creído que provenía la voz, llegando a un callejón... uno muy oscuro en el que no existían luces mercuriales a sus lados para alumbrarlo, solamente la luz de la Luna escondida entre las nubes le ayudaba un poco en la visión que no llegaba a pasar de un metro de distancia. La primera reacción de Ichijouji fue alejarse de ese lugar, pero al momento de tratar de dar un paso hacia atrás topó con algo, una persona, que a pesar de la oscuridad del callejón logró reconocer inmediatamente, siempre le había estado evitando y ahora estaba frente de él. (C/K.- Adivinen ¿quién es?, DC/K.- ¡¡¡¡Síííí, Volvió!!!!).  
  
- Hola, Ken –dijo con suavidad el rubio -¿Cuánto sin vernos? –torció en su rostro una sonrisa que ocasionó un gran escalofrío en Ken, quién por instinto retrocedía lentamente mientras, a su vez, Takeru avanzaba con tranquilidad.  
  
- Pensé- continuó con el soliloquio- que había sido suficiente lo de la vez pasada, para que entendieras –Ichijouji sentía miedo al evocar lo que el rubio le había hecho. -¿A qué le temes? –dijo con son de burla- ¿A mí? –continuó con su sonrisa más evidente que nunca, Ken dejó de retroceder y Takeru de avanzar.  
  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó el rubio con irrefutable desdeño –Por que yo ya no sé que hacer para que entiendas –Ken por fin pudo abandonar un poco del miedo que lo embargaba desde hacía unos instantes.  
  
- No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando –su voz tal vez sonara algo susurrante, pero se mantuvo firme.  
  
Takeru soltó una carcajada estridente, al oír semejante comentario de Ken.  
  
- ¿Dices no tener idea de lo que pasa?, ¿Dices que no comprendes el porqué de las cosas? –pronunció su sonrisa aún más, ahora era sádica-creí que ya lo sabías, lo lamento tanto... –dijo con enorme sarcasmo, rió –No tienes idea lo que me enferma, y todo ha sido tu culpa...  
  
- ¿Mi culpa?- ahora Ken se encontraba a la defensiva.  
  
- Ah, ¿no es tu culpa?- a pesar de ser un comentario irónico apretó los puños con fuerza.  
  
- No te he hecho nada.  
  
- ¿Nada?...- repitió Takeru con odio, apretaba los dientes al igual que sus manos –Tú... –señalando a Ken -... nos has hecho tanto daño, tu presencia me estorba.  
  
Ken no contestó, por que sin habérselo esperado había terminado en el suelo, con Takeru sobre de él, mientras este le pegaba con golpes certeros por todo su cuerpo, el odio hacia Ken había cegado a Takeru. El cerebro del rubio lo único que buscaba era la venganza y la forma de cómo desahogarse del coraje que había causado verlos a Ichijouji y a Motomiya juntos esta mañana.  
  
FLASH BACK (DC/K.- Ya te habías tardado ¯ – ¯ , C/K.- Calla)  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
Había visto desde unas cuadras antes a mi Dai, estaba si es que es posible, muchísimo más guapo de lo normal, así tan elegante en su traje de vestir, tanto, que me daban ganas de ir corriendo hacia él y plantarle un beso en esos deliciosos =me supongo yo= labios suyos. Pero me detuve, ¿la razón?, tal vez me evitaría por cierto tiempo al ser recibido de esa forma y en plena vía pública, así que hice lo posible para contenerme, ¿de dónde podía venir mi Dai tan arreglado?, lo importante aquí era lo bien que se veía.  
  
Trato de acercármele, pero la gente que comienza a transitar por las calles y banquetas me hace la vida de cuadritos en este momento, estoy, como quién dice contra la corriente, pero no me importó, trato de llegar hasta él, lo llamo varias veces por su nombre, pero parece no oírme.  
  
Estoy a punto de resignarme cuando el se vuelve hacia dónde estoy y creo que me ha visto, pero no... solo se queda unos minutos ahí antes de continuar con su andar.  
  
Por fin puedo librarme de todas estas personas y cuando pienso que puedo ir con mi Dai a hacerle compañía por unos minutos, minutos tan eternos en mi pensar, cuando veo que quién está con él, hablándole es nadie más que Ichijouji.  
  
Maldito hijo de perra (C/K.- ¦× Disculpen las palabras, DC/K.- Ahora te tendré que lavarte la boca con jabón, nunca creí hacerlo ), es lo primero que pienso, y contengo el impulso de ir a pegarle, decirle que se aleje de mi Daisuke, simplemente por el hecho de que Daisuke tal vez no me lo perdonaría. Al ver las reacciones de mi Dai, lo veo sonrojarse, sonreírle a... a.... Ken, no pude evitarlo y fui retrocediendo, entré a un edificio cercano, mientras desde las ventanas de aquél mismo los observaba, cada minuto que pasaba lo odiaba más, tanto que pareció darse cuenta de lo que sentía, por que se volvió a verme, y traté de retirarme lo más rápido de la ventana... y al volver a mirar, ellos se habían empezado a alejar. Salgo del edificio con toda la intención de seguirlos, pero me doy cuenta que en la pantalla de mi Celular aparece como una llamada perdida el teléfono de Yamato...  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
(Desde mi punto de vista, o séase yo)  
  
"¿Terminó todo?", eso es lo que el chico de cabello azul se preguntó a si mismo, todo había sido tan repentino, no se esperaba encontrar a Takeru en ese lugar.  
  
Yacía en el suelo, finos hilos de sangre brotaban de uno de sus labios, podía percibir el sabor metálico de esta. Sin energías para levantarse, se quedó ahí, tirado en el suelo. Acompañado del susurro del viento, junto con las presencias que había sentido anteriormente... esas personas o lo que fueran estaban hincadas a su lado.  
  
Tal vez estaba desesperado por contar con alguien para que lo acompañase en su dolor, tanto que se dice imaginar cosas.  
  
C/K.- (Con la boca llena de jabón) Adgasdfbad asdjfasdds asjdf  
  
DC/K.- Este día será recordado como el día en el que dijiste tu primera maldición  
  
C/K.- ¬¬ asdfnasdfuasd asjdhfasd  
  
DC/K.- ¿Disculpa? No te entend  
  
C/K.- (escupe el jabón) jaja, muy graciosa  
  
DC/K.- oye, ese es tu primer comentario sarcástico... esto tengo que anotarlo (escribiendo) ¿A qué estamos? Ah, si..... .....  
  
C/K.- ¬¬ ..... ..... (suspiro) bien ya saben, dudas, comentarios...  
  
DC/K.- (aún escribiendo) amenazas de muerte, comentarios irónicos o sarcásticos, etc, etc.  
  
C/K.- Pero más que nada los reviews  
  
DC/K.- ¿Qué no es lo mismo?  
  
C/K.- -- lo que sea  
  
DC/K.- Bueno...  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias por leer.  
  
Se despiden...  
  
Chibi-Kaisie & Dark Chibi-Kaisie.  
  
Open your eyes, wake up,  
  
everything that you have lived could be a nightmare,  
  
smile to this new day,  
  
and perhaps things will be better today. 


	11. Come back home, there's someone needs yo...

Nuestro Destino  
  
Por Chibi-Kaisie  
  
GRACIAS A NEKO-CHANS, ELI-CHAN1, NETFLITE, NEKOGIRL MAKI, GLUKO COCTEAU  
  
C/K.- Hola de nuevo!!!  
  
DC/K.- .... .... ... ...  
  
C/K.- ¿por qué eres así Dark Chibi-Kaisie? ¿No te alegra volver a encontrarte con nuestros lectores?  
  
DC/K.- Pues... la verdad no me molesta estar con ellos.  
  
C/K.- ¿entonces...?  
  
DC/K.- pues la verdad es que me desespera estar contigo.  
  
C/K.- ¿eso quiere decir ...?  
  
DC/K.- Si, técnicamente, eso creo que dije.  
  
C/K.- ¡¡¡¡¡Qué linda!!!!!  
  
DC/K.- O-O ¿y eso?  
  
C/K.- (la abraza)  
  
DC/K.- Chibi-Kaisie, no me estabas escuchando, ¿verdad?.  
  
C/K.- (aún estrujándola con su abrazo) no, me aburrí por eso me imaginé lo que me ibas a decir.  
  
DC/K.- T-T por que yo.  
  
C/K.- nn Vayamos a responder a nuestros reviewers (suelta a Dark Chibi- Kaisie)  
  
DC/K.- (estuvo a punto de morir) no... vuelvas... a... hacer ... eso... nunca... ¿entendiste? ×o  
  
C/K.- Si.  
  
Eli-chan1.- Hola!!! Por fin la actualización ¿verdad?, no te preocupes por Ken, el estará bien (eso espero)  
  
DC/K.- Ya, vas a hacer que se vaya.  
  
C/K.- ¬¬... esta bien, por cierto Yamato llegará muy pronto. Gracias por tu lectura.  
  
Nekogirl maki.- Me parece que alguien quiere matar a Takeru  
  
DC/K.- ¬¬.... (mirada asesina).  
  
C/K.- (nerviosa) bueno, matarlo no... (risa nerviosa) solamente lastimarlo gravemente, pero no matarlo... no por que entonces... bueno... lo que quería decir es...  
  
DC/K.- Déjalo así.  
  
Gluko Cocteau.- Bienvenida al fic...  
  
C/K.- Y no te ofendas si Dark Chibi-Kaisie no muestra mucho entusiasmo al recibirte.  
  
DC/K.- Como sea.  
  
C/K.- por cierto, claro que me gustaría conocerte, mi mail es kenslover4everhotmail.com, yo ya te he agregado al msn.  
  
DC/K.- (pensando) pobrecita de Gluko Cocteau, no sabe lo que le espera.  
  
C/K.- Por cierto, Yamato volverá pronto.  
  
DC/K.- Chibi-Kaisie ¿sabes la razón por la que no había dejado antes reviews?  
  
C/K.- Nop.  
  
DC/K.- Les das miedo.  
  
C/K.- ¿En serio?.  
  
DC/K.- Si.  
  
C/K.- Genial n.n  
  
DC/K.- No se puede contigo u.u¿ Por cierto...  
  
C/K.- ... aquí está el capítulo 11  
  
Capítulo 11: Come back home, there's someone needs you.  
  
- ¿Ya todo terminó?- Volvió a preguntar con temor a la nada, al aire que respondía con silencio. Apoyó su cabeza en el suelo frío. Las gotas de lluvia se dejaban caer de las nubes incapaces de contenerlas un minuto más, mojando ropa y cabello del muchacho que yacía en el suelo. Un relámpago alumbró por unos fugaces segundos aquella área, seguido por el estrepitoso sonido del trueno.  
  
Sintió que unas manos lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie, mostrándole un gran apoyo. La visión de Ichijouji era borrosa y no alcanzó a ver a las personas que lo ayudaban, simplemente sintió como, con delicadas caricias, le apartaban el cabello húmedo del rostro. La lluvia arreció, pero era suave al contactarse con la piel un poco más pálida de lo habitual del chico, limpiando la tierra que se había adherido a su ropa... lavando al igual algunos rastros de sangre.  
  
Se talló un poco los ojos, tratando de deshacerse de esa neblina que le estorbaba en su visión, pero al lograrlo... observó que nadie estaba a su lado. Salió de ese callejón casi cojeando y se dirigió al automóvil, al entrar se recargó en el asiento, tratando de calmarse un poco, suspiró. Pasó la parte trasera de su mano izquierda sobre sus labios, limpiándose la sangre que todavía emanaba de ellos. Encendió el coche y se alejó del lugar.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
_Ya no sé lo que hago, ya no sé lo que debo hacer, no sé por que un inmenso coraje me invade al ver a mi Dai junto con Ken, no sé...¡¡ no sé!! ¿por qué me comporto de esta manera? ¿por qué me desquito con ver sufrir a Ichijouji? ¿por qué?._ Takeru meditaba sobre su comportamiento anteriormente. No entendía el porque disfrutaba ver causarle tanto dolor y sufrimiento a una persona que carecía de la más mínima idea sobre la razón de esto. (Aunque parecía que ni siquiera el mismo Takeru la sabía).  
  
_No, no puede ablandárseme el corazón después de esto. Yo amo a Daisuke, eso es indiscutible y haré todo lo posible para estar con él.  
  
"Pero violar a alguien para evitar que se acercara a él"_ Se escuchó una voz en su cabeza _"E ir a golpearlo hasta casi desfallecer sin ninguna razón aparente ¿eso te pare...?"  
_  
_Simplemente no quiero que lo vuelvan a lastimar._ Respondió cortantemente  
  
_"¿Lastimar? ¿...a quién?, ¿A Daisuke o más que nada quien quieres que no salga lastimado nuevamente eres tú?" _Preguntó acertadamente, Takeru no se dignó a contestar aquella pregunta.  
  
El chico rubio sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero no iba a dejar que su corazón suavizase por esa mesura. Esperaba haber logrado algo.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
"El día comienza como si fuera muy tarde en la noche, la nevada no ha terminado, y aquí me tienen... lejos de mi casa... muy lejos... aquí... en donde no me siento tan a gusto como allá. Nunca me ha gustado venir aquí, ni siquiera de pasada o algo por el estilo, esa fue una de las razones por la cuál no vine aquí esa vez hace años... aunque" inevitable sonrojo "también había otra razón muy poderosa" pensando en el muchacho por el que sus pensamientos volaban lejos de París y llegaban hasta Japón. "por fin lo pude comprender" con una sonrisa en su rostro. "ahora, lo único que espero es que al menos mi abuelo se encuentre estable para poder regresar".  
  
- Pensando en tu novia, ¿verdad?  
  
- ¿Qué?... No es eso... yo... no es nada...- Yamato ni siquiera volteó a ver quién le estaba hablando en esa casi desierta casa.  
  
- Yo sé cuando mis nietos actúan raro, y tú lo estás haciendo, a pesar de que llevamos tiempo de no vernos, te conozco muy bien Yamato.- dijo seriamente.  
  
Yamato se volvió a verlo, descubriendo a su abuelo levantado de la cama, contradiciendo las órdenes que había recibido del doctor.  
  
- No deberías estar fuera de cama, deberías estar reposando, eso dijo el doctor- dijo tratando de desviar la conversación hacia la salud del anciano.  
  
- ¿En cama? ¿Yo? No lo creo...- Yamato suspiró pesadamente- No hay enfermedad alguna que mantenga a tu abuelo en cama en un día como este. Aunque no lo creas en mis tiempos era una persona muy persistente y todavía lo sigo siendo, no dejaré que algo como esto me detenga...- decía con un puño elevado al aire de manera majestuosa.  
  
Yamato no escuchó el resto de lo que su abuelo estuvo diciendo, hablando de aquellos tiempos de su juventud (C/K.- A lo mejor me puede decir quién inventó el caldo de pollo XD), simplemente se perdió en si mismo, en sus pensamientos todos acerca de Ken. Algo indudablemente le preocupaba cada vez que pensaba en el chico de cabello azul oscuro: un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de él y le caía como un trozo de hielo en el estómago que causaba un gran estremecimiento y escalofríos. A pesar de la distancia sentía que SU chico lo necesitaba, y que este periodo que estaría fuera no iba a ser nada agradable. Por eso mismo necesitaba regresar, para saber de lo que creía era simples preocupaciones de más o más que nada quería que fuera error suyo.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo?- Yamato se volvió a ver a su abuelo, viendo por primera vez desde que tenía memoria como un sujeto serio y decidido, como contaba en sus historias- Te veo preocupado... ... si es por mi... no lo estés más... tu abuelo no desistirá hasta que llegue el momento y todavía no lo es. No se librarán tan fácilmente de mí.  
  
El rubio lo miraba sorprendido, para instantes más tarde responder con una sonrisa que en mucho tiempo no había usado cuando se trataba de familiares por parte de su papá.  
  
-------  
  
No te preocupes por mí, tu abuelo es una persona fuerte había dicho señalándose a si mismo, Yamato no estaba seguro de volver a Japón ese mismo día, claro que si quería volver, pero le preocupaba que su abuelo fuera a decaer. Además tu tío estará cuidándolo si algo le llegase a pasar le había dicho su mismo tío como excusa para que Yamato no se fuera a Japón con el pendiente de la salud de su abuelo. Yamato ese mismo día tomo el avión que lo llevaría a Japón, para llegar esa misma tarde.  
  
£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££  
  
¿A que hora había llegado a casa? Solamente recordaba que llegó completamente empapado a su apartamento, sus padres estaban dormidos, descansando, ignorantes de lo que le había sucedido. Él ni siquiera se limpió sus heridas, simplemente tomó un baño para tratar de tranquilizarse y a la vez relajarse.  
  
Ahora se encontraba recostado en su cama, ya tenía tiempo de haberse despertado, no se había levantado, seguía recodando... la mueca cínica, desagradable de Takeru, lo repentino de las cosas... un escalofrío lo recorrió... ... En su cuerpo sin duda alguna habrían de aparecer moretones, y sus heridas serían más evidentes ahora que habían cicatrizado.  
  
Salió con dirección al baño y lo primero que hizo fue checar el estado de sus heridas, efectivamente algunas habían cicatrizado, excepto las más profundas que empezaban apenas a cerrarse y que con el más ligero roce se volvían a abrir fluyendo por ellas sangre nuevamente.  
  
Lentamente, pasó sus manos por sus heridas (sin importarle mucho las que se volvían a abrir) examinando, lo único que esperaba era que su madre no lo viera en estas condiciones... no quería alarmarla.  
  
- Ken, querido, el desayuno ya está listo- se oyó la voz de la Señora Ichijouji desde la cocina.  
  
- No tengo hambre- respondió a su vez con cierta pesadez.  
  
La señora se preocupó un poco, no por el hecho de que no tuviera hambre, si no por el tono en el que respondió a su pregunta, como si algo le estuviera molestando, aunque... pensó con detenimiento... sabía que Ken sabía que contaba con su apoyo y confianza y no dudaría en decirles si algo malo le estuviese ocurriendo.  
  
--------  
  
Después de haberse encerrado de nuevo en su habitación, Ken no volvió a dar señales de que estuviera ahí.  
  
La señora Ichijouji tocó suavemente la puerta avisando su próxima entrada, al abrir la puerta se encuentra con su hijo quién se encontraba frente al computador aparentemente trabajando con la cabeza gacha, de modo que su rostro quedaba oculto por su cabello como un velo oscuro. Ken ni siquiera se volvió para ver a la mujer.  
  
- Ken, querido, ya me voy a trabajar- a pesar de vivir bien económicamente hablando, la señora Ichijouji lo veía como un pasatiempo divertido.  
  
Sin mirarla, simplemente asintió mientras tecleaba con cierta rapidez (C/K.- la que nunca podré alcanzar en un examen de Mecanografía, DC/K.- --Aquí va de nuevo...), por lo que la señora no pudo evitar el preguntar.  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede Ken?  
  
Por la inesperada pregunta Ken casi se volvió su rostro hacia ella, de modo que la mujer alcanzó a ver una de las heridas todavía abierta en su rostro. Sin hacerse esperar, llegó al lado de él y tomándolo por sorpresa, obligó al chico a que levantara su rostro hacia ella, notando todas las heridas que tenía.  
  
- ¿Qué te..?...¿Qué te ocurrió?- Parecía casi desesperada, pero trató de calmarse un poco.  
  
Mientras Ken, no sabía el cómo explicarle las heridas no sólo en su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo, si no también las heridas sicológicas que le ocasionaban pesadillas.  
  
- Dime, Ken –Exigió su madre- ¿Quién te hizo esto?  
  
No podía, no podía decirle la verdad, por que de lo contrario ¿qué le diría? 'Mamá, te acuerdas de Takeru, si es uno de mis amigos, bueno el fue quién me hizo esto, ah... y eso no es todo...'  
  
Por favor, eso sonaba totalmente estúpido, viéndolo de cualquier perspectiva así que...  
  
- Me asaltaron, eso fue todo- Mintió, no le gustaba mentir y menos a su madre, pero tampoco entendía el por qué encubrir a Takeru.- No quería preocuparte- finalizó, bajando su cabeza, en señal de disculpa o arrepentimiento.  
  
La mujer salió sin decir ninguna palabra de la habitación, para volver a entrar con un paquete de algodón y una botellita de alcohol etílico. Impregnó un trozo de algodón con el alcohol y se dispuso a limpiarle las heridas abiertas.  
  
- No era necesario que lo trataras de ocultar, prométeme que sea lo que sea que te pase me lo dirás en seguida, no quiero que te lo guardes, podría tener efectos contradictorios.  
  
Algo inseguro asintió, conteniendo el impulso de decirle lo que también le había sucedido por causa de Takeru.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
DC/K.- Bien, al fin terminaste  
  
C/K.- Hai!, pero yo quería escribir más  
  
DC/K.- ¿Escribir más? ¿Tú?, que buena broma  
  
C/K.- no es broma  
  
DC/K.- Vamos si eres mas hue... floja que nada  
  
C/K.- me halagas (sonrojada)  
  
DC/K.- (suspiro)  
  
C/K.- Bien, espero que antes de salir no olviden dejar un review, para saber que les pareció el capítulo.  
  
DC/K.- Aprovechen, sirve de que Chibi-Kaisie actualiza más rápido ya que tiene "muchas ganas" de escribir más.  
  
C/K.- ¬¬... ah, por cierto, me ausentaré unos días, eso puede traer como consecuencias el retraso del sig. capítulo, pero ya estoy trabajando en él.

DC/K.- (susurrando) le va a entrar de lleno a la flojera no se dejen llevar po sus mentiras

C/K.- ¬¬ bien, me despido  
  
DC/K.- ........... u.ú.  
  
C/K.- ......Nos despedimos de ustedes  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias por leer.  
  
Open your eyes, wake up,  
  
everything that you have lived could be a nightmare,  
  
smile to this new day,  
  
and perhaps things will be better today.


	12. Quitando el velo de la mentira, la verda...

Nuestro Destino  
Por Chibi-Kaisie

GRACIAS A NEKO-CHANS, ELI-CHAN1, NETFLITE, NEKOGIRL MAKI, GLUKO COCTEAU.C/K.- Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo...  
  
DC/K.- ...un tiempo maravilloso e inigualable de ausencia tuya...  
  
C/K.- ¬¬ Bien, bueno te traía una sorpresa...  
  
DC/K.- ¡No! Más sorpresas no, por favor (No pregunten)  
  
C/K.- ¬¬ Cómo sea te la daré, sólo tienes que mirar en el otro cuarto (señalando hacia la puerta)  
  
DC/K.- (Con cara de fastidio, se dirige a la puerta y...)  
  
C/K.- ¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!  
  
DC/K.- ¬¬ Todavía no abro la puerta  
  
C/K.- .. Oh, sorry, entonces esperaré a que lo hagas nn  
  
DC/K.- (gira la perilla lentamente y abre la puerta)  
  
C/K.- ¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!  
  
DC/K.- .. ¿Qué...? (se encuentra al Digimon Káiser amarrado, amordazado, luchando por su vida)  
  
C/K.- ¿Y bien?  
  
DC/K.- (Sin habla) oo  
  
Káiser.- (después de deshacerse de la soga y la cinta en la boca le echaba una mirada asesina a Chibi-Kaisie) ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerme aquí de esta manera mientras...?  
  
C/K.- ¿A que no es lindo? (Lo abraza)  
  
Káiser & DC/K.- oo  
  
DC/K.- ¿Pero por qué estaba así? ¬¬  
  
C/K.- ¡Ah!, bueno, es que... ... como no estaba Ken... ... yo... ... pues, no quería venir en su lugar así que... ... yo, bueno... lo tuve que secuestrar.  
  
DC/K.- ¿Secuestrar? ¿Acaso estás loca? ¬¬ Ok, pregunta estúpida.  
  
C/K.- (A punto de llorar) Es que yo... (sniff) quería que tú... (rompe a llorar)  
  
Káiser.- (le lanza una mirada interrogativa a Dark Chibi-Kaisie mientras ella se encoje de hombros)  
  
DC/K.- Ya, ya (se acerca a Chibi-Kaisie y para sorpresa nuestra la abraza consolándola) ¿quién te quiere?, Dime ¿quién te quiere?  
  
Káiser.- (murmurando para si mismo) cursilerías.  
  
C/K.- (con los ojos bañados en lágrimas aún en los brazos de Dark Chibi- Kaisie) Tú.  
  
DC/K.- ¿Yo?, pues no lo creo, yo te preguntaba por que no tenía idea de quién lo hacía.  
  
C/K.- (rompe a llorar)  
  
DC/K.- (se aleja de ella y le lanza una mirada cómplice al Káiser y éste la responde) Bien, dejémosla con su berrinche... como si fuera tradición hay que responder los reviews ¿le molestaría hacerlo Káiser?  
  
Káiser.- Para nada, sólo una cosa, por que mi nombre no aparece abreviado como el de ustedes  
  
DC/K.- Lo lamento Káiser, quéjese de eso con Chibi-Kaisie, pero le recomendaría que se esperara un poco, por cierto lo compadezco al quedarse aquí, se que no se le dio una buena bienvenida, pero después de todo "Bienvenido"  
  
Káiser.- Bueno, después de todo lo que pasé... creo que está bien.  
  
DC/K.- Yo no diría eso..., por cierto para estar aquí supongo que Chibi- Kaisie lo obligó también a leer todo lo que lleva del fic ¿verdad?  
  
Káiser.- -- Si.  
  
DC/K.- Me lo temía.  
  
C/K.- ¿Qué te pareció? (¿Y el berrinche?)  
  
Káiser.- ¬¬ Igualada.  
  
C/K.- ¿Eh?  
  
Káiser.- Pues no lo sé... se me hizo muy cur...  
  
C/K.- T-T  
  
Káiser.- .. Muy....muy.... bueno, le faltan más dolores, angustias, y muertes, muchas muertes MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
C/K.- OoO Dark Chibi-Kasie me dijo algo parecido a eso hasta con la misma risa malévola.  
  
DC/K.- Por cierto Káiser, aprovechando su "visita"... ¿Me puede dar su autógrafo? (Extendiéndole una libreta y una pluma)  
  
Káiser.- .. Claro (mira el frente de la hoja y lee "TOP TEN DE LOS VILLANOS DEL ANIM" encontrándose en el primer lugar... ... lo autografía.)  
  
C/K.- Awwww, ahora foto (saca la cámara de no –se –dónde y toma la foto)  
  
Káiser.- Ahora otra... (miradas escépticas de parte de ambas), pero matando a Chibi-Kaisie  
  
C/K.- ¿A mi? No, mejor no, yo paso... los reviews, Káiser, no los has respondido.  
  
Káiser.- ¬¬ bien...  
  
Eli-chan1.- Según tu review, dices que te encantó... ¿lo dices en serio? = suspiro = también dices que lo esperas con ansias, bien no tengo mucho de haberlo leido yo y bueno... .... ya sabes lo que pienso de este. ¿Takaishi es malo? Pues no lo creo, lo veo como yo como un simple principiante.  
  
C/K.- ¬¬  
  
Káiser.- ¿Qué?  
  
Gluko Cocteau.- ¿Dices que también te gustó la continuación? ¿Soy yo o el mundo está loco? A menos... ¿Cuánto les pagas para que digan eso?¬¬  
  
C/K.- Yo no les pago nada, por cierto eso de que Takeru está esquizofrénico, pues la verdad no lo sé, no se que le dio que parece empezar a cambiar su forma de pensar aunque no lo creo, no se fíen de él. Gracias por el review.  
  
Nekogirl maki.- Gracias por el review. Yo tampoco creo que Takeru tenga conciencia, aunque trata de aparentar que si, pero en fin. Lamento haber tardado en actualizarlo y bien, espero que sigas aquí.  
  
DC/K.- Yo no lo creo  
  
C/K.- Deja de ser tan pesimista  
  
Netflite.- nn Gracias por decir eso aunque ¬¬ ....... bien, Yo también te extrañé, pero en fin trataré de hacerte caso, no prometo nada. Ya falta poco. Nos vemos después.  
  
C/K.- Bien, esos han sido todos los reviews ahora pasemos al capítulo siguiente...  
  
Káiser.- ¿Desde cuándo está respondiendo los reviews?  
  
DC/K.- Descuide, ya se acostumbrar  
  
C/K.- ¬¬ No se vale, están tramando algo en contra mía, no se vale T-T  
  
Káiser & DC/K.- No es mala idea.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Capítulo 12: Quitando el velo de la mentira; la verdad puede ser impactante.  
  
Al pisar de nuevo su país natal, una inmensa alegría se apoderó de su cuerpo, al fin había regresado a casa, a pesar de haber sido menos de la estancia prometida en este. Simplemente se había ido por unas cuantas horas y vaya que la melancolía estaba presente. Sacó de su cazadora (que llevaba puesta sobre el antebrazo debido al cambio drástico de clima de un lugar a otro) el celular, marcó el número de Takeru sin obtener respuesta alguna.  
  
Bostezó entrecerrando un poco los ojos mientras con una de sus manos cubría su boca, unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos azul glacial evidenciando el cansancio que poseía. Con algo de pereza fijó su vista en su reloj de pulsera... las 12 A.M., Vaya que el o más bien los viajes terminaron agotando su energía.  
  
Recorrió con su mirada algo cansada la sala... ésta había quedado vacía salvo por algunas aeromozas que platicaban sobre lo que harían durante su estancia en el país.  
  
Estiró sus brazos desperezándose mientras se dirigía a la salida dispuesto para ahora recoger su equipaje.  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
El cielo estrellado estaba despejado como la noche anterior a la partida de Yamato, una hermosa luna plateada tan grande que parecía poder ser tocada adornaba esa noche. La brisa, que no podía faltar en esta maravillosa escena, hacía que los árboles susurraran a través de ella meciéndose lenta, dulce y suavemente. Yamato cerró sus ojos pos solo unos instantes, disfrutando aquello, viendo ese hermoso escenario que se encontraba a su alrededor no con sus ojos si no con sus otros sentidos, con su piel, respirando profundamente, percibiendo el agua que se encontraba dispersa en el ambiente. Retiró el cabello de su rostro y entró al taxi que hace unos minutos antes había conseguido.  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
El cansancio estaba presente, acosándolo, ya no podía esperar para acostarse a dormir en su cama, para ser llevado a aquél mundo en el que todo era posible.  
  
El taxista también parecía cansado, ni siquiera se molestaba en tratar de entablar una conversación con el chico, probablemente estaba a punto de terminar su turno cuando se topó con Yamato.  
  
Las luces pasaban con rapidez a ambos lados de la calle iluminando el rostro del chico rubio, proyectando en el interior del vehículo sombras y desapareciendo éstas mismas conforme recorrían las calles.  
  
Faltando poco para llegar al departamento del rubio, el taxista pareció caer en un profundo sueño mientras se perdía el control de la unidad. Yamato quién se encontraba en el asiento trasero, abrió los ojos antes de que fueran a impactarse contra una barda, con rapidez se levantó de su asiento para alcanzar el volante y lo viró, tomando por sorpresa al conductor quién frenó secamente, dejando marcas de llantas en el pavimento.  
  
Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente por el tremendo susto recibido ¿Qué hubiera sido de ellos si Yamato no hubiera abierto los ojos? El taxista parecía haber entrado en un estado de shock, sus delgadas manos temblaban mientras rezaba agradeciéndole a Dios el todavía no haberlo reclamado.  
  
Yamato salió del automóvil para asegurarse que el conductor estaba bien, este lo miró con una expresión de susto que cambió por ser una muestra de eterno agradecimiento hacia el chico que lo había salvado, pero resultó que "el conductor" no era un él sino una ella.  
  
Yamato probablemente no se había dado cuenta tal vez por haber sido de noche y por que la mujer no le dirigió la palabra en el transcurso del recorrido. Al ver que sus intentos eran fallidos al tratar de calmarse, Yamato le invitó un café también para que la cafeína evitara que un incidente como este volviera a pasar, a lo que ella aceptó con algo de timidez y nerviosismo.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
- Vamos Ken –Koushiro le decía un poco preocupado por los golpes y cicatrices en su rostro con las que había llegado. Además de que no se había comunicado con nadie. Koushiro le había preguntado la razón de sus heridas pero el muchacho simplemente, lo más tranquilo que pudo, dijo que había sido víctima de un asalto, cosa que el pelirrojo no creyó del todo... por que si hubiera sido cierto, el chico, a pesar de ser tan tranquilo, no tomaría con tanta calma ese hecho.  
  
Bien, no quiso presionarlo ni que pensara que no le creía. Koushiro estaba preocupado por el alejamiento del chico, ahora los demás decían que se le veía a el mismo o a Joe más que a Ken y eso era decir demasiado, por eso ahora lo trataba de convencer a que fuera con ellos. –Yo te cubriré- continuó.  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
No quería ir pero Koushiro insistió demasiado que finalmente accedió. Ahora Ken se dirigía al antiguo apartamento de en el que vivía Taichi, quién se había mudado desde la muerte de Hikari para hacerle compañía a su desolada madre.  
  
Nunca había estado ahí, así que sacó la dirección que Koushiro le había escrito en una hoja, comprobando si iba por el camino correcto y en efecto, llegó al poco tiempo y tocó la puerta, del otro lado de la puerta se oyeron pasos y esta se abrió, dejando ver a la Sra Yagami a quién sus ojos se veían algo apagados, pero aún así le dirigió una sonrisa al chico que se encontraba frente de suya. Ken la saludó con una profunda reverencia, la mujer lo dejó pasar y se retiró para llamar a Taichi.  
  
Algo extrañado el antiguo líder de los digi-elegidos llegó anduvo por el pasillo y viendo de la persona de quién se trataba una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro moreno.  
  
- Hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos, Ken –dijo con esa radiante sonrisa.  
  
- Estaba algo ocupado... lamento haber llegado así, pero...- dijo con la cabeza algo gacha.  
  
- No te preocupes -pasó una mano sobre el hombro del otro, como siempre lo hacía con Yamato- Nosotros le dijimos a Koushiro que te convenciera de venir aquí... -la sonrisa de Taichi casi desapareció al ver las heridas en el rostro del chico –has estado... muy alejado...- hasta que sin pensarlo soltó- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué tienes esas heridas?  
  
- No es nada –dijo apartando la mirada de la de Taichi  
  
Taichi, no preguntó más así que simplemente agregó –Bien, Ya están aquí los otros –y lo condujo a la que había sido su antigua habitación. Entrando primero Taichi por que así éste se lo dijo. Ichijouji contuvo un escalofrío al pensar la posibilidad de que Takeru se encontrara ahí.  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
Los chicos al percatarse de que la puerta se abría volvieron su vista hacia ella, al ver que se trataba nuevamente de Taichi no hubo quienes no se decepcionaran un poco, como cierto chico moreno que se encontraba ahí. Seguido a Taichi, entró Ken en la habitación que había quedado en un silencio total, el simplemente les dirigió una tímida sonrisa.  
  
En la habitación, aparte de los que acababan de entrar, se encontraban Daisuke, Sora, Iori y Mimi, esta última se acercó a Ken y lo saludó plantándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Dios, hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos –reprochándole su ausencia en las últimas reuniones –cuánto has cambiado –aunque Mimi ya lo había visto hacía más de un mes, para ella había sido mucho tiempo de no verlo –estás muy guapo, Ken –lo abrazó con fuerza.  
  
El aludido adquirió cierto rubor en sus mejillas y simplemente respondió con una sonrisa que iba acompañada por una mirada algo melancólica "Cómo me recuerda a Miyako" pensó.  
  
- ¿Pero que te pasó? –Continuó ahora refiriéndose a sus heridas.  
  
- Nada, sólo que me asaltaron –mintió de nuevo... bueno, si vas a decir una mentira dísela a todos ¿o no?  
  
En fin, Ken tomó asiento a lado de Daisuke sintiendo todavía que era el centro de atención de todas las miradas, así que Taichi decidió sacar un tema X para eliminar aquél silencio que se hizo.  
  
- ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? –Le preguntó Daisuke sin que los otros se enteraran, Ken pareció dudar por un segundo, como si pensara la respuesta pero al final respondió que no se preocupara por eso.  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ken's POV  
  
He de confesar que me sentí muy aliviado al saber que Takeru no se encontraba aquí, se ha hecho silencio ante mi presencia la cual ya no causa temor ni odio entre todas sus emociones, estoy conciente de que sus miradas están en mi, parecen sorprendidos por mi visita.  
  
Mimi es la única que reacciona, se acerca a mi, me da un beso en la mejilla y comenta lo mucho que había cambiado en este tiempo que sobrepasa por poco el mes, mientras me abraza con fuerza.  
  
Es algo vago pero me recuerda a Miyako.  
  
Ahora parece haberse dado cuenta de mis heridas, aunque se ha tardado un poco en notarlo... los demás comprueban sus palabras mirándome más detenidamente sus expresiones son de preocupación y seriedad, pero ¿preocupación por mi? Creo que todavía no me acostumbro a que las personas se preocupan tanto por mi, o a lo mejor ya lo había hecho, pero dados los hechos recientes, creo que lo he tratado de olvidar... como sea, para que no se angustien por "naderías" (por mi), les digo la misma mentira que le dije a mi madre, a Koushiro y pronto la sabría mi padre.  
  
No puedo evitar esas insistentes miradas, y trato de huir de ellas así que me siento en el piso, a lado de Daisuke, con quién me he llevado tan bien siempre, ahí pierdo todo conocimiento de mi entorno hasta que en una de esas Daisuke me pregunta si estoy bien, pienso mi respuesta por un instante y trato de despreocuparlo con mi respuesta.  
  
... ... Es relajante pasar un tiempo con ellos, a pesar de que no es mi costumbre participar en todas las conversaciones ni ser parte de ellas a ninguna hora, disfruto el momento. En esos minutos de silencio en el que oía lo que decían los demás, más no escuchaba me quedaba perdido en mis pensamientos, con la vista fija en la puerta y de vez en cuando dirigiendo miradas a la pantalla de mi celular verificando la hora como si tuviera algún compromiso o como si esperara a que alguien entrara por la puerta.  
  
- ¿Ken-chan? –Oigo la voz de Dai.  
  
- ¿Si? –sigo con mi mirada perdida en la puerta, a lo que al darme cuenta me vuelvo hacia Daisuke.  
  
Pero no logro escuchar lo que sus labios tratan de comunicarme al moverse, y una pregunta hecha por Sora (la misma que yo traía en mente) sale a relucir, acaparando toda mi atención junto con la de los demás, Daisuke incluido.  
  
- ¿Yamato-kun no va a venir?  
  
Taichi niega la cabeza lentamente ¿Por qué? Me pregunté sin articular ni una sola palabra.  
  
- Tuvo que viajar a París, su abuelo enfermó... fue algo inoportuno –dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta y extrañamente vi como me veía de reojo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro... algo que me extrañó.  
  
No pude evitar sentirme por un momento algo desilusionado por la noticia así que nuevamente, olvidando mi alrededor me hundí en mis pensamientos al momento en el que cambiaron de tema.  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
Bueno, la reunión no fue como antes en las que las ocurrencias de Miyako nos hacía reír, lamentablemente ella y Hikari optaron por dejarnos.  
  
Al menos asistir me había valido de una información que en otro tiempo no la había considerado valiosa aunque ni siquiera sabía el porque le daba tal valor ¿o acaso será por que se trataba de Yamato? Me siento confundido.  
  
Es tarde, aún así camino con calma sobre la acera, lamentablemente la energía eléctrica se cortó en varios sectores así que la regresada en metro valió, tendría que caminar un buen tramo.  
  
No hay mucha luz, pero si puedo distinguir las cosas a varios palmos de distancia, me detengo sin volverme.  
  
- ¿Quién eres? –Sé que esa persona me ha estado siguiendo desde que salí del apartamento de Taichi, nadie respondió, pero aún así siento su presencia.  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ken, al todavía seguir escuchando el eco de los pasos que se detenía detrás suyo, se volvió a ver pero... nadie estaba ahí, a la derecha... nada, a la izquierda... nada, tampoco había lugar para que alguien se escondiera, esto realmente lo desconcertó. No tenía sentido... en nada.  
  
Una mano se posó delicadamente en su hombro, este no se exaltó y se volvió a ver... era Yamato quién inmediatamente al verlo su mirada cambió a preocupación, sin embargo no dijo nada.  
  
- Yamato –bajó un poco la cabeza al ver la expresión del rubio referente, nuevamente, a sus recientes heridas –creí que estabas en París.  
  
El rubio se sorprendió por eso, solamente Taichi había sido enterado aparte de su hermano.  
  
- Estaba, acabo de llegar hoy en la madrugada, ¿Qué...?  
  
- ¿Y cómo sigue tu abuelo? –dijo Ken lo más rápido que pudo para cortar la pregunta que sabía que el rubio haría.  
  
"¿Cómo lo supo?" se preguntó al momento que respondía:  
  
- Oh, el está bien –tono despreocupado –no me dejó que siguiera allá cuidándolo, dice que se encuentra en perfecto estado... Ken... –el aludido se volvió hacia Yamato -¿Qué te sucedió?  
  
Simplemente se limitó a no responder, no podía mentirle o no se creía capaz de hacerlo así que optó por la que según él era la salida fácil: el silencio.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasó? –volvió a insistir, el chico seguía sin responder ni siquiera atreverse a mirarle a los ojos azules del rubio.  
  
Yamato repitió varias veces la pregunta con una terquedad impresionante y lo único que le logró sonsacar fue un "Nada, no me pasó nada". El moreno estaba visiblemente algo incómodo por eso.  
  
- ¿Nada? –fue lo que contestó a la respuesta del chico, el mayor se había comenzado a molestar por la necedad de Ken en no responderle, pero aún así suspiró tratando de calmarse –esto no es nada –lo dijo poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre una herida en la mejilla de Ken mientras éste se estremecía un poco al toque.  
  
- No fue nada –dijo tercamente.  
  
- ¿Quién te hizo esto, Ken? Dime por favor –le dolía que el moreno no confiara en él para eso.  
  
Ken negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.  
  
- ¡¡¡Por Dios Ken, mírate, mira lo que te hicieron!!! ¡¡¡Por lo que más quieras, dime ¿qué demonios te pasó?!!!, ¡¡¡¿Quién chingados fue?!!! (DC/K.- esto se está haciendo costumbre, C/K.- No seas mentirosa, tú lo dijiste).  
  
Era la primera vez que le levantaba la voz al chico, nunca lo había hecho ni siquiera cuando éste solía ser el Digimon Káiser. Yamato sentía próximas las lágrimas "¿Por qué?" se preguntaba. Ichijouji sin embargo permanecía en silencio, le había sorprendido el escuchar al rubio gritarle con ese tono de suma preocupación en su voz.  
  
- ¿No confías en mi? –suavizó el tono, Ishida.  
  
Ken levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos en los glaciales del otro, asintió levemente.  
  
- ¿Y bien...?  
  
- Takeru –dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible, pero llegó a oídos del rubio.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Takeru fue –volvió a decir, las lágrimas se avecinaban en sus ojos –Y no sólo eso... ... ...  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
C/K.- ¿Qué les pareció esté capítulo? Dark Chibi-Kaisie...  
  
DC/K.- Aburrido  
  
C/K.- u.u ¿Káiser?  
  
DC/K.- Ya se fue TT-TT  
  
C/K.- ¿Se ha ido? (sale de la habitación para verificarlo) ¿ Káiser? (se cierra la puerta con todo y seguro) Oye, Dark Chibi-Kaisie déjame entrar, ¡¡¡Por favor!!!  
  
Káiser.- Bien, Ya nos la libramos  
  
C/K.- ¡¡¡No!!! ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
  
DC/K.- Ahora... (toma un papelito que estaba en el escritorio y lo va leyendo) "al fin Yamato sabe la verdad ¿Qué hará al respecto?... cielos estás eran las líneas de Chibi-Kaisie, por qué no se esperó un poco para sacarla, Káiser.  
  
Káiser.- Me dolió la cabeza.  
  
DC/K.- Imagine estar cada capítulo con ella.  
  
C/K.- ¡¡¡Oye!!!, ¡¡¡Déjame entrar por favor!!!  
  
Káiser.- Para la próxima me traigo consigo a Ken para que también sufra T-T  
  
DC/K.- (mira el papelito) ...aquí dice que... ah, si... Dejen reviwes sobre este capítulo, ya saben todas sus opiniones desde quejas...  
  
C/K.- Ya te oí Dark Chibi-Kaisie  
  
DC/K.- (susurrando) ah, pero cuando alguien te pregunta algo y no te conviene te sordeas (tono normal de voz) en que iba... ah si, quejas, amenazas de muerte...  
  
Káiser.- ¿Sabes? Yo tengo una queja  
  
DC/K.- ¿Y cuál es su queja, Kásier?  
  
Káiser.- No me parece justo que Takaishi sea el "villano" de este fan fic ¿Por qué no salgo yo?  
  
DC/K.- Por que... ... tendría que aguantar las cursilerías y estupideces que Chibi-Kaisie escribe.  
  
C/K.- ¡¡¡Oí eso, Dark Chibi-Kaisie!!!  
  
Káiser.- Esta bien, ya no me quejo --  
  
DC/K.- (mira el papelito nuevamente) ya dije los reviews... "despedirse" bien, eso es todo por este capítulo, por cierto Káiser, ¿volverá a venir en algún futuro?  
  
Káiser.- Por mi cuenta, mientras esté Chibi-Kaisie... creo que sí.  
  
C/K.- ¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!  
  
DC/K.- (Algo decepcionada)  
  
Káiser.- XD....... es el blanco perfecto, es tan ingenua  
  
DC/K.- Sí nn  
  
C/K.- ¡¡¡Oigan!!!  
  
DC/K.- Bien, en este capítulo estuvo el Digimon Káiser, sea bienvenido cuando guste  
  
Káiser.- Espero que no venga como hoy: secuestrado  
  
DC/K.- Chibi-Kaisie...  
  
C/K.- (desde el otro lado de la puerta) Eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo... (susurrando) a ver si puedo secuestrar a Yamato o... a Ken. n-n.  
  
Káiser.- Ni siquiera yo soy tan cruel... (susurrando) sería la perfecta villana en su fic.  
  
C/K.- ¬´¬ reviews, no los olviden  
  
Gracias por leer, se despiden: Chibi Kaisie , Dark Chibi-Kaisie y El Digimon Kásier  
  
--- Open your eyes, wake up,

everything that you have lived could be a nightmare,

smile to this new day,

and perhaps things will be better today. ---


	13. Lies & Labyrinths without exit

Nuestro Destino

Por: Chibi-Kaisie

C/K.- ¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! BIENVENIDOS A OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS.

DC/K.- ¿Otro?

C/K.- ¬¬' Si, otro y por lo visto no te irás hasta que termine todo el fic.

DC/K.- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!! T-T Eso quiere decir mucho tiempo ¿verdad? ¬.¬

C/K.- Pues.... tal vez.... No lo sé n.n

DC/K.- (Resignada) Bueno, ya que...

C/K.- Así me gusta, debes siempre sonreír.

DC/K.- ¬¬ Te quiero matar.

C/K.- (Sacando una agenda) bien tienes un tiempo de 15 seg. El día 06 de Marzo del 2020... es que tengo una agenda muy ocupada.

DC/K.- No, que sea otro día, tengo un compromiso ¬o¬ Por cierto, dejémonos con estas estupideces y contesta de una vez los reviews que recibiste.

C/K.- ¿Los reviews? n.n Me encanta el recibir reviews:

--- **_Eli-chan1_**.- Bien, aquí la continuación aunque he de decirte que GRACIAS por todo lo que me dices haces que me sonroje

DC/K.- Si tan solo la vieras..... XDDDDD

C/K.- ¬¬ Como sea Gracias por el review y espero que te guste.

**_--- Nekogirl maki.-_** Bien, lamento haberte dejado en suspenso, espero que disfrutes este capítulo por cierto Yama aparecerá más ahora.

DC/K.- espero que no le hagan nada a Takeru

C/K.- pero él es el malo

DC/K.- y eso que? ¬¬

C/K.- No, nada...... Gracias por el review.

_**--- Gluko Cocteau y =Yo mismo=**_ .- Espero que la espera halla valido de algo, no se que tal te (les) parezca(n) la continuación aunque te (les) diré que este capítulo aparece más Yamato que nadie (n-n es que no se si =Yo mismo= lee el fic )

DC/K.- Espero que con lo que escribiste no la dejes mas.....

C/K.- ¿alterada?

DC/K.- ¬¬ Como sea

C/K.- Gracias por el review, .... bien ahora pasemos al capítulo 13

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Capítulo 13: Lies & Labyrinths without exit

Yamato se perdió al oír el nombre de su outouto, simplemente imposible, no podía ser, ¡no!

- Imposible –susurró aún algo aturdido por lo antes dicho –No es posible, no es cierto ¿verdad?

Una mueca de dolor cruzó por unos instantes el rostro del chico moreno, no le sorprendía mucho, pero aún así lo sintió... después de todo Takaishi era familia de Yamato así que ¿por qué creerle a él? Aunque esto le lastimó mucho aún sin saber muy bien la razón.

- Lo sabía –fue lo único que atinó a decir, más para si mismo que para el rubio y continuó su camino dejando al mayor totalmente perplejo por sus palabras, "¿de que serviría contarle el resto si ni siquiera puede asimilar estas pequeñeces?" pensó con dolor.

- Espera –dijo Yamato en un susurro, sin moverse de dónde se encontraba, Ken lo había alcanzado a escuchar, pero no se detuvo –espera –insistió nuevamente, ahora se volvió en dirección del chico de cabello azul –por favor –suplicó, Ichijouji se detuvo mientras Ishida se dirigía hacia él.

Buscaba las palabras, la manera... el cómo expresarse. Nada fue dicho. Lo que trataba de preguntarle era si lo que habían escuchado sus oídos era cierto, que no fuera una broma pesada... Ken al captar lo que trataba el mayor de decir, asintió.

Sin decir nada más (aunque pudiera...) el portador de la amistad, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo condujo hasta estar bajo un área un poco más iluminada, allí se volvió a verlo, pero ahora con más detenimiento, pasando suavemente... casi rozando sus dedos con las heridas del menor.

Esta noche, no hay Luna... está oculta en no–se–dónde como tratando de esconder las desgracias que ha presenciado, dejando a los chicos solos, simplemente siendo acompañados de las estrellas, aquellos astros que el hombre se dice leer y a veces hasta entender. (C/K.- Sorry Netflite, no lo pude evitar n.n)

Ichijouji estaba a punto de decir algo, pero...

- Mira nada más... no puede ser... –y agregó con determinación –hablaré con él... ..., no puede...

- Espera –Ken tomó su mano, Yamato fijó toda su atención en él.

- Esto no se puede quedar así, Ken – Respondiendo a la petición que sin lugar a dudas el chico le diría –¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué te hizo esto?

- No lo sé... dijo que... le estorbaba y que todo era mi culpa y... ...

- ...en realidad no tenías ni la mínima idea del por qué ¿no es cierto? –completó, Ken asintió algo sorprendido –Dime algo, fue él el de la vez pasada ¿verdad? ¿Qué te hizo? –evocando que alguna vez el mismo había estado confortándolo en el parque... Ken, sin embargo, no dijo nada más, simplemente negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no quería hablar de eso en ese momento.

A Yamato, esa actitud no lo sorprendió, contrariamente a lo pensado, tampoco lo molestó... al menos había logrado que el chico le dijera la razón de sus heridas... y que supiera que puede confiar plenamente en él, pero ahora la pregunta era "¿Por qué demonios Takeru le había hecho semejante cosa?" (DC/K.- Exagerado u.u, C/K.- Esperen a que se entere de lo demás) y esa misma pregunta daba paso a otras y otras más como esta por ejemplo: "¿Cómo trataría ahora a Takeru?" O que tal ésta otra ideada en un momento de venganza "¿Qué excusa dirá para salvarse de una inminente golpiza?"

Pero a pesar de lo que había dicho Ken, a pesar de lo mucho que confiaba en sus palabras... a pesar de eso, Takeru era su outouto, su familia y por esa simple y minúscula razón, una parte de si mismo quería comprobarlo, quería rectificar lo que se había dicho, no quería creer en sus palabras. Claro que el rubio tuvo que sofocar a esa estúpida vocecilla que según esto parecía ser la voz de su razón, la voz que le decía que no tenía que creer ciegamente en lo que se le decía, la que hacía que todo rastro de ingenuidad se esfumara, por eso no quería creer... por culpa de esa estúpida voz.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

"Necesito que me ayudes" le había dicho Yamato esa mañana. El moreno recordaba con detenimiento aquella conversación telefónica que había mantenido con su amigo, se oía algo molesto, más cuando quiso saber de que se trataba el rubio simplemente le contestó que iba a su casa y que le siguiera la corriente en todas y cada una de las cosas que diría. Taichi así lo haría aunque no comprendía la razón de la exigida presencia del portador de la esperaza ni la de Daisuke. Simplemente el rubio le había dicho que era para evitar levantar sospechas.

"¿Sospechas?" le había respondido "¿Sospechas de qué?"pero pareció que el otro no lo había escuchado y había cortado en ese momento la llamada.

Taichi abrió la puerta encontrándose frente a frente con Yamato.

- ¿Ya están aquí? –preguntó obviamente refiriéndose a Daisuke y a Takeru.

- Sí, pero...

- Después Taichi –lo interrumpió –después, solo sígueme la corriente ¿quieres? Simplemente platícame de la última reunión que tuvieron.

- Pero si ya te lo dije todo –replicó el otro.

- No importa, quiero comprobar o descartar algo –dijo con cierto enfado, más para sí que para Yagami.

- ¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

- Taichi... ¬¬

- Está bien –dijo con algo de resignación el moreno.

- No omitas nada

- Sí, lo sé.

- ¡Hey, miren quién por fin regresó de París! –Daisuke acababa de asomarse al notar la ausencia de Taichi por un tiempo considerable, detrás de él salía Takeru con una actitud muy positiva, una evidente sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro. Yamato reprimió las ganas de ir a zarandearlo en busca de respuestas, de la verdad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato's POV

Aquí estoy... vencido por esa estúpida voz en mi cabeza aquella que por alguna u otra razón me ha convencido de comprobar o refutar las palabras que me dijo Ken. Estuve luchando contra esa parte de mi, por lo menos lo que me parecieron dos o tres días, en realidad no supe el tiempo, no había salido de mi apartamento a menos de que fuera terriblemente necesario, tampoco había ido a la escuela ya que mi permiso para estar fuera era indefinido. Así que me la pasé, por instrucciones de esa estúpida voz, analizando, tratando de comprender lo que sucedía, pero yo sabía que no todo estaba dicho, y me estremecía al pensar la posibilidad de algo grabe. Solamente Taichi fue enterado de mi regreso al día siguiente de la charla que tuve con Ken... y por simple petición mía no había dicho palabra alguna a otro digi–elegido ni a mi madre (mi padre era obvio que ya estaba enterado y por qué no si vivimos en el mismo sitio).

En fin, esta mañana todas mis dudas y excusas parecieron flaquear así que ahora me encuentro obedeciendo a lo que esta voz me dijo. Estoy atento a cada una de las reacciones de Takeru, claro que sin parecer tan obvio, lo veo más eufórico que anteriormente, lo veo sonreír y me cuesta creer las palabras de Ken. "¿Pero en que diablos estoy pensando?" Me reprendo "¿Cómo sería capaz yo de dudar en las palabras de Ken?" No podía dudar, no podía, ¿por qué? Pues... por el simple hecho de ser Ken Ichijouji "...pero tampoco puedo desconfiar de mi outouto."

Pasamos a lado de la sala, en dónde se encontraba la señora Yagami, quién me saluda con una sonrisa apagada, pero al fin y al cabo es una sonrisa... en contestación hago una pequeña reverencia ante su presencia. Nos dirigimos a la recámara de Taichi, y éste me trata como si realmente acabara de llegar, como lo acordamos, me cuenta que le había dicho cierto día a Koushiro de que convenciera a Ken de venir a la reunión que se efectuó y que lo lograron traer.

Al momento de seguir detallando, su expresión cambió hacia angustia... dice que Ken había llegado lastimado, con golpes y cicatrices y que por lo que vieron aquella vez fue que habían sido resientes... A la mención de todo esto, le lancé una mirada disimulada hacia Takeru... pude percibir como se tensaba aunque fuera sólo un poco... tal vez pasara desapercibido por los dos líderes pero no para mi.

Daisuke, quién no sabía ni la más remota idea de que todo lo que me estaban platicando ya lo sabía y que estaba ya planeado, le hizo la segunda a Taichi, sus ojos denotaban preocupación.

- ¿Pero qué le pudo haber ocurrido? –pregunté de antemano sabiendo la respuesta que me darían, así que simplemente me dediqué a observar y estudiar cada una de las reacciones de Takeru. Yo lo notaba algo incómodo con la plática, TODA vuelta sobre nuestra preocupación hacia Ken... no decía nada, ni trataba de evitar el escuchar la respuesta, tal vez creyó que se vería muy obvio.

- Nos dijo que había sido asaltado una noche antes –Daisuke me respondió no muy convencido.

Pude percibir claramente un dejo de alivio en el rostro de Takeru, tal vez fui nuevamente el único que lo notó, por que Takeru es muy bueno para ocultar lo que siente, pero siendo yo su hermano... no me puede ocultar mucho.

- A mi no me convenció su respuesta –Todos nos volvimos a ver a Taichi su rostro tenía una seriedad que no creo haberla visto antes.

- ¿Por qué? –Soltó el otro moreno de inmediato.

- Vamos, Daisuke, tu mejor que nadie sabes que Ken había estudiado defensa personal –tal vez Taichi ya había comprendido hacia dónde quería llegar –a parte, el chico es muy ágil.

- Es cierto –me entristeció el comprobar las palabras de Ken, era cierto, pero yo NO quería creerle, por eso tuve que venir hasta aquí para darme cuenta yo mismo... para abrir un poco los ojos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás lo que querías comprobar? –me dijo Taichi, rato después de que Takeru y Daisuke se habían marchado.

Suspiré pesadamente. –Fue Takeru –dije, así como me había dicho Ken, en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar, pero yo ya se lo había prometido a Taichi... vi la interrogativa en su cara así que lo completé –Takeru fue quién golpeó a Ken aquella vez, en realidad no lo asaltaron.

- ¡¿QUEEEEE?! –Espetó incrédulo a mis palabras –¿Cómo...?

- ¿...lo sé? –completé su pregunta –Ese mismo día me lo encontré, cuando iba de regreso a su casa... él me lo dijo.

- No lo puedo creer.

- Tampoco yo lo hacía.

- ¿Entonces por eso fue todo esto?

- Si –le dije –vi todas las reacciones de Takeru, el cómo se ponía nervioso a la simple mención de que Ken había estado con ustedes.

- ¿La razón?

- No la sé –negué con la cabeza con algo de tristeza, esto me empezaba a agobiar –ni siquiera Ken la sabe... también supe que Takeru fue el causante de que estuviera muy alejado, hace más de un mes ¿recuerdas?

- Si, Koushiro había estado muy preocupado por él durante mucho tiempo ¿Y que le hizo?

-No tengo idea –dije con pesar al recordarlo –Ken se negó rotundamente a revelármelo.

- ¿Qué le pudo haber ocurrido?

- Parece que algo más grave de lo que nos podemos imaginar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato yacía en su cama, tratando en vano el poder conciliar el sueño, las palabras, las imágenes, los recuerdos hacían eco en su mente, los tenía tan presentes, los veía aún si tuviera los ojos cerrados fuertemente al mismo tiempo que se tapaba los oídos. Pero nada funcionaba, estaban ahí acechándolo.

Le llegó de la nada aquél recuerdo en el que estaban al pie de un cerezo él y Ken sentados en aquél parque, mientras este último lloraba desconsoladamente, se le había partido el corazón al verlo así... había recordado también con cuánta facilidad le había transmitido sus emociones, su tristeza, su dolor.

Se levantó de la cama resignándose a dormir, se fijó en la hora 2:00 a.m., musitando su disgusto por la falta de sueño, con una palabra: "Mierda", se acercó a la ventana a mirar las tranquilas calles de Japón a esas horas, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Pasó el resto de la semana sin nada nuevo, Yamato había decidido volver a la escuela el Lunes así podía descansar un poco más. Tenía ganas de hacer pagar a Takeru, pero al hacerlo, estaría metiendo en más problemas a Ken, era cierto de que no dejaría que lo lastimaran, eso ya se lo había prometido al moreno, pero calló en cuenta de que no podía estar para siempre a su lado, no le era posible, por más que Yamato quisiera.

Frecuentaba los lugares en los que sabía que acostumbraba ir Ken, pero en ningún momento se topó con él, no tuvo la oportunidad de hablarle, de no sé... Todo pasaba sin novedad alguna hasta que en una de esas veces se encontró con Takeru.

Takaishi sonrió a Ishida, era una sonrisa algo nerviosa, tal vez por el hecho de habérselo encontrado ahí...

Describir lo que Yamato sintió en ese momento como un resentimiento, se podía apreciar que este calificativo le quedaba corto a lo que le hacía hervir la sangre, pero un dato curioso: no lo estaba odiando en este momento, es más trataba de estudiar su actitud buscando respuestas en los ademanes del menor.

Suspiró tratando de calmar todas las ganas de vengarse en ese mismo momento, así como Takeru le había hecho, sin explicación, sin que supiera razón, sin fundamentos para llevarlo a cabo a excepción de las palabras de Ken.... Sí, lo admitía, era muy sobre protector con las personas a quienes quería y amaba. Era una paradoja por que quería vengarse de una persona a quién también quería (como siempre lo había hecho) proteger.

- ¡Yamato! –después de varios intentos fallidos de Takeru para volverlo a la realidad, hasta que finalmente lo logró ganándose una mirada de confusión –no esperaba verte aquí.

- Ni yo a ti –dijo lo más tranquilamente posible, y lo curioso fue que no se podía distinguir ese tono tan falso que estaba impreso en sus palabras.

Ambos se encontraban en los límites del distrito, Yamato venía ya de regreso a su casa tras tratar de verse de nuevo con aquel chico de hermosos ojos amatistas. Pero ahora simplemente quería saber la razón del por qué Takaishi se encontraba por esos lugares, que Yamato supiera ninguno de los digi-elegidos vivía en esa dirección, tampoco las otras amistades de Takeru o ¿será que acababa de estar con Ken?

Esta última pregunta hizo que sus intentos por calmarse se fueran a la basura. Controlado por sus impulsos ya no por su razón tomó a Takeru del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura.

- ¡¡¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE?!!! –gritó sintiendo como la rabia empezaba a cegarlo, si no hacía algo para calmarse... no quería saber de lo que fuera capaz de hacerle.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Takaishi se encontraba por decir algo asustado, no comprendía de lo que estaba pasando. A menos de que... así que finalmente Ichijouji le había dicho a alguien... bien.

-¡¡¡¡NO TE HAGAS EL PENDEJO, COMO SI NO SUPIERA QUE LO TOCASTE!!! –la gente empezaba a voltearlos a ver y ¿cómo no? Si estaban el plena vía pública, algunas de las personas que pasaban por ahí se detenían para estar atentos de la pelea que seguramente se efectuaría, mientras que otras (en su mayoría madres de familias) los miraban molestas y se iban rápidamente negando la cabeza demostrando lo mal que para ellas eran vistas ese tipo de "espectáculos".

¿Tocaste? Acaso el chico Ichijouji le había dicho a Yamato que Takaishi lo había violado, no podía ser... ... "¡**_No!" _**se dijo...**_ "¡No le ha dicho a nadie!"._**

Takeru empujó a su hermano haciendo que este lo soltara, y simplemente se alejó del lugar... conocía muy bien a Yamato, tanto que sabía que iría a buscarlo y era eso precisamente lo que quería.

Dicho y hecho, Yamato se lanzó con furia hacia donde se encontraba Takaishi, lo agarró con fuerza del brazo al voltearlo con rapidez y algo de brusquedad quedó helado...

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

C/K.- Ahí quedó mi inspiración

DC/K.- ¿Inspiración? Yo pensaba que lo hacías a lo loco

C/K.- ¬¬ Pues ya ves que no

DC/K.- Eso lo de que se te fue la inspiración no es verdad ¿o si?

C/K.- Nop

DC/K.- Ya lo sabía, eres muy predecible

C/K.- es que me entró de lleno la flojera

DC/K.- y es lo mejor que pudo hacer así que a nuestros lectores: Compréndanla

C/K.- Muy graciosa ¬¬

DC/K.- Bien, nos despedimos de ustedes

C/K.- Así es, no olviden los reviews.

Gracias por leer, se despiden: Chibi Kaisie & Dark Chibi-Kaisie

--- Open your eyes, wake up,

everything that you have lived could be a nightmare,

smile to this new day,

and perhaps things will be better today. ---


	14. Lies, lies, and more lies What can You d...

**Nuestro Destino**

**Por Chibi-Kaisie**

Hace mucho que no digo esto: GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN MI FIC, EN **ESPECIAL** A **NEKO-CHANS, ELI-CHAN1, NEKOGIRL MAKI, ICHIGO** **COCTEAU** ( sin olvidar a **YO MISMO**), **NETFLITE**, (¿me falta alguien?).

C/K.- ¡¡¡He llegado, al fin!!! (agarra una bolsa con dulces y se los empieza a comer)

DC/K.- ¬¬ Ya nos dimos cuenta

C/K.- Genial, "Chibi-Darky"...

DC/K.- "¿Chibi-Darky?" ¿Otro apodo? No friegues ¬o¬'

C/K.- ahhh, pero es muy lindo, ¿no es cierto?

DC/K.- ...............

C/K.- Está bien, tu ganas Dark Chibi-Kaisie ya no te diré "Chibi-Darky" V-V

DC/K.- O-O ¿Te encuentras bien?

C/K.- SIP (sigue comiendo los dulces)

DC/K.- u-uU......¬¬ Esto va a ser una pesadilla

C/K.- =P Bien, que te parece si contestamos los reviews.

DC/K.- Yo empiezo por responderlos

C/K.- (haciendo un puchero) Pero... (snif)...pero (snif)... yo quería... (snif)... contestarlos TT-TT

DC/K.- Ni modo... XD:

. **Ichigo Cocteau**.- Gracias por tu review. Parece que =Yo mismo= sufrió a lado de una Gluko muy emocionada...

C/K.- CHII!!! Espero no haber tardado mucho en subirlo, por que si así fue... pues ¿qué le podemos hacer?

DC/K.- ¿Te parece si...?

C/K.- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!, No me obligarán a sentarme todo el día frente a la computadora para que lo termine.

DC/K.- Te juro que no iba a decir eso...

C/K.- Ah, ¿no?... ¿entonces? O-o

DC/K.- Iba a decir que sería mejor que trataran de atentar en contra de tu vida y ...

C/K.- No sigas..., U-U¿ Bien, Espero que te guste este capítulo y espero "verte" pronto por el msn... Y no "Chibi-Darky" n0n no quiero comentarios mordaces.

DC/K.- ..........................

C/K.-

. **Eli-chan1**.- HOLAAAAAAA!!! Gracias por el review. Ya traigo otro capítulo, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, es que con eso de...

DC/K.- ... de la flojera que siempre le entra

C/K.- SIP, y....... ¡Oye!, bien, como iba diciendo... XD ¿qué ya odias a Takeru? Bien, pues no te culpo

DC/K.- ......................

C/K.- ¿Qué? Mira, no te quejes "Chibi-Darky" por que para que Takeru sea un villano alguien lo debe de despreciar ¿o no?

DC/K.- ¿Estas diciendo cosas coherentes?¿Tú, Chibi-Kaisie? No lo puedo creer

C/K.- ¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? O-ó... Creo, Eli-chan1 que empezarás a odiar a Takeru un poco más... espero que te sientas generosa como para repartir a todo mundo odio...

DC/K.- u-u

C/K.-

. **Nekogirl maki.- **Bien, espero no haber tardado mucho, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por el Review. Espero que te guste este capítulo... ¿verdad "Chibi-Darky"?

DC/K.- ..................si........

C/K.- Esos son todos los reviews TToTT Me alegra tanto recibirlos

DC/K.- Bien, tal vez, a la próxima se nos infarte aquí mismo (esperanzada) =D

C/K.- (susurrando) pero si yo muero TU te quedarás a terminarlo, o si no... me apareceré en tus sueños, así podríamos pasar todo el tiempo juntas y...

DC/K.- ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!, es decir, mejor pasemos al siguiente capítulo

**Capítulo 14: Lies, lies, and more lies; What can You do to solve all of this?**

Takeru empujó a su hermano haciendo que este lo soltara, y simplemente se alejó del lugar... conocía muy bien a Yamato, tanto que sabía que iría a buscarlo y era eso precisamente lo que quería.

Dicho y hecho, Yamato se lanzó con furia hacia donde se encontraba Takaishi, lo agarró con fuerza del brazo al voltearlo con rapidez y algo de brusquedad quedó helado con un nudo en la garganta, el rostro de Takeru se encontraba totalmente transformado. Su expresión de mírame-soy-el-más-maduro-y-serio-de-todos-sin-contar-a-Iori se había desvanecido, siendo reemplazada por una que Yamato asoció con un profundo dolor, tenía sus ojos llorosos con lágrimas amenazantes a salir. ¿Dónde había quedado el deseo de venganza de Yamato? Había desaparecido completamente de su mente. (C/K.- A que suena raro ¿verdad?, DC/K.- Como tú comprenderás...¬¬)

A pesar de cómo se veía Takeru por fuera, sonreía internamente para de repente transformar esa sonrisa por una sonora carcajada que hacía eco en los rincones de su cerebro. _"¡Yamato ha caído!"_ pensó con satisfacción al ver la expresión de su hermano. No iba a permitir que el estúpido de Ichijouji pusiera en su contra a Yamato, tampoco le iba a permitir que divulgase lo que le había hecho. "**_O si lo hace... ya me encargaré después de eso."_**

Yamato, en cambio no podía comprender la razón por la que Takeru se encontraba en ese estado, ¡ni siquiera lo había golpeado y ya tenía una actitud lastimera!, nunca pensó que su pequeño hermano después de todo fuera tan marica.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Yamato?- la voz de Takaishi sonaba quebrada, pero eso era por la rabia del imaginarse lo débil y miserable que se vería a los ojos de su hermano y toda la estúpida gente de mierda que estaba a su alrededor mirándolos como pendejos que son. –Ya me cansé, primero Ichijouji, luego tú... ¿y ahora que más?

- No comprendo lo que me quieres decir –Y eso era verdad, esto lo confundía más y más ya no sabía que creer o pensar.

- No es nada, nada importante –Takeru sabía que si se negaba a responderle a Yamato este haría lo imposible por conocer lo que le estaba "molestando", no por nada era su hermano y la persona que según más lo conocía y por eso mismo dejaba escapar trozos de lo que fuera una información para que él mismo fuera armando las piezas de este rompecabezas de mentiras.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con que primero "Ichijouji" y luego yo –Su tono era severo y se había calmado, tratando de analizar cada palabra con frialdad y una actitud neutra, había tomado con fuerza el brazo de Takaishi.

- Ya te dije que no es nada importante, así que no estés chingando –Takeru se volvió dispuesto a fingir un huida del agarre de Yamato.

- Takeru... –dijo en un tono peligroso, no aceptaba el tono que usaba Takeru y menos las palabras (aunque sabía que él mismo las decía, a veces). (DC/K.- ¿A veces? Si como no ¬¬, C/K.- u.u)

- ¡¡¡¿QUE FREGADOS QUIERES QUE TE DIGA?, CON UN CARAJO, DEJAME EN PAZ...!!! –Todo estaba saliendo, para Takeru, a pedir de boca.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? Quiero que me expliques –No se había molestado en levantar la voz, ¿para qué hacerlo?

- ¡¡¡¿QUIERES SABER? ¿EN SERIO QUIERES SABELO?!!! –_"El toque final" _pensó Takeru con una gran sonrisa interna. –TODO ES CULPA DEL PENDEJO DE ICHIJOUJI, TODO POR CULPA DE ESE HIJO DE... ...!!!

- ¡¡¡YA BASTA, TAKERU...!!! –Yamato lo golpeó, con el puño cerrado, en la cara para que se callara, no iba a permitir que dijera eso de Ken –Sé que tienes la "habilidad" de hablar sin maldecir.

Takeru no se había esperado el golpe por parte de Yamato, si una llamada de atención, pero no un golpe. Muy bien, para que esto tuviera el efecto que Takaishi quisiese tendría que poner lo mejor de él mismo en esta parte...

Takeru entrecerró los ojos tratando de fingir furia y odio, cosa que no era tan difícil de hacer ya que esos eran sus sentimientos hacia Ichijouji oyó que Yamato le decía lo más tranquilamente que podía –Cuéntame, ¿Qué tienes?

- Ichijouji es un maldito bastardo, -dijo con odio, demasiado para mi gusto, ignoró la mirada reprobatoria que su hermano le lanzó –ese hijo de perra tiene toda la culpa y se merece mis insultos más que nadie... él me... –se detuvo, tratando de pensar en algo ficticio y grave que le pudo haber hecho, Yamato creyó que dudaba si se lo debía decir o no. –... me violó **_hace poco tiempo atrás_**. –lo dijo tan bajo y cada una de sus palabras estaban bañadas de un veneno mortal: el resentimiento.

Si antes se había quedado impresionado o impactado no era anda comparado con el estado de Yamato ahora, era más acertado decir que se había quedado petrificado ante las palabras de su hermano, completamente perplejo. Con su cabeza empezó a negar lentamente, apenas perceptible el movimiento.

Takeru por el contrario sonrió por sus adentros, era excelente, no podía pedir otra cosa, hasta las reacciones de Yamato eran sorprendentemente diferentes a las que se hubiera Takeru imaginado, probablemente Yamato hubiera sido víctima de un ataque de coraje, un deseo de venganza... pero nunca hubiera creído esto.

Yamato, por su parte tenía una lucha en su mente, no sabía que o a quién creer, estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos, era algo duro de asimilar ¿Ken había violado a su pequeño hermano? No lo podía creer... eso era imposible, realmente imposible _"A menos que haya decidido vengarse de Takeru..."_ Allí estaba de nuevo esa estúpida voz, pero antes de que se diera cuenta una nueva pregunta ya se había formado y había sido dicha de sus labios. –¿Cuándo?

- No quiero recordarlo –respondió Takeru con malicia en sus ojos, pero Yamato no lo percibió, su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío. –Tiene algo en mi contra Yamato, lo sé... sé que los golpes que según Taichi tenía les dijo que había sido asaltado, pero yo fui, lo admito, pero fue en defensa propia, el pinche de Ichijouji me había acorralado aquella vez en uno de los callejones... te lo juro.

Con las últimas tres palabras tuvo asegurado de que Yamato no desconfiaría de él ni en lo más mínimo, bueno, no tenía ni por qué dudar de su palabra ¿a quién le iba a creer más? ¿a Takeru Takaishi: hermano de el mismo Yamato Ishida o a Ken Ichijouji: antiguo gobernante, persona que en algún tiempo fue muy cruel y despiadada? No era necesario realizar semejante pregunta, pero por si las dudas... ésta ya estaba planteada.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Yamato simplemente se quedó ahí, sin saber que hacer, decir ni siquiera se podía mover, lo último que alcanzaba a recordar fue que alguien se lo llevó de ahí con la ayuda de otro tanto de personas, ¿Quiénes había sido? Ni idea.

- ¿Yamato? ¿Yamato? ¿Qué te pasa? –Una voz conocida insistía en sacarlo de sus cavilaciones

- ¿Qué crees que le suceda? –secundó otra voz, pero ahora femenina, para nada desconocida

- Me preocupa –terció otra voz

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Yamato llevaba tiempo sin saber nada del mundo ni su alrededores, caminaba por inercia hacia la escuela, cuando estaba en los últimos ensayos de la banda antes de desintegrarse tocaba con tristeza, se notaba en cada nota que tocaba. Todo mundo estaba preocupado por él, pero él no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

La noticia lo había impactado más de lo que había creído.

Pero después de una semana y media como mínimo llegó esa información a oídos del resto de los digi-elegidos ¿el cómo se enteraron del asunto? Ni idea.

Entre los digi-elegidos habían crecido varios sentimientos más, que predominaron en el ambiente: la preocupación por Yamato, la decepción (por parte de quienes creían a Ken una persona ahora reformada), la consideración por Takeru, el odio por Ken que peligrosamente se iba acumulando en sus corazones.

Todos parecían haber creído los "rumores" que de no-se-donde habían salido y cuando le preguntaron a Takeru, él con los ojos bañados en lágrimas asintió, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara al momento de esconder su rostro entre el abrazo de sus amigos, parecía que las cosas iban mejor de lo esperado.

Yamato no salía de su apartamento, estaba deprimido como nunca antes había sido visto por algún Digi-elegido, es más, la depresión que sufrió cuando Sora terminó con él , no fue nada comparado con esto. Ahora se había ganado toda la atención y preocupación de parte de Taichi por que era el UNICO que sabía la razón.

Taichi no había tomado tan enserio los rumores y dudaba de la palabra de Takeru, pero no había dicho nada, no era el único que no creía eso Koushiro y Joe lo acompañaban. Lo único que querían éstos últimos era que se arreglara el asunto sin que pasara a mayores.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Pero no pudo ser peor, o eso se creía, uno de esos días todo el grupo a excepción de Taichi, Takeru y Koushiro se toparon con Ken. Éste último sólo se limitó a saludarles de manera tierna recibiendo miradas envenenadas como respuestas (C/K.- Si las miradas mataran..., DC/K.- ...ya estarías 20 metros bajo tierra, Chibi-Kaisie XD) excepto por parte de Yamato, Daisuke y Joe Al sentir las miradas asesinas sobre él, tuvo un mal presentimiento, miró hacia cada uno de sus "amigos" uno por uno, tenían sus miradas llenas de rencor, claro que no notó la mirada analizadora de Joe ni la mirada sin brillo de Yamato ni la de decepción de Daisuke.

**Yamato's POV**

Ken... dime, dime que no es cierto... Dímelo por favor, por que ya no se que creer o a quién, cuando menos lo esperaba te apareces enfrente de nosotros después de tiempo de no saber nada de ti. Dímelo por favor, hazme saber lo que quiero saber. Por lo que más quieras.

A pesar de todo puedo notar el saludo que nos mandas, y puedo sentir a mis compañeros casi matándote con la mirada, parece que lo sientes tu también, pareces nervioso, nos miras uno por uno... das un paso hacia atrás, pero antes de que te puedas retirar...

- ¡¡¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!!! –Soltó Sora de repente, yo habría tratado de que cerrara la boca, pero me era imposible, yo quería respuestas.

Tu rostro adquiere confusión, lo puedo ver claramente...

- ¡¡¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel?!!! –Secundó Mimi -¡¡¡Vaya "humano"!!!

Hizo tanto énfasis en la palabra "humano" que retrocediste mientras ella te miraba con una furia como nunca antes se le había visto.

- Lo sabía –terció Iori –se los había dicho hace tiempo, la gente nunca cambia.

Daisuke tenía la mirada triste, lo veía con ojos vidriosos, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Ken retrocedía poco a poco, debido a las palabras crueles de mis compañeros, parecía no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, y eso deseaba creer yo, con toda mi alma.

- ¡¡¡Eres un ser vil y desalmado!!! ¡¡¡¿Qué te había hecho él?!!!

Sigue retrocediendo con las palabras y mis amigos avanzando, Ken negaba con la cabeza como si tratara de desaparecer esta horrible imagen de su mente, como si lo que estuviera pasando no quisiera que fuera real... yo pienso igual Ken, no quiero que esto sea real.

Por un instante posó su mirada en mí, buscando ayuda y/o apoyo, pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, a la vez que me imploraba por que lo ayudara. En cambio, yo no me podía mover. Simplemente miraba sus reacciones igual de sorprendido. Una mueca de dolor cruzó por su rostro, creí que se pondría a llorar (por que todo parecía indicarlo) pero en vez de eso se irguió con tanto orgullo y altanería como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, sus ojos perdieron su hermoso brillo para volverse fríos, calculadores y penetrantes, sin que sus sentimientos pudieran ser vistos a través de ellos.

Era una actitud que tomaba cuando estaba a la defensiva y temía por algo importante o temía ser lastimado. Yo ya lo había visto ponerse anteriormente en ese tipo de actitud cuando se enfrentaba a un problema, pero nunca lo había visto llegar a estos extremos.

Nos lanzó una mirada de desprecio que me hizo romper el corazón, ¿Dónde había quedado mi dulce Ken? Por que a este a quién teníamos enfrente no era el verdadero. Un escalofrío recorrió los cuerpos de quienes nos encontrábamos ahí. Y sin decir ni una sola palabra dio la vuelta con aire imperioso se alejó sin mirar atrás.

Hice un ademán de querer seguirlo, pero mis piernas no me obedecían. Joe y Daisuke parecían desconcertados ante la actuación de Ken al ser acribillado por esas acusaciones. Yo sabía que ya no confiaría más en nosotros, pero más que nada, lo que me preocupaba era el que ya no pudiera confiar en mí.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

La actitud tomada por Ken había, por así decirlo, confirmado lo que los demás chicos que se encontraban allí (a excepción de Daisuke, Yamato y Joe) pensaban ahora de él. Era algo difícil para ellos admitir que el sintieron un inmenso temor al verse reflejados en sus ojos carentes de brillo y emoción alguna que no tuviera que ver con su orgullo y altanería recién retomados.

Pasada una hora de tiempo transcurrido después de la partida de Ken, Taichi se reunió con ellos enterándose así, de lo que había pasado. Instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia Yamato, pero éste ya no se encontraba allí.

Buscaron a Yamato en los alrededores, y, al no encontrarlo pensaron que había optado por regresar a su casa.

Pero Taichi no creía eso.

La noticia de ese encuentro pronto la supieron Koushiro e incluso Takeru. Éste último no cabía en su asombro, cuando llegó a sus oídos; había planeado el usar a su hermano para vengarse de Ichijouji, pero esto era mejor.

Yamato por otra parte, se veía a si mismo vagabundeando, sin rumbo alguno por las calles, como un alma en pena, así como la última vez. Para cuando tomó conciencia de lo que hacía, trató de comunicarse con Ken... nada, por vía mail... tampoco, personalmente... nadie atendía la puerta o si no, cuando le abrían no se encontraba.

Koushiro, también trataba de contactar a Ken, había esperado a que fuera al siguiente lunes y volviera al trabajo, pero no lo hizo. La última vez que lo había visto había sido aquél día (sip, el mismo día cuando se habían topado el resto con Ken) le había comentado a Taichi y a Yamato que ese día, había llegado muy temprano, más temprano de lo usual se dirigió a su oficina, recogió unas cuantas cosas y ya no volvió y que más tarde le había llegado un mail al jefe de la empresa de parte de Ken, agradeciéndole el que le hubiera dado la oportunidad de trabajar ahí y excusándose por que lamentablemente ya no podría trabajar más en ese lugar.

- Me encargué –había dicho Koushiro –de recoger las cosas de Ken, había abandonado su terminal D y varios artículos más incluyendo una laptop (C/K.- si no la quiere que me la dé., DC/K.- es que anda baja de presupuesto XD) ... parece que no quiere ser contactado.

**Ken's POV**

¿Qué pasó con todos ellos? ¿Qué quisieron decir con eso? Su enojo hacia mí era algo indescriptible... sus expresiones de odio, recelo y resentimiento reflejados en sus ojos. Me dolieron sus expresiones, pero no lo creí insoportable... pero hasta que vi a Yamato.

¿Por qué sentí encogérseme el corazón al verlo de esa manera? ¿Por qué me hizo sentir realmente culpable de algo? ¿Por qué no me miraba con desprecio, como lo hacían los demás? ¿Por qué al verlo así me sentí como si mi mundo se derrumbara? Fue algo muy doloroso.

**[¿Qué es lo que pude haber hecho para que se comportaran así conmigo?]**

"_Y ¿qué te interesa lo que piensen que hiciste? Que yo sepa no te habías acercado a ninguno de ellos"_

**[Lo sé, pero...]**

"_Pero nada. Ya te lo había advertido antes. Te dije que no dependieras de ellos, que no confiaras ciegamente en lo que..."_

**[Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? Suficiente tengo para aguantar tus comentarios mordaces.]**

"_Sabes que yo tengo razón, sabes que te equivocaste al confiar en ellos, que debiste confiar más en mí que en esos 'niños buenos'"_

**[Yo creí...]**

"_¿creíste qué?, Por favor, Ken, ya te demostraron que no necesitaban ninguna clase de excusa para desconfiar en ti e incluso llegar a odiarte, ya sé que no hiciste NADA, y te aseguro que yo no he hecho nada. La verdad es esa: ellos nunca confiaron en ti, y por lo visto nunca lo harán... aunque tú sí confiaste en ellos..."_

**[Pero Yamato dijo que...]**

"_Sé lo que te dijo...-había un tono de tristeza –pero ¿es acaso que ya olvidaste lo de hace rato? ¿Intercedió por ti? Puedo sentir que es muy diferente con él, que te aferras a sus palabras, sé que significan mucho para ti... ¿recuerdas esa promesa que te hizo? _

**[Sí, la que me dijo que...]**

"_...que nadie te volvería a lastimar de nuevo. Pues no lo ha cumplido –¿acaso estaba usando un tono suave? –Él mismo la ha roto, el mismo te hizo sufrir más de lo que sufriste al ver a tus 'amigos' deja de creer ciegamente, Válete ahora por ti mismo, no esperes a que alguno de ellos decida de repente retractarse de lo que ha dicho, por que eso no pasará..."_

**[Pero no puedo...]**

"_Oh, claro que puedes... ¿O acaso estás olvidando que vivo en ti? ¿Qué soy parte de ti?"_

Ken sonrió tras esa muestra de arrogancia pura por parte de su otra "conciencia": el káiser. El antiguo gobernante parecía arrepentido después de haberlo controlado por tanto tiempo y Ken decidió perdonarlo. Ahora el káiser se había vuelto como si fuera esa "molesta" vocecilla realista que te dice que hacer en los momentos más cruciales, aquélla que le hacía ver la realidad de las cosas. Aunque todavía conservaba su personalidad sarcástica, orgullosa, arrogante, altanera y la forma de actuar fríamente ante las diversas situaciones, Ken sabía que el orgullo del Gran Káiser había sido lastimado ocasiones anteriores (aquellos encuentros con Takeru) y más aún por que Ken evitaba que éste interfiriera.

Ahora Ichijouji había tomado una decisión: seguiría los consejos del Káiser, él tenía razón, no había hecho nada y no debía dejar que ese tipo de actitud por parte de sus antiguos amigos lo afectase, ya no pensaría en eso... lo mejor era alejarse de todos ellos, no volver a contactarlos nunca. Así, aunque no fuera tan fuerte como el káiser creía que era, no saldrían sus sentimientos lastimados por culpa de estúpidas actitudes.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

C/K.- Terminé, Por Fiiiiiiiiiiiiin

DC/K.- ¬¬ Se te va a subir el azúcar (pero bien calmadita que estuvo en el transcurso del capítulo)

C/K.- chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

DC/K.- ¿Cuántos caramelos de esos has comidos? ¬-¬

C/K.- unos seis....

DC/K.- ... ¿seis? –.¬

C/K.- .....cientos =D

DC/K.- ¿Seiscientos? O-O

C/K.- CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (brincoteando por toda la habitación)

DC/K.- UxU No logro entender como es que lograste escribir un capítulo como este si estás tan hiperactiva.

C/K.- No... lo... sé. =)

DC/K.- Bien, en ausencia de toda la poca cordura que quedaba en Chibi-Kaisie, me despido por ambas, no sin antes recordarles que...

C/K.- ¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS!!!

DC/K.- ¬¬ Sí, eso –.–¿

Gracias por Leer,

Se despiden de ustedes, Chibi-Kaisie & Dark Chibi-Kaisie

Always looking down on you

I have forgotten who I was.

My heart is somewhere I don't know.

I need to find it.

I need my feelings back.

I need to open my eyes and see the sunlight once again.

I don't want to remain walking in this way.

Please, help me. Teach me how can I save me from my-self?

C/K.- CHIIIII!!!!! UNA NUEVA FRASE

DC/K.- ¿Frase?


	15. In the Shadows there will be a light

Nuestro Destino

Por: Chibi-Kaisie

DC/K.-

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**...

Chibi-Kaisie no puede estar aquí, se siente muy dolida por lo que me ha pedido que les diga: El fic ha quedado **_CANCELADO,_** ya que me dice que ha perdido interés en este mismo y que ahora se dedicará a lamentarse por esto. Lamento informar también que no es posible terminarlo y que lamentablemente se quedará así: incompleto.

C/K.- Hola Dark Chibi-Kaisie, ¿qué haces?

DC/K.- O-O eh...... Nada n-n¿

C/K.- ¬¬ ¿Por qué siento que no eres sincera conmigo?

DC/K.- n.nU ¿Pero, dime, por que (no) te diría mentiras? ¿Me crees capaz?

C/K.- Entonces miraré más arriba y veré que lo que dices (no) es cierto ¿verdad?

DC/K.- O-o No, no lo hagas.... -.- Demasiado tarde

C/K.- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡¡¡¿Cómo se te ocurre poner eso, Dark Chibi-Kaisie?!!!

DC/K.- n-n¿

C/K.- ¬¬ Pido mil y un disculpas para quienes no se hayan retirado al momento de leer semejante noticia al principio, no se preocupen continuaré con el fic, por que sé de que si lo dejo incompleto o si al menos pienso en dejarlo... habrá quienes me quieran descuartizar. Por cierto habrá que ponerle un castigo a "Chibi-Darky".

DC/K.- O-o (Buscando una excusa) Mira Chibi-Kaisie tienes reviews que contestar

C/K.- ¬¬ O-O n.n ¡¡¡CHIIIII TENGO REVIEWS Y **_YO_** LOS VOY A CONTESTAR!!!

DC/K.- -.- Claro ¿por qué no?

C/K.-

_**Ichigo Cocteau.-**_ Ichigo espero que sigas allí, por que si no...

DC/K.- ........................

C/K.- ¿odias a Takeru? ¿huelga contra él? ¿Podría participar en ella? Bien, volviendo poco a poco las cosas se solucionarán (¿recuerdan ustedes (Ichigo y Yo mismo) que dije lo mismo hace cinco o seis capítulos y hasta ahora no ha habido mejoras?) Espero seguir contando con con sus lecturas.

**_Eli-chan1.-_** ¿Sigues aquí? Bien, espero que si. TT-TT Siiiiiiii, fueron muy crueles con Ken, demasiado... pero ¿que le vamos a hacer? -.- No lamentes el odiar a Takeru...

DC/K.- ............¬¬ (No puede decir nada, por que le va mal)

C/K.- .... cada quién tiene su punto de vista sobre las personas ¿o no? Gracias por tu review.

**_Neko-girl Maki.-_** Bien, ya está el capítulo... por fin ¿verdad? espero que sigas aquí Gracias por el review y espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

C/K.- Bien, MUCHAS gracias por los reviews

DC/K.- ¿Por que no pasas ya al siguiente capítulo, Chibi-Kaisie?

C/K.- Sip.

Capítulo 15: In the Shadows there will be a light

Todo callado, silencio. Murmullos vagos del viento que muere al chocar en las ventanas cerradas. Una atmósfera pesada se cierne en esa habitación. Acostado boca-arriba se encuentra aquél rubio encantador de 21 años, sus brazos le sirven para apoyar su cabeza, como una almohada, sus ojos luchan para evitar el derramar aquellas lágrimas, tormento que acosa a su alma. Ecos... ecos es lo que recordaba, dolorosas palabras e imágenes acumuladas en su cerebro...

_- ...él me... me violó hace poco tiempo atrás..._

Una solitaria y rebelde lágrima rodó por un costado de su rostro, cayendo en la sábana blanca de su colchón.

_- ... ... ¡¡¡Vaya "humano"!!!_

_- ...la gente nunca cambia._

_- ¡¡¡... ...ser vil y desalmado!!!_

Las palabras parecían tan frescas, parecían como si aquellas personas que las dijeron estuvieran repitiéndolas una y otra vez en su mente. No pudo soportarlo, se cubrió el rostro con una de las suaves almohadas, tratando de buscar en qué desahogar sus penas. No se quería permitir llorar, pero en estos momentos parecía una especie de tarea imposible.

**FLASH BACK** (C/K.- Volvieron los Flash Back P)

- Tienes que contestar, Ken –Yamato había estado intentando comunicarse con Ichijouji desde temprano en la mañana, sin ningún resultado.

- Moshi, Moshi –la voz de la madre de Ken respondió al llamado

- Disculpe la molestia, Sra. Ichijouji, ¿se encuentra Ken? Me urge hablar con él.

- Espérame un momento Yamato... –se pueden oír claramente los pasos de la señora Ichijouji por el pasillo y que al detenerse llama a la puerta de la habitación de Ken.

Por favor, por favor rogaba Yamato mentalmente que se encuentre, por favor Pero para cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de la Señora Ichijouji anunciándole que Ken no se encontraba, todas esperanza alguna de hablar con él pareció haberse perdido en lo más recóndito de no-se-qué-lugar.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Tocaron levemente la puerta de la habitación de Yamato. Este no respondió, incluso ni siquiera se inmutó.

- ¿Yamato...? –Taichi Yagami era quién había entrado. Estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, demasiado como para ignorar ese sentimiento.

- Déjame en paz, Taichi –su voz falsamente firme, que para nada concordaba con el cómo se sentía.

Taichi no le hizo cazo, al contrario de lo que se le dijo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, observando atentamente a Yamato.

- Yamato, por favor...

El aludido ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, no tenía ganas. No quería que lo vieran de esa manera, así que simplemente se volvió de costado dándole la espalda a Yagami.

El silencio fue muy incómodo, ahora la atmósfera continuaba sintiéndose pesada, vagamente familiar. El moreno apartó por unos segundos su vista de Ishida y la dirigió hacia un punto cerca de la cabecera de la cama del rubio, tenía la sensación de que estaban acompañados por lo menos de dos personas más y que estas personas, estaban agachadas a su lado, tal vez buscando el mismo propósito que Yagami venía a cumplir.

- ¿Puedes imaginarlo...? –comenzó Yamato de repente, después de un tanto tiempo de silencio. Taichi quedó desconcertado por la pregunta, pero sabía de lo que el rubio estaba hablando: de Ken y todos esos rumores acerca de él. –¿Puedes imaginar el cómo me sentí? –su voz comenzaba a quebrarse ligeramente, tan ligeramente que casi no era perceptible al oído, pero aún así Yagami lo notó. –¿A quién he de creer, Taichi? –a espaldas de Taichi, las lágrimas de Yamato bañaban su rostro, con el simple hecho de recordarlo... aquella expresión frívola, carente de sentimientos.

No podía soportarlo, no podía soportar el hecho de haberlo visto de esa manera. ¿Por qué tuvo que adoptar esa actitud? ¿Por qué lo había visto tan fríamente? Eso era lo que más le afectaba. Que no solo esa mirada fue dirigida a quienes lo acusaban, parecía que se había vuelto más fría y despiadada al verlo a él.

Taichi no había hablado, también se preguntaba lo mismo: no sabía a quién o a qué creer; ambos chicos (Takeru y Ken) eran sus amigos y no quería perder a ninguno por falsas acusaciones o rumores sin base alguna. Había contenido sus impulsos, quería por primera vez, jugar sus cartas usando su cabeza, no sus instintos, no quería hacer estupideces en situaciones tan delicadas como estas.

Necesitaban averiguar si lo que los rumores contaban era verdad o no, pero ¿cómo? ¿cómo comprobarlo si ambos jóvenes no hablaban de su vida privada con prácticamente ninguna persona?

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**Flash Back**

**Daisuke's POV**

Ya no sé ni como me siento, me invade una gran pesadez, ya no tengo ganas para nada, antes trataba de buscarle un lado bueno a las cosas, pero... ese optimismo desapareció de mi como si nunca hubiera sido parte de mi persona.

¿De dónde provenían esos rumores? ¿Quién era la persona responsable de que se supiera todo esto? ¿Por qué Takeru no había dicho nada antes?

Veo a Takeru quien se encuentra conmigo, está llorando desconsoladamente en mis brazos, mientras Mimi, Sora e Iori le hablan, diciéndole que ellos lo ayudarían a superar este hecho, al momento de que maldecían a los cuatro vientos a Ken. Me molestaba que hablaran de esa manera de él, pero no dije nada... Takeru es ahora mi principal preocupación, sin pensarlo dos veces lo abracé sobreprotectoramente esperando a que se calmara.

Ahora, casi he perdido toda la imagen que tenía hecha de Ken. No lo creí... no lo creo capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad... No, esto no puede ser. Lo conozco, nunca haría eso a nadie. Pero ya no sé en que pensar...

**Fin del Flash Back**

Takeru no se ha separado de mi es como si temiera que me fuera, temo que lo que no quiero creer sea verdad, temo tanto... ¿Ya no podrá volver a haber confianza entre nosotros? ¿Qué pasará ahora?

A pesar de todo lo que se ha dicho, hemos (Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, Joe y yo) tratado de contactar a Ken, tratando de aclarar todo este asunto, pero Ken no dejó rastro de su existencia, cuando alguno de nosotros parecía divisarlo en algún lugar nos lograba esquivar con maestría aún si fuéramos los cinco juntos. Fue en esas veces en las que pude apreciar que su semblante no había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi.

Taichi ahora está con Yamato, le preocupa... ... ... tengo que admitir que a mi también, a todos nos preocupa Yamato, ha estado muy deprimido, nada comunicativo y muy melancólico... se ha olvidado de su alrededor, está más enfrascado en sus pensamientos que ya no parece ser conciente de estar viviendo su vida. Taichi me había dicho que iba a verlo, que no podía dejar que Yamato se sumergiera en tal depresión, dijo que si lo permitía las consecuencias serían desastrosas para el mismo Yamato y para las personas que lo rodeaban. Se fue encargándome que no les dijera nada a Takeru, Mimi, Sora e incluso Iori de a dónde o con quién iba, cuando le pregunté la razón, ni siquiera se dignó a responderme con palabras, sólo me hizo una seña que interpreté como un "Te lo digo después".

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

A pesar del como se encontraban todos en estos momentos, Takeru se hallaba rebosante de alegría, para él las cosas nunca pudieron estar mejor, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Siempre en su mayoría de tiempo... con Daisuke, y lo mejor de todo es que nadie le ponía peros, nadie lo miraba con desprecio, al contrario... sabían que Takeru necesitaba mucho apoyo por su parte para poder "superar" lo pasado así que lo consolaban a lado de su querido Daisuke. Aunque aún así no podían evitar sentirse un poco, sólo un poco preocupados por Yamato.

En esos momentos, la mitad del grupo (aquellos que no se fían de los rumores) a excepción de Yamato, trataban de comunicarse con Ken, se turnaban para visitar los lugares frecuentados por el chico... pero tenían el mismo o menos resultado que el mayor de los rubios... Hasta que Joe se cansó de todo eso... de espiar al chico de cabello azul índigo.

Ignorando todo lo "acordado" se dirigió al departamento del ex-káiser y tocó la puerta... cinco... diez... incluso quince minutos pasaron, pero Joe seguía plantado en ese lugar y volvía a tocar con persistencia, sabía con toda certeza de que Ken se encontraba allí.

Cansado de esperar, tocó una vez más, fue algo mecánico pues ya se disponía a marcharse, darse por vencido por hoy: regresaría al día siguiente... pero la puerta que daba al interior del departamento se abrió dejando ver a quién envolvía el objetivo de su visita: Ken.

Ichijouji se había sorprendido al ver a Joe a la puerta, había creído que era su madre la que tocaba por que se le habían olvidado las llaves, pero volviendo... Aún así adoptó (más por voluntad propia que por insistencia de su _conciencia_) una vez más ese semblante de indiferencia retomado.

- ¿Qué quieres Joe? –No quería oírse grosero, tampoco quería mostrarse de esa manera, pero ellos lo habían orillado a tomar tal actitud aún cuando no le gustara en lo más mínimo.

- Quería hablar contigo –Su voz era inusualmente firme aún después de haber oído el tono gélido que tenía la voz anteriormente cálida de Ken.

- No hay nada de que hablar –Estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, cuando Joe lo evitó con una mano ya que en la otra portaba un maletín de color gris metálico.

- Oh, claro que hay de que hablar –Esto si era para recordarse por siempre: Joe Kido había tomado una actitud ¿retadora? Y ¿hacia Ken? ¿Y sobre todo cuando este último parecía odiar todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos, a muerte?.

- Déjenme en paz, suficiente lo hecho... –Ichijouji dirigió su mirada ahora fría y penetrante hacia la de Kido, cualquiera hubiera retrocedido aunque sea un poco ante tal muestra de puro desdén. –Sé que no dejan de rondar por aquí... vigilándome todo el tiempo que les es posible.

En realidad Joe no estaba sorprendido por eso, estaba conciente de que el joven Ichijouji lo supiera _"siempre habíamos sido tan predecibles, él mismo nos había dicho eso"_ pensó recordando la vez que les había confesado en alguna ocasión durante su periodo de gobernante digital, que eran parecidos a los personajes de una novela barata, en la que sin haberla leído antes, se sabía que pasaría al siguiente capítulo de la historia. (C/K.- Me recuerda a algo, DC/K.- ¿a tu fic?, C/K.- ¬¬)

- Necesitamos hablar –dijo como si no hubiera escuchado las últimas palabras dichas por Ichijouji.

- No –dijo cortantemente, ya no quería saber nada de ellos, ya no quería tratar de entender, simplemente quería alejarse.

- Es necesario que hablemos por favor, Ken

- Ya te dije que no tenemos nada de que hablar... –mientras le cerraba la puerta con una gran fuerza haciendo que los esfuerzos de Joe por mantenerla abierta se fueran por la borda.

- Necesito aclarar todo esto... no sabes cómo les ha afectado a Taichi, a Yamato...

A la simple mención de el nombre de Yamato, Ken se detuvo en seco... provocando que por la fuerza que ponía Joe para contrarrestar la de Ken, la puerta fuera golpeada con la pared provocando un ruido seco.

"_¿Lo he logrado? ¿Escuchará todo lo que tengo que decir? ¿Qué habré dicho para que me prestara algo de su atención?"_ Bien, ahora Joe si que estaba confundido, podía ver perfectamente de que Ken estaba impactado por sus palabras.

- ¿Qué con él... ellos? –se corrigió rápidamente, retomando una voz calmada y fría, pero no al punto glacial de hace unos momentos.

- Yamato está devastado por la noticia –Joe sí había alcanzado a percibir el pequeño error de Ken. –Y Taichi está muy preocupado por él.

- ¿Pero por qué? –Ken se había olvidado ya de sostener esa falsa actitud.

Esa pregunta si tomó por desprevenido a Joe, simplemente no se la esperaba... _"¿Cómo puede preguntar semejante estupidez? A menos de que..."_

- Dime, Ken... ¿sabes el porqué de la actuación anterior de los chicos? –preguntó con cautela, examinando cada una de las reacciones de Ken a causa de la pregunta.

- No –dijo sinceramente, escuchaba con atención a Joe, en realidad quería saber.

Joe suspiró pesadamente.

- ¿No? –repitió incrédulo recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Ken. Esto complicaba un poco las cosas para Joe, ¿cómo podría hablar con Ken si éste no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que se decía había pasado? Por que por alguna extraña razón se fiaba más de su palabra que la de Takeru. –Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, Ken –Joe comenzó a alejarse del lugar dejando a un Ken totalmente confundido –Por cierto, quiero que sepas que Taichi, Koushiro, Daisuke y yo no apoyamos en nada el comportamiento de Sora y los otros...

- ¿Pero qué....?

- ¿Me perdonarás no poder decírtelo ahora? Nos mantendremos en contacto... – pareció Joe, acordarse de algo... regresó unos cuantos pasos, abrió el maletín que traía consigo y le entregó a Ken su terminal D al igual que su D3 y su laptop. Objetos que si el otro no mal recordaba había dejado abandonados en su oficina. –...para decirte lo que pasó ¿sí?.

Joe se alejó de allí, no miró atrás ni tampoco escuchó de que Ken le llamara o algo por el estilo, por que éste no lo hizo, aunque lo hubiera hecho no lo hubiera escuchado ya que estaba analizando con detalle la conversación que acababa de tener con Ken, lo mejor sería avisarles a Koushiro y a Taichi acerca de esto...¿pero a Yamato? Pues no lo sabía, no quería perturbarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**Ken's POV**

- Necesitamos hablar –¿Hablar? ¿nosotros? Esa sí que ha sido buena... ahora sí quieren hablar ¿eh? ¿por qué demonios no dejas este "teatrito" Joe? No me importa ya NADA de lo que tenga que ver con ustedes... tal vez antes, pero ya no.

- No –digo con terquedad, algo que me ha ayudado en la toma de decisiones, una respuesta seria y sin lugar a dudas.

- Es necesario que hablemos por favor, Ken -¿por qué sigue aquí? ¿por qué demonios no se larga de una buena vez? Antes de que diga algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir después.

- Ya te dije que no tenemos nada de que hablar... –trato de cerrarle la puerta, ya no quiero verlo, por que simplemente me hace recordar las expresiones de odio en los demás aquél día, pero Joe no me deja... está tan decidido a hablar conmigo que parece irreconocible.

- Necesito aclarar todo esto, no sabes como les ha afectado a Taichi, a Yamato...

'¿Cómo les ha afectado?' '¿Yamato?' No, eso no es posible, afectarle algo a él... no lo creo... si mal no recuerdo al ver su rostro, parecía odiarme...

**¿Odiarte? Pues no, no lo creo... lo que yo vi era muy diferente... parecía un poco decepcionado, pero de eso a odiarte... no te engañes **

_"Vaya, que oportuno eres... y ¿ahora que quieres? ¿no me crees capaz de deshacerme de Joe por mi mismo?"_

**Bien ahora que lo dices... sí, no te creo capaz... No, no vengo por eso, vengo para escuchar lo que tiene que decir Joe sobre Yamato **

_"Pues que lástima, por que yo no quiero escuchar nada."_

**¿Estás seguro? ¿Entonces por que no le has cerrado la puerta en la cara? Si te das cuenta ahora te has quedado completamente petrificado al oír su nombre **

_"Yo... no..."_

**¿Lo estás negando? Vamos, escuchemos lo que tiene que decir Joe, ya luego decidiremos si tomarlo en cuenta o no ¿te parece? **

_"Bien" –completamente resignado._

- ¿Qué con él... ellos? -¡demonios!

_"¿Ves lo que ocasionas?"_

**¡Hey! Yo no he hecho nada.**

- Yamato está devastado por la noticia y Taichi está muy preocupado por él

¿Noticia? ¿cuál noticia? ¿De que me estás hablando, Joe?

- ¿Pero por qué?

**Y no estabas interesado en escuchar , eh?**

Observo detenidamente a Joe, parece haber sido algo que dije y que realmente no se lo esperaba...

- Dime, Ken... ¿sabes el por qué de la actuación anterior de los chicos?

Pues no, no tengo idea... y algo así le respondo he de admitir que tengo una gran curiosidad por saberlo, pero claro que no diré nada. Parece meditar mi respuesta un momento.

- ¿No? –pregunta incrédulo, a lo que yo respondo sin palabras que está en lo correcto.

**Esto se pondrá difícil, en un futuro..**

_"¿Por que lo dices?"_

**Un presentimiento...**

- Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, Ken –empieza a alejarse ¿qué fue todo esto? ¿eso era en realidad de lo que quería "hablar" conmigo? En realidad...

**... Mira cómo te ha dejado, y ¿no querías hacerme caso? propongo investigar lo que...**

_"Oh, ya cállate"_

**¬¬**

- Por cierto, –continua -quiero que sepas que Taichi, Koushiro, Daisuke y yo no apoyamos en nada el comportamiento de Sora y los otros...

- ¿Pero qué...? -¿qué demonios me quieres dar a entender Joe? ¿A que se debió? Quiero saber.

- ¿Me perdonarás no poder decírtelo ahora? Nos mantendremos en contacto... –regresó unos pasos y puedo darme cuenta que pone en mis manos mi... ¿D3, la terminal D e incluso mi laptop? ¿Pero cómo ....? ¿De dónde...? Pero comprendo: Koushiro. -.para decirte lo que pasó ¿sí?.

**¿Y bien?**

_"¿Bien? ¿Bien qué?"- _mientras veo a Joe alejarse, tenía ganas de hacerlo regresar y que contestara mis preguntas, pero mi "conciencia" no me dej

**¿Qué piensas acerca de lo que te dijo? ¿Crees que nos sirva?**

_"¿Desde cuándo te preocupa?"_

**Ignoraré ese comentario... ¿Qué harás con lo que acabamos de conseguir?**

_"¿Hacer? Bien, no recuerdo haber recolectado algún trozo de información relevante"_

**¿No? Bueno, pues yo si puse atención**

_"Ah, sí. ¿y dime cuál es esa "información" que pudiste recolectar?"_

**Que Yamato, a pesar de llevarse más con aquellos que dicen se hacían llamar tus "amigos", no los apoya... a parte, como ya te dije antes, yo no vi odio en su mirada... y que para que se encuentre en un estado de depresión , por que no lo dudo quiere decir que le afectó mucho lo que pas**

_"Ah, ¿en serio?¿te refieres a que está deprimido e incluso preocupado por mi?"_

**Pues, sí. Creo que eso dije**

_"Yo no recuerdo que Joe haya dicho que Yamato estuviera preocupado por_ _mí..."_

**Pero yo si lo dije...**

_"Por favor..."_

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

- ¿Y en dónde se encuentra, Daisuke? –Joe hablaba con el chico por medio de su celular.

- Pues... –dudó un poco Daisuke. Taichi le había dicho que no lo comentara, pero el nombre de Joe no figuraba en la "lista" de nombres que le había dado. –... fue con Yamato –respondió rápido y casi inaudible e inentendible, por si llegasen Takeru y los otros a escucharle.

- ¿Acaso sigue...?

- Sí, le preocupaba demasiado a Taichi, pero lo que no entiendo es la razón de su depresión –Daisuke seguía alerta, volteando a ambos lados de la habitación para poder evitar que alguien lo escuchara.

- ..................

- ¿Y en dónde estabas? –inmediatamente cambió el tema al ver a Takeru entrar en la habitación y que con una mirada interrogativa le preguntaba que quién era la persona con la que estaba hablando. Motomiya, moviendo los labios y sin articular palabra le indicó que era Joe, a lo que el menor de los rubios asintió.

- Pues me tocó ahora vigilar a ver si por obra del destino me topaba con Ken...

- ¿Y? –Realmente Daisuke no quería parecer muy ansioso por una noticia sobre Ken.

- Nada –Joe mintió. En realidad no tenía idea del porqué, tal vez esperaba para decírselo personalmente.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

- Era Joe –dijo Taichi, al momento de terminar la llamada en esos mismos instantes, con el mayor de todos los antiguos digi-elegidos.

Yamato ya no le daba la espalda a Taichi, tampoco lloraba ya. Pero sus ojos delataban el llanto de hace unos momentos atrás. Y Taichi no comentaba nada acerca de eso por el orgullo del güero.

- Y ¿qué quería? –en realidad Yamato creía que la situación era la misma: que llegaban sin siquiera noticias de su chico por que probablemente ni siquiera había sido visto, como en muchas ocasiones anteriores. Esto hacía que aumentara su depresión y se entristeciera muchísimo más de lo que ya estaba.

- Dice que tiene noticias de Ken y... –el rubio se sobresaltó un poco y dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de Yagami -... que tiene que hablar con nosotros. –El moreno estaba rogando con su ser de que esas noticias que Joe traía no fueran como para poner a Yamato de nuevo en su depresión. Había batallado para que se abriera y dejara compartir su dolor, para que no lo sintiera tanto.

Yamato, por su parte quería escuchar que había sido del chico moreno de ojos amatistas que sin proponérselo lo había dejado sin defensas y l en tan deplorable estado. Tampoco quería, como le había dicho a Taichi que los otros tuvieran algo más en que preocuparse, pero no podía evitarlo, había guardado tanto, por tanto tiempo. Y aquellas impresiones recientes eran como para causarle un infarto.

Taichi miraba a Yamato, tratando de descifrar que efecto habían tenido sus palabras, Yamato le devolvió la mirada y con un ademán le indicó que se encontraba bien, que no se preocupara.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

C/K.- Bien, hasta aquí lo dejaré

DC/K.- Sip, creo que se te ha secado el cerebro

C/K.- ¬¬' Bien, quisiera que dejaran sus reviews (si es que siguen aquí) diciéndome que tal les pareció este capítulo y también un posible castigo para "Chibi-Darky"

DC/K.- O-o ¿Todavía te acuerdas?

C/K.- Sip,

DC/K.- -.-

C/K.- n.n Eso es todo por este capítulo, Disculpen por mi tardanza y también por no haberme disculpado antes, pero los hecho y... bueno

Gracias por Leer,

Se despiden de ustedes, Chibi-Kaisie & Dark Chibi-Kaisie

**_Always looking down on you_**

**_I have forgotten who I was._**

**_My heart is somewhere I don't know._**

**_I need to find it._**

**_I need my feelings back._**

**_I need to open my eyes and see the sunlight once again._**

**_I don't want to remain walking in this way._**

**_Please, help me. Teach me, how can I save me from my-self?_**


	16. Odios, rencores y malos entendimientos I

Nuestro Destino

Por: Chibi-Kaisie

**GRACIAS A NEKO-CHANS, NETFLITE, ELI-CHAN1, NEKOGIRL MAKI, ICHIGO COCTEAU (YO MISMO), MINA070**

C/K.- HOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DC/K.- u.u de nuevo.

C/K.- sí, después de mucho tiempo en el cual estuvieron esperando.

DC/K.- sip, y creo que se llevarán una gran desilusión.

C/K.- ¿Por qué lo crees? ¬¬

DC/K.- Intuición.

C/K.- ¬¬' Bien, antes que nada TT-TT ¡¡¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO!!! Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo y...

DC/K.- (fingiendo la voz de Chibi-Kaisie) y que no haya algo mejor que darles... ¡ah, ya sé! me suicidaré para que el mundo sea un lugar mejor para ustedes...

Fans presentes (claro que es una grabadora).- ¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!

C/K.- ¬¬ no lo creo... juré que lo iba a terminar

DC/K.- rayos...

Fans presentes (de nuevo la grabadora).- (desilusión) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

C/K.- O.o ¿Cómo le hiciste?

DC/K.- n-n eres muuuuy predecible

C/K.- ¬¬ Ok... ahora ¡¡¡¡A CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS!!!!

DC/K.- -o- No puede ser

C/K.- Calla, por que sigo pensando el castigo que te pondré por lo que hiciste en el capítulo anterior.

DC/K.- 0o0 Wow. Con eso te superas... nunca recuerdas nada...

C/K.- eso es una mentira

DC/K.- no es cierto... a ver ¿qué desayunaste hoy?

C/K.-................................................................................................................................................

DC/K.- ¿y bien?

C/K.- n-n¿¿¿¿

**« Eli-chan1.- **Gracias por el review. No te preocupes, por lo de odiar a Takeru, se ha hecho algo muy común entre los reviewers... también no temas, que continuaré la historia... ¬¬ tarde, pero lo haré... lamento mucho el timpo que he tardado espero seguir contando con tu lectura.

**« Netflite.- **Vaya, es bueno saber que de vez en cuando te apareces por aquí a dejarme un review de... al menos más de una palabra... u.u pero bien, lo que importa es que sigas aquí. See ya.

**« Mina070.- **Holas!!! bienvenida a este fic. Me alegró de sobremanera el leer tu review. Es más, sino fuera por que fanfiction elimina muchos símbolos ahora estaría super azorada, por lo alagada que me siento al leer tu opinión.

DC/K.- u-u no puede ser, debió ser un error

C/K.- de que hablas? ¬¬'

DC/K.- No, de nada

C/K.- ...................... espero "verte" por aquí sobretodo después de semejante tiempo perdido. Gracias por el review.

**« Ichigo Cocteau.-** ¡¡¡SIIIII!!! ¡¡¡Yo también voy a participar en la huelga ò.ó!!! ¿escritos con sangre? O.o bueno, yo los hice con pinturas ¿eso vale? lamento lo del susto, (que bueno que estaba Yo mismo allí)... ... no, espera no lo lamento, la que lo devería de lamentar es "Chibi-Darky"

DC/K.- nunca me arrepentiré de nada de lo que yo he hecho, NUNCA

C/K.- ¬¬ en serio? nunca?

DC/K.- bueno, te confesaré que de la única cosa que me arrepiento es....

C/K.- si?

DC/K.- de vivir contigo

C/K.- O-o eso no lo puedes evitar

DC/K.- lo sé

C/K.- bien, volviendo, Gracias por tu review, espero que sigan aqu

**« Nekogirl maki.-** Gracias por tu review. Claro que lo sé... pero es lindo que alguien te lo recuerde. n-n

DC/K.- no tienes vergüenza

C/K.- n.n Gracias por el apoyo, nos "vemos"

C/K.- bien, eso son todos los reviews... ya no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos directamente al capítulo

DC/K.- Todavía no me dices ¿qué desayunaste hoy? -0-

C/K.- n-n¿¿¿

**Capítulo 16: Odios, rencores y malos entendimientos.**

**1ra. PARTE**

- ¿Yamato... tú...? –preguntó un dubitativo Taichi mientras veía como el rubio se levantaba de su cama (en la que hace unos momentos estaba sentado) con decisión.

- Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes más por mí, Taichi

Yamato salió de su cuarto pero se quedó en el marco de la puerta invitando a abandonar el cuarto al último de los hijos Yagami, quién después de unos momentos salió de su letargo y siguió al rubio.

A pesar de la calma y firmeza que aparentaba, Yamato se encontraba totalmente nervioso y temeroso a lo que Joe les tuviera preparado para decirles.

- Tal vez no es mucho lo que conseguí, pero... –Ya estaban ambos amigos en el nuevo apartamento que acababa de adquirir Kido.

- ¡Joe! –le reprendió Taichi, por que el mayor de todos le había estado dándole vueltas al asunto durante varios minutos y no estaban más lejos que antes.

Joe, por su parte, no quería perturbar a Ishida, creía que si al menos mencionaba el nombre de Ichijouji, caería de nuevo en depresión o liberaría furia comprimida... o lo que sea. Miró a Taichi de manera inquisitiva y éste al comprender el significado de su mirada, simplemente asintió permitiendo que Kido continuara.

- Bien –suspiró –me acabo de encontrar con Ken y... –Yamato abrió los ojos en sorpresa cosa que ocasionó que Joe lo mirara entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y? –Ishida parecía desesperado por oír noticia alguna de SU chico.

- y... –continuó el aprendiz de médico –estuve hablando con él... –Taichi casi se cae de la silla en la que estaba sentado, mientras Yamato hacía lo posible para que su sorpresa no se manifestara en su rostro.

- ¿Hablaste con Ken? –El moreno Yagami le había quitado esa pregunta de la boca a Ishida. Ambos estaban tratando de asimilar las cosas; incrédulos. ¡Joe había podido hablar con Ichijouji cuando ninguno de ellos logró siquiera alcanzar a divisarlo con claridad!

- Si, bueno... prácticamente lo obligué a que hablara conmigo... –dijo un poco azorado recordándose a si mismo bloqueando la puerta del apartamento de Ichijouji evitando que la cerrara.

-¿Qué tú qué? –soltó Yamato

- ¿En serio...? Vaya... creo que nos falta conocer esa faceta de ti, Joe

- El punto es... –dijo antes de que se le subieran los colores al rostro –de que después de hablar un poco con él... llegué a la conclusión de que era ajeno a los rumores que fueron esparcidos sobre él.

- ¿Pero crees que mentiría?

Joe había adoptado ahora esa típica pose de tan su estilo como el de Koushiro, de que estaba pensando MUY detenidamente las cosas - Pues, la verdad no estoy muy seguro de eso... aunque no sé por qué, pero confío en su palabra... lo siento Yamato –Este último agregado lo dijo para que el rubio amigo suyo no se sintiera ofendido por creer más en la palabra del moreno de ojos amatistas que en el hermano de Yamato.

- No te preocupes –dijo Yamato, pues la verdad el mismo no quería confiar en la veracidad de las palabras de Takaishi, pero... algo en él le decía que era su _deber _como hermano apoyar a Takeru en vez de a Ken... pero no podía evitar el dudar... simplemente por que era imposible ¡¡¡Si, así como se oye... era IM-PO-SI-BLE!!! ¿Alguna duda?

- Pero son sólo suposiciones, simples teorías no tenemos pruebas de nada... -dijo Taichi inteligentemente ganándose miradas escépticas por parte de los presentes.

- ...Eso aparte de que en realidad no sabemos lo que REALMENTE pasó ya que la única información que tenemos es la que viene con los rumores –una voz se les unió a la conversación: Koushiro acababa de entrar a la habitación.

- ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

- Desde hace como un par de minutos –respondió sinceramente – pero Joe ya me había mantenido al tanto de la situación así que vine para "charlar" – bien, "charlar" no era la palabra correcta, pero aún así los tres lograron descifrar que lo que quería decir era arreglar de una buena vez este embrollo.

Kido le hizo unas señas de que tomara asiento así que Koushiro acercó un poco a ellos la silla secretarial que se encontraba al escritorio de la computadora y se sentó en ella.

- Y ¿Qué averiguaste?

- Nada –pero antes de que Taichi o Yamato preguntaran algo... -no he podido determinar el origen de esos rumores.

- Ya veo... -sería mentir el decir de que no se encontraba desilusionado.

- Seguiré investigando...

- Si...

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Sonreía... una sonrisa sincera, pero más que nada denotaba una gran felicidad al llevar a cabo semejante escándalo... le costó tan solo un poco de orgullo, pero ahora sus resultados eran no buenos... sino MUY satisfactorios.

Takaishi Takeru caminaba por las calles tranquilas del distrito, no había nada que perturbara su felicidad: tenía acaparada toda la atención de Daisuke y los otros... aunque su hermano no estaba a su lado como había esperado y querido que fuera.

_Tal vez, fue un golpe emocional muy duro, para él... Nadie se tomaría con calma el hecho de que violasen a un hermano _

Era cierto, después de aquél día en el que le había mentido a Yamato en plena vía pública que había sido violado por Ichijouji, no lo había vuelto a ver y tampoco se había tomado siquiera la molestia de ir a verlo, estando con Daisuke... lo demás podía esperar.

Takeru seguía con esa sonrisa de triunfo pintada en su rostro, mientras se encaminaba a su apartamento sin prisa alguna, a pesar de que sonreía se sentía culpable de mentir y más a su adorado Daisuke. Y había un detalle que lo decepcionaba de sobremanera: Daisuke nada más estaba con él por su "problema", la realidad (algo que se negaba rotundamente a admitir) era que su Dai parecía no verlo más que como a un amigo. Pero inmediatamente se deshacía de esos pensamientos... como antes ya lo había dicho: Daisuke sería suyo.

Oyó voces que se dirigían hacia él. No alcanzaba a distinguir a sus dueños... pero aún así podía percibir que eran unas voces muy familiares.

Detuvo su andar, se quedó quieto tratando de descifrar a quién pertenecían esas voces... no pudo hacerlo hasta que esas personas pasaron bajo una luz mercurial que alumbró sus cuerpos: eran Koushiro, Taichi y Yamato.

Por unos míseros momentos estuvo tentado a acercárseles y saludarlos así que comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, quienes por lo visto no se habían percatado de su presencia en el lugar pero se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar (o creer escuchar) su nombre y el de Ichijouji en aquella conversación que mantenían los "mayores". Agudizó el oído intentando captar con más detalle sus palabras. Y estás son todas las que escuchó: «...Takeru...», «... no le creo...», «...Ken...», «habrá que investigarlo...», «...reuniremos...», «...Joe...», «...en unos días más...» Estas palabras, que tenían una gran similitud a un telegrama le causaron un no-se-que de preocupación.

- ¿Investigar? –Se dijo para sí mismo después de que los tres muchachos lo pasaran de largo sin saber que se encontraba ahí -¿pero qué...?-y ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta: No le creían, no creían lo que les había dicho...iban a investigar ¿Pero cómo? Aún así...

No podía permitir que encontraran la verdad y la expusieran a todo el mundo por que se estaría arriesgando a perder todo y NUNCA apostaba a todo o nada, NO dejaría cabos sueltos ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Ese era el gran problema, tenía que seguir muy de cerca lo que hacían o tal vez desviarlos un poco de su objetivo aunque... lo dudaba y más si alguien como Koushiro o Joe estaba con ellos.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

- Madito hijo de mierda –alegaba de rato en rato Iori refiriéndose, claro está que a Ken. Le molestaba el hecho de que hubiera ese "maldito bastardo" (como ahora lo llamaba) hubiese traicionado la confianza de sus amigos e incluso hubiera traicionado a Takeru Takaishi (C/K.- nn¿¿ es que Takeru es el ídolo de este chiquillo, DC/K.- O.o No friegues, ¡¡¡pobre Takeru!!! TT-TT) de esa forma tan cobarde. También miraba con desaprobación el que Yamato no se encontrara al lado de su buen (C/K.- o.ô) hermano Takeru. No era que tuviera algo contra él, pero... ¡eso era totalmente inaudito!

Sora, por así decirlo era "asistida" por Mimi al idear junto con Takeru un plan de venganza sobre el chico portador de la bondad. Susurraban de él aún sin que estuviera presente (aunque nunca lo estaba)... era el chisme más reciente y claro está de que Mimi y Sora no iban a dejar que eso se olvidase así como así. Pero si no estaban ideando el plan estaban todo el tiempo que podían consolando al "pobre" de Takaishi. Quién ni siquiera rechistaba por recibir tal atención.

¿Y Daisuke...? Dai por cierto tiempo sigui aferrado a que todo debía de ser un error, pero siempre había una que otra cosa en su cabeza que la hacía cada vez más compacta y así poco a poco estaba desapareciendo la posibilidad de que Ken fuese, por una extraña razón, inocente.

El jurado había decidido, no había apelación ni lugar a dudas; la decisión ya no se podía cambiar, ni aunque se pudiera. El acusado (en este caso era Ken) se encontraba culpable de todos los cargos y eso que no se había proporcionado evidencia física alguna (aunque en realidad no había ni una sola evidencia de los hechos).

Las blasfemias predominaban en ese ambiente tenso, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos... Pero simplemente gastaban su tiempo al decir incoherencias alterando de poco en poco los rumores hasta que terminaron haciendo quedar a Ken como un maniaco hijo de su... mamá (C/K.- n-n) violador de inocentes niños buenos... pero nada servía... nada le dolía a Ken, por que simplemente no estaba en el mismo instituto que los otros y por que no había llegado todavía semejante majadería a sus oídos.

Cierto que las amistades más cercanas de algunos elegidos sabían eso... también empezaban a tener algún tipo de aversión hacia el chico de la bondad, pero no llegaba más lejos.

Pero el tiempo siguió su curso y para menos de dos semanas, aquellos que no tenían nada que ver en el asunto se fueron olvidando de ello o simplemente se hartaron de estar hablando constantemente de él... de estar como idiotas criticando cada cosa...

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Iban saliendo los cuatro de unos de los últimos conciertos que daba la banda de rock de Yamato. Esa era una noche tranquila... iban caminando a paso lento hablaban animadamente sobre lo que les pareció la actuación de esa misma noche... Yamato llevaba a cuestas su guitarra eléctrica (que conservaría como recuerdo, firmada con palabras de aliento de sus compañeros por sus próximos 3 conciertos), tenía una sonrisa en su rostro algo triste nunca en su vida había tocado melodías tan tristes... pero que se le podía hacer, todavía tenía arraigada esa preocupación por Ken y siempre la música que tocaba y lo que cantaba era un reflejo de lo que sentía en esos momentos. Hubo lágrimas en el concierto... de eso no tuvo dudas ya que él mismo había visto como sus fans se ponían a llorar al escuchar semejante letra y música y no exactamente de felicidad, en resumen el concierto había sido muy diferente a los que estaba acostumbrada la banda a ofrecer.

Taichi, Joe y Koushiro (quienes eran los otros que caminaban a lado de Yamato) también opinaban lo mismo y sólo Taichi tenía el lujo de entender perfectamente las letras y el sentimiento que se transmitían por ellas.

Había todavía cosas de las que probablemente no estaban preparados para oír o tal vez para ver... que se yo... tales como...:

- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? –una voz los sobresaltó y rompió la conversación de los chicos quienes callaron de inmediato y se acercaron sigilosamente a dónde provenía esta voz.

Era Takeru... pero parecía no estar sólo... no, estaba alguien con él y ese alguien era Ken. Por lo visto era una gran disputa... tenían que interferir, pero en vez de eso se quedaron como espectadores detrás de un árbol cercano... esperando recolectar información. Ken se acercaba a Takeru.

- ¿Qué que quiero decir con eso? Por favor... ¡Ya me cansé de ti...! –se oía que decía Ken con un tono de dureza que a los chicos le era difícil de creer. Pudieron apreciar que Takeru respondía a las palabras de Ken, pero ninguno captó nada.

- ¡Maldito seas, Takaishi! –dijo a su vez, Ken. De sus palabras escurría tal magnitud de odio que los escalofríos no se hicieron esperar por parte de Taichi, Joe, Koushiro y Yamato. –esto no se quedará así.

Nuevamente Takeru respondía a sus palabras, pero no era perceptible lo que decía, pero fuese lo que fuese que dijo hizo que Ken reaccionara de una forma poco conocida en él. Con movimientos rápidos golpeó a Takeru en la mejilla haciéndolo trastabillar y caer redondito al suelo, Ken sin darle tiempo a nada lo levantó tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y aprisionándolo contra uno de los árboles.

Yamato y los demás estaban a punto de ir a separarlos cuando, Ken pareció recuperar la compostura por que soltó a Takeru y comenzó a alejarse de allí, sin siquiera volverlo a golpear.

Takeru tenía su mirada fija en Ichijouji y Yamato estaba pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos que ambos hacían... pero al tercer o cuarto paso que hubo dado Ken, este se regresó y atestó de golpes como nunca se le había visto, a Takeru.

Yamato observaba sin podérselo creer, allí estaba todas las pruebas que necesitaban, entonces, ¿su hermano había dicho la verdad? ¿Por qué en vez de haber confiado más en su propia familia, como es debido tuvo que haber confiado en Ken? Era algo deprimente, haber confiado en alguien y... que... que te traicionara de esa manera.

Era como si lo hubieran apuñalado por la espalda. Y ese era exactamente el sentimiento de Yamato en ese momento.

**Yamato's POV**

¡¡¡No, esto no puede ser... no, me niego a aceptarlo ¿por qué, Ken?!!! No, no quiero creer, no quiero abrir mis ojos y ver lo que me niego a hacerlo... no quiero verte allí quiero que tal vez los papeles sean invertidos, que no seas tu quién golpea... por favor... no me hagas perder toda mi confianza en ti.

Abro mis ojos y veo de nuevo aquella imagen frente mío, aquello que temí era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ¿por qué no hay rabia en mi corazón hacia ti? ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte? ¡¡¡¿Por qué?!!!

- Esto no puede seguir así... debemos detenerlo –murmuró Taichi a lado mío, con cierto timbre de odio. Había perdido las esperanzas con Ken, las había perdido y ahora lo odiaba... lo odiaba de verdad.

- Tienes razón –Koushiro y Joe junto con Taichi ya se encaminaban hacia ellos, específicamente hacia Ken, pero Taichi al ver que no me movía del lugar ayudó a levantarme y me condujo hasta allá.

Puedo apreciar la rabia que sientes, pero ¿Qué te ha hecho Takeru? ¿Serían mentiras todo lo que me contaste? ¿...Todo lo que hablamos?

No puedo soportarlo y te así por la espalda, mientras tu te calmabas al ser separado y cuando vuelves tu cabeza y encuentras esta fría expresión en mi rostro que sé que no te dejan ver mi decepción ni mi inmenso dolor por la traición. Detienes todo forcejeo, detienes todo lo que planeabas hacer...

Puedo ver a través de tus ojos, puedo ver que sufres, puedo ver rabia, dolor, ira, orgullo lastimado, pero... no entiendo, de todos los sentimientos que he detectado, uno me confunde, ¿Por qué hay dolor en tu corazón? ¿Por qué te sientes de esa manera? Quiero entenderte, pero se me hace imposible... después de todo esto.

¿Qué es esa mirada? ¿Qué me tratas a dar entender? Pero no puedo estudiarla por que la retiras de mí, la vuelves hacia Joe y Koushiro quienes están atendiendo a Takeru...

Puedo sentir cómo tu corazón late, puedo sentir que su marcha es algo apresurada,... desde que supe lo que significabas para mí desee con tanto ahínco el poder oír el ritmo de tu corazón, sentirte cerca de mí, pero... ... nunca creí que iba a ser de esta manera.

Estas viendo cada uno de los movimientos que hacen los demás, y sé que estás viendo específicamente a Takeru, puedo sentir que tu cuerpo se tensa al ver cómo Takeru al levantarse (con un poco de ayuda) te devuelve la mirada. A pesar de eso, creí que harías hasta lo imposible por soltarte de mi agarre, soltarte y escapar, escapar lejos... pero no lo hiciste.

- Maldito... -musitó Takeru al tiempo que apartaba a un lado a Joe y a Koushiro, pero éstos lo sostuvieron por los brazos antes de que empezara a atacar.

Ken aún a pesar de lo poco que se podía mover se colocó lo mejor que pudo para poder defenderse de un futuro ataque por parte de Takeru.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? –preguntó Joe quién había perdido toda su paciencia.

- Fue él... -empezó Takeru, sentí de nuevo cómo el cuerpo de Ken se tensaba, pero ahora podía apreciar que la ira comenzaba a surgir de nuevo. -...él ha empezado, yo no le he hecho nada...

- Mentira... es una vil mentira... -susurró Ken cada palabra impregnada de ese enorme y ponzoñoso sentimiento llamado odio.

- ¡¡¡¿MENTIRA?!!! –rugió Taichi quién ya no pudo mantenerse imparcial. –LO VIMOS TODO, ICHIJOUJI, LO VIMOS TODO Y AÚN ASÍ SE TE OCURRE DECIR QUE TODO ESTO HA SIDO UNA FARSA UNA MENTIRA

Pude apreciar que Ken se quedaba paralizado al oírlo, sus ojos estaban abiertos en sorpresa, tratando de no creer en sus palabras, y sin querer evoqué aquella vez en la que se enfrentó a la ola de acusaciones hace menos de un mes.

También podía percibir el cómo quería alejarse de la realidad... quería irse de ahí y lo único que lo evitaba era yo, al sostenerlo.

**Fin del POV**

Ken no tenía palabras para expresarse, la manera en que ahora le hablaban era muy diferente a lo que Joe le había hecho comprender alguna vez...

Todo parecía indicar que era obra de Takaishi, todo..., pero de que valían ya las cosas... ninguno iba a creerle por más que jurara y perjurara que lo que dijera era la verdad...

Bajó su rostro... todavía sin poder creer esas palabras que hace unos instantes había pronunciado Taichi

- ¿Entonces era verdad? –Prosiguió Koushiro, llamando su atención –Todos los rumores eran ciertos

**(¡¡¡No!!! Tienes que decirlo, tienes que decir la verdad)**

_**¿Y de que serviría?**_

El Káiser sabía que era muy importante para Ken esa confianza que le habían hecho creer que tenían en él y no quería que Ken la perdiera... por un estúpido malentendido.

- No he sido yo... -murmuró Ken, para si mismo tratando de auto-convencerse y esa frase sólo pudo ser percibida por el oído de Ishida. –No he sido yo... ya nada importa... ya no importa nada más... nada más...nada.

**(¿Piensas dejar todo sin siquiera luchar?)**–insistía el Káiser

_**Ya nada importa, lo haz visto tú también... ya no me queda nada... aunque pensándolo bien nunca tuve nada que REALMENTE apreciar ni querer... nadie excepto a mi familia.**_

**(Pero Ken no dejes que se salga con la suya...)**

_**Déjame en paz**_

**(Pero... yo sólo...)**

_**Por favor**_

Y así lo hizo el Káiser... se alejó temiendo por Ken, se alejó dejando todo el embrollo del que él mismo había sido en su mayoría el culpable, dejando solo a la única persona quién realmente confió en él (**¿cómo haría Ken para resolver esto?)** Se preguntaba el Káiser mientras daba un suspiro (**¿Cómo terminará todo esto?)**

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

C/K.- ¿Qué les pareció?

DC/K.- O.o ¿para eso fue que te llevaste más de lo debido?

C/K.- pero, yo TToTT

DC/K.- bien, bien... esperaremos por los reviews

C/K.- Y-Y bueno... n.n ¿Chocolates? (ofreciéndole una bolsa)

DC/K.- O-O ¿QUEEEEEEEE? NO TE ATREVAS A COMER NI UNO DE ESOS CHOCOLATES

C/K.- (con cinco en la boca y a punto de echarse más) ¿Po' qué?

DC/K.- creo que ya no tiene importancia -o-

C/K.- (glup) n-n espero con ansias los reviews...

DC/K.- sabes? Te voy a dejar un review...

C/K.- ¡¡¡¡CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

DC/K.- ¬¬ por eso no quería que comieras chocolates así te diría que tu fic es lo peo...

C/K.- Y-Y

DC/K.- Oh, sabes que... mejor no... y te digo mi opinión después, vale?

C/K.- ................ n-n está bien... se me olvidaba: ¡¡¡DEJEN REEWS!!!

DC/K.- ¬¬ demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

C/K.- Aparte, debo decirles que aunque sé que el capítulo es extremadamente corto debí de dejarlo allí espero que me comprendan para que después entiendan el por qué.

DC/K.- compréndanla, para que se calle.

C/K.- ¬¬

Gracias por Leer,

Se despiden de ustedes, Chibi-Kaisie & Dark Chibi-Kaisie

**_Always looking down on you_**

**_I have forgotten who I was._**

**_My heart is somewhere I don't know._**

**_I need to find it._**

**_I need my feelings back._**

**_I need to open my eyes and see the sunlight once again._**

**_I don't want to remain walking in this way._**

**_Please, help me. Teach me, how can I save me from my-self?_**


	17. Odios, rencores y malos entendimientos I...

Nuestro Destino

Por: Chibi-Kaisie

**GRACIAS A NEKO-CHANS, NETFLITE, ELI-CHAN1, NEKOGIRL MAKI, ICHIGO COCTEAU (YO MISMO)**

C/K.- Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! ¿Cuánto tiempo, verdad?

DC/K.- -.-

C/K.- ¬¬ parece que alguien está muy agüitada.

DC/K.- ¿Cómo no quieres que esté así si son las 2:30 de la mañana y me tienes aquí despierta para hacerte la "segunda" en tu "fic"?

C/K.- ¬¬ ¿Eran necesarias las comillas?

DC/K.- -O- Si

C/K.- Bueno, dejaré sólo hoy y nada más por esta vez...

DC/K.- ¿Qué me vaya a dormir en el mismo horario en el que las personas normales duermen?

C/K.- Nop ¬¬

DC/K.- TT.TT Injusto

C/K.- Bien, entonces no quieres saber que noticias traigo para el siguiente capítulo (el 18)...

DC/K.-...................... -.-

C/K.- Va a venir Takeru...

DC/K.- O-o ¿Qué? ¡Ya estoy despierta!... ¿En serio? ¬¬

C/K.- Si, ¿pues que crees?, ¿No me crees capaz de echarte mentiras, o si?

DC/K.- ¿Tengo que responder? ¬¬

C/K.- ¬¬'... u.u pues si, **_TAL COMO LO OYEN_** (o lo leen, como sea) **_TAKERU TAKAISHI, NUESTRO VILLANO, ESTARA AQUI EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ASI QUE PREPAREN TODO LO QUE SE LES QUIERAN DECIR O HACER _**(no importa)

DC/K.- n-n

C/K.- Bien, después de esa agradable (¿agradable?) noticia, pasemos a responder los reviews

**Eli-chan1.- **XD Vaya, tu odio hacia Takeru va en aumento,... parece que Takeru se la pasará muy mal al siguiente capítulo (depende de ustedes) no te preocupes mucho, aquí está la actualización, espero no haber tardado mucho

DC/K.- eso lo dices siempre

C/K.- ¬¬ Gracias por la ayuda...

DC/K.- De nada n-n

C/K.- u-u, en que iba? ah, si.... espero que te guste este capítulo

**Ichigo Cocteau.- **¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!! Oye, muchas felicidades por tu cumple, lamento no haber subido el capítulo antes, como ya te había dicho, pero... bueno, la verdad es que no tengo excusa... ¿Qué te parece que Takeru venga como invitado especial?

DC/K.- SI, TAKERU VENDRA!!!!

C/K.- ...... (murmurando) y yo soy la loca

DC/K.- ¬¬'... pro cierto ahora que recuerdo... ahora parece atentar contra mi vida cuando yo no hice nada

C/K.- ¿nada, eh?

DC/K.- n-n¿ si, nada

**Netflite.- **¿Ahora si va en serio tu amenaza? GENIAL!!! ya quiero ver a Chibi-Kaisie desollada, n-n el evento del siglo.

C/K.- No me gustó tu comentario ¬¬

DC/K.- ¿y?

C/K.- ¬¬....... espero que sigas pendiente, Netflite y espero esos fics que tanto me prometiste....

**Neko-chan.- **Genial que dices eso... n-n es bueno verte por aquí así que.... anda, bienvenida eres a expresar TOOOODO lo que quieras

DC/K.- y que no te de pena decir que el fic es muy aburrido o carece de sentido, al cabo estarías diciendo la verdad.

C/K.- ¬¬' 1...2...3...4...5................1000001............

DC/K.- o-o

C/K.- Espero que continues visitandonos por acá.

DC/K.- No lo creo

C/K.- ¬¬.... Bien, esos fueron todos los reviews, pasemos al siguiente capítulo

Dedicado a Ichigo Cocteau por su cumpleaños... un poco tarde, amiga, pero lo importante es que aquí está.

**Capítulo 17: Odios, rencores y malos entendimientos.**

**2da. PARTE**

- Vaya, miren quién por fin decidió en aparecerse –Takeru dijo a espaldas de Ken, pero aún así el chico de cabello azul índigo no se había sobresaltado en lo más mínimo: ya había notado su presencia desde hace tiempo.

- ¡Vete al diablo, Takaishi! –ni siquiera se molestó en volver la cabeza, pero eso sí, no se quedó allí... siguió caminando.

- Vaya, por fin te empiezas a comportar como un hombre –una mueca de desprecio apareció en su rostro, al ver que Ken se detenía por solo unos instantes y volvía a reanudar su andar.

- ¿Cómo tú? –dijo con desdén algo aprendido por cortesía del Káiser.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? –Takeru, a pesar de haber comenzado la pelea verbal, sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, pero no podía hacer nada estúpido, no... por que si no, todo se vendría abajo.

-¿Qué que quiero decir con eso? Por favor... ¡Ya me cansé de ti! -Ken se detuvo, se volvió, se acercó hacia Takeru mientras este deseaba que dijera lo que dijera no diera ningún tipo de información por que ya estaba enterado de la presencia de los cuatro chicos quienes estaban escondidos observando detrás de un árbol.

- ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que viniste por más? –Takeru susurró tan bajo que si Ken no supiera leer los labios no hubiera sabido lo que el rubio había dicho.

Ken sentía, sin contar los sentimientos de profundo desprecio de El Káiser, un odio terrible hacia aquélla persona que en algún tiempo atrás se había atrevido a llamarle 'amigo', pero ambos sabían que si perdían el control de sus actos iba a salir contraproducente.

- Madito seas, Takaishi –concentró todo su odio en cada sílaba que pronunciaba, Takeru sonrió pasando este gesto desapercibido –esto no se quedará así.

- ¿Dime qué es lo que harás? ¿Te vengarías de mí? ¿De la misma manera? –Dijo con toda la intensión de que sólo y nada más Ichijouji escuchara sus palabras – por que a mi no me molestaría en lo más mínimo.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el Káiser estaba harto de que se quisiera pasar de listo con ellos y Ken no estaba en..., digamos, las condiciones perfectas para detenerlo. Así que le acertó un golpe en el rostro tirando al rubio por la fuerza de éste (que era más de la que se esperaba).

Cegado por la furia Ken levantó con facilidad por el cuello de la camisa a Takeru, y lo aprisionó contra un árbol.

Takeru conservaba su sonrisa en el rostro. Oculta en las sombras. Soltó una pequeña risa despectiva, mientras esperaba que Ichijouji hiciera el resto. Pero esto no sucedió, Ken finalmente se calmó a si mismo (o mejor dicho al Káiser), y simplemente lo soltó... dispuesto a alejarse de allí.

"¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡No puede irse!!!" era lo que pasaba por la mente de Takeru, no podía desperdiciar semejante oportunidad, por que sabe Dios cuando la tendría de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa Ichijouji? ¿Pensé que te querías vengar de mí? ¿O acaso piensas esperar a que vaya y me coja a la perra de tu madre?" –Tenía que provocarlo, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor para hacerlo: Grave error.

Ken paró en seco al oír esas palabras. Volvió su mirada y ésta estaba embargada con tanto odio que nunca se creyó capaz de poseer. Sus facciones que cuando sonreían eran delicadas y tiernas, un poco (y sólo un poco) femeninas se tornaron duras y extremadamente frías, al igual que sus ojos, quienes ya no tenían ni una pizca de sonrisa o benevolencia en ellos.

Takeru trató de reponerse de ese shock... aunque no lo exteriorizó, sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su médula, nunca antes había visto a Ken tan enfadado. Es más nunca se había enfadado con ellos, ¡ni siquiera como Káiser! Por que en ese entonces creía que todo era un juego.

Ichijouji terminó a escasos centímetros de Takaishi quién sólo lo advirtió, al tener al moreno enfrente de sí. La noche era silenciosa demasiado para ser una noche normal: advertía peligro, advertía que quienes se percataran de esta extraña diferencia tuvieran cuidado. Era como si todo el rededor quedara en silencio en ese arranque de ira que invadió a Ichijouji. Como si fuera algún tipo de extraño fenómeno de esos de los que ocurren cada 5 mil millones de años

Ken logró captar miedo a través de sus ojos, sonrió con malicia... ¡Hace cuanto que no sonreía de esa manera! Definitivamente muchísimo tiempo atrás.

Como hace algún tiempo hizo Ken, Takeru, ahora fue quién recibió golpes por parte de un muy encabronado Ken, quién no iba a permitir que Takaishi se expresara de esa manera de su familia en su presencia así como así.

Pero algo no le cuadraba a Ken para nada, Takeru no se estaba defendiendo, tal como él mismo había hecho anteriormente... simplemente se quedaba allí recibiendo todos y cada uno de los golpes que le atinaba a dar... Empezaba a tomar las riendas del asunto de nuevo, pero sin embargo él no fue quien se detuvo por su propia voluntad, alguien lo había detenido y alejado de Takeru por atrás. Y ¡oh, sorpresa! Cuando vuelve la cabeza y ve a su captor que es nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Yamato Ishida, con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

Ken se había calmado, estaba sorprendido de la presencia de Yamato en el lugar y pronto se percató de que no sólo estaba el rubio Ishida, sino también Yagami, Kido e Izumi.

**Ken's POV**

¿Por qué no se defiende? ¿Qué estará tramando? Necesito detener esto, no puede ser así, ¡Yo no soy así! ¿Pero qué...? Me vuelvo a ver a quién me ha detenido ¿Yamato? ¿Pero cómo...? Pero ya no pienso nada más... la expresión de Yamato es tan diferente, es simplemente dura, fría... Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, sus ojos fríos se fijan sobre mí... siento como si pudiera ver a través de mí... me parece como si pudieras ver lo que siento...

Un ruido enfrente mío me llama la atención y aparto la vista de la de Yamato ¿Koushiro, Tachi... Joe? ¿Qué...? Veo como ayudan a Takeru a levantarse, pero también logro percibir una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro... es algo imperceptible, sin ofrecer mucha resistencia mi cuerpo se tensa involuntariamente.

- Maldito... – le oigo decir parece ser que se iba a cobrar todo lo que le hice, pero Koushiro y Joe lo sostienen con fuerza. Pero aún así no pienso dejar que me tome desprevenido... ya no más. Y me preparo para recibir cualquier ataque físico que haga Takeru, sin importarme mucho que todavía estoy asido por Yamato.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? –de pronto dice Joe, queriendo una explicación... pero si han visto desde el principio (cosa que no creo) no se necesitarían explicaciones.

- Fue él... –Takeru ensancha más su diabólica sonrisa que no hace más que transformar su rostro al de un maniático -...él ha empezado, yo no le he hecho nada...

- Mentira... es una vil mentira... –mi odio vuelve a crecer... ¿cómo se atreve a decir eso? ¡si yo no he empezado nada! Ahora me queda claro que debió de ser él quién hizo que los demás se comportaran de esa forma conmigo aquella vez.

- ¡¡¡¿MENTIRA?!!! LO VIMOS TODO, ICHIJOUJI, LO VIMOS TODO Y AÚN ASÍ SE TE OCURRE DECIR QUE TODO ESTO HA SIDO UNA FARSA, UNA MENTIRA -¿cómo es posible de que crean en Takeru? Entonces ¿Yamato también cree lo mismo?, Esto no puede ser posible!

**(Ken, escucha... yo no...)**

_No es posible. ¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido como para dejarme manejar a su antojo?_

**(Ken, escúchame... por favor, por lo que más quieras escúchame...)**

_¿Para que quieres que te escuche? ¿De que serviría ahora lo que pudieras decir? ¿Qué harás? ¿Tratar acaso de decirles, de convencerlos de que esto no es más que un error? ¿Qué nada de esto es lo que parece? ¿Qué no es lo que creen?_

_**Ya no sirve de nada**_

**- **¿Entonces era verdad? –Oí que era Koushiro quién pronunciaba esas palabras –todos los rumores eran ciertos.

_Verdad o mentira... ¿Qué hay con eso? Ya es inútil preguntar, es inútil saber, aclarar las cosas._

**(¡¡¡NO!!! Tienes que decirlo, tienes que decir la verdad)**

_¿Y de que serviría?_

**(Piensas dejarlo todo así como así)**

Ya nada importa, lo haz visto tú también... ya no me queda nada... aunque pensándolo bien, nunca tuve nada que REALMENTE apreciar excepto a mi familia.

**(Ken, no dejes que se salga con la suya)**

_Déjame en paz_

**(Pero, yo sólo...)**

_Por favor_

Ya no percibo la presencia del Káiser, me ha dejado solo, como yo lo he pedido... sin quererlo realmente.

Espero. ¿Qué dirán? ¿Qué me harán? Nada de esto me gusta, nada... Perdí su confianza y su amistad por consiguiente y eso no hace más que odie a Takaishi con más fuerzas.

No quiero saber ya de nada ni nadie, no quiero volver a verlos... a nadie.

Nunca debí de haber creído a las palabras de Joe, nunca debí de haberlo escuchado siquiera. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? ¿En que estaba pensando?

Trato de soltarme del agarre de Yamato, quiero irme... quiero que esto sea una terrible pesadilla, quiero que nada de esto hubiera sucedido, que aunque mi mundo sea compacto y gris... al menos al abrir los ojos no encontraré tantas gamas de colores vivos que terminan acabando siempre en colores obscuros, opacos... en cualquier dirección en la que mire.

Suéltame Yamato. Suéltame. ¿Por qué me detienes? ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? ¿Qué me piensan hacer?

- ¡¡¡RESPONDE MALDITO!!! –siento un dolor punzante en el estómago. Mis piernas ya no resistieron mi peso, pero no caigo al suelo ya que Yamato sigue sosteniéndome.

- Contrólate Taichi –le oigo decir a Yamato, y siento como me va dejando lenta y suavemente en la acera. Me hinco en dolor.

- ¡¡¡¿QUE ME CONTROLE?!!! YAMATO, ¡¡¡¿QUE HARIAS TU?!!! ¡¡¡ES UN... ...!!!

- ¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!

- ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS LO HICISTE, EH? –sentí como Taichi me levantaba con brusquedad, claro que no sin lastimarme. Me sacudía con una facilidad sorprendente aunque ni tan sorprendente... tratado de obligarme a responder vete a tu saber lo que se supone que hice.

En lo único que pienso es en largarme de este lugar... ya sin importarme lo que hicieran, dijeran o pensaran de mí.

Percibí la mirada de Takaishi, impregnada de burla, malicia... desdén... al igual que pude leer las miradas del resto de quienes se encontraban enfrente de mí. Transmitían casi los mismos sentimientos y uno era el común denominador entre todos ellos: el odio. Sólo la mirada de Yamato no la pude descifrar.

- Taichi, ya es suficiente.

- ¡¡¡YAMATO, ¿QUE TE PASA?!!! NO TE CEGUES... ¡¡¡ABRE LOS OJOS, MALDITA SEA!!! ¡¡¡NO TE QUIERAS ENGAÑAR!!! ¡¡¡ESO FUE LO QUE PASO, ESTO ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO!!! ¡¡¡ESTO ES LA REALIDAD, ENTIENDELO!!!

- Estoy perfectamente conciente de eso, Taichi –responde Yamato pude apreciar que apretaba un poco los dientes al hablar, tratando de conservar toda su cordura. –Sólo te pido que te tranquilices, no quieras hacer de esto un problema mayor.

Podía prácticamente sentir el cómo Taichi se peleaba consigo mismo para hacer caso omiso o no a las palabras de Yamato. Fijé mi mirada en él, la suya era todavía dura, pero pude ver un asomo de tristeza y lo curioso es que no detecté odio ni nada parecido, eso me calmó un poco... aunque seguía extrañando la presencia del Káiser, por que de estar aquí tendría más opciones de lo que debería hacer en estos momentos... pero o me puedo echar para atrás en lo que he dicho. Eso es una muestra inconfundible de debilidad. El Káiser ya me lo había advertido.

Sigo analizando su mirada, tratando de comprenderla del todo... y pude captar alo como 'Espero la primera oportunidad para aclarar esto empezando desde el principio'

Ok, esto me sacó de onda, pero antes que nada tenía que salir de esta... Taichi apretaba con más fuerza el cuello de mi camisa tratando de contener el odio, la furia y demás. Takaishi quién se había mantenido al margen en este tiempo, intervino.

- Pero, onii-san... No es posible que después de siendo testigo, lo defiendas. Que le des la espalda a tu propio hermano.

- Yo no te estoy dando la espalda, Takeru. Y no lo estoy defendiendo.

Lo último dicho fue como si hubiera recibido otro golpe de Taichi, directo al estómago. Pero Taichi no se había movido en lo más mínimo... la sensación era tan parecida. Parece ser que malinterpreté su mirada anteriormente.

Sí, tenía que ser un error. ¿Cómo pudiera ser posible de que Yamato se preocupara por mí, cuando tenía a su hermano para preocuparse? ¿Cómo era posible de que creyera que Yamato iba a tratar de aclarar todo cuando posiblemente la lectura de su mirada debió ser 'Espero la primera oportunidad para madr... hasta que no quede nada de ti'? Había sido demasiado estúpido e ilógico el pensar en eso.

**Yamato's POV**

Veo dolor, demasiado... dolor que se refleja en sus ojos, en los ojos de MI Ken al decir esa frase. La verdad es que no quería que se tomara a que creía en Ken cuando en mi hermano no. Pero tampoco quiero hacerlo... Tenía que ser imparcial, tengo que. Aparte de que el muy... "inteligente" de Taichi estuvo a punto de decir abiertamente sobre mis sentimientos por Ken... aunque técnicamente los insinuó.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer cuando la respuesta que darás lastimará a uno de tus seres queridos? ¿Qué hacer cuando todo depende de un 'Si' o de un 'No'? Quiero saber tu versión de la historia, Ken... Quiero saber lo que me dirás... Hazme creer que a pesar de todo lo que hemos visto y escuchado esta noche es nada más que un gravísimo error, por parte de nosotros, un gravísimo error que tenemos que enmendarte.

Pero si fuera de esa manera... entonces, significaría que mi hermano está mintiéndonos. Uno de los dos debe estar haciéndolo. ¿Pero que será después: cuando se sepa la verdad?

- Taichi, bájalo –digo con voz firme, ninguno parece tratar de objetar algo.

Taichi obedece, pero sin soltarlo, muy raro que él obedezca ya que hace unos momentos estaba totalmente desquiciado.

- ¿Te parece si hablamos?

- ¿De que serviría hablar con él? Es obvio que él fue.

- Pues no hemos escuchado su versión –me vuelvo hacia Ken -¿Qué pasó?

- El empezó –intervino Takeru –ese maldito –señalando a Ken –empezó a golpearme sin motivos ni razones

Me percaté de que Ken volvía su mirada hacia Takeru, impregnada de odio, puedo jurar que le oí decir algo como '¿Cómo te atreves?'

- Todo tiene una razón... -me volví de nuevo a Ken, mis amigos estaban expectantes esperando respuesta por su parte, una razón para su justificación -¿Por qué?

Me miró fijamente por unos minutos, eternos en mi opinión, en los cuales yo admiraba la mirada dura y fría que en estos momentos poseía... un tanto parecida a la mía... pero en vez de responder se quedó callado y volvió su cabeza hacia el lado contrario al que yo estaba, evitando encararme.

- ¡¡¡¿LO VEZ?!!! –Estalló Taichi -¡¡¡TE LO DIJE!!!

Mi mundo se derrumbó en cuestión de escasas décimas de segundos, ¿Por qué no respondes, Ken? ¿Por qué?

- ¡¡¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO?!!! –una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, todos miramos hacia donde ésta había provenido, era un estúpido y miserable policía quien se encaminaba hacia nosotros, se había bajado de la patrulla con la mano puesta en la pistola; preparándose.

Antes de que dijéramos o hiciéramos nada... Ken, al ver nuestra distracción con movimientos rápidos se deshizo del agarre de Taichi salió corriendo dirección contraria a su casa, seguido por Taichi, quién al darse cuenta de esto trató de darle alcance.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Parece que lo perdimos, maldito sea el policía entrometido... doy gracias a Dios por que se fundieron algunas de las luces mercuriales desde hace dos días y el gobierno no las ha arreglado...

Nadie a la vista... todos tomamos diferentes caminos al huir, tratando de evitar ser alcanzados... espero que los otros lo lograran...

Bien, ahora que ya nos hemos separado, pues parece que no queda nada más que hacer que regresar a mi casa... pero sigo sin poder sacarme de la cabeza la manera en la que estaba actuando Ken hace unos momentos, el odio que irradiaba... claramente visible...

Bueno, por ahora no puedo hacer nada... simplemente quiero descansar y ya veremos lo que pasará después.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**Ken's POV**

Bien, ya me libré de ellos, al menos por ahora... esto se va haciendo cada vez más y más confuso... ¿Dónde estoy?

Miro a mi alrededor, la colonia me parece vagamente familiar... pero no hay duda de que me encuentro a una distancia considerable de mi casa... ni modo, tendré que regresarme caminando... será algo tardado, pero es lo mejor.

Ahora, como nunca antes me siento sólo... no pudo creer o no quiero que sea verdad todo lo que ha pasado esta noche, fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar siquiera, espero que no repercuta mucho...

- ¿Ken? –levanto mi vista hacia donde proviene esa voz... un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo... no me creo capaz de moverme para alejarme... esa persona... es... ¿quién es?

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

C/K.- -.- Bien, no sé ustedes pero como que no me convence... pero ya ni modo, ya lo dejé así.

DC/K.- Bueno, yo diría que acaba de ocurrir un milagro...

C/K.- ¿milagro? ¿Y por qué?

DC/K.- bueno, es que por fin no interrumpiste el capítulo con comentarios estúpidos

C/K.- ¬¬ ahora que lo pienso...

DC/K.-... deja de presumir...

C/K.- ¬¬'

DC/K.- y más vale que te pongas a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo...

C/K.- ¬¬ eso si no muero antes

DC/K.- n-n

C/K.- ¬¬ Bien, **¡¡¡NO LO OLVIDEN, TAKERU ESTARA AQUI... Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!**

Gracias por Leer,

Se despiden de ustedes, Chibi-Kaisie & Dark Chibi-Kaisie

Always looking down on you

I have forgotten who I was.

My heart is somewhere I don't know.

I need to find it.

I need my feelings back.

I need to open my eyes and see the sunlight once again.

I don't want to remain walking in this way.

Please, help me. Teach me, how can I save me from my-self?


	18. When the dreams come true

Nuestro Destino

Por Chibi-Kaisie

**Gracias a Neko-chans, Eli-chan1, Ichigo Cocteau (sin olvidar a Yo mismo), Arinayed, Netflite, etc, etc**

C/K.- Weee!!! Estamos aquí de nuevo n-n

DC/K.- -0- ¿Tan pronto?

C/K.- ¬¬ Como que me empieza a chocar esa actitud

DC/K.- n-n ¡¡¡GENIAL!!!

C/K.- ô-ô

DC/K.- y yo que pensaba que estaba perdiendo mi toque

C/K.- u.u

DC/K.- ñ.ñ

C/K.- ¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo…

DC/K.- -.¬

C/K.-… lo prometido es deuda… Takeru Takaishi viene a acompañarnos (señalando la puerta de entrada y dejando entrar a…………. ¿nadie?)

DC/K.- ¬¬' ¡¿En dónde está Takeru?!

C/K.- jejeje, por allí debe estar (se asoma por la puerta) Ah, si aquí estas (jalando a Takeru quién trae una soga al cuello como si fuera correa)

Takeru.- No, no quiero entrar… me harán trizas

C/K.- Hay, cálmate sólo estamos nosotras dos

Takeru.- o-o¿ jejejeje n.n ya lo sabía

DC/K.- 0-0 ¿Es…? No puede ser… Cumpliste tu palabra, Chibi-Kaisie, trajiste a Takeru Takaishi

C/K.- Sip, yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo

Takeru.- Un momento, mi nombre no es Takeru Takaishi, es Takeru Motomiya

DC/K.- TT-TT Muy bien, Takeru MOTOMIYA 0 (pensando: _ahora por eso se irá al tercer lugar en mi lista "EL TOP TEN DE VILLANOS DEL ANIME"_)

Takeru.- O-O¿ ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

C/K.- Nada… u-u

DC/K.- Chibi-Kaisie, por cierto, ¿no lo habrás secuestrado, verdad?

C/K.- O-o jejeje. Pues la verdad, no.

DC/K.- O-O ¿No? Vaya, eso es nuevo

C/K.- Bueno, un día llegué a su casa y le dije a su mamá que me iba a llevar a Takeru a la fuerza y ella me dijo que no me molestara tanto y así que ella misma me ayudó a amarrarlo.

Takeru.- TT-TT Y todo esto es por tu culpa. Mi mami está leyendo tu (insertar palabras altisonantes y por consiguiente inapropiadas) fic de (CENSURADO) y por eso ya no me quiere. ¡¡¡¡¡¡Buaaaaaa!!!!!!

DC/K.- Vaya, ¿quién diría que es el "malo" de este fic?

Takeru.- Pues para que veas yo no soy así como me "pinta" Chibi-Kaisie en su fic.

C/K.- Lo sé, eres peor.

Takeru.- No es cierto, yo soy una inocente y pura alma que…

C/K.- ¡Bah! Eso ni tú mismo te lo crees…

Takeru.- ¬¬' Déjame ser.

C/K.- ¬¬' Amargado.

Takeru.- Chiflada. ¬¬'

C/K.- Rubio oxigenado. ¬¬'

Takeru.- (Sumamente ofendido) ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de que el color de mi hermoso cabello no sea natural?

C/K.- No lo dudo, lo sé.

Takeru.- Maldita… (CENSURADO)

C/K.- Bien, no seguiré soportando ese tipo de lenguaje. (Encaminándose a Takeru con una gran barra de jabón y para colmo es uno chafo o sea que ni huele bonito y por consecuente tampoco sabe bien)

Takeru.- (después de haberle lavado la boca con jabón) Ddsfjasdjfgadsfmadsf

C/K.- O-O… XD pareces perro rabioso

Takeru.- -.- (pensando: _Con esto mi reputación cayó a lo más bajo que podía llegar, sino es que más_)

DC/K.- -.-

C/K.- Bien, ya me calmo

DC/K &Takeru.- Al fin… llevas como media hora recociéndote como una lombriz riéndote de ve tu a saber de que cosa.

C/K.- ¬¬' Ahora conspiras en mi contra con SU (apuntando a Takeru con un dedo acusador) ayuda

DC/K.- Jejeje n-n No lo pude evitar

C/K.- -.-

Takeru.- -0- ¡¡¡YA ME QUIERO IR!!!

C/K.- Ah no, no te irás al menos hasta que termine este capítulo.

Takeru.- TT-TT ¿Por qué yo?

DC/K.- u-û

C/K.- Ah, por cierto, Takeru Takaishi está aquí también para el lanzamiento de su librro titulado: "Como ser un buen villano de fan fics baratos en menos de 5 minutos"

Takeru.- Y el título va gracias a ti, Chibi-Kaisie… ¡¡¡Y NO ME APELLIDO TAKAISHI, ES MOTOMIYA, REPITE MO-TO-MI-YA!!!

C/K.- ¬o¬ TA-KA-I-SHI

Takeru.- MO-TO-MI-YA ¬0¬'

C/K.- Takaishi, Takaishi, Takaishi, Takaishi… ò.ó

DC/K.- Nunca le vas a ganar…

Takeru.- Bien, ya me rindo.

C/K.- ¡¡¡GANEEEEEE!!! n-n Ahora a contestar los reviews

► Eli-chan1.- Gracias por tu review, TT-TT si, soy muy mala y hago a Ken sufrir mucho ¿Qué le pase un tren encima a Takeru?

Takeru.- Oye, yo que culpa tengo?

C/K.- Mucha

Takeru.- Pero si yo no he hecho nada

C/K.- Pero si yo quiero escribir que vayas y te mates por que lo digo yo. Lo harás así que da lo mismo.

Takeru.- está bien, ya me callo u-u

C/K.- Bien, aquí está la continuación espero que te guste

► Ichigo Cocteau.- Hey, Gracias por el review… no te preocupes por eso. Fue un placer dedicarte el capítulo anterior y créeme que lo volvería a hacer… hasta el próximo año…

DC/K.- u-u

C/K.- Por cierto, Takeru, Ichigo y Yo mismo te han dejado un mensaje, quieres que te lo lea

Takeru.- ¿Un mensaje? ¿Para mí? º¬º

C/K.- Sip, esto es lo que dice textualmente: "sorry Takeru eres un personaje genial pero como en este fic eres el malo ME VENGARE AGUSTO JAJAJAJAJA. Por cierto cuando vuelvas a tu casa encontrarás a los teletabis JUAJUAJUAJUA :D"

Takeru.- TT-TT ¿Los teletabis? ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!!!!

DC/K.- u-u

Takeru.- ¡¡¡…OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!!!

DC/K.- ¡¡¡OK, YA LO ENTENDIMOS!!!

Takeru.- TTôTT

C/K.- Bien, sigamos

► Arinayed.- Te doy la bienvenida al fic. Si, tienes mucha razón está un poquito…

DC/K.- ¿poquito?

C/K.- ¬¬ …complicado y revuelto, bien sobre lo de que quieres que le pase algo bueno a Ken pues le pasará… y disfrutarán mucho. Es que ya va siendo tiempo de que sigan adelante. Espero que sigas leyendo aquí. Gracias por tu review y tus comentarios que me animan a hacer más revuelta la trama…

DC/K.- No tienes vergüenza u-u

C/K.- n-n Gracias por el review.

Takeru.- ¿Eran todos?

DC/K.- Parece que si…

Takeru.- Que aburrido

C/K.- ¬¬ Ahora rápidamente vamos al siguiente capítulo.

Takeru.- ¿Y saldré yo? º¬º

DC/K & C/K.- No

Takeru.- TT-TT Son malas.

DC/K & C/K.- Gracias n-n

**Capítulo 18: When the dreams come true**

**Ken's POV**

Bien, ya me libré de ellos, al menos por ahora… esto se va haciendo cada vez más y más confuso… ¿Dónde estoy?

Miro a mi alrededor, la colonia me parece vagamente familiar… pero no hay duda de que me encuentro a una distancia considerable de mi casa… ni modo, tendré que regresarme caminando… será algo tardado, pero es lo mejor.

Ahora, como nunca antes me siento sólo… no pudo creer o no quiero que sea verdad todo lo que ha pasado esta noche, fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar siquiera, espero que no repercuta mucho…

- ¿Ken? –levanto mi vista hacia donde proviene esa voz… un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo… no me creo capaz de moverme para alejarme… esa persona… es… ¿quién es?

Es tan familiar su voz, tan conocida ya la había escuchado anteriormente, pero no lo recuerdo muy bien… ahí está, no se mueve, me mira (o eso creo que hace) da media vuelta y se empieza a alejar. No tengo idea del por que siento una extraña necesidad de seguirla. De saber quién es, de saber a donde se dirige y antes de que me pueda hacer o decir algo caigo en cuenta de que sigo sus pasos con sigilo… voy tras de esa persona, con una inmensa curiosidad que no sé de donde saqué.

Camina a velocidad normal, pero no le puedo dar alcance, creo que todavía no se percata de que la sigo… ¿O a lo mejor si? Por que si fuera de esa manera estaría cayendo en una trampa… como tiempo atrás.

Es algo imposible de explicar, pero siento que esa persona quiere que la siga, y sé que no me va a pasar nada malo… al contrario pero, ¿Cómo lo sé? No sé decirlo.

Se detiene por unos instantes, como para verificar si continuo siguiendo sus pasos, puedo escuchar una ligera risa que delataba su emoción, para luego reanudar su andar… me lleva por varias calles desconocidas, una vuelta a la derecha en la siguiente cuadra, otras dos más a la izquierda, pasando cerca de una tienda de abarrotes, por la que se detiene unos instantes, tal vez esperando a que acortara la distancia… Veo en todas direcciones, tratando de reconocer el lugar en el que he terminado, y por más familiar que me parezca no lo puedo, no lo logro, identificar.

Pero he aquí que no se ha detenido, sigue andando, sin prisas hacia su destino y yo sigo tras de suyo tratando de recordar el por que se me hace conocido este lugar… Entra a un edificio departamental y yo también sin oponer nada de resistencia aunque, ciertamente no estaba muy seguro de entrar ahí.

Atravesamos pasillos, uno tras otro, tan parecidos… no hay gente afuera, no hay ruido alguno, no se escucha ni siquiera el viento, ni la respiración de otro ser vivo… pero a esta persona no parecía serle extraño, nada parecía considerar extraño. Todavía sigo preguntándome a dónde quiere llevarme. Pero no parece haber una respuesta clara a mi pregunta, ahora me lleva por las escaleras… dos, tres, cuatro pisos arriba… hasta que se detiene en un apartamento en particular y entra dejando la puerta ligeramente abierta, para que yo pueda entrar… el número no lo alcanzo a distinguir, pero hay algo una atmósfera muy familiar se cierne sobre este edificio.

Por fin tengo control de mis pasos, y me detengo a la entrada del apartamento dubitativo, entre si debo o no entrar, algo en mi mente, (quizá la razón, por que no he tenido noticia alguna del Káiser) me dice que no debería estar aquí, pero por otro lado, hay algo que me impulsa a seguir adelante.

Pero mis dudas parecen carecer de sentido, parecen ser excusas tontas para no seguir adelante, todo me es tan sencillo y tan claro ahora, en estos precisos momentos, así que abro la puerta y entro, no hay señal alguna de aquella persona a quién había estado siguiendo, peor aún así sigo adelante.

No logro apreciar mucho el lugar en el que me encuentro… siento como si algo me estuviera llamando, como si hubiera estado esperando a que esa persona a quién seguía me llevara hacia él. ¿Pero que será?

Sigo adelante, y al encontrarme con una puerta… siento perfectamente que eso que me ha estado esperando está del otro lado, impaciente a que abra la puerta… tomo aire y abro la puerta.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

La puerta se abrió con lentitud dejando a la vista una oscurecida recámara a causa de la hora. Ken entró en la habitación dando un vistazo a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar lo que tanto lo inquietaba. Nada. No había nada en la habitación. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado por el resultado de no haber encontrado nada…

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irse cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Era un toque suave, delicado y a la vez firme y decidido. Lentamente se volvió para encarar a quién estaba detrás de él… … … bien, ahora sabía por que se le hacía familiar el rededor: Quién estaba frente suyo era nadie más que Yamato Ishida.

Ken quedó impresionado, al ver a Yamato aunque no está de más decir que se le veía asustado. Temía lo que el rubio le pudiera hacer, pero en vez de todo lo que creía… Yamato permaneció en calma, mirándolo detenidamente con una expresión muy lejana a la del odio o la aversión, su expresión se acercaba más al anhelo y al deseo.

El tiempo transcurría lentamente, la noche seguía haciéndose cada vez más profunda… ningún sonido se escuchaba, el mundo parecía desierto, palabras parecían no poder ser pronunciadas por ninguno de los dos. Sus corazones deseaban lo mismo aunque la confusión se cernía en uno de ellos.

Yamato, por su parte estaba admirando todos los rasgos del rostro del moreno, y de momentos perdiéndose en esas orbes de índigo color. Llevó la mano que tenía en el hombro del menor hacia su rostro, delineándolo con sus finos dedos causando que el otro cerrara los ojos disfrutando el toque.

Fue tan repentino, Yamato se había perdido irremediablemente en Ken, tanto que la razón quedó de lado… solamente se hacía lo que le dictara su corazón y estaba decidido a obedecer… se acercó a Ken lentamente, quién todavía tenía cerrados los ojos… hasta que unió sus labios con los del moreno.

Fue un beso tranquilo, un beso sin prisas y sin rechazo alguno, ambos estaban tan preocupados por mantener al margen a la razón y esperar a que se diera el resto.

Poco a poco, el beso se fue intensificando, recorriendo, grabando, saboreando. Un gemido de placer no se hizo esperar por parte de Ken, quién también respondía al beso.

Se separaron, cuando no hubo más remedio que hacerlo, sus respiraciones entrecortadas iban a la vez… un precioso rubor había aparecido en las mejillas de ambos chicos haciendo que contrastara contra su piel. También se puede apreciar en los ojos de Yamato un brillo intenso; exponiendo hacia el moreno lo que con palabras nunca se atrevería a decirle, provocando que el sonrojo de Ichijouji aumentara más.

Como la droga más adictiva, Yamato no quería dejar de probar esos labios, pero tampoco quería conformarse con eso… quería más… pero no sin su consentimiento, era tan atrayente su piel, sus labios, su todo… que no quería perderse de nada.

Volviendo a besar sus labios ligeramente para así aceptar la invitación de profundizar el beso, ninguno tenía la intención de abandonar tan excitante tarea, no querían dejar de probar esos tan dulces labios de su compañero.

La necesidad del oxígeno se volvió cada vez más y más ineludible y con desgana se separaron, pero Yamato volvió nuevamente a su tarea, ahora ansiaba probar no solo sus labios, sino también su piel y así lo hizo; besó todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, un delicioso aroma percibía que se combinaba exquisitamente con el sabor de tan ansiada piel, tanto tiempo esperando… … … … realmente valía la espera.

Ken, por su parte disfrutaba el toque de las manos del rubio, así mismo el delicado roce del cabello de Yamato al besar su cuerpo, provocando placenteras reacciones por parte del moreno. Fueron retrocediendo poco a poco, embargados, totalmente concentrados en lo que cada uno hacía, sentía o experimentaba… hasta que toparon con la cama que se encontraba allí, no se hicieron del rogar y terminaron ambos acostados sobre aquél blanco colchón.

La explosión de emociones, de sentimientos, era tan grande, la cordura no tenía lugar en esos instantes… tanta pasión, tanta excitación al sentir el contacto de esas manos aunque no tan diestras sabían obrar bien en lo que era su trabajo: recorrer hasta donde era permitido, y si era posible; más.

Sus mentes eran nubladas por el deseo, por el placer y por la excitación provocados por ambos… gemidos de placer inundaban la habitación… el único sonido que se podía apreciar en metros de distancia.

- ¿Sabes…? –dijo entre besos Yamato, mientras recorría nuevamente el cuello de Ken y con sus manos acariciaba su torso por debajo de la camisa -¿… qué tanto deseé tenerte a mi lado?

Ken, al oír semejante confesión por parte del rubio, lo detuvo atrapando su rostro con sus delicadas y finas manos… tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar mejor el rostro de su compañero, viéndolo con detenimiento, como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto.

- Yo… yo… -Ken no tenía con que responder a eso, la verdad es que nunca se había puesto a pensar en algo como eso… era totalmente increíble… y menos de que se estuvieran dando cosas como las que estaban pasando en estos mismos instantes.

- No digas nada… -Yamato le dio un beso en una de sus manos, y volvió a su trabajo -… simplemente no quiero pensar, no ahora que puedo tenerte conmigo…

Y Ken se dejó hacer… disfrutando las caricias dadas, y, claro que también las devolvió con una maestría inesperada a lo que el rubio agradecía con gemidos… gemidos demasiado excitantes para ambos.

No está de más decir que ambos perdieron el control de sus acciones, tampoco el que no tardaron mucho en el querer hacer una exploración a fondo del cuerpo del compañero…

Uno inexperto, el otro no tanto, pero bien que se sabían ayudar para alcanzar tales grados de placer… y eso sólo era el principio.

La verdad era que querían poder estar así; el uno con el otro por todo el tiempo del mundo, pero eso no podía ser posible ¿o sí? Ambos querían pasar al siguiente nivel, pero no se atrevían a proponérselo al otro.

- ¿Ken te…? –la verdad es que no era muy bueno para expresarse y menos en momentos como estos en los que se te viene la cursilería…

- Me encantaría –respondió el moreno sin dudar ni un segundo, adivinando lo que el rubio le proponía.

El rubio Ishida había pensado en un principio que el chico se negaría a su petición, ya se había preparado mentalmente para semejante golpe, pero increíblemente aceptó. Una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio a la vez que se acercaba nuevamente al rostro del moreno para besarle los labios con un beso corto, pero sin dejar de lado todo deseo y amor. Y así tan repentinamente había empezado todo… así de rápido fueron desapareciendo las prendas de vestir del otro, mientras con besos era marcado la piel del otro como de su propiedad.

Una mano del rubio se encargaba de masturbar con una habilidad sorprendente, el miembro excitado de Ken arrancándole gemidos más y más fuertes, de placer. Movimientos acompasados, llenos de ritmo, un ritmo al que las caderas de Ken seguían por si mismas, tratando de recibir más atención en ese lugar.

Yamato por así decirlo estaba extasiado con la visión de Ken gimiendo por él, necesitándolo para calmar aquella excitación provocados por ambos… No tenía ni la menor intención de hacerlo esperar por aquella solución, por que él también quería lo mismo.

El rubio; el más experimentado de ambos, dejó de masturbar a Ken, este había estado a punto de clamar en desacuerdo, cuando sintió que Ishida remplazaba su mano por su boca, haciéndolo gemir.

Imposible, describir las reacciones del "novato" ante esto, lo único que se podía decir era que nunca había experimentado algo así. Yama, sonrió, mientras con su lengua describía círculos entorno al pene del moreno al momento de que presionaba levemente la base de éste… hasta que el conjunto de sensaciones fue tan intenso que hizo que el moreno se viniera en la boca del rubio.

De la ventana se colaba una deliciosa brisa con olor a madrugada. Aplicando en ambos jóvenes un efecto tranquilizador.

El mayor se sentía un poco nervioso, no que fuera su primera vez, pero por fin estaba con quién más deseaba estar… tantos jóvenes habían pasado lo mismo, tantos… y todos sin nombre ni rostro; todos incluso Sora… inclusive ella no tenía nombre ni rostro a la hora de tener sexo.

Pero con Ken, eso era total y completamente diferente, ahora el rubio no era quién hacía el favor a… Sino, era ahora él quién rogaba, era él quién anhelaba, era él quién temía por su compañero. Ken no era mercancía nueva, como el mismo Yamato solía decirles a sus "víctimas", sino todo lo contrario; Ken era la única persona que hasta el momento había querido con toda su alma sin que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo… fue la única persona que pudo llegarle al corazón sin hacer grandes esfuerzos, sin siquiera proponérselo, fue el único que logró realmente enamorarlo y hacerlo amar.

Yamato se incorporó mientras suspiraba levemente, era algo fuera de lo normal… pero ya había decidido no pensar que era lo que estaba pasando, tampoco pensar en lo que había sucedido momentos atrás allá afuera, ahora por fin tenía al chico Ichijouji en sus brazos y por primera vez no era para consolarlo, ni tampoco era por que Ken necesitara con quién desahogar todo tormento que lo acosaba… Ken estaba allí con él, tal vez no con la misma razón que él… pero ¿eso que importancia tenía ahora? Estaban juntos y parecía que Ken estaba a gusto, estaba feliz, aunque sea por un momento.

Estaba por prepararlo, prepararlo para que el dolor no fuera tan intenso… no quería realmente lastimarlo, no a la persona que más le importaba… pero Ken lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera, alegando y jurándole y perjurándole de que él no le haría daño alguno.

Un poco dubitativo, el rubio asintió… aunque la idea de penetrarlo sin preparación le era un tanto llamativa y excitante conservaba sus reservas, al ver que la duda se asomaba por el rostro del rubio, Ken se acercó a él, le dio un largo y profundo beso mientras con sus manos lo estimulaba para que continuara con lo que haría y que no se detuviera.

Ambos estaban sumamente excitados, eso se podía notar claramente y el roce entre sus erecciones simplemente los hacían gemir con más ánimos, nublándoles ahora, la vista. Yamato tomó la decisión de confiar en las palabras de Ken y se posicionó en la entrada de este, recibiendo un asentimiento de su cabeza, le devolvió una mirada llena de deseo. Al instante siguiente Yamato entró en Ken, de un golpe pudo sentir como el abrazo del moreno se tensaba, también pudo apreciar las lágrimas saldas que ser asomaban por sus hermosos ojos amatistas.

El rubio le besó… una y otra vez, tratando de que con sus besos, desapareciera el dolor en su compañero. Le besó en la boca, ojos, mejillas, cuello, en fin, todo… le besó todo lo que estaba a su alcance y parecía funcionar ya que la presión del abrazo fue disminuyendo un poco y el moreno empezaba a responder apasionadamente sus caricias, sus besos con un hambre inimaginable…

Yamato estaba completamente seguro de que para Ken era su primera vez… de que a nadie se había entregado, a nadie excepto a él, eso lo deleitaba y excitaba de sobremanera, pero también estaba consiente del dolor que esto implicaba, pero para ser primerizo, Ken no lo hacía mal.

El moreno, en vez ahora de sentir el punzante dolor que en un principio lo acosaba, sentía un inmenso placer. Un placer nunca antes experimentado, y nunca antes creído que se podía alcanzar.

Empezó Yamato con las embestidas, haciendo que Ken arqueara la espalda por el placer y que ocasionalmente soltara gemidos y suspiros de placer y se aferrara más a él como respuesta. Múltiples embestidas siguieron de las primeras, variando en velocidad y sensación de placeres provocados.

Era como probar los más deliciosos y prohibidos placeres del cielo, pues era fuera de lo normal lo que experimentaban. Ichijouji se aferraba ahora a Yamato con sus piernas tratando de que con su ayuda, el rubio llegar lo más profundo posible. En unos instates, no podrían ya más… pronto ambos llegarían al clímax, pronto ambos serían el uno del otro… literalmente hablando.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

¡Beep!, ¡¡Beep!!, ¡¡¡Beeep!!!, ¡¡¡BEEEEEEP!!! –Un molesto sonido apreciado en la lejanía, se hacía más insistente y difícil de ignorar.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡¡Maldito despertador!! –Masculló un todavía adormilado Yamato mientras apagaba de un golpe el endemoniado apartado inoportuno. La luz del Sol iluminaba parte de la oscurecida recámara, anunciando el amanecer. El rubio se volvió a tender en la cama, bocaarriba y fijó su vista hacia un lado de la cama, esperando encontrarse con Ken, dormido plácidamente a su lado, pero el estaba vacío. No había nadie. "Fue un sueño" fue lo único que su mente pudo decir "… pero había sido tan real…" y dando un suspiro de resignación se levantó de la cama dispuesto a darse una buena ducha fría, pues el sueño había sido tan, pero tan real.

Bueno, sería mejor vivir de eso… ya que difícilmente se haría realidad.

El rubio tomó su ropa y se dirigió a la regadera, preparándose para un día completamente distinto a los de su rutina… perdido en este sueño tan inusual, pero de alguna u otra manera uno de los más eróticos.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

En esos momentos Ken despertó un tanto sobresaltado, era netamente imposible lo que acababa de soñar: un sueño que era totalmente fuera de lo común y que no tenía nada que ver con los sucesos de la noche anterior, ni con los de la vida diaria.

Al decir que Ken estaba un poco confundido, excitado y totalmente extasiado (todo a la vez n-n) era decir poco.

Uno: confundido. Por que jamás se había puesto a imaginar una escena de así con un hombre y menos con Yamato. Suponía que todavía estaba enamorado de Miyako, que en paz descanse, y por eso la había dejado irse con Hikari.

Dos: excitado. Por que… bueno, el simple sueño en sí había sido extremadamente erótico, contrastando con sus viajes hacia sus recuerdos en el pasado que normalmente tenía en las noches.

Y tres: extasiado. Por que… Sí, admitía que el chico era interesante, pero ¿llegar a estos extremos? ¿Soñar que hacían el amor? ¿Soñar que el rubio le quería y que él mismo le correspondía con tanta pasión y deseo? No era posible.

Fijó sus ojos en el reloj despertador, así apreciando la hora escrita en dígitos fluorescentes: las 7:30 a.m. Bien, de nada servía quedarse más tiempo en la cama, la verdad era que tenía que darse una buena ducha de agua bien helada, para calmar los efectos de su "sueno" ¿se le podía denominar de esa manera?

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

C/K.- Bien, que les pareció

Takeru.- Así que no era con mi Dai n-n

DC/K.- No te ilusiones, Chibi-Kaisie seguirá con lo planeado y tus celos no irán a ningún lado

Takeru.- Demonios!!

C/K.- (enseñándole el jabón)

Takeru.- Lo siento :P

DC/K.- Sigo preguntándome si en realidad es Takeru

Takeru.- ¬¬' Oye ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

DC/K.- Nada

C/K.- Bueno, ya basta de parloteo… Espero que dejen muchos reviews por este capítulo

Takeru & DC/K.- ♪ No lo creo ♪

C/K.- Decídete, "Chibi-Darky" ¿de qué parte estás?

Takeru.- "Chibi-Darky?" XDDDDDDDDDD

DC/K.- ¬¬'

C/K.- n-n¿ jejeje, bien, (dirigiéndose a los lectores) espero volverlos a "ver" por aquí.

Gracias por Leer,

Se despiden de ustedes, Chibi-Kaisie & Dark Chibi-Kaisie

Takeru.- ¿Y yo? ò.ó

C/K.- Bien, gracias

Takeru.- u.ú

C/K.- Bueno, vale n-n

Se despiden de ustedes, Chibi-Kaisie, Takeru Taka… -.¬

Takeru.- u.ú

Takeru Motomiya & Dark Chibi-Kaisie

The wind turns cold

I can feel my hot blood under my skin

And I can hear that voice in my ears

My eyes are closed.

The fear is covering me

I need your help. I need you in this moment.

Tell me what I want to hear.

Don't leave me alone.


	19. The future is coming and no one can stop...

Nuestro Destino

Por. Chibi-Kaisie

**Gracias a Neko-chans, Eli-chan1, Niniel Cocteau (sin olvidar a Yo mismo), Arinayed, Netflite, Hime ruri, etc **

C/K.- ¡¡¡HOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

DC/K.- Ya nos dejaste sordos.

C/K.- ¿Ya vas a empezar?

DC/K.- Eso es lo que yo te pregunto. En fin, ¿por que tan alegre?

C/K.- Por que, bien, a parte de que ya estamos en otro año, que por cierto espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien en este tiempo de…

DC/K.- Ok, ya entendimos.

C/K.- A parte celebramos el que ya estoy actualizando.

DC/K.- ¿Y nada más eso?

C/K.- Sip.

DC/K.- ¿Entonces por qué traes gorrito de fiesta y estás preparando todo esto?

C/K.- TT.TT Es que es mi cumpleaños, pensé que te acordarías.

DC/K.- nnU Ah, cómo olvidarlo… claro que me acuerdo de tu cumpleaños (Traducción: _Demonios, se me olvidó… espero que no me pregunte por su regalo_)

C/K.- ¿En serio? ¿No te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños? TT-TT Que feliz soy.

DC/K.- Me alegra… (Murmurando) la verdad no.

C/K.- ¿Y mi regalo?

DC/K.- O.O ¿eh?............... ¿Luego te lo entrego?

C/K.- Ok n.n

DC/K.- u.u

C/K.- Oye, ¿sabes que me pone tan feliz a parte de que te acuerdes de mi cumpleaños?

DC/K.- ¿Un atentado en tu contra?

C/K.- Frio

DC/K.- ¿Un calzón chino?

C/K.- Tibio… O.o quiero decir ¡No!

DC/K.- ¿Que te ponga en el periódico como difunta?

C/K.- ¿Qué? Ah, entonces tú eres la que todos los años me pone en esa sección ¢??.

DC/K.- Es mi manera de recordar tu cumpleaños… y creo que lo tomaré como un no… n.nU Bien, me doy.

C/K.- ¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!

DC/K.- Ah.

C/K.- Y cómo ya sabes las reglas así que yo los respondo…

DC/K.- Estúpidas reglas.

C/K.- ¢??

**« Eli-chan1.-** Gracias por tu review. Claro que a todos nos hubiera gustado que el sueño fuera real… pero ¿que le vamos a hacer? Ojalá Takeru hubiera leido tu review. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**DC/K.- ………………… **

**« Niniel Cocteau.-** Vaya, no importa. Espero que ustedes me perdonen por haber tardado mucho. Y créeme que estoy yo también esperando a que publiques tu Yamaken. Claro que todo mundo quiere que se haga realidad. Y espero que así sea. Gracias por el review.

**« Hime ruri.-**Gracias por tu review. Y por lo del fic. Si, Takeru es malo y también me hubiera gustado que leyera tu opinión sobre él. Claro que terminaré el fic y claro que todo mundo queremos que Yama y Ken estén juntos, espero que sea pronto. Sigue leyendo.

**« Arinayed.-** Gracias por el review. Claro que tenía que pasar algo interesante. Ya era mucho tiempo de que nada los "ayudaba". Espero que ese sueño, si. Espero que sigas leyendo. Y descuida la tardanza.

« **Netflite.-** ¿Yo? ¿Pervertida? Ja!, Bueno, tal vez tantito.

DC/K.- Claro que tendré cuidado con ella. Siempre temo de que algo se me vaya a pegar

C/K.- Ok, gracias por el review

DC/K.- Seguiré tus advertencias… ejem, quiero decir, consejos

C/K.- ¿Ahora que les parece si pasamos al capítulo 19?

**Capítulo 19: The future is coming and no one can stop it. **

- Buenos Días, Ken –dijo su madre al verlo salir de su cuarto ya arreglado y listo para salir –te levantaste más temprano que de costumbre diría yo.

Este comentario hizo que el moreno se sonrojara furiosamente al recordar la razón y el porqué se había levantado más temprano de lo que normalmente acostumbraba.

- Bueno, es que… -bajó su mirada para disimular un poco su "pequeño" sonrojo –…iba a ver en dónde conseguía un nuevo trabajo, no puedo pasarme todo el día sin hacer nada.

- Ah –fue lo único que atinó a decir su madre ante esa respuesta –… nunca me dijiste la razón por la que renunciaste al anterior, ganabas una cantidad considerable de dinero y además te gustaba el empleo.

- La verdad es que –sonrió con un poco de tristeza mal disimulada –… es que ocupaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo –aunque esto era en parte cierto, se sentía mal por ocultarle la verdadera razón de su renuncia.

Para Ken, la idea de tener un empleo, no era el hecho de que necesitaba dinero, por el contrario, él lo consideraba como una manera de dejar de lado todo lo que acechaba por su cabeza. Y que mejor momento para alejar, aunque sea por unos momentos, todo el revoltijo de cuestiones y pensamientos confusos, que ahora.

Tan desconcertante había sido sueño del que había sido víctima, pero aún así no dejó de notar que su Yo del sueño le había agradado (por no decir encantado) los tratos que se le eran dados. Pensar ahora en Yamato, era toda una tortura para el moreno, por que no podía descifrar de donde demonios había venido la "inspiración" para crear semejante espectáculo nocturno para si mismo. Simplemente, no habían pasado ni siquiera tres horas desde el suceso con Takeru y los demás y ya estaba soñando semejantes cosas… algo completamente ilógico ya que no había pasado nada para que tuviera tales consecuencias.

En fin, sea lo que sea que lo había provocado… si que había hecho que se confundiera aún más. Lo más sensato sería dejarlo de lado, ya que no sería recomendable tenerlo todo el día presente y menos aún cuando estaba a punto de comenzar la escuela; había decidido estudiar criminología así de ese modo podría usar el potencial que había desarrollado, con ayuda del Káiser, lo malo de todo esto era que la escuela sería por la noche, en fin, sus sacrificios debía de haber.

- Vaya –la voz de su madre lo volvió a la realidad –mi Ken quiere pasar más tiempo con sus amigos –Este comentario le cayó como piedra al estómago y su madre, como tal, y también como buena observadora lo notó – ¿Qué sucede?

- Bueno, es que mis "amigos" y yo tuvimos una "pequeña" discusión.

- Ah, Ken –lo abraza –estoy segura de que no durarán mucho tiempo disgustados –le da un beso.

"Eso es lo que yo quisiera, mamá" –fue lo único que dijo mentalmente, pero aún así asintió en contestación a su madre, quién sonrió satisfecha.

- Bien, cariño, ¿Qué quieres para almorzar?

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Estaba pensativo, los sucesos del día anterior lo acechaban como animales de rapiña a su presa. Sabía que no es, ni había sido correcta la manera en la que actuaron en ese momento, pero simplemente no lo habían podido evitar. Fue una gran decepción la que se llevó Joe al momento de descubrir que todo lo que creía, que todo lo que había pensado que era Ken, no era cierto; y que todo lo que no creía que era… pues todo parecía indicar que lo era.

Había visto como Ichijouji golpeaba a Takaishi, también el como éste último ni siquiera se defendía ante el ataque del moreno… Joe suspiró… ahora ansiaba de que las conclusiones que había sacado fueran de alguna u otra manera las equivocadas, pero eso es netamente imposible.

Una sonrisa que no podía ser interpretada como tal era lo único que adornaba su rostro, era una mueca torcida que se relacionaba más que nada con la tristeza, nunca se creyó capaz de confiar en la persona equivocada, generalmente sus presentimientos no se equivocaban… pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?

El cielo estaba gris, un gris opaco y la niebla hacía su presencia en esa no tan buena mañana de ese no tan buen sábado, las nubes (que ahora, en estos momentos, se encargaban de ocultar muy bien el sol) se veían adoptando colores oscuros, probablemente de cualquier momento a otro soltarían toda el agua acumulada, en forma de lluvia. El clima era fresco anunciado la llegada del otoño, junto con las hojas de los árboles que empezaban a adquirir colores tostados. El abundante viento que soplaba, hacía que fuera más frío el exterior, calándoles hasta los huesos a las señoras de edad avanzada que solían caminar por las mañanas, tan sólo como pasatiempo.

Joe seguía repasando mentalmente todo lo sucedido, las cosas que habían sido dichas, las cosas vistas: todo.

Se había percatado de las reacciones de su amigo Ishida ante esa situación, reacciones que no iban acorde a su personalidad.

Joe sonrió melancólicamente.

Ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver el como respondía el rubio a los rumores sobre Ken, también sabía que la depresión por la que había caído había sido por el hecho tan impactante de la noticia de que Ken había sido la persona quién había violado a su hermano. También estaba conciente de que de haber sido otra persona, Yamato no hubiera caído en ese estado. Desde ese momento, Joe empezó a estudiar cada una de las reacciones del rubio Ishida con respecto a Ken e incluso las de la noche anterior.

Como el tan inquietante primer concierto de los últimos cuatro ofrecido por los "Teenagers Wolves". Las letras, la música, todo estaba impregnado de tristeza, de tanta melancolía que era completamente perceptible e incluso, daba un sentimiento tan grande que era casi imposible retener las lágrimas. Y eso no era todo, además, la cara de incredulidad ante la traición de Ken hacia sus confianzas, la decepción e inclusive la negación de que fuera realidad, era completamente visible, completamente palpable.

En esos instantes, lo que en un principio, Kido no quiso creer; creyó. Lo que en un principio quiso relacionar como preocupación por un compañero… … bueno, la verdad es que si se trataba de preocupación, pero no exactamente la misma que se tiene hacia un compañero o en el peor de los casos hacia a un amigo.

Kido suspiró.

Yamato podía leerse (o al menos sus sentimientos) con una facilidad sorprendente. No entendía como casi nadie lo había notado. Por que al menos Taichi debiera estar al tanto ¿o acaso se equivocaba?

Joe solamente esperaba que Ishida no se dejara llevar ciegamente por sus sentimientos, algo que asoció con un comentario dicho por el mismo Yagami a Ishida, la noche anterior: que no se cegara, que no se quisiera engañar. Entonces eso quería decir que Yagami estaba al tanto de todo.

También se la había pasado observando (o al menos en las oportunidades que se presentaban) a Ken, quién no haba señales de saber lo que el rubio Ishida sentía hacia él, pero Kido había notado aunque sea una muestra de interés hacia el mayor de los hermanos de ojos azules glaciales… al menos por parte de Ichijouji había un gran aprecio por el otro o es fue lo único que llegó a notar, por que descifrar las miradas y las expresiones de Ichijouji a veces era tan difícil como tratar de comprender un idioma ya muerto.

Había que esperar para ver como terminaba todo esto.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Un sábado por la mañana, día para "descansar", aunque realmente fuera sólo parte de la mañana. Y tiempo para descansar era algo que nunca este moreno nunca dejaba pasar. En su opinión, era algo extremadamente cruel, el que sólo hubiera pocos días a la semana en los que pudiera descansar y bueno… él no perdía el tiempo discutiendo, sería mejor aprovecharlos y en grande, como mejor sabía hacer: En primer lugar pasar su tiempo con sus amigos o bien, gastarlo en dormir, dormir y dormir.

**Dai's dream **

**Daisuke's POV **

_¿Dónde estoy? Ah, cierto, en una de las colonias aledañas a dónde vivo. El ambiente es muy pesado. Ha pasado algo grave, algo muy grave… No logro identificar a las personas que están allí, pero lo que si puedo deducir es que se trata de dos hombres. _

_Uno está hincado en el suelo, inclinado hacia la figura del otro hombre que yace tendido en éste mismo. Sus rostros están algo difusos… no hay claridad en sus detalles. Pero el cielo. El cielo es algo que si conserva sus detalles a la perfección: Es un día oscuro, más de los que se acostumbra a ver en esta época del año. Y llueve. Llueve en grandes cantidades. Los hombres ni siquiera parecen haberse percatado o si lo hicieron no les importa que las gotas golpeen sus cuerpos, mojen su ropa y su rostro. _

_¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Por qué uno sufre más que el otro? ¿Por qué puedo sentir perfectamente la desesperación? _

_Estos sentimientos me agobian. Me aprisionan. Quiero irme, pero también quiero hacer algo para ayudar. _

_Recorro mi vista por los alrededores, sólo tres personas (a parte de mí) acompañan a los dos sujetos que se encuentran imperturbables, en el suelo. Personas que no sé siquiera, o más bien, no logro identificar si son hombres o mujeres, pero al fin y al cabo son seres; personas que ven con atención como uno de los hombres solloza al punto de llegar a la desesperación. En las dos figuras, que se encuentran a tan solo unos metros de mí, puedo ver, puedo sentir, casi palpar su tristeza, su sentimiento de impotencia, sus lágrimas que corren por sus rostros carentes de rasgos definitivos. Pero, la más alejada, en cambio, puedo sentir su alegría, no, es más que simple alegría, es una euforia desquiciada, pero… ¿por ver a alguien sufrir? ¿Sentir placer al ver la desesperación, la impotencia, la negación, el llanto reprimido? ¿Cómo es posible? Una sonora carcajada irrumpe, es lo único que oigo. Una fría risa glacial que me provoca innumerables escalofríos. Hace eco... rebota en no se que lugares, pero termina aquí dándome vueltas en la cabeza. _

_« Prevenlo, prevenlo por favor » _

_Oigo dos voces que, entrecortadas, me dice una y otra vez esa frase. _

_«No lo dejes ocurrir, no dejes que esta pesadilla se haga realidad » _

_Pero yo… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo prevenir esto? ¿Acaso esto sucederá en un futuro no muy lejano? _

**End of the dream **

**End of the POV **

- Daisuke… Daisuke… Daisuke… ¡¡¡DAISUKE!!!

Al escuchar su nombre gritado de esa forma, Daisuke se despierta totalmente alarmado y totalmente confundido. Pero finalmente, termina por calmarse al ver a la persona quién tan "amablemente" lo había despertado.

- ¡Jun! ¡Eso, eso no es justo!

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensabas dormir todo el día? –Dai casi sonrió, Jun, había venido de visita. Especialmente para ver a su querido hermanito a quién llevaba dos años sin verlo y pues como hermanos que son… no podían estar tanto tiempo separados. Pero no por eso quiere decir que las peleas quedaron de lado por que también, como hermanos que son, no se pueden ver en la misma habitación sin pelearse, pero en fin, así son los hermanos o al menos, así son ellos.

- Pues si no es mucho pedir… -Jun lanzó un pesado suspiro mientras se alejaba de su hermano dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

- Deja ya tus berrinches, ya está el almuerzo

- Si, -un poco desganado –ya voy

La mayor salió de la habitación dejando a Daisuke sólo, mientras este pensaba, trataba de recordar lo que exactamente sucedió en su sueño. Pero era algo difícil de hacer… sólo tenía vagas referencias, recordaba poco, muy poco…

Pero lo único que tenía el privilegio de recordar con todo y lujo de detalles, era el cielo: un cielo gris, pero no cualquier gris, sino uno oscuro, opaco, casi negro. No había mucha luz. Y la lluvia. La lluvia que hacía brillar el asfalto o la acera o lo que sea. La lluvia que golpeaba los cuerpos que eran el centro de atención de esas otras tres miradas, que lo acompañaban a él. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿De quiénes eran las voces que al unísono repetían _« Prevenlo, prevenlo por favor »_?¿Qué se… …?

- Daisuke, ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Eh?

La morena había entrado nuevamente en la habitación de su hermano menor, ahora le miraba con cierta preocupación. Su instinto protector al máximo.

- Estás actuando raro, ¿En serio estás bien? –Olvidando por unos momentos que con la persona que estaba hablando era su "insoportable" y "fastidioso" hermano menor.

- Si –pero había captado el tono de preocupación que Jun había usado así que contestó con un poco de soberbia –y no estoy actuando raro. La pregunta aquí sería ¿Estás bien tú? ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí?

- Que desconsiderado eres, Daisuke –replicó la mayor fingiendo enojo y encaminándose hacia él, dispuesta a iniciar una gran guerra de cosquillas.

- No te atrevas – con tono serio, al comprender las intenciones de su hermana mayor reflejadas en sus ojos –Que no se te ocurra, Jun –Dai retrocedía poco a poco.

- Oh, pero ya se me ocurrió –en ese momento, dio alcance a Daisuke, torturándolo con cosquillas, rememorando los tiempos en los que, de pequeños, solían jugar de esa manera. Las preocupaciones, las preguntas que fueron creadas por el inquietante sueño, quedaron de lado… al menos por el momento.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Las caminatas por la mañana (bueno, por la no tan mañana) siempre solían despejar su mente, que ahora estaba sometida por una maraña de preguntas, de muchos "y si…" buscados especialmente como excusa por el cerebro de Motomiya.

La verdad era que ese sueño había sido como una tipo de premonición, no es que fuera fanático creyente de estas cosas… pero bien, no está de más revisar todas y cada una de las posibilidades, comprobándolas y descartando, de una por una hasta llegar a la verdadera respuesta.

Si, no había razón para que lo tomara por un mal sueño provocado por el cenar en grandes cantidades, por que (a pesar de estar acostumbrado), bueno, en sí no era posible.

Había estado estudiando para un importantísimo examen que… ¿Eh? ¿Qué no creen que Daisuke Motomiya, pudiera estudiar para un examen? Pues señal de Apocalipsis o no, era la verdad. Estos eran momentos difíciles en la escuela, pero nada que una tarde de buen estudio no remedie, ojala así de sencillo fuera el remediar los problemas que corrían entorno a sus amigos y a él mismo.

Un suspiro escapó de los morenos labios de Daisuke.

Pensar en lo que había pasado últimamente al gran equipo "inseparable" e "imperturbable" de los digi-elegidos, lo ponía en un estado melancólico. Raro en él. Pero era verdad.

¿Quién de ustedes alguna vez ha visto a Daisuke Motomiya, un chico bastante optimista, ponerse triste a gran escala, por un tiempo considerablemente largo? Nadie. Y la verdad es que nadie lo ha hecho. No. Él nunca permitiría que alguna persona lo viera en ese estado. Siempre procura, cuando todos sus miedos (supuestamente inexistentes), cuando sus temores se apoderan de él, cuando le es imposible mantener esa falsa sonrisa radiante por un minuto más, estar sólo. Escondido. Recluido en su habitación. Arrullado y consolado por las sombras y el silencio. Para momentos después apagar su llanto y salir al mundo como si nada estuviera pasando, como si las cosas tuvieran realmente un final feliz, así como en los cuentos de hadas.

Bien, el moreno esperaba que esta vez fuera como en esos cuentos. Esos cuentos en los que siempre terminan con un "… felices por siempre".

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Cosa rara en él: el arrepentimiento. Sólo pocas veces en la vida (sino es que eran nulas) se podía ver a Taichi mostrando arrepentimiento por algo.

Se arrepentía. ¿Y por qué? Simple: su actuación de anche no había sido la ideal ni la más adecuada. Pero ¿qué se le podía hacer? Era demasiado impulsivo. Simplemente el hecho de confiar plenamente en la persona equivocada, y que todo el "teatro" se le deshiciera en su presencia, le era un tanto frustrante, por no decir que lo ponía furioso.

Sus sentimientos siempre habían sido su debilidad, su perdición (decía en momentos de drama). Y sus reacciones impulsivas e instintivas eran una de las formas en que podía ocultar un "defecto" con otro.

Si tan solo tuviera al menos un poco (tampoco que lo envidiara mucho) de naturaleza analizadora como la de Koushiro o Joe, quienes exigían respuestas sin llegar a los extremos siempre utilizados por él.

La desesperación, la frustración, la inseguridad y la confianza trozada eran lo único que había sentido ayer por la noche. Lo único que pudo hacer que no perdiera la razón e hiciera algo realmente estúpido (sin contar, claro, lo que ya había hecho) fue Yamato.

Yamato, quién aún conservaba esa manía de ocultar lo que sentía con una máscara de indiferencia rayando en la frialdad. Pero él, Taichi, a veces podía traspasarla e interpretar los fríos ojos azules de su mejor amigo.

**Taichi's POV **

Recuerdo perfectamente haber visto tristeza en la mirada de Yamato. Una inmensa tristeza completamente palpable al igual que podía ver como sus ojos lloraban, sin lágrimas, la verdad; la traición.

Por esa visón supe lo difícil también que era para Yamato, esto. Su corazón lo ponía en jaque en esta partida de ajedrez y que sólo podía hacer uno de dos movimientos: O creerle a Ken, o creerle a Takeru, una decisión que cambiaría drásticamente su vida.

Claro de que estaba consiente de lo que significaba Ken para Yamato, sí que lo sabía… hace tiempo ya me lo había dicho: Al contarme sobre él mi imaginación volaba y me hacía creer de que Ken para Yamato era la última Coca-Cola del desierto (C/K.-... ¿Eh? ¿Gol?) O se me hacía de que lo subía al pedestal más alto, para idolatrarlo. Y yo sonreía, al momento de escuchar sus palabras y al ver la sonrisa que se le dibujaba al relatarme sus reacciones ante su simple imagen mental. Y yo estaba feliz, realmente sonreía al ver a Yamato prácticamente en las nubes, por que él había tenido más parejas que ninguno de nosotros, pero ninguna parecía ser la indicada para él. Nunca nadie lo había visto realmente feliz, como yo sí tuve el privilegio de presenciarlo.

Él mismo me confesó ese día que se sentía a la vez confundido por que era Ken, quién lo mantenía casi constantemente en ese estado. Se notaba intrigado por el hecho, ya que nunca intentó ni quiso realmente acercarse a Ichijouji, sólo había estado con él una vez cuando le tocó trabajar a su lado y eso por que había sido el resultado de un tonto juego de azar. Nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Lo cierto es que, desde ese día, le había dicho yo, que ya no se notaba tan entusiasta como antes, con Sora, cosa que aparte de verlo, lo supe por haber sido confidente de ésta última, y que ese hecho los había llevado al rompimiento.

Pero, volviendo, nunca quise que Yamato perdiera aquella sonrisa que había ganado ese día. Y parece que la perdió. Pero no, ahora no creo que haya sido por mi culpa. Se veía destrozado o fue eso lo que llegué a ver, aunque inmediatamente lo ocultó. Necesito hacer algo al respecto pero ¿qué? No quiero echar más a perder más las cosas de lo que ya están. En fin…

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

C/K.- -.- Se me secó el cerebro

DC/K.- ¿A penas te vas dando cuenta?

C/K.- Sip……. Digo TT.TT que mala eres

DC/K.- Ya, deja de chillar y vete a comer pastel.

C/K.- ¿Y tú?

DC/K.- Yo no como.

C/K.- bueno…… n.n ¡¡¡Más para mí!!!

DC/K.- Bien, (dirigiéndose a los lectores) Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo… y si no lo hicieron, bueno pues al menos confórmense de que lo haya actualizado.

C/K.- Chibi-Darky

DC/K.- ¿Qué?

C/K.- (ojos de perrito huérfano bajo la lluvia)

DC/K.- ¿Qué quieres?

C/K.- Por favor…

DC/K.- Oh no.

C/K.- ¿Si?

DC/K.- Bien

C/K.- O.O

DC/K.- Estúpidas reglas (toma un encendedor y prende la velita del pastel) u.u' Pide un deseo.

C/K.- ¿A parte de muchos reviews?

DC/K.- Lo que sea y que sea rápido.

C/K.- Bien… (Apaga la vela) ya.

DC/K.- Felicidades ya eres un año más vieja.

C/K.- ¢??……. n.n

DC/K.- O.o

C/K.- ¿Qué haría o sin ti? (abraza a Dark Chibi-Kaisie)

DC/K.- Creo que nada.

C/K.- Bien… (Dirigiéndose a los lectores) Espero, como dijo Chibi-Darky, que les haya gustado el capítulo y si no -.- pues nada más díganmelo con un review ¿si? Ahora nos despedimos de ustedes.

Gracias por Leer,

Se despiden de ustedes, Chibi-Kaisie & Dark Chibi-Kaisie

**The wind turns cold **

**I can feel my hot blood under my skin **

**And I can hear that voice in my ears **

**My eyes are closed. **

**The fear is covering me **

**I need your help. I need you in this moment. **

**Tell me what I want to hear. **

**Don't leave me alone. **


	20. En un mundo de cabeza

Nuestro Destino

Por: Chibi-Kaisie

**Gracias a Neko-chans, Eli-chan1, Niniel Cocteau (sin olvidar a Yo mismo), Sara, Atori-chan, etc, etc**

C/K.- He vuelto Mwajajajajajajajajaja P

DC/K.¡Nooooooooooooooooo!

C/K.- �o�' ¿Y yo soy la loca?

DC/K.:P

C/K.- Bien, como iba diciendo… por fin he actualizado, para que vean que cuando se quiere se puede XD

DC/K.- Bien, ya ganaste la apuesta (le da una bolsita con caramelos)

C/K.¡Siiiiiiii! Bueno, para quiénes no sepan le aposté a que podía terminar el capítulo 20 en menos de dos meses y lo cumplí.

DC/K.- De eso ya me di cuenta -.-

C/K.- Ok

DC/K.¿Sábes¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y respondes los reviews para pasar al siguiente capítulo si?

C/K.- Vale

**Eli-chan1.- **Primero que nada. Gracias por tu review y por las felicitaciones. -.- Ya toy un año más vieja¿pero que le vamos a hacer? (Por cierto Chibi Darky cumplió años también pero no quiere decir)

DC/K.¿Qué dijiste? ��'

C/K.- Jeje, nada. ¿También cumpliste años? Genial �¡FELICIDADAES! Un beso y un abrazo enorme y aunque me pasé por muuuuchos días tu cumpleaños ¿Qué te parece si te regalo la actualización de mi fic muchísimo más antes de lo que pensaba? XD. ¿Eh, que tal? Espero que continúes aquí.

DC/K.-

**Atori-chan.- **Un nuevo lector O.O ¿Leíste los diecinueve capítulos, todos de un tajo? Vaya, eso es impresionante ¿Cómo le hiciste para no aburrirte al llegar al 3er. Capítulo?

C/K.- ……………..

DC/K.- Jeje. Takeru es uno de mis villanos favoritos ya no tan favorito

C/K.- Jeje… Lo que pasa es que está resentida con él por que según él se apellida Motomiya

DC/K.- ………

C/K.- Es cierto Takeru es malo¿pero que le podemos hacer? No, claro que no se me ocurrirá poner a Yamato como el "malo" (sonrisa de que está planeando algo sumamente perverso)

DC/K.-.-U

C/K.¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! Realmente espero no haber tardado demasiado tiempo en actualizar. Espero y sigas leyendo.

**Niniel .- **Creo que esta vez no se le va a hacer toda a Niniel, pero ya veremos lo que opinan del capítulo después. Espero no haber tardado mucho.

DC/K.- Si, pero antes… más vale que se cuide Niniel, no queremos verla, ni oírla ni leerla enferma.

C/K.¡Si! Tienes que comer muchas naranjas… y caldo de pollo o no sé… pero el chiste es que se cuiden, es lo más importante.

DC/K.- Ya no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar, pero esperamos que te encuentres mejor Niniel y tú Yo mismo que estés saludable en la mente de Niniel.

C/K.- Si, por que si uno se enferma, el otro también.

DC/K.- Bien, basta de cháchara… sigamos

C/K.- Vale, espero que lo disfruten.

**Sara.- **Bienvenida, O.O ¿también tú leíste todos los capítulos de una buena vez? Wow. Espero que no haya tardado mucho en actualizarla. Espero que sigas leyendo.

DC/K.- Bien, mientras, creo que es justo que pasemos al capítulo 20

C/K.- Sip,

**Dedicado a Eli-chan1 por su cumpleaños**

**Capítulo 20: En un mundo de cabeza…**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquél sueño que tuvo. Dos semanas en las que se intensificaron los detalles, pero nunca… nunca podía ver bien los rostros difuminados de las personas que se encontraban presenciando ese hecho.

Todos los días se despertaba sobresaltado a las tres de la madrugada con el eco de las voces en sus oídos, repitiendo frases como:

_« No lo dejes ocurrir »_

_« Daisuke, tienes que impedirlo »_

O cosas como _« No hay mucho tiempo »_

U otras como _« No le des la espalda a quién te necesita »_

Molesto les respondía a las voces: "¿Quién me necesita?" "Díganme ustedes, que saben¿quién, demonios, precisa de mi ayuda?" A lo que los ecos nunca se molestaban en contestar. Pero al menos, por el resto de las horas que faltaban para realmente tener que levantarse para ir a la escuela, el sueño no se repetía.

- Dai… -una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

¿Eh?

- Estás muy distraído. No me estabas escuchando¿verdad?

- Ah, lo siento Takeru –ahora recordaba: Takeru y él habían quedado para ir a comer juntos. Y durante el camino había estado más que silencioso y no se diga ahora, que estando ya en el restaurante no surgió ningún tema que picara el interés de Daisuke. Éste había estado recordando la razón por la que no había podido dormir bien en estos últimos quince días. Antes, los ecos simplemente eran escuchados durante y sólo durante el sueño, pero ahora, incluso despierto los oía. No los podía hacer a un lado, le era algo imposible. Las voces le exigían atención a sus advertencias, a los hechos que según ellas, serían llevados a cabo en poco tiempo.

- Estás ignorándome de nuevo

¿Por qué? –preguntó algo ido con su respuesta que nada concordaba con el comentario anterior del rubio, ocasionándole un suspiro de resignación.

- Eso dímelo tú… ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó esto último con un tono inconfundible de preocupación que para nada se esperaba el moreno de ojos cafés.

- Na… nada –dijo con un poco de dificultad, le costaba creer que Takeru se preocupara por él. Pero de inmediato cambió ese pensamiento: Hacía ya cierto tiempo, de hecho mucho, desde que Takeru había cambiado, fue un cambio drástico… ya no era el mismo… y él (Daisuke) no quería aceptar ese cambio de personalidad en uno de sus mejores amigos. ¿sabes? –A lo mejor Takeru le podía decir algo sobre ese asunto que le estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza y que, literalmente, no lo dejaba dormir – He tenido sueños muy extraños… -Takeru enarcó una ceja con analizando las palabras de su adorado y querido Dai – En sí, es uno que se repite constantemente

Daisuke alejó el plato vacío de donde había comido, y entrelazó sus dedos apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Movimientos que fueron seguidos uno a uno por los ojos azul glacial de Takeru.

- Ah¿si? –Contestó el otro, normalmente, estas cosas no le interesan a Takeru ni en lo más mínimo, pero he aquí la diferencia de las cosas. Era Daisuke, con quién estaba hablando en estos momentos.

- Si, y es muy confuso…

-Dime que es…

Daisuke hacía un esfuerzo por recordarlo todo.

- Parece ser un accidente… son dos personas, sufren… -El moreno entrecierra un poco los ojos, tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos en el recuerdo visual de ese sueño; su vista fija en sus manos -…yo me encuentro ahí… recuerdo que hay tres personas a mi alrededor… dos lloran, sin consuelo… sus rostros difusos. Y la última figura, la que se encuentra a la margen de todo eso, suelta una fría carcajada… fría y cruel, mientras observa con satisfacción la escena. Siento que un odio profundo crece en mí hacia esa persona.

¿Quiénes son? –Takeru dijo en un susurro, bajo, pero completamente audible.

- No logro ver sus rostros. Pero mi derredor, en el sueño, siempre está completamente nítido. Llueve. Llueve mucho y hace frío (no me preguntes como lo sé, pero lo sé)… Pero siempre, antes de que el sueño termine, antes de despertarme, puedo oír claramente voces que me dicen que tengo que intervenir, que no debo dejar que eso ocurra…

¿Y tú que piensas de eso? –Preguntó Takeru con seriedad.

- No sé que pensar –Motomiya no estaba seguro de decirle a Takaishi de que no sólo dormido escuchaba los ecos de las voces, sino que también despierto, aunque sea sólo por unos instantes, pero lo hacía. Decidió guardarse ese "pequeño" detalle así como inconscientemente guardó para sí, que las personas a quienes veía sufrir más eran hombres.

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos, Daisuke en sus pensamientos. Mientras Takeru admiraba su semblante a la vez que meditaba las palabras dichas por el moreno.

Hace no mucho tiempo atrás, el rubio también había sido víctima de sueños parecidos y estos tenían su cierta regularidad, pero la única diferencia era que Hikari (que en paz descanse) aparecía en ellos. Le hablaba, le decía cosas que esa mañana, al despertar, ya no recordaría. Recordaba verla siempre a lado de "esa"…de Miyako. Pero eso dejó de suceder exactamente el mismo día que su hermano había ido a París, por la delicada salud de su abuelo.

Aunque no le preocupó mucho el ya no tener esas visiones con ellas. Y la verdad esos sueños siempre los había asociado con el hecho de que le hacía falta su "pequeña hermana" Hikari y con el dolor que causó su inesperada partida.

¿Eran dos mujeres? –preguntó Takaishi al cabo de un rato… no sabía a ciencia cierta, el porqué preguntaba eso, pero dependiendo de la respuesta ya sabría que conjetura sacar.

¿Qué? –un poco ido, por ser sacado tan repentinamente de sus cavilaciones –No –respondió al captar la pregunta, pensando que Takeru preguntaba por las personas que eran el centro de atención de los cuatro pares de ojos en el sueño.

El rubio relajó un poco su postura. Por un momento había pensado que eran Hikari y la perra de Miyako quienes se aparecían en los sueños de su querido Dai… bueno, ya que Hikari siempre había sido muy especial con este tipo de cosas y no le hubiera impresionado mucho el que estuviera repartiendo advertencias para cada ser querido que lo necesitase.

Por lo visto, ellas se encontraban descansando en paz, no menos de lo que, al menos una de ellas se merecía.

�?

_- "Pronosticamos una intensa lluvia para el resto de la semana…"_ –Era lo que el meteorólogo anunciaba por la televisión, Yamato la veía desganado.

_- "¿La misma que nos vienes prometiendo desde dos semanas antes?"_ –Preguntó el conductor del noticiero del canal.

_- "Ja, ja… Sí, es la misma…"_ –aburrido Yamato apagó el aparato. Su humor había decaído enormemente, pero ya no alcanzó la depresión por la que se vio caído en ella.

Simplemente se encontraba en un estado de indiferencia total, no mostraba ningún sentimiento para nada. Ni dolor, ni rencor. Nada. Cero. Uno menos uno igual cero. Su rostro no reflejaba nada. Nadie había vuelto a escuchar una risa por parte del mayor de los hermanos rubios, ni siquiera visto un asomo de sonrisa o aunque sea una mueca. No. Nada. Pero nadie le había querido decir nada, por miedo a su reacción.

Su padre se encontraba ya, más que preocupado por él. Simplemente ya no sabía que hacer. Primero había pensado que era una etapa por la que estaba pasando su hijo, pero no. Yamato no daba indicios de querer reaccionar a nada de lo que se le decía. Desesperado, el señor Ishida, había preguntado la razón del estado de su hijo a Taichi Yagami, quién no le supo que decir. Hasta incluso le había pedido consejos a su ex-esposa, para saber como lidiar con ese estado de indiferencia, pero nada había funcionado.

Era evidente que algo le molestaba, pero si no quería hablar ¿Cómo demonios podría ayudarle?

Takeru había también estado viniendo de diario por un tiempo, tratando de sacar alguna que otra palabra de su hermano mayor, también le preocupaba, pero lo único que obtenía era una respuesta fría, cortante y seca. O si mal le iba, lo único que obtenía era un espeluznante silencio.

Para Yamato, en cambio, le era un fastidio tener a su padre, hermano o amigos rondando a su alrededor tratando de averiguar que era lo que pasaba con él. Eran preguntas estúpidas, las que hacían. Hasta el mismo Taichi había preguntado la razón de su molestia. A lo que Yamato respondió con un silencio por no responderle con palabras altisonantes y envenenadas.

Y era el hecho de que nadie podía imaginarse lo que sentía en esos momentos, la verdad era que se sentía completamente frustrado… ¿Pero qué se le podía hacer¿Ir con su padre a hablar¿O llegar a los extremos de aventar todo a la chingada y hacer oídos sordos de todo lo que se le decía?... … Pero incluso, si tomara esa decisión nada sería lo mismo… Lo único que lograría sería distanciarse de todos.

Pero… ¿Y de dónde había venido semejante humor de perros? La verdad era todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Recordarlo lo ponía de esa manera. No, el problema no era Ken. Y eso él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero sí era referente a él. Toda mínima esperanza de que alguien confiara en Ken era completamente imposible… ¿Pero por qué él, Yamato, seguía creyendo en su inocencia¿Por qué después de que todo apuntara hacia Ken, seguía insistiéndose a si mismo que todo pudo haber sido manipulado¿Por qué la confianza hacia Ken, había sí flaqueado, pero nunca se rompió?

Pero la parte lógica de su cerebro, por así decirlo, decía que desistiera de tratar de encontrar excusas para Ken, que no era bueno el estar pensando en eso todo el día. Ken había tenido la oportunidad de desmentir, si es que había algo falso en todas las acusaciones que lo apuntaban. Pero no. Ken no había hecho nada para desmentir todo. Para aclarar lo que se les hacía imposible de ver.

Por eso. Por esa razón Yamato estaba más que mal. Yama, quería y seguía creyendo en Ken. Su razón estaba dividida en dos. ¿A qué hacerle caso¿A la parte que decía que Ken era la víctima en todo esto¿O a la otra que decía que Takeru, su pequeño hermano era al que le había tocado ese papel en esta obra? Eso si mencionar aquél sueño tan…, bueno… tan… inquietante, erótico… tan imposible… que lo único que había conseguido era que el conflicto entre sus sentimientos y que lo demás fuera más difícil, sin mencionar, duro.

Y muchos creían saber cómo se sentía. Trataban de animarlo, casi jurándole que entendían a la perfección sus sentimientos. Mimi y Sora (más que nadie) le juraban y perjuraban que entendían completa y perfectamente su frustración. Ellas, junto con el resto, estuvieron al tanto de la situación de hace ya más de quince días, por obra de Taichi, Koushiro y Takeru.

Joe, era el único que se mantenía al margen de todo. Se encontraba más callado de lo usual. A Yamato le sobrevenía un sentimiento de comprensión total hacia su persona cuando Joe lo miraba. Un sentimiento que ninguno de sus amigos le pudo proporcionar.

Parecía que Joe sabía algo que Yamato no estaba muy seguro de que debiera saber.

En fin, si quería hacer algo, aunque fuera sin ayuda… Pero para eso lo mejor sería que saliera de ese estado tan lamentable.

�?

Acababa de salir de la escuela. Había estado rumiando todo lo pasado y no había manera de que se lo quitara de la cabeza. �¡Por primera vez en su vida no había podido concentrarse en un examen! Necesitaba con urgencia olvidar los hechos, al menos por esta semana: la de exámenes.

Pero por más que tratara de olvidar, parecía que las cosas no se quisieran salir de su mente. Además quedaba el hecho de que tenía un fuerte sentimiento de culpa al rememorar todo lo sucedido. ¿Pero por qué ese pesar¿Por qué sentía que faltaba una pieza, y para colmo la crucial? Pero eso no podía ser posible. Todo había encajado ¿o no? Todo había sido resuelto¿verdad¿Verdad¿Nadie tiene nada más que añadir?

Si, el resto del equipo se había sido enterado y como consecuencia su odio hacia Ken creció alcanzado cifras estratosféricas. Pero en sí ¿qué le podían hacer para hacerlo pagar?

Nada.

No podían hacer absolutamente nada, por que según ellos estarían cayendo tan bajo como Ichijouji. De lo único que si se vieron capaces de hacer fue el retirarle completamente la palabra a Ken (no que este se muriera por establecer comunicación con ellos). Aunque parecía ser que todo este asunto le importaba un bledo a Ken.

Kido suspiró ruidosamente mientras se acomodaba la mochila de una correa que llevaba al hombro.

Al levantar la vista se encontró con nadie más que Ken Ichijouji, quién al parecer no se percataba de su presencia. Ichijouji estaba saliendo de uno de los locales cercanos, caminaba con ese porte altivo, que combinaba con un semblante duro, frío e inmutable.

Joe sintió un enorme… no deseo, sino… bueno, algo le decía que tenía que seguirle. Y así lo hizo. Echó una fugaz mirada a su reloj, más por inercia que por nada, todavía tenía tiempo.

Se dispuso a seguir de lejos a Ken¿por qué lo hacía¿Qué lo impulsaba a seguirlo? Simplemente él no conocía esas respuestas. Pero algo le decía que iba a encontrar las piezas faltantes del rompecabezas.

Y tenía razón.

Encontraría las respuestas que necesitaba, pero no le iba a gustar mucho el recibirlas.

�?

Había estado siguiéndolo desde hace tiempo. Había observado todos los movimientos del moreno, desde que lo visualizó tiempo después de despedirse de Daisuke. Le repateaba esa actitud de que _"nada lo perturbaba"_ y que en su rostro hubiera ese semblante de inmenso orgullo para nada lastimado.

¡Ja! Si tan solo aquél día… aquél 23 de junio según recordaba. Ese día en el que le hizo ver qué tan débil era. Que tan mediocre y tan patético se veía llorando, implorando que se detuviera, que no lo violara, con su voz quebrada por el llanto. También el miedo, el miedo que estaba impregnado en su mirada. ¿Cómo alguien podía olvidar semejante tortura¿Cómo demonios le hacía Ichijouji, para seguir viviendo como si nada hubiera pasado!

Esto era lo que más le molestaba a Takaishi, el hecho de que Ichijouji siguiera adelante, con la mirada al frente por más que se esforzaba por hacerle la vida de cuadritos al moreno. Se había encargado de que no tuviera en quién apoyarse cuando lo necesitara, había destruido la frágil confianza que le tenían, lo había violado, lo había amenazado, le había golpeado e incluso le había hecho quedar como el "malo" de la historia. Pero aún así, incluso, todavía tenía el descaro de actuar como si nada.

Tal vez habría que recordarle que no tenía a nadie. También era tiempo para recordarle algunos momentos de ese día de junio.

Una sonrisa perversa surcó por su rostro, ensombreciendo sus facciones, mientras caminaba a paso normal, sin percatarse de que alguien también seguía a la misma persona objetivo suyo. Lo único que pensaba en estos momentos era el restregarle en la cara lo fácil que también había sido, el que cayera en ese tan infantil juego suyo. Y vaya que la víctima, en ese caso, había sido el afamado chico genio. El niño prodigio Ken Ichijouji.

�?

_«�¡Daisuke¡Tienes que intervenir¡No queda mucho tiempo!»_

_«�¡ Detenlo, te lo suplicamos, detenlo antes de que te arrepientas, pronto no habrá marcha atrás… será muy tarde!»_

_«�¡Por lo que más quieras!»_

_«�¡Por favor, ve antes de que sea muy tarde!»_

�¡YA BASTA! Daisuke simplemente gritó mentalmente acallado de esa manera las desesperadas voces que estaban rogándole intervenir inmediatamente.

_«El cielo, Dai-kun, el cielo…»_ Continuó con más calma una de las dos voces que lo acosaban, había usado un tono suave, lleno de cariño.

Daisuke volvió su vista hacia el cielo… nubarrones oscuros se movían con rapidez eclipsando la luz del Sol. El viento le ayudaba.

Entonces Daisuke lo entendió. Las nubes estaban que de un momento a otro soltarían el agua de lluvia que tenían acumuladas en ellas. Y a la vez ese terrible accidente se llevaría a cabo. Esa escena que para nada le gustaba ver una y otra vez en sus sueños.

Pero ¿Cómo ayudar¿Cómo intervenir? No tenía idea de en qué lugar se llevaría a cabo eso. Sólo había podido averiguar que era una de las colonias aledañas… pero para atinarle cuál de todas.

_«Recuerda los alrededores»_

"_Claro, como si pudiera hacerlo"_ fue el pensamiento de Daisuke con un ligero toque de resignación. ¿Qué más daba el tratar de hacer algo por esas voces? Siguió caminando, tratando de recordar los detalles de los alrededores hasta que algo le pareciera conocido.

¿Pero de cuado acá se comunicaba con esas voces¿De cuando acá les trataba como si fuera algo típico, parte de su vida cotidiana? Pues desde el momento que habló con Takeru. En ese momento había pensado que el rubio lo primero que haría era decirle que no debía de cenar mucho antes de dormir o que debía de dejar de ver esas películas de terror que tanto le gustaban. Pero no. Takeru se había portado muy lindo con él. Había escuchado atentamente lo que le contó. Había incluso parecido interesado por el hecho. Y lo que le pareció a él, estaba al menos interesado en encontrarle respuestas lógicas a su sueño… Lo había tomado con tanta seriedad. Que al ser tratado de esa manera, parecía que era un problema enorme.

Un relámpago se dejó ver. Y a los instantes siguientes el estrepitoso sonido del trueno. Según "ellas" no había mucho tiempo. Había que apurarse.

�?

- Hola Ken –dijo Takeru con una que al otro se le antojaba como dulzona, pero claramente era un tono hipócrita y falso. ¿Cómo has estado? –Una mueca surcó su rostro mientras sus rasgos se tornaban sombríos.

Ken ni siquiera se molestó en responder, sus ojos, ahora fríos, inexpresivos y penetrantes, estaban fijos en los de Takaishi. Glaciales, con un brillo inconfundible de malicia pura.

¿Un poco cortos de palabras? –se burló el rubio.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, Takaishi? –respondió mientras entrecerraba un poco sus ojos. Su voz era un susurro firme y bastante audible.

- Ah, solamente quería platicar…-dijo en un tono que, si no se le ponía atención, pasaría como un gesto despreocupado e incluso aburrido, por su parte.

¿Ah, enserio-ironizó el moreno, levantando una ceja, dándole un toque de arrogancia a su persona.

- Si, por supuesto –le siguió la corriente con el mismo tono de voz. Uno que evidenciaba también que cada sílaba que pronunciaba estaba ahogada en sarcasmo puro, odio y burla.

Ken en cambio, no se había inmutado, ni siquiera un poco al escuchar esa respuesta. Seguía impasible, y su porte de arrogancia a su máxima expresión. Mantenía la calma, por ahora… ¿Pero contaría con ella más adelante?

Pero Takeru en cambio, sonrió. Una sonrisa que parecía sincera, para el ojo inexperto de algunos, aunque Ken si logró captar su significado original: Odio, venganza, rencor.

- No tengo tiempo para niñerías, Takaishi –Ichijouji trataba de entender que tramaba esta vez la mente retorcida de Takaishi.

¿Niñerías? No, mi "querido amigo" Ichijouji, no, esto ya no se trata de simples juegos infantiles, como lo quieres ver tú… Esto es diferente, muy diferente.

¿Ah, si¿Y de que manera? Para mí sigue sendo lo mismo, viéndolo de cualquier perspectiva… Explícate¿a qué se debe el honor de poder disfrutar de tu presencia…¿A qué se debió todo esto?

- Ichijouji, ese papel de hacerte el ignorante de todo y el mártir, estuvo bien por un tiempo, pero parece que has exagerado un poco ¿no lo crees?

¿Hacerme el mártir? Por favor, Takaishi, dime que no te has puesto a pensar lo que has hecho hasta ahora

- …………….

- Dime¿qué tienes en esa mente enferma?

- Digamos, que simplemente te lo merecías

¿Merecerlo¿Yo¿Por qué habría de merecerlo?

- Hablando de hacerse el desentendido…-Takeru rodó los ojos, sonriendo de manera muy hipócrita.

- Tal vez si fueras una persona normal…-Ken adoptó una sonrisa irónica patentada por el Káiser.

- Eso no viene al caso… -Takeru soltó una carcajada estridente, que probablemente haría que todo mundo fijara su vista en él, si no fuera por que las calles estaban desiertas por que todavía no era la hora de salida acostumbrada en la mayoría de los empleos y aparte por la lluvia que anunciaba su llegada por el estado del cielo.

- Nada te justifica

¿Justificarme¿Para que lo necesito? Yo no busco tu perdón, estúpido ingenuo…

- Y créeme que no estaba dispuesto a dártelo aunque vinieras de rodillas a implorármelo cuando tu conciencia no pueda más y empieces a desvariar.

- No sabes lo que dices nunca me arrepentiría de lo que te hice. ¿Recuerdas lo que te hice?

Ken guardó silencio, apretando fuertemente sus puños, tratando de controlarse. Pero aún así de su rostro no se fue esa máscara de estoicidad, que había adoptado solamente con los que fueron sus amigos.

¿No? Pues déjame ayudarte a recordar, por que yo si lo recuerdo perfectamente. Deberías haberte visto –sonrió con desprecio –llorando, rogándome para que no te hiciera nada. Estabas temblando, temblando como un maldito crío. Gritando al momento de tomarte, cada vez que arremetía contra ti. ¿Sabes-dijo disfrutando la visión que tenía de Ken: su mirada llena de odio, sus puños apretados dejando sus nudillos blancos –Fue una de las mejores sesiones de sexo que haya tenido… la mejor, me atrevería a decir… Lástima que fue a la fuerza.

Takeru soltó una estridente carcajada llena de malicia y frialdad, capaz de enchinarle la piel a cualquiera que la oyera.

- Entonces, no fue como nos hiciste creer a todos¿o si Takeru? –una voz firme y dura interrumpió a Takaishi, quien se volvió sorprendido y un tanto asustado, al escuchar esa familiar voz.

La mirada de ambos chicos se topó con la figura de Joe Kido. Ninguno se había percatado de su presencia, por que estaban igual de sorprendidos al verlo de pie enfrente de ellos.

- Y vaya que mentira nos hiciste creer… ¿entonces nos utilizaste, Takeru¡Que ingenioso de tu parte! –apremió el mayor de los muchachos, con infinito sarcasmo –Creímos tus palabras. �¡Pero no podíamos dudar de ti, por todas las cosas que nos jurabas, Ichijouji te había hecho! Mientras te ocupabas a la vez de que Ken no dijera nada por nuestra culpa.

Takeru no decía nada, estaba en shock. Arriba los truenos retumbaban como nunca; los rayos iluminando el cielo gris.

- Apostaría lo que fuera a que todas esas historias que nos contabas, haciéndote la víctima de todo, no eran del todo ficticias ¿me equivoco acaso?... Todo lo que nos contaste, fue lo que le hiciste a Ken ¿o acaso he errado en algo?

Joe se acercó con paso decidido al moreno y cuando estuvo a un par de metros de distancia le sonrió.

- Lo lamento, Ken… Lamento no haberte creído plenamente… ¿Pero quieres saber una cosa?

Ken no contestó, estaba extrañado por esa pregunta. Así que asintió levemente, claro que nunca mostró un titubeo o una indecisión.

- Él nunca dejó de confiar en ti.

Ahora sí que Ichijouji quedó desconcertado y se permitió manifestarlo por medio de su rostro. Pero Kido no agregó nada más simplemente volvió a sonreírle.

¡Maldito! –Ken sintió como le oprimían con demasiada fuerza la tráquea, impidiéndole así el paso de oxígeno a sus pulmones y que prontamente dejaba el suelo.

Takeru lo había asido con mucha rapidez y levantado con tanta facilidad, que les fue imposible reaccionar a ambos chicos morenos y aún así Kido perdió muchas milésimas de segundos en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo en este preciso momento.

Cuando vio a Ken levantado, asido por el cuello por Takeru mientras este primero trataba de deshacerse de su agarre, su mente empezó a trabajar a mil por segundo mientras trataba de hacer algo para separarlos.

Pero Takeru permanecía como una estatua viviente, era imposible para Joe moverlo, estaba desesperado por que soltase a Ken, quién cada vez que trataba de inhalar oxigeno, lo hacía pero en menos cantidad que la anterior inhalación. Pronto perdería el conocimiento y Takeru no parecía dispuesto a darle un "pequeño susto".

- No mereces vivir, Ichijouji. Tampoco lo mereces a él –susurró apretando con más fuerza la garganta de Ken, sacándole un gemido de dolor.

Aunque sus ojos estuvieran nublados, signo inconfundible de que perdería la conciencia en muy poco tiempo si sus pulmones no recibían oxígeno pronto, aún así, Ken se atrevía a taladrarlo con la mirada más fría que su condición pudiera darle… haciendo como consecuencia, enfadar al otro.

Pero Joe logró separarlos, con un certero golpe en la mejilla del rubio (cosa que nunca se creyó capaz de hacer), Ken cayó al suelo inhalando todo el oxígeno que su lastimada garganta pudiera llevar a sus pulmones. Mientras Joe se arrodillaba junto a Ichijouji preparado, con todos sus conocimientos de medicina a flote por si los requería en esos mismos instantes.

¡ Ken! –Gritó Kido tratando de ver si no estaba herido de gravedad.

- Estoy… bien –respondió el otro moreno alzando su mirada, viendo como el rubio se incorporaba nuevamente con una mano en la mejilla afectada. Ichijouji como pudo se levantó, pero no sin marearse un poco.

¡Bastardo! –Rugió el rubio, mientras se acercaba nuevamente con toda la intención de volver a atacar al menor de los morenos. Pero Joe se interpuso en su paso.

¡Quítate de en medio, Joe! –Mientras agregaba con una maniática sonrisa – ¡Déjame matarlo!

- Contrólate, Takeru –Kido no tenía ni la menor idea del porque Takaishi estaba actuando de esa manera.

¡No! –Gritó para luego hablar en rápidos susurros – ¡Él nunca lo tendr�, es mío! Hice todo, lo di todo para que ese estúpido –señaló a Ken con la mirada –lo tomara en cuenta, nadie podía romper su corazón… nadie. Pero él lo hizo. Quebró su corazón sin consideración alguna… y el mío a la vez. –Takeru forcejeaba por deshacerse del mayor –No debe vivir. No lo merece… Me arriesgué a que no me tomara en cuenta… por él. �¡Todo, por ese maldito bastardo! –esas últimas cinco palabras fue lo único que Ken logró oír.

Ahí Joe quedó lívido.

La única persona (aparte de Yamato) en la que había visto una muestra indiscutible de amor hacia Ken había sido por parte de Daisuke.

¿Daisuke?

¿Entonces Takeru estaba enamorado de Daisuke?

Ahora todo encajaba.

Si, había visto la mirada de Yamato hacia Ken. La había visto y le había sido fácil identificar esos sentimientos por que **YA** los había visto antes.

Era cierto, aunque algunas pensaran que Joe no sabía de eso, que no se fijaba, pero se equivocaban. Sí había sospechado un posible romance entre Daisuke y Ken, pero eso había quedado de lado con el noviazgo del mismo Ken y Miyako, que en su opinión no había pareja menos destinada a estar junta que ellos dos, por que tal vez Ken sintió algo un poco más que amistad hacia Miyako pero no para llamarle enamoramiento. Pues Miyako, quien se encontraba confundida con sus sentimientos no llegó a sentir amor por el moreno.

Takeru había, entonces, malinterpretado sus palabras, había creído que se refería a Daisuke, cuando en realidad se estaba refiriendo a su hermano: a Yamato.

- Estás malentendiendo todo.

¡No! Daisuke será mío, no permitiré que Ichijouji rompa de nuevo su corazón –susurró exasperada y venenosamente. –No lo merece… no merece que Daisuke se preocupe por él, nunca será capaz de merecerlo –rió fuertemente.

- Estás demente

¿Demente? –Sonrió con ironía – ¿yo? No, yo no estoy demente… simplemente le estoy regresando el favor a Ichijouji.

La lluvia se dejó caer empapando los cuerpos de aquellos chicos que permanecían como si nada en la lluvia. En el cielo se dibujó un rayo que serpenteaba, que fue seguido por el potente rugido del trueno. El rayo por lo visto había caído en un pararrayos cercano por que en ese instante toda esa área se iluminó intensamente, como el flash de una gran cámara fotográfica. Llamando la atención de Kido quién se distrajo un poco y en ese instante Takaishi aprovechó para quitarlo de en medio.

Se encaminaba nuevamente hacia Ken con una mirada ensombrecida a la que le sumaba una sonrisa desquiciada. Ocasionando que Ichijouji automáticamente retrocediera unos pasos y adoptara una posición de defensa.

¿Por qué retrocedes, "Ken"? –rió audiblemente. Un escalofrío recorrió por la espalda del moreno de ojos azul índigo. Tomó por el cuello de la camisa a Ichijouji, claro que evadiendo todas las "medidas" de defensa que el moreno había puesto en práctica.

- Y este es el gran Ken Ichijouji –rió a carcajadas Takeru, claramente burlándose de las "habilidades" de las que tanto se hablaban poseía el moreno. –Espero… -acercó aún sonriendo su rostro al de Ken, quedando a un palmo de distancia. -… que cuando termine contigo, me saludes a la estúpida de Miyako.

No tenía ni la menor idea del por que de las cosas, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a investigar. Nadie de sus "amigos" les daría las respuestas. Tal vez Joe, le respondería… pero ahora no era el momento. Primero tendría que al menos deshacerse de Takaishi.

Pero nuevamente Joe había intervenido, esta vez para detener a Ken. Quién estaba a punto de cobrarse todo lo que le había hecho Takaishi. A parte de por que estaba insultando la memoria de una persona que fue muy importante para él en vida. Aunque tampoco se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras ese loco lo madreaba.

Por su parte, Takaishi aprovechó la oportunidad en la que Joe sujetó el brazo del moreno, para con un golpe en el estómago dejar a Ichijouji sin aire, que calló inmediatamente a la banqueta.

- Vamos, Ichijouji, levántate –se burló Takaishi, mientras levantaba el ligero cuerpo de Ken con mucha facilidad y lo arrojaba con facilidad en dirección hacia Joe.

¡Ya basta, Takeru!

¡No, Kido, no es suficiente…¡Ichijouji tiene que pagar!

- Estás diciendo estupideces¿quién eres tú para juzgar las acciones de otras personas¡No todo se va a hacer como tú quieras¡Todo tiene una razón… y la tuya no tiene fundamentos!

¡Oh, claro que tiene fundamentos¡Él no se puede dar el lujo de lastimarnos!

¡No, tú no entiendes¡Él nunca le dijo sus intenciones a Ken¡Nunca lo supo! –dijo señalando a Ken quien se acababa de incorporar y estaba atento a la discusión que mantenían Takaishi y Kido, con un sentimiento de completa ignorancia de lo que estaban hablando. Tal vez si ponía atención conseguiría algún pedazo de información relevante.

¡Como si no fuera suficientes mis razones!

¡No, no lo son!

- Joe, basta… -Ichijouji observaba preocupado la discusión, no tenía un buen presentimiento de todo esto. Iba a terminar mal, lo sabía, tenía que detenerlo. -…no sigas.

La lluvia arreció. Limitando el campo visual de los jóvenes.

- Mira, Kido, me he cansado de ti, apártate de mi camino… a menos que quieras acarrear tú también con las consecuencias. –tomó a Joe por la camisa, quien no se inmutó.

Simplemente el mayor tomó las manos de Takaishi y las retiró de su persona, con asco.

¿Qué piensas hacerme, Takaisihi¿Qué puedes hacerme tú, que sea lo suficientemente terrible como para saciar tu sed de venganza?

- Joe no lo retes… -su tono era de suma preocupación.

¡No, Ken! Lo reto. ¿Qué me puede hacer? Simplemente no va a hacer que me calle la verdad, por que no puede¿o si? –Y se volvió nuevamente, para encarar ahora a Takeru por enésima vez ¿Qué¿Acaso no previste que tus mentiras no podían durar para siempre? Dime¿lo previste?

Takeru sonrió desquiciadamente, para luego reírse a escalofriantes carcajadas, desconcertando a Joe y a Ken.

- No, te confieso que nunca pensé que alguien se diera cuenta de que todo esto era un mentira… –un intento de sonrisa, más parecido a una mueca surcaba por su rostro.

Ambos chicos (más que nadie Joe) estaban descolocados por esa respuesta. Y más por la manera tan despreocupada en que la dijo.

- … Y tienes toda la razón –admitió el rubio -…Nada de lo que te haga a ti, hará saciar mi deseo de venganza. Tal vez hayas entendido el porqué de las cosas… pero esto no es tan sencillo como parece –se acercó con una mirada ensombrecida, ambos muchachos retrocedieron un par de pasos.

- Ah¿no? –sonrió con ironía aunque la mirada de Takeru lo hubiera asustado un poco, no era nada normal tener enfrente a Takeru Takaishi con esa sombría sonrisa en el rostro – ¿Entonces como son las cosas, Takeru? Eres el único que nos puede decirnos todo con lujo de detalles.

¿Y para que esforzarme en hacer que sus estúpidas mentes comprendan lo que trato de decir? –otra mueca, mientras con ademanes les daban a entender que para él eran niños que no sabían siquiera el como comunicarse. Pero luego continuar en un tono serio. –Es la última vez que te digo que te apartes, Kido, tal vez me he detenido un poco pero solo es por que no tengo nada en tu contra, pero si sigues insistiendo correrás con similares consecuencias.

- No temo a tus amenazas

- Como quieras… -volvió a acercarse a ellos –pero primero, me encargaré de Ichijouji

- Ya quisieras… -respondió haciendo que la "sonrisa" de Takaishi se extendiera más.

- Ya lo veremos, Ichijouji. –Se acercó de nuevo al moreno, apartando fácilmente del camino a Joe –Vamos Ichijouji¿Acaso te pensabas esconder detrás de Kido todo el tiempo? Tsk, tsk, tsk, eso no es algo propio de ti.

- ………..

Joe tenía que hacer algo, todo parecía indicar que la legendaria paciencia de la que contaba Ken se estaba agotando de poco a poco. La verdad, se veían ambos en todas las intenciones de no soportar nada del contiguo. A Kido le urgía intervenir antes de que Ichijouji saliera lastimado (no era que dudara de sus habilidades defensivas, pero ya sabía o al menos tenía una ligera idea de lo violento que se podía poner Takaishi en ciertos momentos). Tal vez Ichijouji, se tentara el corazón, pero Takeru no tenía ni la menor intención de hacerlo.

¡Ya basta! – Joe trató de detener la inminente pelea que se llevaría a cabo. Pero no pudo detener la arrolladora fuerza que estaba usando Takeru en sus ataques hacia Ken quién hacia lujo de su velocidad al esquivar golpe tras golpe, mientras con sus manos bloqueaba algunos otros.

¡Suéltame desgraciado, te dije que después de Ichijouji seguías tú! –Trataba de soltarse del agarre de Kido, quién lo tenía asido por la espalda.

Para alguien como Joe que nunca había participado en una pelea real, o nunca le había tocado tratar de detener una pelea real era demasiado difícil, mantener a raya a Takeru. Es más, las infantiles peleas de Taichi y Yamato al principio de su viaje como digi-elegidos eran naderías comparadas con la furia ciega de Takaishi.

¡Déjame maldito bastardo! –Como pudo se soltó del agarre del mayor y lo arrojó con furia hacia la calle, causando que trastabillara y cayera con fuerza.

Y he aquí cuando todo el tiempo parece que se detiene o corre demasiado despacio. Los ojos de Takeru, al igual que los de Ichijouji se abrieron con horror al ver como Joe caía a la calle mientras su cabeza era golpeada con el cordón de la banqueta. Provocándole una profunda herida que inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar tratando inútilmente de cicatrizar.

Ichijouji estaba a punto de correr hacia Kido todavía impactado por el hecho, cuando Takaishi recordó:

"…_Y la última figura, la que se encuentra a la margen de todo eso, suelta una fría carcajada… fría y cruel, mientras observa con satisfacción la escena. Siento que un odio profundo crece en mí hacia esa persona."_

"_Siento que un odio profundo crece en mí hacia esa persona..."_

"_Siento que un odio profundo crece en mí hacia esa persona..."_

"_Odio… persona"_

Takaishi, llegó hacia donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de Joe, quién todavía se encontraba vivo, pero indudablemente inconsciente. Lo alzó entre sus brazos, mientras disimuladamente echaba una mirada a su derredor, mientras sentía como la vida de Joe se le iba de las manos sin que le importase mucho.

Ken, en cambio, había estado viendo y a la vez no lo que ocurría. Se había prácticamente perdido cuando vio la sangre de Joe correr por la acera y parte del pavimento. El color carmín del vital se diluía en la lluvia.

"_Joe"_ Fue lo único que atinó a pensar… _"�¡No, esto no puede estar pasando¡No de nuevo!"_…Antes de ver la figura de Daisuke a no más de 10 metros de distancia de Takaishi…

�?

C/K.- Bien TTTT no tengo nada a mi favor que decir

DC/K.- Ya me lo temía

C/K- TTTT

DC/K.- No se, pero como parece una pequeña afición que tienes a hacer más complicadas las cosas.

C/K.- Sufro por lo que acabo de escribir.

DC/K.- Espero que sepas lo que haces

C/K.- Yo también TTTT

DC/K.- Bien, esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo así que nos despedimos de ustedes…

C/K.- TTTT No sin antes, pedirles que nos dejen un review, si es que son tan amables

DC/K.- Párale a tu llanto

C/K.- �� Déjame ser

Gracias por Leer,

Se despiden de ustedes, Chibi-Kaisie Dark Chibi-Kaisie

**The wind turns cold**

**I can feel my hot blood under my skin**

**And I can hear that voice in my ears**

**My eyes are closed.**

**The fear is covering me**

**I need your help. I need you in this moment.**

**Tell me what I want to hear.**

**Don't leave me alone.**


	21. nada tiene sentido

Nuestro Destino

Por Chibi-Kaisie

**Muchísimas gracias a Neko-chans, Eli-chan1, Niniel Cocteau (sin olvidar a Yo mismo), Sara, Atori-chan, etc, etc**

C/K.- Wooooooooo. Por fin el siguiente capítulo terminado

DC/K.- Fue mucho tiempo…..

C/K.- -.- si, fue mucho más te lo que tenía esperado.

DC/K.- y que lo digas, pero en fin….

C/K.- ¿A ver qué vamos a hacer hoy?

DC/K.- ¿Qué te parece si jugábamos a que este era un fic de verdad y que escribías bien y…. no sé también juguemos a imaginar de que eres alguien, por aunque sea única vez, normal.

C/K.- Naaaaaaaaah

DC/K.- Bueno -.- al menos lo intenté.

C/K.- Sipi, eso me gusta: optimismo, vamos progresando Chibi Darky

DC/K.- TT.TT ¿Por qué a mi?

C/K.- Bueno, lamento no tener mucho entusiasmo hoy, pero eso no evitará que por fin, después de añales de espera publique el siguiente capítulo.

DC/K.- ¿Todavía mantienes la esperanza de que a alguien le guste tu fic¿Qué no te puedes dar cuenta por ti misma?

C/K.- No me digas eso, por que ahora ando muy sensible TT.TT

DC/K.- ¿Más que de costumbre?

C/K.- -.- si…….Oye!

DC/K.- XD Ok, ok, ya no digo nada

C/K.- Bien, entonces a responder reviews

**--- Eli-chan1.- **Es mucho tiempo después desde la última vez que actualicé¿verdad? De verdad espero que sigas aquí y… pues este capítulo fue lo mejor que pude escribir en estos días, es el típico capítulo de relleno. -.-

DC/K.- Deberías sentirte muy mal, ella que lee lo que escribes para que la decepciones con estas cochinadas.

C/K.- Y no será ella la única… pero en fin, volviendo… sí, Daisuke llegó tarde n.n ¿a quien querrás asesinar?

DC/K.- -.- ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?

C/K.- ¬¬'…. Bien, espero que me perdones por este cap. de relleno.

**--- Arinayed.- **Jaja, muchos sentimientos encontrados.

DC/K.- Hubo un detalle que me hizo quedar así: O.o

C/K.- ¿Cuál fue?

DC/K.- ¿En serio se está aclarando? Wow Necesitaré leerlo de nuevo, yo no le encuentro ni pies ni cabeza al fic.

C/K.- TT.TT que mala eres te dije que estoy muy sensible.

DC/K.- Ok, ok.

C/K.- Por cierto, Arinayed, te debo una disculpa adelantada muy grande, por lo del cap. de hoy. Mis razones son que no me pude concentrar bien, espero que al menos esto sea para aliviar tantito tu espera… eso no significa que me estoy excusando, prometo ponerle empeño en el que sigue, para que todo vuelva a su curso normal.

DC/K.-

**--- Atori-chan.- **Ahhhh¿tienes una parte malvada como Marik? Genial! Ya tendré alguien más con quién hablar.

C/K.- Bien, he de decirte que todavía no muere, Joe… eso es parte del cap. de relleno -.- que por cierto lamento mucho subirlo¿Por qué? Por que no se me hace justo la espera que tuvieron que soportar…

DC/K.- No manches, ni que fuera tan bueno

C/K.- ….¬¬ y que terminara publicando un cap. de relleno así que totalmente arrepentida, te presento el siguiente cap. prometiendo que no volverá a pasar… a menos de que sean causas de fuerza mayor. Gomen nasai.

**--- Sara.- **Antes que nada y repitiendo proceso contigo ahora, de antemano me disculpo por el cap. que vas a leer,

DC/K.- Nunca la había oído o leído tan arrepentida….

C/K.- Es que de verdad lo estoy, por que fue mucho tiempo el que me llevé para salir con esto, pero en fin. Ya tú, Sara, dirás.

**--- Niniel Cocteau y Yomis.- **TT.TT me siento devastada, y con riesgo a ser tan repetitiva, pido mil y un disculpas a ti, Y ya lo estuve diciendo allá arriba, y pues me siento de verdad muy arrepentida con ustedes. -.- Es muy predecible lo que pasa aquí así que… bueno, ya juzgarán ustedes.

DC/K.- Bien, deja de disculparte, pasa al siguiente cap.

C/K.- Si, para todos aquellos que siguen aquí y me dejan sus reviews…

DC/K.- …y para todos aquellos que de alguna u otra forma derrochan su tiempo leyendo esto…

C/K.- ¬¬ Aquí está el capítulo 21. Ah, por cierto "Sobre aviso no hay engaño"

**Capítulo 21: …nada tiene sentido**

Ken, en cambio, había estado viendo y a la vez no lo que ocurría. Se había prácticamente perdido cuando vio la sangre de Joe correr por la acera y parte del pavimento. El color carmín del vital se diluía en la lluvia.

"_Joe"_ Fue lo único que atinó a pensar… _"¡No, esto no puede estar pasando¡No de nuevo!"_…Antes de ver la figura de Daisuke a no más de 10 metros de distancia de Takaishi.

Joe… –Daisuke susurró, pero curiosamente fue completamente audible a pesar de la lluvia que arreciaba en ese preciso momento… eliminó de inmediato la distancia que había entre ellos. Se hincó frente al rubio, quien le regresó una mirada llena de tristeza, con lágrimas de cocodrilo surcando por su rostro..

Daisuke se quitó la cazadora para cubrir la herida de Joe tratando de evitar el flujo de la sangre. Mientras por medio de su celular gritaba, blasfemaba y maldecía desesperado, pidiendo la inmediata presencia de una ambulancia.

_- "Ya va en camino, trate de calmarse"_ –fue lo que le respondió la operadora, al momento de cortar la conversación. Pero la desesperación de Daisuke era mucha, tanto que por primera vez no sabía que hacer, no podía mantener la cabeza fría en este asunto.

Motomiya alzó la vista topándose con la mirada algo indiferente pero shockeada del moreno de cabello y ojos de color azul índigo. Por primera vez sintió un odio verdadero hacia su persona, por primera vez supo lo que era realmente odiar a una persona, a una persona que creía que amaba.

¡Maldito seas, Ichijouji, maldito seas! –le gritó mientras se levantaba de golpe, con los puños cerrados en actitud retadora, sin percatarse de la sutil sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro contiguo a si.

-------------------

¿Alguna otra noticia de Joe? –preguntó una muy preocupada Mimi a Daisuke, quién era una de las personas que había estado en el hospital desde que Kido había ingresado.

Mimi nada más se había ausentado cinco minutos para ir a la cafetería del hospital por algo para tomar, pero aún así no descartaba la posibilidad de que algo hubiera pasado en su ausencia.

Ninguna, excepto que acaban de conseguir el tipo de sangre de Joe, ahora mismo le van a hacer la transfusión –respondió con un tono monótono en la voz y la mirada perdida en la nada.

Todos los digi-elegidos, que quedaban, a excepción de Ken habían estado sentados en esas sillas incómodas por más de dos horas, velando por Joe.

Daisuke sintió como algo cálido se deslizaba por sus hombros y espalda, y al momento de voltear se encontró con Takeru quién le había puesto una manta encima de la ropa todavía húmeda y ahora fría. Este le sonreía de manera triste y un poco tranquilizante, mientras ponía en sus manos el veinteavo vaso térmico con chocolate caliente, para evitar que se enfermara. Motomiya agradeció nuevamente el gesto tratando de fingir una sonrisa, para evitar que se preocuparan también por él.

Takeru se sentó a su lado abrigándose un poco más con la manta que traía. Mientras que el otro lo tomaba como un gesto de apoyo, cuando lo único que quería Takaishi era estar cerca de Motomiya.

Taichi se paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala de espera y no era por desconocer el estado de Joe,pero tenía un mal presentimiento, temía por el. Sentía miedo. Sentía miedo como cuando recibió la llamada de Daisuke. Lo había sentido, como si fuera la primera vez en su vida en sentirlo…

**Flash Back**

_- Moshi, Moshi –dijo tomando el auricular, esperando todo excepto la noticia que iba a recibir._

_- Taichi… yo… -Daisuke no sabía como darle a Yagami semejante noticia._

_- ¿Qué sucede, Daisuke? –Estaba empezando a preocuparse._

_- Bien, lo que pasa es que… Joe, está ahora mismo ingresando al hospital central con una profunda herida en la cabeza._

_- ¿Qué! –Taichi Yagami había quedado sin aliento al oír la noticia. -¿Cómo¿Por qué?_

_- Es una larga historia… no puedo contártela por teléfono…_

_- Voy para allá._

_**-----------------------------------**_

_**Taichi's POV**_

_- Taichi… ¿A dónde vas?_

_- Lo siento, Okaa-san, pero creo que no podré llevarte a comer esta noche –respondí con un tono apresurado en mi voz, le debía llevarla a comer, por su cumpleaños –pero ten por seguro que te llevaré a comer otro día, para reparar lo de hoy._

_- ¿Qué sucedió, Taichi? _

_- Joe Kido, acaba de ingresar al hospital… está muy grave, por lo que parece_

_Mi madre solo ahogó un grito al enterarse. No conocía mucho a Joe, pero todos mis amigos le preocupaban, para ella mis amigos eran parte de la familia._

_- No te preocupes por la comida… ve con tu amigo, espero que se recupere._

_- Yo también lo espero. –murmuré inaudiblemente mientras, con un beso en la mejilla, me despedía de ella._

_Salí de la casa casi matándome al caerme, por la urgencia de llegar y ver que Joe estaba bien, que Daisuke hubiera exagerado la situación. Pero al llegar y ver que las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro en la sala de urgencias me quedé inmóvil. Petrificado sería lo más correcto. Sólo me pude percatar de la presencia de Yamato a mi lado quién me preguntaba una y otra vez que si estaba bien, mientras me conducía hacia una de las sillas. _

_-Taichi… –me decía –Taichi respóndeme¿estás bien…?_

_- Si… yo… estoy bien, Yamato, no te preocupes por mi… ¿Cómo… Por qué…? –como pude empecé a unir letras para formar al menos una palabra para articular._

_- Espera a que lleguen los demás…_

_Y así lo hicimos esperamos mientras la angustia me carcomía por dentro, al igual que la incertidumbre se quería apoderar de mí._

_Los minutos parecían eternos, muy apenas tenía conciencia de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor… batallaba para distinguir una voz de otra, e incluso para interpretar lo que se decía._

_- Parece que ya somos todos –rompió Yamato, el silencio con un tono duro y frío, ahora muy común en él, tanto que ya no nos sorprendía ni en lo más mínimo._

_Koushiro, había sido el último en enterarse y en llegar. Según había tenido que avisar que iba a salir, en su trabajo. Pero eso a mi no me importa… me importan……poco las excusas que tengan. Solamente quiero saber que demonios sucedió con Joe. Daisuke se había empeñado en no decirnos nada acerca de lo sucedido a menos de que estuviésemos todos. _

_Daisuke, por fin separó sus ojos del vacío, mientras suspiraba. Está jugando con mi paciencia, no puedo resistir tanta ansiedad. _

_Pero antes de que Daisuke dijera algo, uno de los doctores que estaban atendiendo a Joe se acerca a nosotros. Todo mundo fijamos la vista en él, esperando las noticias, buenas o malas, pero que fuera algo. Todos queremos saber sobre la salud de Joe._

_- Disculpen… ¿familiares del joven Kido?_

_- Si –respondió de inmediato la familia de Joe, cabizbaja… la verdad no los culpo por estar así_

_El doctor fijó su vista en nosotros._

_- Y nosotros somos sus amigos –responde en el acto Mimi, sobresaltándonos un poco. _

_- ¿Cómo está Joe?_

_- El joven Kido ha sufrido una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, es muy probable que pierda destreza en sus facultades motrices… Tuvimos que hacerle una operación de urgencia ya que el golpe fue muy fuerte y la zona afectada comenzó a hincharse, impidiendo así el paso de oxígeno al cerebro… temimos que fuera tarde, el único detalle sería que necesitamos hacerle una transfusión de sangre, nada urgente… no se preocupen, por el momento... Todavía no podemos descartar la posibilidad de pérdida temporal de la memoria, ese detalle lo veremos cuando despierte... el joven Kido se encuentra débil, si, pero fuera de peligro_

_Todos sin excepción soltamos un suspiro de alivio._

_- ¿Podemos verlo? –inmediatamente preguntó uno de sus hermanos._

_- Claro, en estos momentos lo están subiendo a piso._

_Después de las preguntas rutina sobre datos y anteriores padecimientos de Joe. Nosotros no nos movimos cuando el doctor los conducía hacia el cuarto donde habían ubicado a Joe, ya después nos enteraríamos de dónde se encontraba._

_Daisuke suspiró mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería, nosotros lo seguimos sin oponer resistencia alguna._

_--------------------------_

_- Bien, Daisuke¿qué demonios sucedió? –pregunté sin poderme contener un segundo más._

_- …_

_- Daisuke¿Qué pasó? –repitió mi pregunta Yamato, con un tono tranquilo pero extremadamente helado, ocasionando que todos nos estremeciéramos al oírlo._

_- Estábamos discutiendo… –Takeru de repente soltó. Nos volvimos a verlo._

_- Takeru¿quiénes?_

_- Ichijouji y yo –bajó la mirada._

_- ¿QUE! –Todos al unísono _

_- Yo… nos encontramos, me amenazó con matarme e incluso lo intentó, pero llegó Joe y trató de detenerlo… ¡estaba completamente fuera de control… está demente!_

_Nos quedamos estáticos, o al menos yo lo hice, por la repentina soltada de información, y de lo único que nos vimos capaces fue de mirar a Daisuke buscando la negativa o la afirmación de dicho relato._

_- Yo… -empezó Daisuke -… no puedo decir mucho… no… no llegué a tiempo, lo único que alcancé a apreciar fue el cómo discutían… no estoy muy seguro del como Joe terminó en ese estado… la lluvia limitaba mi campo visual._

_- Fue Ichijouji, quería deshacerse de él también, por que se estaba interponiendo para liquidarme._

_Silencio. Nadie dijimos nada. ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Una rabia inmensa hacía que mi sangre hirviera._

_Trataba de contenerme… una gran proeza, para mí, he de admitir._

_- Lo lamento… -masculló Daisuke, haciendo que por un momento olvidara mi rabia._

_- ¿Cómo que lo lamentas? – Koushiro lo observaba evaluadoramente._

_- Yo… yo sabía que algo así pasaría… -ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarnos a los ojos._

_- ¿Cómo…? –fue lo único que pude articular, pensando que había escuchado mal._

_- …Era como una premonición que me acosaba todas las noches, de cada día, sin descanso alguno… hasta que lo… presencié…y lo podía evitar, pero no llegué a tiempo_

_Nadie dijimos nada. Nadie pudimos articular palabra por unos momentos._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Aún no hemos pasado a ver a Joe… aunque estamos muy preocupados por él, todos acordamos con dejarlo descansar antes de hacerle una visita, pero no nos hemos querido retirar por miedo a que algo malo pasara. Decidimos quedarnos, acompañando a Joe.

**FIN POV**

Madrugada.

Una sombra vagaba por los pasillos del hospital central del área. Caminaba sigilosamente, paso que daba, paso que no era oído. Su gabardina negra estaba completamente mojada, y chorreaba… dejando un rastro de agua por donde sus pasos lo llevaban, el único vestigio de su presencia.

Se detuvo por unos momentos, viendo la imagen que estaba delante de sus hermosos y fríos ojos azules, tres personas que yacían dormidas en esas incómodas sillas, si es que se le podían llamar sillas.

Después de admirar, con algo de cariño, inconcientemente la figura del atractivo muchacho rubio que se encontraba apartado de las otras dos personas (un joven moreno y una muchacha de cabellera castaña), reanudó su andar. Hasta llegar a un cuarto en específico, donde sabía que sin lugar a dudas se encontraría un muchacho de cabello azul descansando en él.

Sin disimulo, ni titubeo alguno, entró en el cuarto.

Echó un vistazo a la habitación. Posando su mirada en aquél sujeto que yacía en la cama, en tranquila apariencia.

Se acercó con decisión y mirada penetrante. Semblante serio e inexpresivo. Se dirigió a la cama, y se sentó en una silla, a un lado de ella. Observando el rostro sereno de Joe Kido.

Cruzó las piernas de manera elegante. Al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro. Su mirada se suavizó considerablemente.

Lo lamento… -susurró al aire, a la Luna. Únicos testigos de sus palabras y de su presencia.

-------------------

El domingo llegó como si le pesara el llegar a reemplazar al sábado. Un día pesado al igual que la noche. Definitivamente el dormir en la sala de espera del hospital no es la definición de comodidad, pero… hey¿a quién le importa esa mierda en estas circunstancias?

Yamato se desperezó apartando todo aunque fuera mínimo, rastro de sueño que hubiera quedado. Echó una mirada a su alrededor viendo los cuerpos durmientes de Mimi y Taichi a unos asientos de distancia.

Un amago de sonrisa cursó por su rostro.

Mimi se había negado rotundamente a abandonar el lugar. Le preocupaba tanto lo que le pudiera pasar a Joe en su ausencia.

El rubio se levantó de esas incómodas sillas, permitiendo así que sus músculos se relajaran, mientras se dirigía a comprar algo para beber. Tal vez una buena taza de café negro no le caería del nada mal.

-----------------------

Y así pasaron la semana entera… todos se turnaban los días para velar por Joe, haciendo guardia en la sala de espera del hospital por si algo se suscitaba.

La familia de Joe no sabía como pagarles el que fueran muy atentos y sacrificaran su tiempo estando la mayor parte del día en el hospital. Estaban muy agradecidos con ellos por eso.

Esta vez era turno de Yamato para suplantar a Mimi, por toda la noche. La castaña estaba yendo a descansar a la fuerza y bajo amenaza.

El rubio caminaba con firmeza y un poco de altivez, metido en sus pensamientos que pronto fueron interrumpidos por un grupo compacto de enfermeras que seguramente estaban en tiempo de descanso y lo aprovechaban para el intercambio de los chismes más recientes.

Cuando el güero pasó a su lado, logró captar involuntariamente parte de aquél trueque.

…y que lo digas… -decía una de ellas: una enfermera alta y rubia -… ese sujeto se ha estado apareciendo todas las noches desde que trajeron al paciente de la habitación 934…

Ishida quedó estático.

"_¿Había dicho habitación 934? Pero… pero si esa es la habitación en la que se encuentra Joe."_

Con algo de disimulo volteó en la esquina, quedándose cerca de donde hablaba el grupo de enfermeras, de esa manera escucharía más de la conversación sin incomodarlas.

Si, yo lo vi.

El resto de las muchachas, ignorantes de la presencia y el súbito interés de Yamato por la conversación, ahogaron un grito.

¿Cuándo? –se animó a preguntar una enfermera bajita y pelirroja.

Ayer.

¿y?

¿Y? –repitió un poco confundida.

¿Qué pasó¿Cómo es? –exigieron urgidas a la vez el resto.

Es un hombre alto… en realidad no puedo decir mucho de su físico… caminaba por entre las sombras, pensé que se había perdido o necesitaba ayuda para algo, así que me acerqué y le pregunté que qué era lo que se le ofrecía y cuando me volteó a ver… -las otras enfermeras seguían expectantes, claramente interesadas en el relato -… quedé completamente paralizada en cuanto fijé la mirada en sus ojos… unos ojos de color azul… azul plateado que reflejaban la luz de la Luna, sus ojos eran muy hermosos, por cierto –relató esta última parte con tal ensoñación que parecía una colegiala enamorada -… no pude ver con claridad su rostro, pero sus ojos… ah, chicas, si los hubieran visto… eran tan fríos, tan… … penetrantes… tan hermosos… tenía un no-se-qué de misterio que era tan atrayente en él…

Yamato sólo atinó a volver los ojos al escuchar la descripción.

…y cuando logré sobreponerme, lo seguí… llegando al 934 ¡Y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que no había nadie más a parte del paciente!

Pero no habrá sido una alucinación –preguntó una de las enfermeras atinándole a lo que cruzaba por la mente del rubio Ishida.

Puedes estar segura de que no fue una alucinación –replicó la otra –le pedí a los guardias que me permitieran ver el video de la cámara de seguridad de ese pasillo y efectivamente el sujeto apareció en la cinta.

Alice me dijo… -continuó una enfermera alta y morena -… que es la muerte que viene a acechar a los pacientes.

¿En serio lo crees? –preguntó irónica la pelirroja.

Es más probable… que sea un paciente que tuvo la desgracia de fallecer aquí, por que si no ¿que otra explicación le puedes dar a un sujeto que desaparece de la nada incluso cuando se le tiene atrapado en una habitación?

No, pues no lo sé…

Fue en ese momento en que Yamato decidió que era tiempo de alejarse, sabía que la conversación ya no tendría ni un trozo de información relevante…pero, lo que si llamó su atención de todo ese relato fue la descripción del hombre: Alto, de ojos color azul plata…

Ah, Yamato ya está aquí –exclamó Sora al ver llegar al rubio –ahora sí, puedes ir a descansar, Mimi –era como la enésima vez que Takenouchi le restregaba en la cara a Mimi que debía irse a casa a descansar.

Pero… -trató la castaña de encontrar una excusa para evitar el salir del hospital.

Te llamaré si sucede algo –respondió con frialdad a las posibles preguntas que seguramente haría Tachikawa y que con seguridad empezaban con un '¿Y si…?'

Más tranquila, se dejó llevar por Sora, quién se despidió del rubio con un poco de reproche por haber usado ese tono frío con la castaña, gesto que el rubio no tomó en cuenta ni por equivocación.

Simplemente se sentó en una de esas sillas del demonio a esperar.

-----------------------

Madrugada nuevamente.

Pero esta vez no hay Luna que alumbre los pasillos del hospital central, una silueta avanza silenciosamente por los corredores, nuevamente.

Ya los conoce, ya sabe a donde se dirige.

Se dirige al cuarto 934 donde el paciente Joe Kido no ha podido despertar de su sueño.

Busca perdón.

Busca** SU** perdón.

Entra en el cuarto. Ya está enterado de que la situación de Joe no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo ni para bien ni para mal. Y como todas las noches se sienta en la misma incómoda silla a lado de la cama de Joe. Esperando.

Pero parece que esta madrugada será diferente…

Es un débil susurro, pero escucha el sonido de pasos. Pasos que indudablemente terminarán deteniéndose en el interior de esa habitación.

_"Vaya, se habían tardado"_ fue su pensamiento _"…ya venía siendo hora de que se enteraran de que vengo a visitar a Joe todas las noches…"_ Y con un último vistazo al moreno de cabello azul se levantó de la silla, prometiéndole silenciosamente el volver.

-----------------------

Yamato entró en el cuarto donde se encontraba Joe y, para su sorpresa halló la habitación totalmente vacía a excepción del mismo Joe que se encontraba descansando imperturbablemente.

Suspiró con algo de resignación.

Se había interesado mucho por saber quién es esa persona que visita a Joe todas las madrugadas. Sabía que, efectivamente, alguien lo hacía, por que lo vió.

**Flash Back**

_Fijó su vista en el reloj de pulsera: Una de la mañana, _

_Tenía sueño, mucho sueño y el cansancio se evidenciaban en su rostro, pero aún así no podía lograr dormir._

_Se había recostado abarcando varias sillas, tratando de que, al menos, en esa posición conciliara el sueño._

_La noche era fría y a pesar de eso, se encontraba tapado con una ligera sábana propiedad del hospital, que le había sido prestada por una enfermera que había, talvez, sentido lástima por él._

_Creyó escuchar que alguien se aproximaba, y tal cual niño pequeño cerró automáticamente los ojos._

_Pudo escuchar como se acercaba el sonido, era como un susurro, pero él podía oír los pasos con toda la claridad del mundo. Profundizó su respiración como si efectivamente estuviera durmiendo._

_A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, podía saber la ubicación exacta de aquél sujeto (por que sí, no podía ser ninguna enfermera, sus pasos se oirían diferentes) y de alguna u otra manera podía leer los ademanes y movimientos que hacía. Como por ejemplo, cuando se detuvo en frente suyo._

_**Yamato's POV**_

_Se detiene. Siento como se vuelve a ver a su alrededor para luego fijar su vista en mí,_

_Se me acerca un par de pasos, se pone de cuclillas. Llega a mí, el dulce aroma de su cuerpo ¿a quién me recuerda? Su rostro está peligrosamente cerca del mío. Me aparta unos mechones de mi rostro y los coloca detrás de mi oreja._

_Reprimo un escalofrío._

_El roce de su mano es tan cálido en contraste con el frío que hace allá afuera e incluso aquí adentro. Descarté inmediatamente el que pudiera ser un ser sobrenatural._

_Al cabo de un minuto, se pone de pie. Se me queda mirando un par de segundos más, para luego reanudar su andar._

_Fui incapaz de hacer movimiento alguno durante varios segundos. Cuando pude, me incorporé, y volví mi cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el cuarto donde estaba Joe, dirección misma que había tomado esa persona. Logré divisarlo… o al menos su silueta a unos metros de distancia. Me dispuse a seguirlo. A averiguar quien es._

_Caminé con rapidez, pero sin emitir, creo yo, sonido alguno. Mientras admiraba con fascinación su figura y su andar. Su gabardina ondeaba a sus pies, a cada paso que daba. Tal como lo había dicho aquella enfermera, era muy atrayente ese aire de misterio que lo envolvía. Pero no pude mantener su ritmo, y se distanció mucho de mí al doblar en una esquina. Pero a pesar de eso, la distancia no me impide ver que, efectivamente, había entrado donde Joe. _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

¿Cómo puede ser posible? –susurré incrédulo a la nada.

Tal vez sea que yo esté mal y sea el alma de una persona que tuvo la desgracia de fallecer en este hospital, en este mismo cuarto, incluso… y que sigue penando… Pero eso sería creer en lo que yo no creo.

**Fin del POV**

Resignado salió Yamato del cuarto. Esperando la siguiente oportunidad que se le pudiera presentar para ver de nuevo a ese extraño y misterioso ser.

Yamato… -fue el susurro que se dejó escuchar, haciendo eco en la habitación, seguido por un suspiro de alivio –… por poco –volvió a susurrar aquél sujeto vestido de negro, antes de volver a sentarse en la silla, a lado de Joe.

------------------

Yamato… Yamato… -oyó que le susurraban al oído. No quería despertar. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir dormir otras tres horas más? Y no por que fuera perezoso ni nada por el estilo. La verdad es que se encontraba muy cansado. No había podido conciliar el sueño hasta pasadas las cinco de la madrugada.

Ya desperté –soltó un poco adormilado todavía, cuando sintió como lo sacudían ligeramente del hombro.

Se sentó en el suelo, en el cual había estado acostado, por el simple hecho de ser muchísimo más cómodo que esas sillas. Fue ahí donde notó que algo caía en su regazo. Abrió los ojos, mirando la prenda que yacía en sus piernas. A parte de la ligera sábana estaba una gabardina de cuero negro; la misma, podría jurar, que había visto usar al sujeto que había visto anoche.

¿Y esa gabardina? –preguntó Takeru a su lado, quién venía acompañado de, como no, Daisuke.

Es mía –mintió.

El mayor de los rubios, se levantó, gabardina en mano. Se la colocó como si realmente fuera suya. Realmente le quedaba bien de largo de manga y largo total de la prenda. Y el único detalle era que le quedaba un poquito ajustada en el tórax lo que le decía que la persona, dueña de esta, es de complexión un poco más delgada que él. Y eso era decir mucho.

Se dirigió hacia los servicios. Una vez ahí se mojó la cara con agua fría, con el propósito de despertarse completamente. La imagen en el espejo le devolvió la mirada, al levantar el rostro. Los cabellos húmedos se pegaban a su frente. Su mano derecha siguió el mismo exacto recorrido que había descrito la mano de ese sujeto. Reprimió un bostezo, que lo hizo volver a la realidad. Así que se secó la cara y se dispuso a salir del hospital. A ver si es que podía descansar por lo menos, un par de horas en su casa.

----------------------

Ken, hijo, te vez muy pálido –la Sra. Ichijouji miraba con preocupación al ya mencionado.

Tu madre tiene razón… –su padre coincidió con ella -…deberías quedarte en casa a descansar.

Tengo trabajo –dijo como si esas dos palabras explicaran de sobra las cosas.

Lo sabemos, y también que eres alguien muy responsable, pero es imposible que puedas mantenerte por más tiempo así.

…..

Ken, regresar a las siete de la mañana, para irte a trabajar en dos horas más tarde, sin dormir ni descansar en todo el día más que a lo mucho tres horas, terminará haciéndote mucho mal.

Escucha a tu madre. Descansa del trabajo hoy, al cabo que por el momento no necesitas dinero y estás de vacaciones en la escuela todavía.

Está bien –respondió el moreno un tanto resignado, la verdad es que no le caería nada mal un buen descanso.

----------------------

Abrió la puerta con cierta pesadez, y pasó al interior del inmueble dejando como costumbre sus zapatos a la entrada. Esta vez no se dirigió a la cocina, por algo de comer. Ni tampoco se percató de los siete mensajes sin escuchar que estaban guardados en la memoria del contestador. Simplemente se dirigió a su habitación. Se quitó la gabardina, colocándola cuidadosamente en un gancho, para después guardarla en el closet, a diferencia de lo que haría si la prenda fuera suya. Arrojó las llaves de su auto y las de la casa al escritorio, sin importarle donde fueran a parar. Y finalmente se tendió en la cama.

Se cubrió con las mantas y cerró los ojos. Percibió nuevamente la loción o el perfumeque estaba impregnado en la gabardina y ahora en su cuerpo.

Ken… -susurró antes de quedar completamente dormido.

----------------------

**Takeru's POV**

Se acababa de ir Yamato cuando nosotros ya íbamos hacia donde se encontraba Joe. Daisuke había insistido en ir a verlo; yo no me pude negar.

Nunca antes me había siquiera asomado por aquí, así que seguía de cerca a mi adorado Dai, conteniéndome los impulsos de acorralarlo contra la pared y hacerle el amor. En fin –suspiré –habrá que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Al llegar y ver a Joe ahí en la cama, tan sereno como si estuviera dormido, provocó algo en mí… un sentimiento de ¿culpa¿Arrepentimiento? Como hace poco había sentido por mis acciones hacia Ichijouji.

_Es mi culpa el que se encuentre en ese estado. ¡No! Yo le advertí, pero no quiso escuchar aunque simplemente viene siendo la culpa de ese estúpido hijo de perra de Ichijouji. De no existir él, todo sería más sencillo… para mí_ –sonreí.

Daisuke se había quitado la chamarra y la colocó en el respaldo de la silla que estaba cerca de la cama.

Que tranquilo está –comentó.

Si, lo está –convine.

No se merece estar así –me percaté como apretaba con furia reprimida sus nudillos. Sonreí aún cuando ese extraño sentimiento de culpa estaba en mi interior. Mi Dai odia a Ichijouji ahora, pero… si supiera que fui yo, entonces…

_¡No! No dejaré que se sepa lo que en realidad pasó. Mi palabra es la que cuenta. Ellos confían total y completamente en mí¿verdad?_

_Pero Joe no lo hizo…_

_Su opinión ya no contará más_.

Pero mi visión se nubla… ¡demonios, no ahora!

**Fin del POV**

"¡Maldita sea!" Gritó en sus pensamientos mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien. Daisuke le miró preocupado.

¿Qué sucede, Takeru? –pero Takaishi no respondió a él, simplemente salió de la habitación seguido por Motomiya, dejando atrás sus pertenencias.

----------------------

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Todo era blanco. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era un hospital. Pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención, fue el hecho de ver una persona en frente suyo. Y más por ser **ESA** persona.

_-"¡Que alegría que te hayas decidido estar con nosotros hoy!"_ –una voz llena de ironía y una mueca cínica en el rostro de Takeru.

Ta…keru ¿qué ha…ces aquí? –se le dificultaba un poco el habla, probablemente el movimiento también.

Pues_..."cuidándote"_ ¿Qué esperabas? –se acercó lentamente hacia Kido quien se levantó lentamente de la cama, claramente a la defensiva. Un mal presentimiento apoderándose de él. – _"No quiero que algo malo te vaya a pasar". _–sonrió.

Si, como lo había sospechado anteriormente. Sus facultades motrices se podían dar por atrofiadas, por el momento.

¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba completamente sólo, sin poder moverse ni hablar bien, y esa jaqueca que lo torturaba y no lo dejaba pensar bien. Estaba completamente a merced de Takeru. Probablemente… no, muy probablemente este se quisiera vengar de todo lo pasado.

Takeru sonrió cínicamente; su rostro sombrío. Joe por inercia retrocedió con algo de dificultad unos pasos topando con la silla que estaba a lado de la cama.

¿Sabes? No deberías haberte enterado de nada, Joe y así todos felices y contentos.

¿Por… qué? To…davía no… logro en…tenderte del… todo ¿Por qué…? –Takeru lo sujetó del cuello y lo derribó sin ninguna dificultad. Otro golpe en la cabeza, Kido descansaba en la inconsciencia de nuevo.

Y me parece que nunca lo entenderás del todo, Kido, créeme –le susurró al cuerpo desmayado de Joe.

Sus ojos azul glacial se posaron en la mano derecha de Joe que con sus dedos aferraba con algo de fuerza un objeto entre ella.

¿Qué demonios…? –masculló mientras abría la mano del moreno y lo retiraba. Era el celular de Daisuke -¡Maldición!

Revisó las llamadas hechas recientemente, y al encontrar que la última hecha fue hace tres días hacia el celular de la hermana de Daisuke: Jun. Takeru suspiró en alivio, por un momento había pensado que Kido había despertado y llamado a alguno de los digi-elegidos antes de que él llegara.

-------------------------

¿Ya despertó? –preguntó Sora quién acababa de llegar a la castaña.

Hace unas cuantas horas (después de que se fueron Daisuke y Takeru) que vino de los doctores les había dicho que era muy probable que Joe saliera de su inconsciencia, pero hasta ahora no había habido ningún cambio.

No, todavía no –respondió con un dejo de tristeza.

No te preocupes, Mimi, Joe despertará, te lo aseguro. –Tachikawa le sonrió agradeciéndole su compañía y sus palabras de aliento.

Pero la sonrisa le duró poco en el rostro. Uno de los doctores que veía por la salud de Joe se les acercó. Mimi no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

Señoritas… -no hacía falta que preguntara quienes eran, ya las conocía. Mimi y Sora miraron preocupadas al doctor aunque teniendo consigo un poco de esperanza por que ya hubiera despertado Joe -…me es una pena tener que informarles que el joven Kido acaba de fallecer

Mimí sintió como si un pedazo de hielo le cayera al estómago. _"Joe ha fallecido… No puede ser, me niego a creerlo"_

Imposible – Takenouchi no entendía como era posible -…es imposible, el doctor Katsuya nos dijo que despertaría en cualquier momento… es mentira –su voz se quebró –no puede… no puede –las lágrimas no pudieron ser retenidas por más tiempo. Mimi aún sin salir de su shock lloraba en silencio.

¿Cómo? –Susurró inaudible Mimi -¿Cómo? –repitió la pregunta subiendo el tono de su voz un poco.

De un derrame cerebral –explicó el doctor –el joven Joe Kido sufría de hipertensión una enfermera lo encontró muerto hace poco, cuando le iba a suministrar el medicamento para controlarla. Parece que fue una secuela del accidente que había sufrido.

----------------------------------

"_Parece que fue una secuela del accidente que había sufrido"_ fueron las palabras de forma literal como se las había dicho a Sora y a Mimi. Familiares de Joe se daban por enterado ahora de la triste noticia, llorando, lamentando que no hubieran podido estar presentes para, al menos, despedirse de Joe.

Mimi lloraba como magdalena, en silencio. No había palabra alguna que evitara el derrame de lágrimas.

"_Ya veremos como libras de esta, Ichijouji"_-su mirada se ensombreció al momento de, Takeru, pensar estas palabras.

----------------------------------------

Llevaba horas lloviendo sin cesar, la misa ya se había llevado a cabo al igual que la sepultura del cuerpo de Joe en el mismo cementerio en el que habían enterrado a Miyako y a Hikari. Palabras que le deseaban el descanso eterno a su alma estaban talladas en la lápida. Todos se habían retirado, desde hace ya mucho tiempo, todos excepto ese chico que se encontraba de pie mirando con atención la roca, mientras la lluvia golpeaba la pálida piel de su rostro y sus manos. No había asistido a la misa, tampoco a la ceremonia de sepultura, pero eso no quería decir que no le había importado en lo más mínimo el deceso de Joe Kido.

Calló de rodillas, sin importarle ensuciarse de lodo los pantalones de vestir de color negro. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo, sus manos se cerraban con furia sobre el césped que alfombraba el lugar. Lágrimas amargas se mezclaban con el agua de lluvia, su cabello azul, húmedo se alisaba y se pegaba en su rostro. Su ropa entallada bajo los efectos del agua de la lluvia.

Lo lamento, Joe –su voz sonaba entrecortada, igual que muchos años antes, cuando había perdido a su hermano, solo por culpa suya y la muerte de Joe no era la excepción, en este caso. –Lo lamento tanto.

Un rayo iluminó su silueta. A lo lejos una persona lo observaba, sus ojos estaban bañados de tristeza.

_- Yo también lo lamento¿por qué tienes que pasar por todo esto, Ken?_ –susurró sin que se oyeran sus palabras_. -…al menos pude hacer algo para prevenir lo que sigue… pero eso ya sería cuestión de Yamato, si lo deja pasar o no._

-----------------------------------------

C/K.- Lo sé, lo sé, esto fue una cochinada, el acabose TT.TT

DC/K.- Ya, ya (_no puedo creer, que esté haciendo esto_) mira, al siguiente capítulo le echarás todas las ganas del mundo¿verdad?

C/K.- ;-; si

DC/K.- Muy bien, así me gusta… así podrás molestarme al menos lo que queda de la despedida.

C/K.- n0n siiiiiiiiiiii!

DC/K.- -.- ¿Por qué metí la pata?

C/K.- Muy bien, ya me expliqué y no digo que me perdonen, pero ustedes son quienes tienen la última palabra. Yo cumpliré mi promesa así que desde ahora me pondré a escribir el siguiente capítulo. n0n claro, siempre y cuando ustedes quieran que le continúe.

DC/K.- ….

C/K.- Bien, ahora me despido, con la cola entre las patas XDD

DC/K.- O-o

C/K.- Dejen reviews, por favor, más que nunca los necesito.

Gracias por Leer

Se despiden de ustedes, Dark Chibi Kaisie y su servidora Chibi Kaisie.

**Oh, please Dark Lady, **

**let me cry in your arms. **

**Let me die in every tear I cry.**

**Kiss me, Dark Lady,**

**kiss me and please don't let me think about nothing anymore. **

**Let me forget everything I've say, everything I've made… Who I am.**


	22. El fuerte cristal siempre termina rompié

Nuestro Destino

Por: Chibi Kaisie

C/K.- ¡Hola¿Qué milagro que me aparezco por acá verdad? -.-

DC/K.- Pues la verdad…

C/K.- TT-TT Si, tienes razón fue muchísimo tiempo…

DC/K.- ¬¬' Ok, pero ya estás aquí y eso es lo que cuenta ¿no?

C/K.- Eso creo… ¡Si!

DC/K.- u.u

C/K.- Bien, ya no se ni como enmendarles el tiempo perdido…

DC/K.- Tienes dos opciones…

C/K.- ¿Cuáles son?

DC/K.- Uno: Dejas que te linchen…

C/K.- TT-TT pero eso me va a doler

DC/K.- ¬¬ ¿Qué¿Acaso lo querías todo de fácil? Pues no es así, sus sacrificios debe haber.

C/K.- ¿Y las otras opciones?

DC/K.- Bien, la segunda es que dejes de hablar y pases al capítulo…

C/K.- Ah, n.n esa me gusta más… pero ¿y los reviews? TT-TT

DC/K.- ¿Qué tengo que solucionarte todo aquí?

C/K.- Por favor

DC/K.- u.u Contéstalos ahora y terminando pasas al capítulo, como siempre lo haz hecho.

C/K.- ¡Sobres!

**» Eli-chan1.- **Jeje, que bueno que te haya gustado, ya me había asustado… La actualización vino un poco tarde…

DC/K.- Pero vino…

C/K.- De hecho si TT-TT, verdad?

DC/K.- ¬¬ si, ok puro lloriqueo ahora…. Mejor sigue contestando reviews.

C/K.- Esta bien, espero sigas aquí Eli-chan n.n

**» Arinayed.- **Que bueno que si te gustó el capítulo anterior Jeje, aquí las cosa no serán sencillas :D , tengo…

DC/K.- …tenemos…

C/K.- -.- la misma impresión tuya de que este fic es eterno

DC/K.- ¿Cómo cuantos capítulos le calculas para el final?

C/K.- ¿Para el final? Órale, pues lo veo lejos

DC/K.- Por favor, ni siquiera sabes lo que pasará en el siguiente cap.

C/K.- ¡No es cierto!

DC/K.- ……….

C/K.- Ejem, bien, espero que sigas aquí y espero que te guste TT-TT

**» Sara.- **TT-TT Yo tampoco sé como desenredar esto…

DC/K.- Ya lo decía yo…

C/K.- ¬¬ Ah, y eso de que voy a hacer que odies a Takeru… pues por mi no hay problema

DC/K.- ¬¬' A algunos nos gusta Takeru todavía

C/K.- ¿No que ya no te caía tan bien, por que se dice apellidar Motomiya?

DC/K.- ¬¬ tenías que recordármelo¿verdad?

C/K.- Sip. n.n Espero, Sara, que sigas aquí y que te… al menos… no te desagrade este capítulo.

DC/K.-

**» Atori-chan.- **Hey! Mucho gusto en conocerte, Azori

C/K.- Si, mucho gusto

DC/K.- Es bueno saber que tengo alguien más para con quien hablar… no nada más Chibi Kaisie

C/K.- ¬¬ ¿Qué estás insinuando?

DC/K.- Nada.

C/K.- O.o Azori se alegró de que muriera Joe…

DC/K.- Descuida, parece que le gusta el hecho de que todo mundo esta muriendo…

C/K.- Bien, un punto extra a mi favor: le gusta.

DC/K.- Si -.-

C/K.- Bien, Atori y Azori, espero que les guste este capítulo.

**» Niriel y Yomis.- **Hola! Bien, esta es una pequeña notita para ustedes antes de continuar¡GRACIAS!

DC/K.- ¬¬

C/K.- Bien, ya corregí mis errores, espero que así esté mejor

DC/K.- Basta de chácara, sigamos…

C/K:- Ok, espero les guste y disculpen la tardanza. Disfruten la lectura.

**Capítulo 22: El fuerte cristal siempre termina rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.**

¿Qué haces con los problemas¿Cómo los resuelves? Sencillo. Se resuelven desde la raíz para que no vuelvan a crecer de nuevo igual que las malas hierbas. ¿Y cuál es la raíz de todos estos problemas¿Por qué ha estado pasando todo esto?

"_Mi culpa, fue mi culpa el que Joe muriera"_ repetía incansablemente una y otra vez. La culpa lo carcomía por dentro, no lo dejaba dormir, lo sofocaba… no podía respirar.

"_¿Por qué, maldita sea, había tenido que enterase de todo de esa manera¿Por qué no había escuchado sus advertencias? Joe no era así, Joe no buscaba problemas, ni mucho menos desafiaba a alguien ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso?"_

Se lamentaba ahora. Nunca quiso que esto pasara… tal vez por eso nunca le contó nada a nadie, excepto un poco a Yamato, pero sólo por que este estuvo presionando mucho.

Un par de días habían pasado desde que Joe había fallecido y había sido velado. Dos días en los que estuvo y sigue sumido en depresión, al igual que el ambiente, dos días sin que parara de llover. Habían (Joe y su hermano) muerto de una forma diferente, sí, pero había sido por la misma causa: su culpa.

Seguía de luto. Sus padres hacían todo lo posible para sacarle alguna palabra. Se estaba repitiendo el mismo proceso como cuando la familia Ichijouji sufrió la pérdida de uno de los miembros: Ken había dejado de hablar con las personas, se había distanciado mucho, no comía ni cuando le ordenaban estar, como niño chiquito, a la mesa hasta que al menos probara la comida.

Y es que nadie se podía imaginar lo que sentía Ken. Nadie, excepto el Káiser. Él quién había vuelto al percatarse del cómo se sentía su hospedador, él, quién era él único que podía decir un estimado muy aproximado del cómo le afectaba. El Káiser, quién había nacido, no, había sido creado del dolor que Ken pudo llegar a sentir, de ese odio a si mismo creado para mitigar un poco su dolor… era totalmente comprensible que el Káiser supiera de eso.

¿Pero qué caso tenía saber el cómo sufría Ken¿Para qué demonios le servía si ni siquiera conseguía que lo escuchara? –el Káiser suspiró mientras intentaba de nueva cuenta que al menos Ken respondiera a su llamado fuese del modo que fuese, ya sea gritando, desahogándose con él diciendo tal o cual cosa… no importaba, lo único que buscaba era una respuesta por su parte, por mínima que fuera.

Pero no había nada, ni siquiera había rastro de pensamiento alguno, simplemente Ken se hallaba perdido, perdido en la inmensidad de su mente. Los aún frescos rastros de pensamientos que el Káiser podía detectar eran los que donde toda la culpa se la aventaba a si mismo, por el mismo recuerdo de su ya fallecido hermano.

-----------------------

Sus ojos apagados no mostraban el mismo brillo que había logrado mantener incluso a pesar de por todo lo que se vio pasar… todo excepto la muerte de Joe Kido. Oía el llamado desesperado del Káiser, que le rogaba hablar con él… desahogarse… lo mismo que insistían sus padres…

No quería la lástima de nadie… tampoco quería que se sintieran culpables de su estado de ánimo y por eso mismo trataba inútilmente de continuar con su rutina diaria, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, que en vez de despreocupar un poco a sus padres y compañeros de trabajo, los preocupaba más.

"_Pareciera que cualquiera a quién logre apreciar tiende a desaparecer para siempre… ¿Por qué, maldita sea, todo tiene que ser de esta forma¿Por qué la gente tiene que sufrir por mi culpa¿Por qué tuviste que morir, Joe?"_

"_Nunca quise que pasara esto… Yo no busqué su ayuda. ¡No la requería! No es justo, no se merecía terminar así. Culpa tengo yo y de sobra… debía haberlo evitado"_

Las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por su terso rostro, marcando el camino a seguir para las futuras, llevándolas a una muerte segura al impactarse con el suelo o al ser absorbidas por la tela de la camisa negra que llevaba puesta Ken.

**« Ken, por favor, respóndeme, maldita sea»**

.-¿Ken? –su madre había entrado en la habitación, sin que el moreno se percatara de su presencia ni cuando la mujer le habló.

Verlo llorando así: sin ninguna razón aparente (por que claro está que la tenía) era algo completamente acongojador, era partírsele el corazón y el alma con el simple hecho de verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos que ahora estaban vacíos, como nunca antes pensó volver a verlos.

Con un nudo en la garganta y unas casi irresistibles ganas de unírsele al llanto, se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó fuertemente. Esperando que con eso, sintiera que podía abrirse un poco más, contar con ellos más que nunca, y no cargar con lo que le acechaba: la muerte de su amigo Joe Kido. Si, ella se había enterado de la hospitalización del joven Kido hace ya más de dos semanas y de su fallecimiento apenas dos días antes.

**FLASH BACK**

_- Ken, regresar a las siete de la mañana, para irte a trabajar en dos horas más tarde, sin dormir ni descansar en todo el día más que a lo mucho tres horas, terminará haciéndote mucho mal._

_- Escucha a tu madre. Descansa del trabajo hoy, al cabo que por el momento no necesitas dinero y estás de vacaciones en la escuela todavía._

_- Está bien –responde algo resignado mientras se levanta de la mesa y lava el plato donde comió. Se retira a su cuarto._

_- No es el trabajo –soltó de repente la señora Ichojouji_

_-¿Perdón? –preguntó su marido quien no había captado el comentario de su esposa por estar leyendo el periódico._

_- Que no es el trabajo… -se volvió a verlo._

_.- ¿Entonces?_

_- Ken ha estado yendo todos estos días al hospital central, por la madrugada_

_- ¿Al hospital¿Y por que?_

_- Internaron a uno de sus amigos: Joe Kido._

_- ¿Joe Kido¿Y cómo sabes?_

_- Mi amigo de la secundaria: Katsuya, es quién está viendo por la salud de Joe, aunque nunca ha visto a Ken por ahí, para mí me es fácil deducir que es por eso por lo que llega tan tarde a casa._

_- Ya veo ¬¬¿Y cómo se enteró de que Joe Kido es amigo de Ken?_

_- Eh, es que él ya los conocía de vista… y yo estaba muy preocupada por Ken y…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Pero Ken no le devolvió el abrazo. Simplemente no lo respondió. Lo único que ocasionó esa muestra de apoyo fue que las lágrimas que surcaban el rostro del moreno, fluyeran con más abundancia, sin pausa alguna. Sin poderlo evitar, ella misma estalló en llanto. Con Ken en ese estado era como si uno de repente se hubiera vuelto émpata y sintiera algunas de sus muchas emociones como propias.

"_Ken, mi niño"_ pensaba mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda de su hijo, en un intento vano para calmarlo. _"Cuanto no haría para que no volvieras a sufrir de esta manera"_ Apretó, si era aún posible, su abrazo un poco más.

Fue ahí donde notó que Ken se tensaba un poco, para después devolverle tímidamente el abrazo. El moreno, dejó de llorar y le dedicó una sonrisa; una mueca de tristeza.

.-Lo lamento, lamento haberte preocupado

La Sra. Ichijouji le limpió el rastro de lágrimas que quedaba, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, se paró de puntas, obligó a Ken agacharse a su altura, y le dio un beso en la frente como hace tiempo que no lo hacía y lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

.-Yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites, Ken –le decía al oído –siempre estaré para ti… no te guardes nunca las cosas.

Ken un poco confundido, asintió, mientras le devolvía el gesto, esperando que así, su madre calmara su llanto. Pero hay veces que nos olvidamos de las cosas, hay veces que necesitamos que alguien nos lo esté recordando de cuando en cuando…

-----------------------------

Todo mundo se había distanciado en estos últimos dos días. Y no era para menos. La muerte de Joe les cayó como piedra al estómago. Y no era por que había sido un problema de salud lo que provocó que Kido falleciera, sino que todos parecían estar de acuerdo en que Ken Ichijouji era el único y totalmente responsable de su deceso.

Mimí había quedado deshecha con el suceso, no salía de su habitación, se negaba a comer y no paraba n ni un momento de llorar. Sora, como su amiga, se preocupó por ella y la había ido a visitar.

**FLASH BACK**

_Takenouchi tomó la copia de la llave del apartamento que se encontraba por una de las esquinas del marco de la puerta. _

_Había estado esperando quien sabe cuanto tiempo con la esperanza de que Tachikawa le abriera, pero no hay que ser un genio como para deducir que eso nunca pasó. Así que introduje la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, dejando el paraguas afuera, para que escurriera el agua._

_- ¿Mimí? –preguntó desde la estancia como anunciando su presencia. Se dirigió a la habitación de Tachikawa –Soy yo: Sora –tocó un par de veces la puerta para enseguida entreabrirla._

_- ¿Mimí?_

_La castaña yacía en la cama, no se movía. Pero al menos respiraba, eso era un gran alivio para Takenouchi, por un momento la creyó capaz de hacer una locura. Supuso que estaría despierta, por el ritmo un poco agitado de su respiración._

_Pero contrariamente a sus suposiciones, Tachikawa si dormía. Sora se sentó a la cama, a lado de Mimí; contemplándola._

_Sus ojos estaban algo hinchados, tenía ojeras y había un rastro de lágrimas todavía húmedo en sus ahora pálidas mejillas. Había llorado y por lo visto por un largo tiempo. Estaba acostada bocabajo, su brazo izquierdo le servía como almohada y a su lado, a unos centímetros de distancia, se encontraba una fotografía de Joe tomada del anuario de la escuela._

_- Parece que no era mentira lo que me habías dicho –susurró al aire recordando como cierta vez le sonsacó a Mimí, que estaba súper clavada por el 'Superior Joe'._

_Mimí se revolvió intranquila en su sueño, pero no despertó. Sora se tomó la libertad para retirar la foto de Joe y la colocó en la mesita de noche, que estaba a un costado de la cama._

_Se quedó por unos momentos observando la imagen, pero más que nada la tímida sonrisa que esbozaba Joe en ésta. Sintió sus lágrimas a punto de salir así que sorbió y las que alcanzaron a salir las limpió con el dorso de la mano. Depositó un beso en sus dedos, para después 'pegarlo' en la fotografía._

_- No te preocupes, Joe… te prometo que haré que Mimí siga adelante, tú descansa en paz –volvió su vista a la delgada figura de Mimí recostada en la cama –te lo prometo –sentenció._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

.-Daisuke¿te encuentras bien? –Takeru preguntó sacando de sus pensamientos al moreno.

.-Sí, yo sólo… estaba pensando –terminó con un suspiro.

.-Sobre Joe¿verdad? –el semblante de Takaishi cambió por uno de seriedad.

.-Sí y no –sus ojos fijos en la ventana que le daba una maravillosa vista del ocaso, se volvió a ver al güero, y al ver la confusión claramente pintada en su rostro agregó –en realidad es en todo esto que ha pasado, es imposible de creer que llegaríamos hasta este punto.

Takaishi bajó la mirada ante las palabras de Motomiya, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco culpable. Cuando volvió a alzar el rostro se encontró con una imagen que nunca creería ver de nuevo: a un Daisuke Motomiya aguantándose las ganas de derramar sus lágrimas.

.-Dai –un susurro, pero aún así fue perfectamente escuchado por el moreno aunque no demostró haberlo hecho.

.-Esto no tenía por que terminar así –sus lágrimas empezaron a correr. Takeru se encontró sin saber que hacer excepto abrazar a Daisuke.

.-Calma, -le decía Takeru mientras le pasaba una de sus manos por la espalda, dibujando círculos en ella - las cosas mejorarán, te lo aseguro… -esbozó una mueca maligna con sabor a sonrisa –serán mejores… te lo prometo.

Daisuke se dejó arrullar por Takeru, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma de Takaishi, se quedó profundamente dormido entre sus brazos. Takeru no hizo más que admirarlo, su rostro relajado con los rastros de lágrimas todavía húmedos… posó sus labios sobre la mejilla derecha del moreno, probando de pasada el sabor salado de sus lágrimas.

"_Tan hermoso…tan perfecto…tan parecido y tan diferente a…¿QUE DEMONIOS¡No, esto no puede pasar… Estoy con Dai, con la persona a quien **REALMENTE** amo y eso es definitivo"_ su rostro se contorsionó con algo de rabia comprimida, pero al momento se calmó cuando sintió a Dai removerse un poco agitado en su sueño. Lo miró con dulzura, sus ojos se habían suavizado… acarició con delicadeza el cabello de Motomiya.

"_Ya lo he superado, ya lo he olvidado…" _Se dijo con firmeza… pero un dato curioso: también hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar nunca, por más que lo intentemos.

--------------------------

Un sendero oscuro. Oscuridad era lo único que llegaba a divisar por donde quiera que mirara. Todo escondido entre las sombras… tanteaba el camino pues no podía ver a más de tres metros de distancia.

.-¿Viniste por fin a visitarme, Ken? –una voz muy conocida hizo eco en todo el lugar.

Ken fijó su vista hacia donde creía provenía esa voz, entrecierra un poco los ojos enfocando la pobre visión, tratando de reconocer la figura que, efectivamente, estaba en esa dirección: frente a él.

.-… ¿o es que acaso ha pasado tanto tiempo que ni siquiera te acuerdas de mí: tu hermano.

.-No… no puede ser…

La figura de Osamu Ichijouji avanzó desde entre las sombras. Sus ojos mostraban aquella dura y fría mirada, que cuando Káiser, él mismo había poseído y una mueca de desden puro adornaba su joven rostro de todavía 11 años.

.-Osamu… -susurró sin poderlo creer todavía.

.-¿Eso es lo único que puedes decirme después de once años de no verme? –Ken se vio incapaz de responder y Osamu simplemente sonrió ante su silencio.

.-Me da mucho gusto también verte, al igual que me da gusto –su mirada se ensombreció un poco –el saber como vives **mi** vida, como ocupas **mi** lugar

¡Eso no es cierto¡Yo jamás…!

Ah, pero eso es lo que haces… ¡Tú debiste morir en aquél accidente, no yo! No tengo idea del por qué demonios te tuve que quitar de en medio de la calle ¡No valía la pena arriesgarme por ti!

Ken negaba con la cabeza incapaz de abrir la boca para articular palabra.

.-… pero yo ya me había hecho a la idea –continuó con un poco más de calma –de que tú vivirías y yo no, y que ocuparías mi lugar, pero… -hizo énfasis en la palabra 'pero' mientras entrecerraba peligrosamente los ojos detrás del cristal de sus lentes. Unos pasos se podían escuchar a lo lejos… -… volvió a ocurrir lo mismo, por tu culpa –sonrió desdeñosamente sin cambiar su mirada –para variar…

Los pasos que se oían a la lejanía terminaron por acercarse a los dos hermanos, una sombra tomaba forma al momento que emergía del resto y se colocaba a lado de Osamu Ichijouji.

.-Joe… -fue lo único que pudo articular, el menor de los hermanos, al reconocer la figura, antes de que, incapaz de seguir sosteniendo por más tiempo su peso, cayera de rodillas sobre el oscuro y frío suelo, con la vista fija a éste, lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

Joe sonrió malignamente.

.-Creo –empezó –que yo tampoco debí haberme metido por ti –la sonrisa cínica no dejaba su rostro –hubiera, dejado que Takeru te matara. ¡Tú eras quien debía morir¡Tú me mataste Ichijouji! –su mirada se ensombreció.

Ken alzó la vista impactado ante esta última frase. Fue ahí donde se da cuenta de que de alguna u otra forma Joe, había llegado a su lado sin que el moreno se percatara. Joe se encontraba de cuclillas frente a él.

"…_Tú me mataste…"_ esas palabras en su mente…

Joe posó su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda del moreno, mientras con el pulgar acariciaba su tersa piel. Ninguna reacción por parte de Ken.

"…_Tu me mataste…"_…grabadas con cincel en las paredes de ésta.

.-¿Ya te diste cuenta? –su voz era suave, tenía cierto timbre de comprensión. Su mano descendía lentamente hasta el cuello de Ichijouji. -…acabas de caer en cuenta que lo que decimos es cierto –finalmente ésta llegó a su destino, a la altura del cuello de Ken. Lo acarició con delicadeza.

.-No… yo… no…nunca

.-No niegues lo que es la verdad… tú nos mataste –la voz de Joe cambió a un tono de extrema dureza; su mano aprisionando con fuerza la garganta del moreno.

.-Cómo te había dicho… -Osamu continuó con su soliloquio interrumpido tiempo atrás, con calma como si nada estuviera sucediendo, como si Joe no le estuviera haciendo nada a su hermanito -…ya me había hecho a la idea, pero el matarlo a él… -señaló a Joe con la cabeza –… no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados.

El agarre de Kido se tensó un poco más.

.-Y tenemos pensado llevarte con nosotros… -Joe susurró venenosamente

.-… Donde desde un principio debiste estar –terminó el mayor de los Ichijouji.

.-Osamu… por favor… no –Ken no hacía nada para liberarse de Joe.

Tómalo por el lado positivo, hermanito: Nadie más morirá por tu culpa –sus ojos brillaron con malicia detrás del cristal de sus lentes –además nadie llorará tu partida…

.-Osamu… -pidió clemente -… no, por favor –lágrimas fluyendo por su rostro.

"_Ken…"_ una voz a lo lejos _"despierta"_

Ken abrió los ojos alterado y rápidamente se incorporó en la cama.

"_Joe… Osamu…"_ pensaba con pesar, cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos, percatándose de que su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas y sudor frío _"Una pesadilla… sólo fue una simple pesadilla…"_ trataba de auto-convencerse.

**« ¿Estás bien, Ken? »** el Káiser se mostraba preocupado, la mente de su hospedador le estaba jugando sucio a Ken.

"_Si, estoy bien"_ el antiguo y poderoso ex-gobernante se sorprendió al escuchar una respuesta por parte de Ken _"…sólo fue una pesadilla"_ pasó su mano derecha por el cabello azul índigo que a pesar de esto regresaba a su posición normal. Ken fijó su vista en el reloj despertador: dos cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada, era muy temprano como para levantarse ya.

Intentar volver a dormir era lo mejor, y así lo hizo, deseando no volver a soñar de esa manera con Joe y su hermano.

-----------------------------------

Estaban en estos momentos dando el segundo de sus últimos cuatro conciertos. Esta noche "Teenager Wolves" habían conseguido llenar el lugar. Y más que nada era por la noticia de su próxima desintegración, por la que sus fans iban a verlos a como diera lugar.

Con el último acorde de la guitarra eléctrica, el concierto concluyó, seguido por los aplausos y silbidos que evidenciaban que su público había quedado completamente complacido con la función de esa noche.

La banda completa se reunió al frente del escenario y con una reverencia profunda salieron de este.

Pero a pesar de que había sido todo un éxito. Uno de ellos no se encontraba presente, simplemente su mente divagaba por los oscuros pasillos de ella sin encontrar nada más que recuerdos de días pasados.

Yamato ha estado tan serio –el guitarrista de "Teenagers Wolves" susurró al baterista ambos miraban a Yamato que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, perdido en sus cavilaciones.

.-Y que lo digas… -se le unió a la plática el miembro restante de la banda, sin contar a Yamato –es como si hubiésemos hecho un ensayo, él no es así. Hasta Kotaru estuvo complacido con el concierto…

Y Yamato no mostró ningún sentimiento.

.-Exacto…Creo que es por lo de que uno de sus amigos falleció, por culpa de una enfermedad…

.-¿Oye no leíste el periódico de ayer?

.-No, no tuve tiempo de leerlo¿Por qué? –replicó por el súbito cambio de tema.

.-Bien, no hay por qué molestarse ¬¬ en fin, ayer hubo un artículo en la sección local en el que decía que Ken Ichijouji era el causante de su muerte.

.-Ah, cierto –exclamó de repente el baterista –yo sí lo leí, decía que, efectivamente, Ken Ichijouji lo había matado.

.-¿Pero que no Ichijouji es amigo de Yamato?

.-Sí, yo no se los demás, pero a mi no me consta nada de lo que dice ese artículo.

.-Sí, es un periódico amarillista, pero lamentablemente es muy popular, no dudo que hubo personas que lo leyeron a fondo y se creyeron ese artículo.

.-Ni yo lo dudo.

-----------------------------

.-¿Qué es esto? –susurró la Sra. Ichijouji al ver cierto artículo en el periódico de un dos días antes. Era un artículo muy pequeño, pero el encabezado era muy llamativo_: "Ken Ichijouji¿asesino?"_

Un poco inquietante¿no? Pues no se pudo resistir a seguir leyendo, una: por el encabezado y dos: por que simplemente le concernía por hablar de su hijo.

"_Ken Ichijouji implicado en la muerte de un joven estudiante de medicina"_

_Por: Ashitama Kyo_

"_Anteayer por la tarde, falleció el joven Joe Kido, quien había sido internado en el hospital central a causa de una profunda herida en la cabeza. Un testigo fue quién prefirió quedarse en el anonimato informa que fue Ken Ichijouji, amigo del ya occiso quién le ocasionó intencionalmente la caída que le provocó la lesión. "Estaban discutiendo, Ichijouji, el chico que salió herido y otro más, lo amenazó con matarlo, si no se apartaba de su camino… y cumplió con su amenaza" fueron sus exactas palabras. _

_La única información que los médicos quienes atendían al joven estudiante de medicina, pudieron aportar fue que su deceso haya sido por problemas de salud que sufría el ya occiso, sumándole aparte la lesión, causada por Ichijouji, fue devastador para el joven estudiante de medicina._

_Mientras tanto la policía se niega a investigar este suceso, por que el único testigo ocular no quiere dar su testimonio de lo que pasó el pasado 25 de Septiembre, tachándolo de un probable de un chisme de 'barrio'"_

Al terminar de leer el artículo no pudo más que quedarse ahí: de pie sin moverse. No, el artículo tendría que estar mal, no podía ser posible que Ken… SU hijo Ken estuviera envuelto en el fallecimiento de Joe Kido.

Los medios lo tacharon de asesino, y por su fama local como niño genio esto significaría un gran escándalo.

.-¿Qué sucede? –el Sr. Ichijouji acababa de entrar a la sala, quedándose muy preocupado por su esposa.

.-Mira… -susurró sin aliento, mientras le extendía el periódico para que lo alcanzara. Extrañado, miró la fecha del periódico: 9 de Octubre del 2008.

.-Pero si ya lo leí… -pero se vio interrumpido por su mujer, quién le decía con señas que bajara la vista hacia el artículo que tenía enfrente. Y así lo hizo. Leyó con detenimiento las líneas que formaban el artículo una y otra vez, tratando que de alguna u otra manera el nombre que estuviera involucrado ahí no fuera el de su hijo.

.-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó tan pronto terminó la décima leída al pequeño artículo – ¿Esto es una broma o qué? –se empezaba a molestar

.-No lo sé… tendremos que esperar a que llegue Ken para aclarar esto.

.-¿Esperar a que llegue¿Y qué se supone que haga hasta entonces¿Esperarlo como si no pasara nada?

.-Cálmate, por favor… no entiendo por qué te molestas, esperemos a Ken

.-¡Yo no me estoy molestando! Dime, qué quieres que haga mientras todo mundo piensa que mi hijo es un asesino…

.-Que poco confías en él –susurró entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

.-¿Hablas de confianza? El chico no ha hablado con nosotros desde que falleció Joe Kido¿Qué pensarías tú después de leer este artículo?

.-Creo que estás precipitándote al sacar esas conclusiones, es nuestro hijo de quién estamos hablando.

.-¿Qué otra cosa puedes decir para evitar que se le haga responsable de algo? antes, por que no le dábamos la atención que necesitaba… que creíamos que era Osamu y ¿ahora¿Qué va a ser¿No lo mantuvimos vigilado las 24 horas del día? Deja de buscarle excusas, ya no es un niño.

.-Lo sé, pero es NUESTRO hijo, y como tal deberías creer más en él.

El Sr. Ichijouji soltó un suspiro resignado… tenía razón, su esposa tenía toda la razón. ¿Por qué demonios hacía caso a un artículo que muy probablemente era mentira? Había cometido un grave error al haber llamado a su hijo "_asesino"_, no abiertamente, pero discretamente lo hizo.

.-Tienes razón… -susurró derrotado -…mucha razón, no debí de haber dicho lo que dije… cuando llegue hablaré con él respecto a eso –señaló el periódico.

.-Gracias, querido –se acercó a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

----------------------------------------------

Se adhería su camisa empapada por la lluvia a su piel… buscaba refugio, refugio bajo la cortina de la fría lluvia.

La lluvia seguía incesante, incansable… pero a él no le perturbaba. Se encontraba a si mismo sentado sobre el barandal del único puente existente a kilómetros a la redonda, balanceando sus pies como si fuera un niño pequeño que no alcanza el suelo con ellos… la mirada perdida en las aguas turbulentas debajo de él, que crecían más y más conforme al tiempo.

Se sentía completamente miserable, las memorias de tiempo atrás lo perseguían, lo embestían, trayendo como consecuencia el que le doliera la cabeza de forma casi imposible de ignorar.

**« ¿Ken, que te sucede?» **Preguntó el Káiser quién últimamente había estado muy fuera de su acostumbrada personalidad… pero Ken como por única respuesta le dio silencio.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla derecha, pero nadie la advertiría… nadie. Por que la lluvia la disimulaba bien y por que no había nadie a su alrededor esta noche.

----------------------------------------------

.-Hemos terminado por hoy –fue con esta frase que todos se permitieron dar un suspiro de alivio, habían estado practicando como nunca, Yamato había estado muy distraído estas últimas ocasiones y esta vez no fue la excepción y digamos que el manager no estaba completamente satisfecho con el rendimiento de la banda en estos últimos ensayos.

Yamato en cambio al oír esas palabras por parte de su manager inmediatamente se perdió su vista y su mente en las gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban en el ahora frío y empañado vidrio. Para solo recuperar conciencia de donde estaba una media hora después al sentir una mirada sobre él.

Al volver la vista se encuentra con una muchacha de cabello tan rubio como el de él e intensos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, la única diferencia era el color: verde, cualquiera si no era observador pensaría que fuera la hermana gemela perdida de Yamato, pero esto no era posible, por que no tenía ninguna hermana.

.-Yamato Ishida, debo suponer

.-¿Quién eres tú?

-----------------------------------------

.-¡Quítate de mi camino, animal! –fue lo que un frustrado Yamato le gritó a un apacible conductor que la única culpa que tenía era el haber avanzado el carro cuando el semáforo estaba en verde y toparse en el crucero con el carro de Yamato, que estuvo a punto de darle un cerrón.

.-Muchacho insolente...–gruñó por lo bajo, viendo como Yamato pisaba el acelerador a fondo haciendo patinar levemente el automóvil en el pavimento, no sin antes hacerle con la mano una seña obscena. -… estos jóvenes, siempre con prisas

"_Vamos, vamos tengo que llegar… por favor…" _Viró el volante muy rápido, sin siquiera reducir la velocidad a la que iba ocasionando que empezara a derrapar el auto, el rubio simplemente tuvo tiempo de pisar el freno a fondo, consiguiendo detener el vehículo. Pero sin dar tiempo para tratar de calmar el susto que le fue dado, nuevamente ya estaba pisando el acelerador.

----------------------------

No pudo más… sus lágrimas se dejaron caer una tras otra… mucho dolor, demasiado… mucho que había soportado… podrían ser simplemente palabras… simplemente gestos que pudo haber ignorado si fueran otras personas… pero no, tenían que ser personas cercanas a él…

_**FLASH BACK**_

**Ken's P.o.V.**

_Llego temprano, por fin… me dieron el resto de la tarde libre… esto me servirá para distraerme haciendo algún trabajo en la computadora. Abro la puerta, entro y cuando estoy a punto de cerrarla…_

_- ¿Esperar a que llegue¿Y qué se supone que haga hasta entonces¿Esperarlo como si no pasara nada?_

_¿Qué pasas aquí¿Acaso mis padres están discutiendo? Será mejor volver más tarde…Me dispongo a salir de nuevo, parece que no han notado mi llegada, pero antes de poner un pie fuera del apartamento oigo la voz de mi madre quién responde a mi padre con calma._

_- Cálmate, por favor… no entiendo por que te molestas ahora, esperemos a Ken_

_¿Por qué figuraba mi nombre en esa discusión? Me vuelvo. Por lo que escuché, estaban esperando a que yo llegara para aclarar o arreglar cierto asunto. _

_- ¡Yo no me estoy molestando! –me sobresalté un poco al oír el tono que estaba usando mi padre, iba apenas a abrir la boca para anunciar mi llegada cuando gritó de esa forma –Dime¿qué quieres que haga mientras todo mundo piensa que mi hijo es un asesino!_

_Me paré en seco… ¿Asesino…? Soy un asesino… Yo lo maté… _

_- Que poco confías en él_

_No lograba entender a estas alturas las palabras que decía mi madre, simplemente las encontraba sin sentido, coherencia ni concordancia. _

_- ¿Hablas de confianza? El chico… –ni siquiera se molestó en llamarme por mi nombre… ¡maldición por que las palabras de mi padre no me dejan de dar vueltas en la cabeza! – no ha hablado con nosotros desde que falleció Joe Kido ¿Qué pensarías tu de esto?_

_Yo lo maté… yo LOS maté… mi culpa, ha sido toda mi culpa, si no fuera por mí, Joe y mi hermano seguirían vivos… ellos tenían razón –revoqué el sueño, o más bien la pesadilla de ayer en la madrugada –… tienen toda la razón… me duele el pecho… es un sentimiento muy fuerte… me sofoca…_

**Fin del P.o.V.**

_Con esos pensamientos nublándole la vista y el razonamiento sale del apartamento, su porte altivo perdido…ya no le interesa mostrar debilidad ante nadie, ya no quiere pretender sentirse bien, cuando perfectamente sabe que no se siente de esa manera. _

_Saca las llaves del carro y maneja sin rumbo, su mirada triste hace que sus ojos pierdan su brillo…la lluvia golpea intensamente el parabrisas, mientras que los limpiaparabrisas tratan de alejar las gotas del campo visual de Ken, sin mucho éxito…_

_Después de casi diez minutos de estar conduciendo el automóvil por calles, avenidas de las que no recordaba ahora su nombre, lo detuvo, cerró con seguro. Y suspirando profundamente, se acercó al barandal del puente, recargando su cabeza en sus brazos, mirando el agua a sus pies correr…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-----------------------------------

Estuvo a punto de chocar de nuevo, pero esta vez con un carro azul oscuro que se encontraba estacionado…

"_Esa chica…"_ pensaba Ishida _"…dijo que era aquí…"_ colocó las intermitentes y sin siquiera apagar el motor de su carro salió de él. _"Vamos¿en dónde estás, Ken?"_

FLASH BACK

_- Yamato Ishida, debo suponer_

_- ¿Quién eres tú?_

_- Mi nombre es Niriel… pero eso no tiene mucha importancia ahora, tengo algo muy importante que decirte._

_- No me interesa –la rubia solo atinó a mirarlo indiferentemente._

_- ¿En serio? –preguntó confiada en que eso picaría la curiosidad de Yamato_

_Ishida dudo un momento antes de contestar con una negativa – No, no me interesa, ahora si me disculpas: me retiro –levantó la guitarra que se encontraba apoyada en la pared y se dirigió a la salida._

_- ¿Estás completamente seguro de que no te interesa lo que he venido a decirte sobre Ken Ichijouji? –cruzó sus brazos a la vez que hablaba._

_- ¿Qué dijiste? –Yamato se había detenido en seco al oír el nombre de su Ken, pero aún así no volvió su rostro… simplemente para que no viera la cara de preocupación que adornaba su rostro._

_- Traigo un recado, de parte de Joe…_

_- ¡Ja! –la cortó Ishida, su preocupación fue reemplazada por una sonrisa algo burlona, volvió su cabeza hacia ella –por si no te enteraste, Joe Kido falleció hace cuatro días. –terminó esta frase con tristeza._

_- Ya lo sé –Niriel se veía impaciente, aunque no se dejó de notársele un dejo de tristeza en su voz. -… pero no vine a hablar de Joe, ahora… necesito tu ayuda para con Ken –sus ojos verdes fijos en los de Ishida -… se va a suicidar esta noche –soltó sin más rodeos _

_- ¿Qué! –Espetó, pero al momento agregó con aparente calma –estás mintiendo_

_- No, no estoy mintiendo –su mirada dura, como la de Yamato._

_- Claro que estás mintiendo –trataba de auto-convencerse –por que de lo contrario ¿como lo sabrías?_

_- Nunca lo creerías –cerró sus ojos un momento para volver a fijarlos en él_

_- Pruébame_

_- Joe me lo dijo… horas antes de fallecer._

_- Imposible._

_- Te dije que no me creerías… pero no importa eso ahora, lo que importa es que vayas por Ken antes de que sea demasiado tarde –levantó un poco la voz, su mirada era dura y en parte súplica._

_Yamato dudó por unos momentos… estaba a tentado a irse corriendo por su Ken, pero y ¿si no fuera cierto¿Y si?_

"_¿Pero y si fuera verdad lo que ella dice¿Y si Ken realmente esté pensando en quitarse la vida? Pero si es así… ¡estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, aquí cuestionándome si es verdad o no!_

_- El puente que se encuentra a los límites del distrito… -susurró sabiendo de antemano lo que haría Yamato -… date prisa. –se disponía a abandonar el estudio._

_- Espera…-fue lo que Niriel escuchó a sus espaldas, se volvió viendo a si el cómo Yamato tomaba su cazadora de una de las sillas y se dirigía hacia ella. – Gracias –le da un beso en la mejilla y para pronto ya había salido del estudio._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ishida paró en seco al ver una figura sentada en el barandal del puente. Sí, era Ken… ella tenía razón…

Pero el gusto de verlo no le duró mucho al ver como Ken dejaba el barandal arrojándose a las aguas turbulentas del canal.

.-¡No, Ken! –corrió hacia donde hace unos momentos había estado Ichijouji. Fijó su vista hacia abajo, hacia las oscuras aguas… Ken no salía y ni siquiera lo alcanzaba a divisar.

Sin perder más tiempo, saltó del barandal entrando en las frías y oscuras aguas - ¡Ken! –lo llamó al momento de salir a tomar aire, su cabello en los ojos impedía aún más su imposibilitada visión, así que lo apartó de su rostro, al igual que el agua que calaba en ellos. -¡Ken…! –a pesar de ser un buen nadador la corriente lo jaló hacia el fondo haciéndolo tragar un poco de agua.

"_¡Maldición, así nunca lo encontraré! _-esto era lo que pasaba por su cabeza mientras buscaba entre las aguas algún rastro del moreno. _"¿Dónde estás Ken, maldita sea?"_

Por si no fuera poco la lluvia arreció, volviendo casi nulas las esperanzas de Yamato de encontrar con vida a Ken.

.-¡No te dejaré morir, Ken¿Me escuchas? No permitiré que mueras!

---------------------------------------------------

C/K.- jeje, un poquito inquietante ¿no?

DC/K.- Eso si, te van a aventar pedradas… ya lo verás

C/K.- No me eches la sal TT.TT

DC/K.- Yo solo digo lo que pienso

C/K.- (susurrando) pero a veces ni piensas en como me vaya a sentir yo ¬¬

DC/K.- ¿Dijiste algo?

C/K.- No, nada

DC/K.- ¬¬

C/K.- Bien, ya veremos eso de las pedradas después

DC/K.- ¡Que despreocupada!

C/K.- ¬¬ ¿Acaso eso es malo?

DC/K.- Sip

C/K.- X-x bien, es en este punto donde nos despedimos de ustedes, dejen sus reviews!

Se despiden de ustedes, Dark Chibi Kaisie y su servidora Chibi Kaisie.

**Oh, please Dark Lady, **

**Let me cry in your arms. **

**Let me die in every tear I cry.**

**Kiss me, Dark Lady,**

**Kiss me and please don't let me think about anything anymore. **

**Let me forget everything I've say, everything I've made… Who I am.**


	23. Ríndete a mí

Nuestro Destino

Por: Chibi-Kaisie

_**ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS BONITAS QUE LO LEEN Y A NEKO-CHANS QUE ME ANIMÓ A PUBLICARLA. **_

_**AMIGA, SABES QUE ES PRACTICAMENTE TUYO.**_

C/K .- Volví! No había muerto

DC/K.- -.-U me lo temía

C/K.- ¬¬ en fin, después de tanto tiempo en espera, les traigo…

DC/K.- … un capítulo del asco

C/K.- TToTT Hieres mis sentimientos

DC/K.-n.n que bien!

C/K.- ¬¬ …. En fin, malas noticias…. TT.TT según esto no podemos responder reviews aquí, así que como quiera lo haré ya para el próximo veré que hacer al respecto…

**_» Arinayed.- _**Hola espero que sigas aquí, después de tanto. No, no intentaba matarte de un susto… pero en fin. Ah, la esperanza es lo que nunca muere…

DC/K.- Que? Ahora robas frases de otros?

C/K.- Déjame TToTT….. en fin, como te decía, Arinayed He de confesar que tal vez el fic esté en las recta final, todavía no es seguro, pero a mi me late que si. Preguntas sin resolver todavía………. espero que lo hagan por si solas xD. Espero y te guste el cap.

**_» Eli-chan1.- _**Espero que continúes aquí. XDDD Otra que le va a dar un infarto? Hehe. Te parece si en vez de entretenerte leyendo esto, pasas al cap. para ver que sigue? Saludos.

DC/K.- Esta me toca a mi…

**_» Atori-chan.- _**Hola, esperamos que sigas por aquí. Uy hay preguntas… a ver, trataré de hacer que Chibi-Kaisie las responda. Sobre las muertes… no sé… se te antoja matar a alguien, Chibi-Kaisie?

C/K.- Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero lo más seguro es que quién sabe

DC/K.- ¬¬…. Chistosita … Sigamos, violaciones o algo?

C/K.- Lee mi comentario de arriba…

DC/K.- u.u… bueno, sigan leyendo por favor, a ver si se desvelan las respuestas a lo que preguntaron. Solo espero que sean más entendibles las respuestas.

C/K.- ¬¬''

**_» Sara.- _**Saludos. Lo sé me tardé millones de años, pero si estás leyendo esto… pues que mejor n0n Sí TT.TT soy muy mala con Ken…

DC/K.- A penas te das cuenta… ¬¬

C/K.- ¬¬ ….en fin, volviendo, sobre tu deseo de Lemmon… veré que puedo hacer 0 yo quiero uno también, cuídate.

**_» Niriel.-_** Hola! Oye, por que me abandonas a Yomis? Hehe, bueno, espero que ya no lo dejes así. Y bueno… sobre si Yama podrá salvar a Ken, pues… lean este cap.

DC/K.- Espero el momento en que coincidamos para los dibujos. Cuídense.

C/K.- Muy bien, creo que es suficiente por ahora, pasemos al siguiente capítulo.

**Capítulo 23: Ríndete a mí...**

Acarició con su mano la pálida ahora fría mejilla de Ken. Pura suerte… había sido por pura suerte capaz de dar con el moreno. El rubio acomodó nuevamente las sábanas que tapaban el cuerpo de Ken.

Había, Ishida, permanecido despierto toda la noche, sentado a la cama, a lado de Ichijouji. Los primeros rayos anaranjados de Sol evidenciaban que pronto el silencio de la madrugada sería roto por el bullicio de las personas completamente ignorantes de los hechos que pasaron la noche anterior.

"_¿Por qué¿Qué hizo que tomaras la decisión de quitarte la vida, Ken?"_ Su vista se nubló. Una lágrima rebelde se coló terminando muerta en la mejilla derecha de Ken. Yamato cerró sus ojos tratando de reprimir el resto de ellas al igual que ese sentimiento latente que lo venía persiguiendo desde que Ken había saltado del barandal y lo había hallado en el fondo del canal.

Fue imposible. Sus lágrimas pudieron más que él y se deslizaron cuesta abajo por sus mejillas. El güero las limpió con el dorso de su mano, pero incluso así, no dejaron de fluir.

Incapaz de seguir peleando en contra de que sus lágrimas siguieran cayendo, levantó de la cama (donde el mismo estaba sentado) a Ken y lo abrazó con fuerza, permitiéndose sólo así llorar… desahogarse.

"_Maldición"_ Sollozó _"¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste…¿Acaso todo esto... todo, fue por nuestra culpa¿Fue por todo lo que dijeron de ti¿O acaso fue por lo que no hice por ti?"_

Colocó de nueva cuenta al moreno en la cama y lo cubrió con las sábanas, cuidando el más mínimo detalle: que una arruga por aquí u otra por allá… en fin, ya no importa entrar en explicaciones.

Salió de la habitación todavía limpiándose el rastro húmedo de sus lágrimas, con el corazón apretado en un puño… se sentía incapaz de estar a lado de Ken… lo que había hecho Ken lo sumía en una tristeza profunda en los límites de la depresión.

Cerró la puerta, recargándose en ella, ocultando su rostro con su mano izquierda… respiró profundamente una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces… para después levantar la vista y con furia y dolor impactar uno de sus puños contra la pared… sus lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

**Yamato's P.o.V**

Miro sin importancia la poca sangre que ha salido de mi reciente herida, "_es curioso… no siento dolor alguno como si estuviera a punto de morir… pero eso no es posible…me aprisiona, me asfixia este sentimiento…"_ lamo la sangre, mientras me dirijo a la sala y me dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón.

"_Esto no es posible… ¿Por qué llegaste a estos extremos, Ken?"_ me tiembla la voz incluso en mis pensamientos… Una desesperación sorprendente me envuelve, en mi vida había sentido tanta desesperación. _"¿Qué hacer ante todo esto¿Cómo actuar? "_

Me levanto de mi asiento, incapaz de permanecer quieto en un mismo lugar por más de un treinta segundos. _"Tengo que avisarles"_ murmuro para mi mismo refiriéndome, claro está, a los padres de Ken… _"Si esta es la manera en la que yo estoy reaccionando¿Cómo reaccionarán ellos al saberlo?"_

Tomo el auricular y busco en la agenda el número telefónico de la casa de la familia Ichijouji… Y lo marcó.

Espero.

Pero mientras espero a que la llamada sea atendida, me invade un terrible temor… mi mano comienza a temblar inconcientemente y al momento de oír que levantan el auricular y la voz de la Sra. Ichijouji del otro lado de la línea, corto la llamada.

No me atrevo, no me veo capaz de darles estas noticias, no de frente… y mucho menos por teléfono.

Cobarde. Soy un cobarde. _"¿Por qué no les puedo decir que es lo que pasó? Es lo mejor… es preferible que lo sepan ahora a que después… a pesar de eso, ellos DEBEN saberlo…"_

**Fin del P.o.V.**

El rubio Ishida alejó de su vista la agenda que parece recordarle con insistencia su cobardía momentos atrás… su mano derecha, cubriendo su rostro, en señal que evidenciaba su vergüenza ante si mismo… la deslizó por su cara hasta caer pesadamente a la nada.

Un nudo en la garganta, un pesado suspiro y la vista fija en el reloj de pared, percatándose de lo tarde o en este caso, de lo temprano que era. Las siete de la mañana, y él todavía sin siquiera acostarse a la cama… bien, eso ya no importaba, era un nuevo día, y habría que lidiar con el rumiar incesante de los hechos sucedidos hasta ahora y entonces, al igual con la pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

Se dirige a su cuarto a recoger las cosas, para así tomar un rápido regaderazo, como excusa para hacerse tomar coraje para cuando tenga que afrontar a los padres de su Ken. Nadie más podía hacerlo, y aunque pudieran… ahora Ichijouji no contaba con los demás, para ayudarlo… aunque pensándolo bien, Ken no hubiera tomado la tan estúpida idea de evitar, a toda costa, el prolongamiento de su estancia en el mundo de los vivos, si estuvieran los demás con él.

Con una mano puesta sobre la perilla de la puerta que separaba su cuarto, donde el moreno yacía, del resto del inmueble… se veía incapaz de girarla para entrar y recoger el cambio de ropa que se pondría en ese nuevo y no tan buen día.

El rubio tragó con fuerza, cerró los ojos, respiró larga y profundamente un par de veces y negando con la cabeza al imaginarse cuán patético se veía, giró la perilla y entró sigilosamente, aunque no era necesario hacerlo, sabía que su presencia no perturbaría a Ken en lo más mínimo. Sus ojos, al entrar, inmediatamente se fijaron en la pálida figura que se encontraba en la cama.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, tratando de salir de esa especie de trance en que le sumergía el admirar lo terso y pálido de su piel, haciendo quererlo contemplar todo el tiempo, como había sucedido durante toda la noche.

Casi a tientas encontró su ropa: pantalones de vestir, una camisa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, y unos boxers, todo de color negro. Iba a conjuntarlo todo con su cazadora, pero al momento de toparse con que en su clóset esta no se encontraba, fue cuando reparó en que anoche no se la había quitado al saltar del puente tras el moreno.

Otra punzada directa al corazón. Hiciera lo que hiciera, pensara lo que pensara, sus pensamientos SIEMRPE terminaban con Ken Ichijouji. Su precioso joven de tan solo 17 años, a quien amaba en secreto… ¬¬ aunque casi todo mundo (eso si se cuenta como todo mundo a Taichi y a Joe, que en paz descanse) lo sabía a excepción del mismo Ken.

Como había sido difícil para él hacerse a la idea de que aquél moreno de ojos amatistas era el dueño de su corazón… aquél que por muchas noches no lo dejaba dormir… _"Nunca supe realmente cuando llegué a enamorarme irremediablemente de él"_ una vista hacia atrás de reojo.

Otra vez.

Otra vez pensando en Ichijouji… se había vuelto una obsesión. Una dolorosa obsesión. Sí, por que habían empezado los problemas… tantas confusiones y tantas preguntas que sin respuesta quedaron. Así su razón había quedado dividida en dos. Y sufría por eso. Sufría por que si le daba por un lado o por el otro SIEMPRE lastimaría a alguien sumamente querido para él… y eso era lo último que Yamato quería.

Pero eso realmente no fue mucho impedimento para que el moreno Ichijouji reinara entre sus pensamientos. Cuando había estado en París, para "cuidar" a su abuelo, Ken había ido con él. Y cuando regresó al ÚNICO que realmente quiso ver era a Ken. Solamente a Ken.

Sonrió divertido. Y una risa algo irónica salió de sus finos labios. Hasta ahora, maldita sea, se percataba de que otra vez estuvo pensando en Ken Ichijouji.

Tomando al azar la primera chamarra que sus manos tocaran, cerró el clóset y con prisa, sin siquiera atreverse a mirar atrás, salió de la habitación.

-------------------------------------------------

Abrió la llave de la regadera, dejando que el agua en un principio fría tomara la temperatura adecuada, para momentos después entrar en ella, dejando que el agua golpeara con delicadeza su rostro y pecho.

Con ambas manos apoyadas contra la pared, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Su cabello pegándose a su rostro, ocultando sus ojos. Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su cabello, hasta su rostro acoplándose con las no perceptibles lágrimas que derramaba. Sus piernas le fallaron, al no poder soportar su peso más tiempo, al caer al azulejo de la regadera no pudo evitar rasparse una rodilla, pintando una poca cantidad de agua de rojizo.

- ¡Maldición! –Sollozó -¿Por qué demonios lo permití?

Y es que ¿hasta qué punto se sentía culpable? Le había faltado a su promesa. Le había fallado, de la manera más cruel que se puede encontrar: confiar en una persona, para que después te de la espalda. _"Actué como los demás"_ fue el pensamiento del rubio. Le había prometido que no iba a permitir que lo lastimaran de nueva cuenta… ¡había sonreído ante la mirada de total confianza que le había regalado el moreno aquélla vez, pero maldición que no mantuvo la puta promesa.

No había intervenido a favor de Ken¡ni siquiera se había movido para incluso intentarlo! para que Ichijouji viera que no estaba sólo, pero no. No había hecho nada. Y estaba casi completamente seguro que su falta de "iniciativa" cuando lanzaron aquella horda de acusaciones en contra de Ken, le había hecho más daño que cualquier cosa, majadería o insulto que le hubieran dicho los demás.

-------------------------------------------------

Una figura se encontraba acurrucada entre las sombras, en lo que parecía ser el suelo de la habitación, estancia o donde fuera que se encontrasen.

No podían acercarse a él, no hasta que él mismo se diera cuenta de su presencia y les permitiera al menos, hablar con él, pero a este paso, cuando sucediera eso, sería demasiado tarde.

Cruzó miradas con las dos jóvenes que lo acompañaban. Ellas tenían la mirada empañada con lágrimas y suma preocupación. La más alta de ellas, abrazaba a la otra de cabello castaño, quién ahora sollozaba entre los brazos de su amor, a la vez que contemplaba la figura que yacía en el suelo, en un estado muy similar a cuando uno está dormido, con una paz absoluta reflejada en su rostro, que de vez en cuando era perturbada, como si él fuera víctima de pesadillas.

- Tenemos que hacer algo, de lo contrario: morirá –estaba alterada y lo que más quería era ayudarlo, no quería quedarse ahí parada viendo como la vida de Ken Ichijouji se extinguía rápidamente.

- No podemos acercarnos, no podemos ayudarlo, por ahora…

- Yo tampoco lo quiero ver así –interrumpió la mas alta de las muchachas, poseedora de una larga cabellera lila –debe haber alguna manera de que despierte y nos vea. Con la que se pueda dar cuenta de que estamos aquí.

- Pero no la hay –él único joven de entre las tres se encontraba casi completamente resignado, ya habían intentado casi todo para hacer que Ken despertara… pero no había dado ningún resultado. Lo que les llevaba a la siguiente pregunta¿Qué era lo que no se les había ocurrido para llamar su atención y que seguramente funcionaría?

Hikari Yagami no soportó más y saliendo de su refugio, que eran los brazos de Miyako Inoue fue corriendo hasta topar con la barrera de cristal ahumado que los separaba a ellos de Ken Ichijouji.

- ¡Despierta, Ken! –Llamaba a gritos -¡Despierta, por favor! –a la vez que golpeaba con sus puños la barrera, con fuerza.

- No lo lograrás, evita el hacerte daño –una voz serena y muy familiar hizo eco en el lugar. _"Imposible"_ fue la palabra en la que coincidieron mentalmente los tres, antes de volverse a encarar a su interlocutor, no sin antes haberse cerciorado de que Ken Ichijouji estuviese detrás de la barrera todavía.

- ¡Káiser! –medio gritaron los tres al unísono al verlo avanzar por entre las sombras hacia ellos.

El Káiser, por su parte, simplemente sonrió casi imperceptiblemente e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente a modo de saludo.

- Seré sincero con ustedes, y les diré que me sorprende verlos por aquí –como inmediatamente se pudieron percatar Joe, Miyako y Hikari; el Káiser no había cambiado mucho, y no físicamente hablando, pues aún conservaba el cuerpo de cómo cuando tenía once años, sino que a lo que ellos se referían era que, a pesar de que sus ojos reflejaran preocupación, tristeza y cansancio, el dejo de sarcasmo que tanto lo había caracterizado no había abandonado su voz. Aunque su traje sí había cambiado, ya no era el que usaba cuando dictador digital, sino ahora llevaba el traje de color negro con distintas tonalidades de gris que hacían que el uniforme fuera más elegante que nada. Su cabello ya no seguía asemejando más al de Osamu Ichijouji, ahora tenía su propio estilo, adaptado al largo de su liso cabello, que llevaba a la misma altura que Ken.

- ¿Cómo…? –empezó Joe, pero se encontró sin poder terminar de formular la pregunta, ni siquiera en su mente.

- ¿Cómo es posible que precisamente YO sea quién esté aquí? –completó el Káiser con la mirada fija en el cuerpo _"dormido"_ de Ken, pero al recibir un completo silencio agregó: -eso era lo que querías preguntar¿me equivoco? – sonrió, sus ojos fijos en el mismo punto.

Joe asintió recorriendo con la mirada los alrededores hasta fijarla en el mismo punto que el antiguo gobernante digital, tenía la suya.

- Todo gracias a Ken –suspiró y cerró los ojos para que al abrirlos de nueva cuenta, su mirada se suavizara un poco, desconcertando un poco al resto. –él fue quien realmente creó en mí y me dio la… -una mueca irónica-…famosa segunda oportunidad.

Miyako estaba a punto de hablar cuando el Káiser la interrumpió adivinando sus pensamientos.

- Ustedes simplemente me quitaron el control de Ken. Ustedes le dieron la oportunidad de librarse de culpas a él, no a mí, él pagó por todo lo que yo hice –se acercó hacia donde estaba Hikari, quién no se movió de su lugar, pero el Káiser simplemente la pasó de largo llegando a la barrera de cristal ahumado.

Apoyó con suavidad una mano en ella, consiente que él era el centro de atención de las miradas de los otros, quienes seguían con aprehensión todos y cada unos de sus movimientos.

- Gracias –pronunció el antiguo gobernante digital, sacando de su contexto a los otros tres. Su frente apoyada ahora en la barrera, sus ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué…? – Miyako fue la primera en poder articular palabra

- Gracias –repitió el Káiser, siendo sincero consigo mismo, se sentía extraño pronunciando esta palabra.

Suspiró sabiendo de antemano que los muchachos a sus espaldas nunca se hubieran esperado que repitiera el _"Gracias"_ de una manera tan fácil, como la que acababa de pasar. Se volvió a encarar a ellos, ahora dándole la espalda a Ken –sé que ustedes fueron quienes lo han estado ayudando aunque él no se de cuenta de ello… -bajó su vista, señal clara de algo de sumisión. – No había podido detenerlo… -hablaba más para sí mismo como si de repente hubiera olvidado que frente a él estaban tres personas que, en el mundo real, estaban etiquetadas como muertas y que oían todos sus comentarios -… se había encerrado, no quería escucharme… no pude detenerlo.

Pareció recobrar conciencia de en donde y frente a quién estaba, por que levantó el rostro y les dio la espalda, volviendo a apreciar la figura de Ken.

Ahora Joe había comprendido de lo que hablaba el Káiser. Parecía que lo que Ken había hecho también le afectaba a él, no nada más a Yamato, como estaba muy seguro que así había sucedido.

**FLASH BACK**

_Ken Ichijouji estaba sentado en la silla, admirando el semblante de Joe Kido, quién se encontraba se encontraba completamente ignorante de la presencia de su visita. O al menos eso era lo que creía Ken._

_Joe lo observaba de frente, estaba sentado en la cama, más Ichijouji no lo veía, veía a su cuerpo acostado en la cama. Y el mismo Joe también lo hacía de momentos. _

_Realmente se había asustado la primera vez cuando había abierto los ojos y al volverse a ver más detalladamente la habitación, se había visto a si mismo acostado en la cama, con el semblante tranquilo, la piel un poco más pálida de lo normal; conectado a los aparatos._

_La verdad es que todavía, incluso ahora, cada vez que despertaba de su "sueño" y abría los ojos, se asustaba al verse a si mismo acostado inmutablemente en la misma posición, en la misma habitación… ese sentimiento de temor no lo abandonaba._

_Pero a pesar de todo eso, estaba conciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, era como un tipo de sueño, uno de esos que parecen interminables. Veía ir y venir a sus amigos y a sus compañeros de escuela, en fin, todo mundo que lo visitaba: desde Taichi Yagami hasta Takeru Takaishi…_

_Se removió incómodo en su lugar, al acordarse de Takeru. Takeru ni siquiera se asomaba a la habitación, pero eso no quería decir que no se diera cuenta de su presencia dentro del hospital. Y siempre, siempre iba acompañado de Daisuke Motomiya._

_Pero eso fue hasta hoy mismo, cuando el mismo Daisuke arrastró a Takaishi dentro de la habitación donde estaba. _

_Hace unas horas ambos habían entrado pudiéndose percatar Kido, del repentino cambio de ambiente: se había puesto más silencioso de lo que normalmente era con o sin visitas. Joe había escuchado toda su conversación. Había visto como una gran confusión y una pelea interna casi palpable en Takeru. ¿Se había arrepentido? _

_También había podido sentir la furia creciente de Daisuke mientras hablaba¿a quién había sido dirigida? A nadie, lo que pudo notar Joe, fue de que el enojo de Daisuke era más para si mismo, por no haber hecho nada al respecto para evitar su "accidente". Al igual pudo notar de la preocupación y miedo de Takeru al que Motomiya descubriera lo que realmente había pasado. Y aunque no estuvo muy seguro de lo que había pasado después, Takeru había salido apresurado seguido por un Daisuke muy preocupado pero supo que no esto no iba por buen camino para ninguno de los dos: ni para Ken ni para Takeru, algo con insistencia le decía que todo se podía salir más de lo que ya estaba de control. _

_**Joe's P.o.V**_

_Y había tenido razón al pensar de esa forma, aunque fui llevado de encuentro… _

_Mientras dormía, pero ahora sí en mi cuerpo, había tenido un tipo de "flash" de lo que iba a suceder después._

_Hice acopio de toda la energía que mi cuerpo había logrado recuperar durante mi ausencia en él, y desperté._

_Se sentía raro ver a través de mis ojos, sentir a través de mi piel, después de días de haber estado fuera._

_Sentí como si de repente hubiera olvidado todo lo que había visto u oído, no podía recordar nada, ni siquiera podía reconocer el lugar donde me encontraba. Ahí en la cama, me sentía como un niño._

_Me llamó la atención la chamarra que se encontraba en el respaldo de la silla. Confuso, la había tomado, había sacado de uno de los bolsillos de esta, un celular. Me volví a recostar en la cama, observando con admiración el curioso aparato, como si nunca en mi vida hubiera visto algo igual._

_Pero el sueño, el cansancio y la escasez de energía hacían que me sintiera adormilado, me tapé aún sin darme cuenta de lo torpe que eran mis movimientos, cerré los ojos y me dispuse a descansar._

_Al volverlos a abrir, volvía recorrer con mi vista la habitación. Ahora sí logré reconocer que me encontraba en un hospital, pero lo que me dejó estático y en estado de alerta fue el ver a Takeru Takaishi enfrente de mí._

_No quiso terminar de hacerme entender el por qué de sus acciones, ahí me di cuenta de lo torpe que eran mis movimientos. Fue tan fácil para Takeru hacerme callar, pero nunca logró que dejara de saber lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Pude ver como me regresaba a la cama y me colocaba a como estaba anteriormente, tomando el celular de Daisuke con él, al igual que la chamarra. "Nunca debiste saber nada" había repetido antes de salir de la habitación._

_En cambio yo me quedé ahí, fuera de mi cuerpo de nuevo, tratando de desentrañar sus palabras. Al cabo de unas horas, ya siendo de noche, me pude percatar de que la presencia de Daisuke y Takeru había salido del hospital, siendo reemplazadas por la de Mimí, quien seguramente pasaría la noche aquí._

_Cuando Ken vino a visitarme, como era su costumbre, fue cuando me acordé del flash que había tenido por la tarde. Y me acordé simplemente por que era de Ken Ichijouji de quien se trataba. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? _

_Fue cuando recordé una muy querida amiga mía, tenía ciertas habilidades que la dejaban ver cosas que el resto de las personas no, ganaba más de lo que perdía intentando así que como pude, fui en busca de ella a avisarle, para que de algún modo ella pudiera contactar a Yamato, para ayudar a Ken._

_**Fin del P.o.V.**_

_Ken se levantó de la silla, en la que había estado sentado por quién-sabe-cuantas horas seguidas, sacando a Joe Kido de sus recuerdos, trayéndolo de regreso al presente. Se asomó a la ventana observando con detenimiento la oscuridad de la noche y las calles mojadas por culpa del rocío de la madrugada, apartó la mirada de las calles para fijarla en el reflejo de Joe recostado en la ventana. Se volvió bruscamente al creer haber visto a alguien sentado en la cama junto a Joe Kido, cerró los ojos, tallándolos un poco, se desperezó, relajando así sus músculos tensos y algo adormecidos y volvió a su asiento, a lado del aprendiz de médico._

_Un mal presentimiento creciente en su interior, referente a Joe._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**-** Por eso mismo… -el Káiser sacó de sus recuerdos a Joe -… les daba las gracias, han hecho mucho por él.

- Sí, pero ahora no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlo… -el dejo de tristeza impreso en la voz de Hikari, sacó del sopor en que estaba medio sumergido el antiguo dictador.

La expresión del Káiser cambió. Se volvió más seria y con la tristeza nada más reflejada en sus ojos azul-amatista, desprovistos de lentes. Volvió su cabeza hacia atrás, observando como la figura en el piso, se acurrucaba tratando de evitar que su cuerpo se enfriara más. Se encaminó, el Káiser, hacia la barrera de cristal, atravesándola como si no estuviera ahí…

-------------------------------------------------

Despertó más no abrió los ojos. Todo estaba en calma… a lo lejos se podía apreciar el sonido de agua cayendo pero no lo podía identificar ¿Qué era ese sonido¿De donde provenía?

No podía sentir ni sus brazos ni sus piernas. ¿Estaba muerto? No, no podía ser eso porque claramente era capaz de escuchar sus propios latidos del corazón… uno tras otro. Entonces si no estaba muerto ¿Dónde estaba?

Abrió los ojos, teniéndolos que volver a cerrar por unos momentos por culpa de la, según él, excesiva luz dentro de la habitación, siendo que el día no podía estar más nublado. Al abrirlos de nuevo, se percató de que su visión se encontraba nublada y completamente distorsionada. Le llevó un par de minutos para empezar a medio distinguir algo.

Su cerebro procesaba información en un nivel más bajo al acostumbrado, haciendo que sus reacciones fueran lentas y algo torpes.

Logró, sin saber exactamente cómo, incorporarse de donde yacía acostado. Su cabeza dolía de manera palpitante, dificultándole, aún más, el procesamiento.

Lentamente y con cuidado probó si sus manos y piernas respondían a las órdenes que su cerebro les daba. Al estar seguro de que sus extremidades no le fallarían, se acercó al borde de la mullida cama y miró a su alrededor.

La habitación se encontraba algo desordenada. Libros desparramados sin cuidado a lo largo y ancho del escritorio de madera de roble y un computador escondido entre ellos. CD's apilados en una torre cerca del estéreo, una guitarra eléctrica apoyada en la pared, a lado de la ventana, mientras en el piso había un montoncito de hojas de papel de libreta con letras de canciones escritas en ellas. Y una televisión enfrente de la cama, cerca de la mesita de noche con más CD's y algunas revistas encima.

Apoyó su peso en sus piernas, y con cuidado y algo tambaleante se levantó. Su espalda dolía ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido en cama? Su jaqueca había incrementado, pero simplemente trataba de ignorarla.

Caminó hacia la puerta, apoyándose de vez en cuando en las paredes. Al alcanzarla, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta. Observó con cuidado el panorama que se mostraba del otro lado… ya lo había visto anteriormente, pero ¿cuando?

Volvió su vista hacia el interior de la recámara. De pie, ahí, al marco de la puerta lo hacía sentirse como si fuera víctima en esos momentos de un deja vû (C/K.- por si no saben es la sensación de haber vivido o hecho algo con anterioridad)

Empezaba su cerebro a trabajar con más velocidad, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, alcanzando los niveles normales de procesamiento, incrementando rápidamente su dolor de cabeza, sintiéndolo punzante sobre la sien y sobre el dolor su mano derecha tratando de apaciguarlo.

Dejó de lado las extrañas sensaciones que le provocaba estar ahí, y se encaminó por el pasillo, pasando por la sala, no vio a nadie… entró en la cocina, en la que tampoco había ninguna persona en ella. Pensándolo detenidamente… la cocina era el único lugar que se le hacía desconocido para él. Pero lo que si le era asquerosamente obvio desde el momento que despertó, fue que no era el apartamento en el que vivía con sus padres… pero ¿Dónde se encontraba, entonces¿Por qué no podía recordar nada?

Y como si fuera el último deseo de un condenado a muerte, todo le llegó de golpe. Todos y cada unos de los hechos por los que había pasado. Desde el día en el que se encontró con Yamato Ishida en el parque después de un día de lluvia, hasta cuando se veía a si mismo saltando de un puente hacia aguas turbias.

Calló de rodillas, sujetándose con fuerza la cabeza. El dolor estaba ahí constante y no nada más en su cabeza, sino que en su corazón también. Ahora recordaba… recordaba con mucha claridad, más de la que él quería, las palabras dichas por su padre, aunadas a las dichas por su hermano y a las de Joe Kido.

Sus lágrimas corrían en abundancia por su rostro.¿Qué hacía ahí, donde quiera que estaba¿Qué es lo que hacía ahí y vivo cuando el mismo se había cerciorado de que nadie estuviera a su alrededor para evitar su muerte¿Quién era lo suficientemente cruel como para no dejarlo morir en paz, obligándolo a vivir?

No.

Ya no podía vivir. Ya no **quería** vivir. ¿Qué más daba continuar con lo que había planeado ya muchos años atrás? Sí, antes, cuando niño había intentado quitarse la vida por creer que era lo más justo para los demás; en cambio ahora, creía que era lo más justo para él.

Ahora… Ahora no había nadie a su alrededor¿o si? Nadie podía detenerlo¿verdad?

Se acercó a las gavetas, buscando lo que fuera de ayuda para llevar a cabo su cometido. Y encontró un cuchillo. Lo observó con cuidado

Algo sencillo, algo muy común, pero efectivo. Sonrió para sus adentros. Nadie le privaría del derecho de morir. Nadie.

Colocó la hoja de metal contra la palma de su mano izquierda, quería comprobar su filo, al simple contacto la piel se abrió, dando paso al cálido líquido color carmín desde la herida. Pareció dudar por un momento. La mano que sostenía al cuchillo por el mango temblaba ligeramente. Apretó el agarre y con los recuerdos dolorosos inundando su mente, levantó con la derecha el filoso objeto, llevándolo hasta el cuello, la filosa hoja contra su piel. Presionó abriendo una herida, para luego suspirar y profundizarla.

- No te atrevas –una voz extremadamente fría, dura y cerca le advirtió, mientras con un fuerte agarre sobre su mano evitó que la herida profundizara lo suficiente como para poner en peligro su vida. Sintió como con una fuerza extraordinaria, casi imposible de parar, se le era retirado el cuchillo (junto con su mano) que pedía a gritos por la sangre del moreno.

Ken volvió su cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos azul glacial de Yamato Ishida, quien estaba a sus espaldas, mirándolo con enojo.

- Yamato –susurró Ken, al reconocerlo, perdiéndose en sus ojos azules que reflejaban ira.

Reaccionó.

¿Así que fue Yamato quien había evitado que desapareciera su dolor junto con su vida?

Y sintió ira. Coraje al saberlo.

- ¿Por qué? –susurró entrecerrando sus ojos, conteniendo su enojo, su mano derecha apretando con más fuerza el mango del punzo-cortante objeto.

- Es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti, Ken –el hablar sin gritarle al moreno y usar, más aparte, su nombre de pila no eran buenas señales por parte del güero en esos momentos.

- ¡Suéltame! –ordenó con voz susurrante -¡ahora!

Yamato levantó el cuchillo, la mano de Ichijouji aún sosteniendo el arma y la suya aprisionando la del moreno. Se acercó a Ken, su mirada se había endurecido aún más, la diferencia de los escasos tres o cuatro centímetros de altura se hizo más notoria.

Ken admiraba, aunque inconsciente el semblante del güero. Mientras luchaba en contra de que su enojo pasara al ver ante sus ojos escenas de ese sueño en el que él mismo y ese rubio enfrente de él eran los protagonistas.

- ¿Para que? –la voz fría de Yamato Ishida lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos- ¿Para que te mates¿En mi presencia y en mi propia casa? –le era casi imposible molestarse, estamos hablando de una persona quien no quiere vivir más y súmale, a parte, que es la persona a quien uno ama con toda el alma

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de escalofriante silencio.

–…Entonces eres un maldito cobarde, tratando de buscar la salida fácil.

Esto le llegó como hielo al estómago a Ken.

- No me interesa lo que pienses, Ishida –trató de soltarse de su agarre, pero éste era como de acero. -¡Suéltame maldita sea¡Nunca debiste haberme salvado, no quería que lo hicieras, no te lo pedí¡Con un carajo, maldito seas, Yamato¡Te odio!

El rubio quedó en una pieza al oír estas últimas cinco palabras por parte del moreno. No podía creerlo, Ken... su Ken lo odiaba por haberlo obligado a vivir, por haber evitado que la estupidez de quitarse la vida se completara.

Con un movimiento rápido, tomando por sorpresa a Ishida, Ken se liberó de su agarre, ocasionándole, como consecuencia, una cortada no muy profunda en la mejilla izquierda a unos cinco centímetros por debajo del ojo del chico.

- Entonces, si es así... –Yamato se limpió descuidadamente el hilo de sangre que corría por su mejilla. Su voz temblaba de rabia ligeramente, aunque parecía calmada. -... por favor –continuó –trata de matarte cuando yo no esté presente, por que de lo contrario... –tragó y apretó sus puños con fuerza a la vez que sentenciaba -... no dudaré en detenerte, te lo juro –le arrebató el arma blanca con rapidez y la aventó a como cayera, al fregadero.

Un ruido estrepitoso al caer el objeto.

La duda se asomaba por el rostro del moreno, sobre todo su enojo.

**Ken's P.o.V**

Sus palabras no me quieren dejar en paz¿por qué no me son indiferentes? "... por favor, trata de matarte cuando yo no esté presente, por que de lo contrario no dudaré en detenerte, te lo juro" No me lo harás creer, Yamato, nada de lo que me digan es cierto, me niego a creer...

"No deberías jurar en vano, Yamato" Sonrío internamente.

- ¿Ah, si¿Y por que habría de hacerlo¿Acaso no sería lo mejor para ustedes? ...

"Olvida sus palabras" me digo "olvídalas, son puras mentiras, nada es cierto"

-...tenías un asiento en primera fila para verme morir, pero tu lo desperdiciaste ¿por qué? –abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que lo hiciera lo interrumpo - ¿Acaso no ibas a poder dormir en la noche? –pregunto con sarcasmo –¿O simplemente quieres hacer tu obra de caridad del año? –pero recuerdo la mirada de odio que me dirigieron la vez pasada "¿o es por Takeru, Yamato?"cierro las manos en puños, una la siento húmeda a causa de la sangre -¿O lo que realmente quieres es matarme con tus manos¡Vamos, entonces¡Adelante! –lo reté a la vez que abría mis brazos exponiendo mi pecho desprotegido ante él.

Él sonrió ante esto, muy imperceptible, pero casi puedo jurar que lo hizo.

- Si verte muerto es lo que quiero, créeme...-entrecerró sus ojos y me tomaba de la la mano izquierda, la que tengo lastimada. Y como cosa hecha adrede, enterraba sus dedos en el corte que me acababa de hacer -... que me hubiera dado igual...-apretó con más fuerza su agarre, estaba prácticamente quemándome, pero no dejo que vea que me afecta en algo o en este caso, que me hiere -... si te mataba yo o te matabas tú y nunca, te lo digo nunca me hubiera tomado la molestia de buscarte en ese canal.

Su agarre se soltó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para liberarme, fijo mi vista en mi mano y me percato del pedazo de venda de gasa que cubre el dorso de mi mano, era como si hace unos segundos esta no hubiera estado ahí.

**FIN P.o.V.**

Sin importarle si a Ken le hubiera quedado claro lo que le había dicho, si confiaba en él o no y dando por finalizada la discusión, lo llevó casi a rastras hasta la sala.

- ¡Quédate ahí! –ordenó señalando con la mano uno de los sillones color arena y salía de la sala en dirección que Ichijouji reconoció daba para el cuarto en donde había despertado. Ken ni siquiera se sentó, permaneció ahí obedientemente mientras con su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza la herida, (justamente el lugar donde Yamato Ishida había puesto su mano), haciendo que la sangre escurriera de sus manos hasta el suelo, evitando que manchara el tapizado de los sillones.

Yamato por su parte, había entrado en el baño y cerrado la puerta, se encontraba frente al espejo, pensando detenidamente lo que había dicho, como había actuado y las respuestas de Ken. Miró su reflejo, e instantáneamente se llevó la mano izquierda a su reciente herida, manchando sus dedos aún más de sangre, combinando la suya y la de Ken. Suspiró. Supuso haber sido muy duro con Ken, pero no había podido actuar de otra manera, es que simplemente le repateaba el que quisiera acabar con su vida.

Lanzó un suspiro ahogado al aire, tomo de la repisa del baño, algo de gasa, vendas, algodón, alcohol etílico para repetir el proceso de lavar heridas y curarlas, primeramente se limpió la herida para después lavarse las manos y quitarse la sangre que traía en ellas..

Regresó a la sala, Ken estaba en medio de la sala, un pequeño charco de sangre estaba en el piso, debajo de la mano, y su ropa (o más bien, la ropa de Yamato que llevaba puesta Ken) estaba manchada de la sangre que había alcanzado a filtrarse por la reciente herida hecha en su cuello.

- Siéntate –ordenó Yamato. Había suavizado el tono de su voz, estaba más que preocupado por la herida que el moreno se había provocado en el cuello.

Ichijouji hizo como le pidieron. Se sentó en un sillón, evitando que la sangre que salía de la palma de su mano manchara la tapicería del mueble. Yamato se puso en cuclillas, en frente de Ichijouji, y sin importarle si su presencia era recibida o no, impregnó un pedazo de algodón en alcohol.

Ishida pudo ver como Ken entrecerraba los ojos debido al ardor que provocaba el alcohol en su herida, hizo de cuenta que no había notado nada. Pero le fue imposible, su mirada se había suavizado un poco, no se veía capaz de contener su enojo lo suficiente enfrente de Ken Ichijouji.

La dichosa herida en el cuello, la que más preocupaba a Ishida no era ni muy grande ni muy profunda. Eso sí, había sangrado mucho, pero no era uno de esos casos que necesitase internarse en un hospital. Después de haber limpiado y haberle puesto una gasa a la herida, siguió con la que tenía en la palma de la mano.

Tomó la mano izquierda de Ken y mientras impregnaba el decimotercero pedacito de algodón con alcohol, admiraba rayando en el embelesamiento los finos y largos dedos, que cubiertos de sangre, al igual que su ropa, le daba a Ichijouji una apariencia diabólica, siendo que el chico no podía estar más cerca de la inocencia. Yamato sonrió internamente al simplemente pasar este pensamiento por su mente. Al terminar con la herida, se dispuso a limpiar la sangre que había manchado el suelo.

- ¿Por qué? –fue la repentina pregunta del moreno, sacando de sus pensamientos al güero, quién volvió su rostro hacia él, con una mirada de extrañeza. -¿Por qué haces esto? –señaló los vendajes que llevaba en las manos y la gasa en el cuello -¿Por qué tú…? –esta última pregunta se refería sin duda alguna a la razón por la que había evitado a toda costa que se matara.

La mirada de Yamato Ishida se perdió por unos instantes en la del moreno, quién hacía todo lo posible por sostenerle la mirada, sin siquiera parpadear o tratar de rehuirle.

- La verdad es por que…-comenzó Yamato, pero no pudo continuar. ¿Qué le podía decir? "… por que no quería que murieras, por que te necesito…" o "…por que no me sería posible vivir sin ti…" _'Eso es cursi'_ se dijo a si mismo.

"_Vamos…" _se reprendió mentalmente Ishida _"…nunca me lo creería…" _un tono de tristeza y resignación, mientras trataba de acallar esa voz en su cabeza que le decía como hacer las cosas a una manera no muy propia de él. Desvió su mirada de la de Ken.

- … la verdad es por que…-volvió a repetir, trabándose en la misma parte –Ichijouji ahora lo miraba con insistencia esperando la respuesta por parte de Ishida, su mirada se había perdido un poco de brillo, pero al levantarla de nuevo y fijarla en los ojos de Ken, había tomado el brillo característico de haber tomado una decisión.

Pero Ken Ichijouji no supo que seguía a esas palabras dichas por Yamato Ishida. Porque segundos después estaba siendo besado por Ishida, con tanta ternura y amor que le era imposible describir.

-… Te amo-terminó ahora sí, Yamato al terminar el beso, la frase, dejando a Ken Ichijouji en shock, mientras, en sus pensamientos, el Káiser asentía levemente, evidenciando que ya sospechaba que la respuesta de Yamato Ishida fuera algo por el estilo.

**FLASHBACK**

…_El portador de la esperanza lo iba acorralando por el pasillo, haciendo que el chico de ojos amatista topara con la puerta que daba a su cuarto. _

_Takeru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en la que se detectaba cierta lujuria mientras que acercaba su cuerpo al de Ken y apoyaba sus manos en la puerta para evitar que el chico escapara._

_.-¿...que te...?-pero no pudo completar la pregunta, Takeru ahogó sus palabras con un beso algo brusco, pero que curiosamente para el rubio no fue tan desagradable, hubiera disfrutado ese beso, si esa persona, a quién estuviera besando no fuera Ken. _

_El beso se iba intensificando, Ken no correspondía, estaba completamente perplejo, su mente estaba confundida..._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Ken's P.o.V**

Cierro los ojos, tratando de borrar el recuerdo de cuando Takeru me había violado. Había empezado todo de una forma parecida… pero ahora, Yamato había dicho… No. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir? No es posible. Definitivamente no le escuché decir un _"Te amo"_

**» _Pero si eso fue lo que dijo _**–el Káiser se encontraba muy tranquilo… no me explico por que _-**…dijo muy claramente que te amaba.**_

No, no lo ha dicho –me niego a creerlo rotundamente

**_»…Como quieras, Ken… pero yo te estoy diciendo, lo que yo escuché… _**-el Káiser lanzó un suspiro ahogado a la vez que cerraba los ojos, con una expresión en su rostro que pude interpretar como _"Más infantil no puedes, Ken"_

**Fin del P.o.V.**

Yamato se había quedado estático al momento de que sus palabras llegaran a sus oídos y al percatarse de lo que había hecho. No podía creerlo, le había dicho a Ken que lo amaba y a parte lo había besado… No que fuera mentira, pero… no era el momento adecuado para decírselo. Simplemente había esperado que cuando le dijera fuera una ocasión especial… no que fuera por la estupidez de no haber razonado lo que estaba pensando hacer y dejarse llevar.

Ahora en shock, estaba esperando la reacción de Ken, quién por lo visto se encontraba tan o más sorprendido que el mismo Yamato Ishida, por lo sucedido.

Pero Ichijouji no se movió. De hecho no había hecho ningún movimiento en lo absoluto. Era como si de repente se hubiera perdido entre sus pensamientos y el rubio no dudaba que estuviera en eso.

El moreno parpadeó un par de veces para tratar de salirse de su ensimismamiento.

Mientras Yamato Ishida no hacía otra cosa más que admirarlo. Su mente ya no estaba razonando nada. Se acercó nuevamente a Ichijouji, quién a penas lograba volver a la realidad. Le besó de nuevo.

- ¡No! – Ichijouji se levantó de repente sacando de su trance a Yamato, en el proceso, percatándose lo que nuevamente había hecho sin siquiera darse cuenta.

**Yamato's P.o.V.**

Lo besé de nueva cuenta, y yo ni por enterado. ¿Por qué se me hace difícil separarme de su boca ahora?

- ¡No! –casi gritó, incorporándose. Ahora sí, logrando yo poder separarme de él. Yo quedé a sus pies, ocultando mi rostro de su mirada, avergonzado por la poca resistencia que pude colocar para evitar todo… ¡pero claro que no pude… claro que no…! No, por que… yo lo quería…

Levanto ligeramente la vista, sin dejar de ocultar mi rostro… no quiero ver su mirada de odio o de repulsión hacia mí, y puedo ver como apretaba con fuerza sus puños, tratando de calmarse.

**Ken's P.o.V**

Me besó... de nuevo... ¿pero¿Qué demonios me hizo Yamato¿Por qué no me veo capaz de moverme para irme de aquí por mi propia cuenta? Me extraña que el Káiser no haya intervenido esta vez.

Aprieto con fuerza mis puños. Por la maldita sensación que me provocaron sus labios sobre los míos. Una maldita sensación que no se por qué sentí.

No se ha levantado, sigue ahí hincado, como pidiendo perdón por lo que acaba de suceder, su cabello rubio tapándole el rostro.

**Yamato's P.o.V.**

Siento su mirada en mí... es penetrante, como la mía... Pero ahora no estoy en condiciones de comparar cual es más que otra ya que, mis defensas bajan cuando Ken está en la misma habitación que yo.

¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido¿Por qué fui lo tan sumamente pendejo como para creer que me devolvería el beso y que me diría que me amaba?

Por favor. ¿Acaso no yo soy el realista¿Por qué me ilusioné con eso¿Por qué llegué a pensar aunque fuera por unos míseros momentos que me correspondería?

**Fin del P.o.V.**

Ninguno se había movido. Simplemente se habían quedado ahí donde estaban sin casi atreverse a respirar. El ambiente estaba algo tenso… demasiado.

- Lo… lamento… –Ichijouji entrecerró un poco los ojos al escuchar la voz de Ishida. Había en ella algo diferente, pero el moreno no lo había podido descifrar. -… no por lo que dije… no era mentira, sino que… me precipité… no debí… -pero Yamato cortó ahí la frase. Yamato no le había hablado viéndolo a los ojos como acostumbraba a hacer, sino todo lo contrario. Su vista seguía fija en el suelo.

- Eso no es cierto... me refiero a que no te arrepientes del todo¿verdad?… –fueron las palabras que el Káiser se las había arreglado para que Ken las dijera. Quién se sorprendió a si mismo al reconocer su voz diciéndolas.

El rubio solo hizo un ademán de levantar la cabeza, más no lo hizo.

Yamato agachó un poco más la cabeza al notar que Ken descendía hasta estar a su altura. - Yo… -empezó.

**Ken's P.o.V.**

"_¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?" _casi le gritaba al Káiser. Después de haberme oído a mi mismo haber dicho esas palabras. Pero el Káiser se hizo de oídos sordos por que ni siquiera me volvió a ver.

**» Calla, parece que me malinterpretó… **–fue lo único que dijo y para cuando me di cuenta estaba a lado de Yamato Ishida, mi nerviosismo a todo lo que daba ya que el recuerdo de Takeru de hace tiempo se sobrepone en mis pensamientos.

Su cabello dorado seguía cubriendo sus ojos. Su voz se había oído muy diferente… había un factor que hacía que se oyera más... más... no sé... bueno, en fin, no se oía como la de él.

De manera casi mecánica (e ignorando el que casi me rogara a mi mismo que no lo hiciera) mi mano se posó sobre su rostro y lo noté húmedo, él no se movió, más si se sobresaltó un poco. Extrañado, aparté los mechones de cabello que cubrían sus ojos y rostro.

Nunca me lo habría esperado.

Ahí estaba Yamato Ishida con los ojos llorosos, sus lágrimas caían al piso y él no hacía nada para evitar que lo viera.

Una visión impactante... nunca había visto a Yamato Ishida tan afectado. Nunca.

**Fin del P.o.V.**

Ahí estaba Yamato, con el alma por los suelos, llorando silenciosamente mientras Ken lo observaba a la vez que sentía su corazón partírsele. ¿Por qué Yamato se encontraba tan afectado?

Necesitaba hacer algo. Lo que fuera, no podía soportar ver a Yamato así. Pero antes de que Ichijouji actuara, Yamato levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos azul-amatista de Ken. E Ishida se sorprendió, nunca creyó que Ken seguiría en el departamento todavía, pero todavía no se podía cantar victoria… todavía se temía la reacción de Ken. Temía a lo que Ken dijera, por que sabía que fuera lo que fuera (como hace poco, al evitar que intentara matarse) lo destrozaría por dentro.

Más Ken no decía nada. De hecho, se le había pasado la confusión y el recuerdo de Takeru de alguna u otra manera había desaparecido, por el momento, de sus pensamientos, siendo reemplazado por aquél sueño.

- Lo siento –pronunció Ken, sorprendiendo al rubio y a si mismo de pasada, por que de nueva cuenta el Káiser se las había arreglado para hacer lo mismo… de nuevo. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos, para así hacerse de la visión mental del Káiser, pero…

- No… -respondió con firmeza, Yamato. Una firmeza que no cuadraba con su aspecto: los ojos algo rojos, e hinchados con lágrimas a medio secar. Yamato se estaba haciendo a la idea de que el suceso no había pasado. Así debía de ser, por su bien y más que nada por el de su amado Ken.

El rubio Ishida se puso de pie, dejando en cuclillas a Ken, se limpió los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas.

- Espera…-escuchó que susurraba Ken. Sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su voz. Su voz era, como hace unos instantes, sarcástica y algo fría, una voz que, si mal no recordaba, hace mucho que Ken no la utilizaba.

Por eso mismo había flaqueado, por que había podido esperarse un golpe, un insulto o algo por el estilo, de parte de Ken, después de haberlo besado dos veces… podía haberse esperado cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa excepto el que usara ese tipo de voz. Más sin embargo, Yamato obedeció, claro que sin poderle dar la cara a su interlocutor.

- ¿Acaso es cierto lo que estoy viendo? –a su espalda, Ken hablaba susurrante, el tono de su voz sin cambiar. -¿Dejarías retractarte sobre tus sentimientos hacia él, simplemente por el miedo de que él te rechazara?

- ¿Cómo? –Yamato se volvió, podría haber jurado oír a Ken hablar de si mismo en tercera persona.

- Ya me había dado cuenta desde antes que dijeras nada, pero nunca le dije –continuó sin prestar mucha atención a como decía las cosas –tú siempre estabas ahí tratando de ayudarlo, apoyándolo… Joe también lo sabía, en lo que respecta, no somos nada tontos.

El rubio estaba en silencio, realmente Ken **SI** estaba hablando sobre si mismo en tercera persona. Y esto le confundió.

- ¡Pero no…! Ken nunca se dio cuenta de eso… ¬¬ el muy… ciego, incluso ahora trataba de negarlo –a cada palabra que era pronunciada Yamato seguía confundiéndose más y más. –y ahora… -bajó el volumen de su voz, a la vez que parecía percatarse de algo -… creo que ya la regué. –esto último no lo alcanzó a escuchar Ishida. –Pero ya ni modo… -después de esto, volvió a subir el volumen de su voz –pensé que no serías de esas personas que se dan por vencidas tan fácilmente… tú mismo se lo dijiste¿no? Eres un cobarde.

El mayor había entrecerrado los ojos al momento de oír las mismas palabras que él mismo había pronunciado, pero ahora de la boca de Ken Ichijouji.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación y un _"Ya veremos que tanto dices para negarlo, Ken"_ se acercó con paso decidido a Ishida quién se vio incapaz de moverse de su lugar.

Y le besó.

Yamato estaba en shock.

Y al recuperar conciencia de donde estaba y con quién, trató de separarse del cuerpo cálido de Ken Ichijouji, más este último había puesto su mano en la nuca de Yamato, para profundizar el beso y no dejarlo escapar.

Ishida no pudo más y rindiéndose a sus deseos, abrazándolo, devolvió el beso. Sintió como se estremeció un poco y lentamente había dejado de besarlo. Más el rubio, no se detuvo, siguió explorando con un hambre inigualable la boca del moreno, quién luchaba por zafarse de su abrazo posesivo.

**Ken's P.o.V.**

"_¿Káiser?" ­_–demonios, no lo encuentro por ningún lado y para colmo bloqueó que viera lo que esta pasando… ¿Qué tanto le estará diciendo a Yamato¿Por qué no me dejará ver? Necesito saber que está pasando…

_**» Ya veremos que tanto dices para negarlo, Ken… –**oí_su voz haciendo eco por mi cabeza, y pasados unos segundos empecé a ganar control sobre mi cuerpo nuevamente. Y no por que lo hubiera perdido, sino que a veces se lo cedo al Káiser por que confío en que haga nada malo.

Al recobrar completo conocimiento y control sobre mi cuerpo, puedo notar que algo no está del todo "normal" por así decirlo. Fue ahí donde caigo en cuenta que la boca de Yamato estaba en la mía, besándome con tanta pasión que nunca creí capaz de imaginarme.

Trato de moverme. Aunque también me percato de que mis brazos rodean su cuello, una mano en su nuca, ayudando a profundizar el beso.

Me alarmé.

"_¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Káiser?" _–le pregunto desesperado, tratando de salirme de su abrazo.

**_» Lo mereces… lo mereces –_**lo dijo en un tono tranquilo, su tono inspiraba confianza, más sus palabras… no tanto.

El beso acabó, entrecortando nuestras respiraciones. Y perdí conocimiento de mi alrededor. No podía ver a nadie ni a nada que no fuera Yamato Ishida. No podía escuchar si el Káiser hablaba o si siquiera estuviera conmigo y no perdido en mis pensamientos.

Nada existía. Nada, excepto Yamato.

Yo ya no sabía lo que hacía en ese momento. Esa misma extraña sensación había vuelto a ser más intensa. Adormece mis sentidos, adormece mi razón.

Me acerco lentamente, con cierto aire de timidez. Él me mira con calidez, todavía no había soltado su abrazo aunque sí lo había aflojado un poco, sus brazos descansan en mi cintura. Le abrazo con fuerza como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Siento como una de sus manos acaricia mi cabello, dándome seguridad, diciéndome como cierto tiempo atrás, que estaría él para mí.

Me hizo sentir bien. Me hizo sentir querido… amado. Sonreí a este último pensamiento.

Levanto la cabeza y mi mirada se encuentra con sus ojos color azul glacial. Toma mi barbilla con delicadeza, y me besa de nuevo, un beso tranquilo y delicado. Y yo le respondo, no entiendo qué rumbo estén tomando las cosa ahorita… pero simplemente no me siento con la ganas ni en condiciones de analizar nada, ni pensar en un futuro, por que casi lo perdía al intentar eliminar mi existencia de este mundo.

**_» ¡Maldita sea! _**–Soltó de repente el Káiser, y aunque insistí en que me dijera la razón de la maldición dicha, él simplemente se mantenía en silencio. Y es que había estado tan ensimismado observando a Yamato que no me enteré del por que. **_–Necesito hacer algo al respecto…_**–fue su último comentario al aire.

**-----------------------------------------**

C/K.- hehe, hehe n-nU que les pareció?

DC/K.- Te expreso mi opinión sincera, ahorita?

C/K.- Y si me la mandas por mail? n-nU

DC/K.- ¬¬

C/K.- En fin, ya no tomaré mucho tiempo. Ya saben: Reviews para saber como lo consideran… y ya, creo.

DC/K.- Hace rato dijiste que va por la recta final, es cierto?

C/K.- Supongo que si, no se.

DC/K.- ok

C/K.- Bien, ahora nos despedimos de ustedes.

**Se despiden de ustedes, Dark Chibi Kaisie y su servidora Chibi Kaisie**

**Darkness is behind me**


	24. The riddle gets solved…

Nuestro Destino:

Por: Chibi- Kaisie

**Dedicado con muchísimo gusto a Neko-Chan's (mucha suerte en tus estudios ñ.ñ) y a todas las demás personas que se molestan en leer esto y también, a las personas que dejan sus reviews.**

C/K.- Albricias, albricias, que estamos de nuevo por aquí.

DC/K.- Luego de más de siete meses de ausencia… cualquiera diría que estabas ocupada

C/K.- ¬¬…

DC/K.- Y por supuesto que claro que no lo estabas… (A las/los lectores) no se crean sus mentiras, nada de lo que dice es cierto.

C/K.- En fin, uu que bueno es verlos a todos por aquí de nuevo…

DC/K.- (suspiro) si claro…

C/K.- Bueno, como ya hay manera para responder reviews por aparte del cap. Me parece que lo responderé por allá D… S a ver si le sé xDDD. Por cierto, Reviews anónimos con mail los responderé por el mismo. D

Por cierto, hubo un par de reviews anónimos que no pude contestar, me regresaban el mail, así que los contestaré por aquí. D

**» Yaminu**.- Me alegra mucho que te gustase mi fic. Estoy muy feliz. Bueno, bienvenida a todo esto.Pues claro, no eres la primera persona...( y no creo que seas la última) en decir que los últimos capítulos del fic estuvieron algo (¿algo?) revueltos, xDDDD. Si quieres puedes preguntar de lo que no entendiste, y bueno... si hay riesgo de arruinarte cierta parte que sucederá, pues tomaré en cuenta tus preguntas para que sean aclaradas en un capítulo posterior.

**» Najiamico**.-¿En serio se te hizo revuelto:S rayos, tendré que decirle a alguien ajeno que lo lea para ver si le puedo corregir ese revoltijo en capítulos posteriores. O si quieres, dime tú, que no te quedó claro. Bueno, después de mucho tiempo:S ya me decidí al fin subir el capítulo. :D hehe, espero que lo disfrutes. XDDD Yo también espero el final con ansias XD.

DC/K.- uu Bien, terminado esto…prosigamos con el capítulo, antes que te linchen por hacerlos esperar.

C/K.- Claro ñ.ñU.

**Capítulo 24: The riddle gets solved… (1)**

Con deleite observó el cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de él. Piel morena era alumbrada por los rayos anaranjados del Sol, haciendo contraste con la suya: pálida.

Era tarde, el Sol se ocultaba. Dándole un toque de frescura a la que ya pronto sería la noche.

Sus manos recorrían con exquisita delicadeza el cuerpo contiguo a él, explorando lo que estaba a punto de conquistar… tanto tiempo esperando por este momento, tanto tiempo necesitándolo a él.

Su mano derecha terminó rozando el miembro excitado del otro, haciéndole gemir en urgencia para calmar su estado.

Con una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro y un brillo de lujuriosa malicia en los ojos, con la yema de su dedo índice, trazó círculos y acarició la longitud del pene del moreno, provocando que este jadeara en respuesta a los delicados tratos que le eran dados. Arqueó su espalda, tratando que su excitado miembro rozara al menos un poco con la mano del güero, para que con eso, le hiciera saber al otro que le gustaban las sensaciones producidas y que necesitaba mucha más atención por esa zona.

- ¡Por favor… por favor…! –Suplicaba el otro, sus mejillas pintadas de un hermoso color carmín –te necesito… por favor… –pero el rubio lo calla con un beso, de principio brusco, más necesitado que nada.

Más sin embargo, no sólo el rubio hizo caso omiso a sus plegarias, sino que lo siguió torturando con infinita paciencia y lentitud, al igual que su propia erección lo torturaba a él, pidiéndole a gritos que penetrara al moreno, para que se pudiera, así de esa manera, venir a gusto.

Lamió los testículos del otro, quién ahogó un grito de sorpresa por encontrarse que su amante andaba por esos rumbos, mientras que con sus finas manos recorría con suavidad los muslos y abdomen del moreno.

Se abrió paso por entre sus piernas.

Introdujo el dedo corazón, hasta la base de este, en el ano del moreno con toda la intención de prepararlo para una intromisión de más volumen, pudiendo así sentir la estrechez del canal. El moreno entrecerró los ojos al sentir la oleada de placer que este simple hecho le provocaba.

Hurgando más profundo (si es que eso era posible) obligaba a su amante a gemir con desesperación. Pero mal no hubo empezado a prepararlo, cuando sustituyó su dedo por su propio pene.

El otro, en cambió gimió ahogadamente con dolor; sus uñas enterradas en las palmas de sus manos. Se le había penetrado muy bruscamente.

El Sol se había ocultado por completo tras los altos edificios departamentales.

El güero lanzó un casi grito de excitación al aire, pues su moreno amante era estrecho… mucho. Pudo sentir como los músculos de su amante se tensionaron al momento de la intromisión. Admitía que se la había pasado la mano, ni siquiera lo había preparado correctamente y ya lo estaba penetrando. Cerró los ojos y suspiró tratando de calmarse un poco y no dejarse llevar, por que de lo contrario terminaría lastimando mucho el precioso cuerpo de su compañero.

Pero al abrirlos y ver unos ojos color índigo (que siempre los había visto verlo con frío enigma) que sobresalían de aquél rictus entre el dolor y el placer, y estos reflejados en esos hermosos iris, se le hizo completamente imposible contenerse para embestir con fuerza una y otra vez su cuerpo.

Se sentía enloquecer sobre el firme cuerpo debajo de él, totalmente a su merced. Sus pensamientos divagaban. Estaba desvariando. Lo deseaba, anhelaba. Lo quería para el mismo… nada más.

Embistió una y otra vez con fuerza. Necesitaba saciar ese sentimiento que lo venía acosando desde la mañana.

Su pene tocó la próstata del contiguo dando como consecuencia, que su acompañante lo abrazara con una fuerza descomunal para nada esperada.

- Más… por favor… más rápido… –alcanzó a pronunciar entre entrecortados jadeos. Sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas rojizas y el sudor empezando a acumularse en su hermosa y tersa piel.

El rubio no se hizo del rogar y esta vez accedió a sus deseos, acelerando el ritmo de las embestidas, cerrando sus ojos a la vez que casi salía completamente del cuerpo de su amante, para volver a el con fuerza. Su mente, por otro lado, se encontraba inquiera, parecía querer perturbarle con algo, más él seguía reacio a no dejarla.

Con hambre buscó los labios de su pareja, para besarle con una desesperación asombrosa, la misma, no está de más decir, con la que sus labios fueron recibidos, a la vez que con otra embestida arremetía.

Unos minutos más tarde, unas cuantas entradas y salidas más, aproximándolos más y más al punto cúspide de la excitación, y la luz de la Luna colándose por la ventana alumbrando sus cuerpos perfectamente cubiertos con una uniforme capa de sudor, fue cuando el güero, tomó entre una de sus manos, el miembro excitado y algo 'olvidado' del moreno, estimulándolo con carisias del mismo ritmo que sus movimientos de cadera, para que se viniera junto con él.

Y así sucedió.

Con el nombre del güero al aire, por un grito sin aliento por parte del moreno, ambos se vaciaron, primero el moreno vaciándose entre ambos vientres, segundos después seguido por el rubio, quién descargó su esencia en su interior.

El rubio permaneció un rato más en esta misma posición, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Todavía dentro de su amante, había cerrado de nueva cuenta los ojos, al momento de venirse. Sus brazos, quienes soportaban la mayor parte de su peso en estos momentos, amenazaban con flaquear.

Al momento de abrir y mostrar nuevamente esos trozos de helo que tenía por ojos, inmediatamente su mirada se conectó con la de su pareja en cuestión. La mirada del otro chico era dulce, llena de algo que el rubio reconoció que faltaba en la suya, más no pudo ponerle nombre a eso que identificó, así que no le dio la importancia debida al asunto.

El moreno, con pulso temeroso, acercó sus manos al rostro del chico rubio. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cuando, al lograr alcanzar su objetivo, se percató que su amante, aún situado sobre y dentro de él no había reparado en ninguno de sus movimientos.

El rubio seguía perdido en aquél inmenso universo que eran los ojos del otro, tratando de desentrañar y descubrir los muchos misterios que aguardaban ahí, ocultos entre ellos. Los ojos de su amante ahora se veían muy diferentes.

Pero no era posible, así eran como él mismo los recordaba y así era como él mismo los veía ahora: con un brillo de felicidad resplandeciendo nuevamente en ellos, opacando la tristeza que alguna vez se las arregló para colarse ahí.

Se detuvo por un momento, repitiendo la última línea de pensamientos que había cruzado por su cabeza. Y la analizó.

¿Lo había logrado¿Había sido él capaz de devolverle la alegría a esos hermosos ojos?

Quiso sonreír ante esto, pero ni siquiera llegó a intentarlo puesto que se sintió ser besado. Fue ahí donde el tren de pensamientos se disipó, obligándolo a enfocarse completamente en ese beso, tan delicado, hambriento y tan apasionado a la vez.

A la culminación del beso y sin decir una palabra, el rubio salió por fin, del cuerpo de su compañero para acostarse a su lado en la cama. Cerró los ojos y puso su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza, utilizándola como almohada. Para pronto sintió como un cálido y ligeramente húmedo peso se acomodaba sobre su pecho. Su amante se encontraba abrazado a él, con su cabello haciéndole cosquillas, las cuales, por cierto, no lograron siquiera suavizar su expresión ni mucho menos, hacerlo sonreír ligeramente siquiera.

Con movimientos mecánicos, y sin alterar mucho su cómoda posición tapó su cuerpo y el de su amante con una ligera sábana, para después comenzar a jugar y acariciar los cabellos de éste. Todo esto lo hizo con la mano que le quedaba libre, recibiendo como premio un beso en las yemas de sus dedos por esos cálidos y embriagantes labios.

Mientras el sueño parecía haber derrotado a su compañero, el rubio continuaba despierto, pero sus ojos, en cambio, permanecían cerrados. Se negaba rotundamente a abrirlos y ver que nada había sido cierto. Confesaba (aunque nunca lo hiciera en voz alta y mucho menos abiertamente) que tenía miedo a ver la realidad e incluso temía su reacción ante esto.

Así que en esa misma posición, dejó que el cansancio y la somnolencia se lo llevaran a descansar hasta los brazos de Morfeo.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Las sombras iban siendo disipadas, conforme la mañana de ese sábado avanzaba, por los rayos anaranjados nacientes del Sol, que se filtraban a través de la persianas.

Un rayo de luz alcanzó el rostro de una de las dos figuras que yacían acostadas, dormidas en un profundo (o por el momento profundo) y reconfortante sueño, perturbándolo de esa manera.

Reprimiendo un bostezo, el muchacho rubio se desperezó despacio, para luego permitir que, dos dilatados iris azul glaciar saludaran el día con bendita frialdad.

Su mano izquierda le hizo sombra a sus ojos que se entrecerraban por consecuencia de la mucha iluminación que invadía la recámara.

Un cálido peso situado en su pecho iba y venía conforme a sus respiraciones.

Sus ojos, al acostumbrarse a la luz y lograr enfocar, observaron el derredor y se toparon con otros, pero de intenso color café. Estos tenían de nueva cuenta ese brillo tan característico suyo que había perdido y él mismo había jurado a s mismo hacer lo que fuera para devolvérselo.

Esos renovados de alegría ojos cafés le pertenecían al joven que se encontraba acostado a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos, en un abrazo gentil.

- Hola –le saludó el moreno en un susurro rayando en el ronroneo, con una pequeña y muy sincera sonrisa en los labios.

Más el moreno no recibió respuesta inmediata. Pues Takeru Takaishi cerraba sus ojos una vez más, apreciando, de esa manera, el silencio de las once de la mañana, roto por el bullicio de las personas de allá afuera que se encaminaban a un día más de rutina y, también, por el acompasado ritmo de las respiraciones de Daisuke Motomiya.

- Buenos días –se dignó a responder el güero, por fin, después de unos cuantos minutos.

Daisuke pareció complacido, pues le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y le besó suavemente en los labios. Un beso casto, en el que se podía notara a leguas que se le encontraba indiscutiblemente feliz.

Takeru hizo un ademán de incorporarse, lo que obligó al moreno a quitarse de encima de él a, prácticamente, regañadientes. Con gracia y sin ninguna palabra comentada al respecto, Takaishi se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al clóset, para tomar ropa limpia, pues estaba dispuesto a ducharse.

Se encontraba confundido… ¿entonces eso no había sido un sueño¿Habían pasado la noche juntos¿Lo habían…¿Habían tenido sexo ellos?

Después de que la última pregunta fuera cuando menos planteada en su mente, había fijado su vista hacia abajo. Observando que, efectivamente, su delgado, bien formado y pálido cuerpo se encontraba totalmente desnudo.

Sin quererlo realmente, volvió su vista atrás, más específicamente a Daisuke. Todo parecía indicar que le gustaba admirar el "panorama" desde su lugar pues el moreno lo observaba, mientras tanto, recorriendo sus ojos desde la espalda hasta sus glúteos con insistencia y una mirada "algo" significativa.

Una mirada que por cierto, no está de más mencionar, Takaishi se encargó de ignorar completamente, mientras su vez continuaba su camino hasta el cuarto de baño sin volver en ningún momento de nuevo, la cabeza. Sus mejillas habían adquirido un débil tono medio rosáceo.

Al cerrar la puerta tras suyo, tiró la ropa limpia a donde cayese y, recargándose en la pared, se deslizó por ésta hasta quedar sentado en el frío piso.

Puso su mano izquierda en su rostro, para continuar su camino y terminar en su dorado cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás sin poder evitar que éste regresara a su posición original. Un ademán suyo y muy particular de la familia, cuando se sentían incompetentes, frustrados, nerviosos o inclusive asustados.

- Imposible… -susurró a la vez que parpadeaba un par de veces más, descartando así, la posibilidad de una alucinación. Todavía le era muy difícil creer que había pasado toda la noche con su Daisuke. Y por la mirada que tenía el moreno hace unos momentos… pues… algo le decía que había disfrutado mucho el hecho.

Se levantó y se dirigió al pequeño espejo que descansaba pegado en el azulejo de la pared. Observó su reflejo.

Pero la imagen que reflejaba el espejo seguía impasible, sus ojos seguían mostrando la misma frialdad a la que se habían adecuado y ahora era tan ya característica suya. Seguía mostrando los ojos, que cuando niño, muy difícilmente pasarían por los suyos, ojos de un color azul corrompido.

¿Pero por qué su reflejo le daba a entender que para él el haber hecho el amor con Daisuke no había significado nada¿Por qué sus ojos seguían reflejando frialdad¿Es que acaso ya no podía reflejar la alegría que sentía por eso?

Su rastro con el espejo reflejaba confusión, tristeza, algo de frustración y dolor… mucho dolor pero ¿Por qué?

No.

Él no se sentía de esa manera. Estaba feliz. Había tenido para sí mismo a Daisuke Motomiya toda la maldita noche y éste parecía colaborar perfectamente para que satisfecha con los resultados pero ¿por qué chingados no lo exteriorizaba?

Salió de sus pensamientos al percatarse que habían pasado más de quince minutos desde que había entrado. Se dispuso a ducharse.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Las bisagras de la puerta rechinaron al abrirse lentamente más el ruido provocado fue amortiguado fue amortiguado por el sonido de la regadera encendida.

Una corriente de aire frío se coló dentro del cuarto de baño, claro que nada más eso, si descartamos la figura desnuda y delgada del moreno que se escurrió adentro. El vapor del agua inundaba la atmósfera actuando como neblina.

Daisuke se dirigió con sigilo hacia la regadera y entró en ella, encontrándose con que Takeru Takaishi le daba la espalda con la cara hacia la regadera, permitiendo así, que las gotas de agua cayeran en su rostro y recorrieran todo su cuerpo.

Con cuidado y con cierta dificultad por el estrecho espacio de la regadera, destinada únicamente a una persona en ella y no dos, se colocó enfrente del güero, entre él y la pared, sin que éste se diera cuenta. Admiró su semblante tranquilo a la vez que su cabello cubría sus cerrados ojos.

Daisuke estaba anonadado por la imagen que era capaz de presenciar del rubio, alcanzaba muy apenas a distinguir con algo de dificultad la paz que irradiaba por entre esa expresión hirientemente indiferente que había adoptado pero normalmente con él la diluía un poco.

Prendido todavía de sus rasgos, se colocó de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios con los suyos, cerrando los ojos al momento que le besaba de manera tierna. El rubio abrió los ojos observando la cara relajada de Daisuke y en vez de romper el beso con brusquedad, bajó su rostro para evitar que el moreno tuviera que estar de puntas, colocó sus manos en el rostro del moreno, delineándolo y se pegó hacia él, arrinconándolo con la pared. Sacándole un gemido al notar el frío azulejo.

Se separaron un poco, las manos de Takeru seguían en el rostro del moreno, pero las de éste último andaban perdidas un poco más al Sur, perdidas entre el vello púvico del chico rubio.

Como a Takeru se le veía con algo de intención de terminar con la diversión del moreno. Este evitó todo movimiento escurriéndose por entre sus brazos para agacharse y tomar el miembro semi-excitado del rubio con la boca para masturbarlo suavemente con su lengua, obligando al otro a poner sus manos en las paredes, para evitar el perder el equilibro en algún momento.

Mientras una de las manos de Daisuke andaba recorriendo el territorio comprendido por la parte baja de la espalda de Takeru, tratando de memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos, llegando a los glúteos, a los cuales apretó con algo de fuerza, dejándole al moreno el privilegio de sonreír por escuchar el gemido que salió por la garganta del rubio.

**Flash Back**

_Había quedado con Takeru de reunirse a las doce del medio día de hoy, pues se habían suspendido las clases y la mayoría de los trabajos por culpa de las cantidades exageradas de agua que llovían y por temor a que este incidente cobrara vidas humanas. _

_Mas Takaishi no se encontraba aún en casa, tal vez había olvidado que esa tarde Motomiya iba a ir a su casa o tal vez había tenido que atender otros asuntos antes de que Daisuke llegara y por culpa de la lluvia se había retrasado un poco._

_Pero decir retrasado un poco… pues como que no quedaba. Eran ya las seis y cacho de la tarde y ni señales de Takeru, el teléfono celular se encontraba fuera del área de servicio y no contestaban en casa de Yamato, así que no sabía ni donde pudiera estar Takeru. Admitía estar muy preocupado por él puesto que el rubio había logrado que se interesara más en su bienestar que en el del propio Daisuke. Siempre había admirado esa facilidad que tenía el rubio de hacerlo sentir mejor, de hacerlo sentirse completamente comprendido por alguien, y por hacerse ganar esa gran confianza con la que Daisuke sin dudarlo y con los ojos cerrados pudiera poner su vida en sus manos._

_Motomiya se encontraba en la sala del apartamento de Takeru Takaishi, pues la verdad todavía tenía la esperanza de que Takeru regresara pronto. ¿Y como es que estaba en el interior del apartamento, esperándolo… bueno, el término pacientemente no podía ser empleado aquí pero en fin, sentado en la sala? Bueno, la verdad de las cosas es que el mismísimo Takeru le había dado una copia de la llave de la puerta principal, también le aseguró a Daisuke, Takeru, que tenía total libertad de usar la copia de la llave cuando quisiera a la hora que se le pegara la regalada gana._

_Este hecho le había tomado a Daisuke un tiempo el asimilarlo, al igual que asimilar las palabras de Takeru al momento de decirle sobre el libre acceso al apartamento, pues para él era una muestra inequívoca de una gran confianza que poseía el rubio hacia el moreno. Pero finalmente, se había acostumbrado, puesto que ya había pasado varios días en el apartamento y era tratado de una forma muy familiar, y ahora que la madre de Takeru se encontraba en un viaje de trabajo aprovechaban para juntarse más seguido: de hecho, prácticamente Daisuke Motomiya vivía más en el apartamento de Takeru Takaishi que en el suyo._

_El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta por el exterior lo hizo volver al presente para poder escuchar como ésta se cerraba de un portazo, con fuerza. Se levantó del sillón algo extrañado por la manera en la que sonó la puerta al cerrarse, para ver como un muy molesto Takeru Takaishi entraba en el apartamento sin siquiera darse cuenta de la presencia de Daisuke Motomiya en él._

_- Maldito seas… -murmuró entre dientes y algunas palabras para nada entendibles le siguieron a esas -¡estúpido Yamato! –fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a oír después. _

_Takeru caminaba con rabia. Sus puños cerrados, preparado para atacar a alguien a la más mínima provocación, sus nudillos blancos como papel._

_Por primera vez en su vida Daisuke sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de él al ver a Takeru Takaishi. Un estremecimiento causado por el miedo recorrió toda su espina dorsal, erizándole los vellos de los brazos, esto lo obligó a reprimir el impulso y las ganas de ir con el güero para preguntarle la razón de su furia. Daisuke retrocedió unos pasos, el miedo reflejado en sus ojos por la visión que fue ofrecida ante ellos._

_El menor de los hermanos güeros lo pasó de largo sin siquiera notando ni la más mínima seña de su presencia en el apartamento._

_Takaishi entró al baño, apoyó las manos en el lavabo, su rostro hacia abajo, encarando a este mismo, lágrimas de rabia reprimida sobresalían de las comisuras de sus ojos, haciéndolo sentir más mal de lo que ya estaba en esos momentos, puesto que sus sentimientos se estaban sobreponiendo y estaban ganándole partido a él mismo. _

_Sus ojos azules ahora más que nunca provocaban un profundo temor a quien sea que se atreviese a enfrentar su dura y enfurecida mirada._

"_¿Cómo había sido capaz…?" Pensó con furia y apretó sus manos en el lavabo de fría cerámica "Ese maldito…"_

_- Takeru ¿qué sucede? –una voz lo sobresaltó. Reprimiendo el impulso de arrojar el vaso de plástico que se encontraba descansando a un lado de una de las llaves de paso del agua, fijó su vista en el espejo encontrándose con nadie más ni nadie menos que Daisuke Motomiya quién lo miraba con preocupación desde la puerta del cuartito._

_Estaba, Takaishi, completamente sorprendido y por no decir un poco paralizado por la presencia del moreno ahí, su enojó había aminorado de golpe, casi olvidando la razón de este, por un momento se sintió que estaba actuando como un completo estúpido._

_- Daisu...ke –murmuró en cuanto pudo articular palabra - ¿Por qué…?_

_- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Takeru? –le interrumpió el moreno con un tono de suma preocupación, tan palpante que Takeru se quedó sin habla por unos cuantos segundos más._

_- Yo… –balbuceó el rubio, sus defensas bajas al verse bajo una mirada inquisidora marca Daisuke Motomiya registrada -…no es nada, Dai –le aseguró con un muy falso tono de voz de seguridad y descuido._

_Daisuke contrario a lo que se creía de lo que él era capaz, no dijo nada. Simplemente mantuvo su boca cerrada, como nunca antes había podía hacer frenando sus deseos de responder para ir después el asunto fuera terminado con una fuerte discusión infantil._

_Takaishi no pudo hacer nada más que abrir los ojos un poco más por culpa de la sorpresa que conllevaba esta acción (o más bien dicho, por culpa de la no acción) por parte de Motomiya _

_El moreno había bajado la cabeza, claramente apenado por atreverse a interrumpir ese momento de clara debilidad por parte del güero (no que Dai lo considerara así, sino que así lo hacía Takaishi) y además por presenciarlo y atreverse a cuestionarle sobre lo que lo llevó hasta ese estado._

_Diablos, se apenaba de haberse preocupado por él. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Takeru ahora?_

_- Lo siento –pronunció con sumisión claramente detectable en su voz._

_El güero no pudo más, que clasificar ese gesto en la categoría 'caras adorables' puesto que parecía que el moreno estuviese haciendo un puchero._

_- No es eso, no lo sientas… está bien –se oyó decirle a Motomiya, mientras se acercaba despacio, con cautela, a él como si quisiera evitar el asustarlo y que se fuera inmediatamente de ahí. –Fue sólo… … un 'pequeño disgusto' que tuve… nada más –Bueno, sobre las palabras 'pequeño disgusto' dudó Daisuke que fuera uno como tal, más sin embargo no replicó nada por que, Takeru, al mencionar esa última frase había entrecerrado los ojos con algo de resentimiento y había desviado la mirada de la suya._

_Takeru refrenó un ademán de abrazar al moreno enfrente suyo._

_- Y… ¿qué te trae por aquí, Daisuke? –preguntó apartando la mirada, fijándola en los alrededores, con toda la intención de cambiar el tema de su enojo._

_- Dijiste que nos veríamos a las doce y ¡mira que horas son! –le recriminó disimuladamente – ¿Qué no te acuerdas que iba a venir? –respondió el otro con falsa indignación, simulando unas lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos_

_El güero miró la muñeca izquierda en la que descansaba el reloj de pulsera: Cuarto a las siete. Dai tenía razón él mismo había sido quién había invitado al moreno al apartamento… ¡pero cómo había sido tan estúpido como para olvidar que había quedado con Daisuke¡El moreno era más importante que CUALQUIER cosa!_

_- Pues no, para nada –le siguió el juego a Daisuke con una casi (nótese el "CASI") sonrisa tierna en la boca._

_Daisuke sonrió y le dio la espalda para salir del cuarto de baño, seguido muy de cerca por Takeru, quién se debatía entre tomar al moreno por la cintura o no._

_En fin, haciendo caso omiso a sus peros, terminó alcanzando a Daisuke de la cintura quién en vez de alejarse, bajó su cabeza fijando su vista a donde el brazo de Takeru descansaba. Mostró una sonrisa sincera y sus ojos por igual, lo cual el güero no advirtió ya que se encontraba a sus espaldas._

_El moreno se volvió hacia el otro, con una sonrisa algo 'diferente' a la que normalmente portaba en su rostro. El otro sonrió con un dejo de malicia pintado en sus labios a la vez que lo arrinconaba contra la pared, era la misma sonrisa que tenía el moreno en la boca mientras pegaba su cadera al cuerpo de su 'opresor'._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Daisuke salió de su s recuerdos cuando escuchó un gemido ahogado por parte del Takaishi, y al momento siguiente sintió como su boca se llenaba del cálido líquido blanquecino.

Viró sus ojos hacia arriba, pero lamentablemente no pudo ver el rostro de Takeru, para observar su 'estado'. Así que antes de que éste último recuperara el aliento, volvió a repetir el proceso, Daisuke, hasta lograr exitosamente, que el rubio eyaculara una vez más.

Ahora Dai si se incorporó logrando apreciar las mejillas sonrojadas del güero, la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. Sonrió internamente.

-------------------------------------------------

Para cuando Takaishi se hubo terminado de arreglarse salió del cuarto de baño, aún secándose su dorado cabello con la toalla blanca que descansaba sobre sus hombros.

Se percató del delicioso aroma a desayuno que llenaba el apartamento. Su estómago le recordó que hacía desde la mañana del día anterior que no probaba bocado alguno.

Seguramente tenía que hacer el pinche desayuno y con esa flojera de mil demonios. Takeru soltó un suspiro. En fin, tendría que hacerlo él de todas maneras, ya que su madre se encontraba en viaje de negocios y pues no había nadie más quien se ofreciera para cocinarle un desayuno decente… excepto Yamato, quién cocinaba un 'poquito' mal, pero…

Takeru entrecerró sus ojos al recordar a su hermano, sus facciones pasaron de un estado relajadamente indiferente a duras y frías, su mandíbula apretada.

- ¿Takeru? – Una voz se dirigió a él, ésta provenía de atrás, a sus espaldas.

De haber sido otro tipo de personas, Takeru se habría asustado por el hecho ya que se suponía que se encontraba sólo en el apartamento y por que Daisuke Motomiya se apareció justo detrás de él como provenido de la nada. Sus ojos cafés preguntaban por el bienestar del rubio, aunque sus labios nunca pronunciaron tal cuestión.

"_Daisuke"_ fue lo primero que pensó al reconocer la figura que hace rato se encontraba a sus espaldas y ahora enfrente de él.

Antes de decir o hacer nada observó con detenimiento la ropa que traía puesta el moreno; ropa que reconoció como suya, tal vez la había tomado 'prestada' con tal de no ponerse la misma ropa que había usado el día anterior.

Takeru negó con la cabeza, haciéndole ver que no pasaba nada raro con él. Obviamente había olvidado completamente que el moreno se encontraba en su casa y ahora que lo recordaba, volvía a perder una vez más el motivo de su enojo.

- Preparé el desayuno –dijo un muy sonriente y orgulloso Daisuke, mientras lo conducía a la cocina –siéntate –señaló una silla situada una de las cabeceras de la mesa. Motomiya se sentó en el lado opuesto, después de haberle colocado el plato con la comida ya en él enfrente de Takeru.

- Gracias –murmuró más por inercia que por educación.

Ambos comieron en silencio, roto en ratos por los intentos de Daisuke por entablar una conversación, pero al ver que el otro no cooperaba, se entregó a la resignación.

-------------------------------------------------

Takeru se encontraba frente al computador, su mirada perdida en un punto fijo en la pared detrás del monitor del aparato, con expresión aburrida.

El cursor en la hora de documento, parpadeaba esperado pacientemente a que el güero se dignara a empezar a escribir el reporte que tenían de tarea para entregar el lunes. Jugueteaba con la pluma de tinta negra que se encontraba entre sus dedos. La pluma de tinta negra que se encontraba entre sus dedos.

La pluma cayó al piso haciendo salir de sus cavilaciones, se quedó observándola un rato, y en vez de levantarla, dirigió su vista hacia la puerta, pillando a Daisuke en la entrada del cuarto a punto de tocar el marco de la puerta, para anunciar su presencia.

Daisuke le dirigió una tierna y sincera sonrisa.

- Voy a casa –le respondió a la muda pregunta que planteó el rubio con su mirada –Jun ha de estar buscándome por todos lados –rió – y mi celular no tiene pila ahora.

Takaishi asintió sin decir una palabra. Daisuke salió de la habitación y para pronto del apartamento.

-------------------------------------------------

Daisuke se unió a la multitud (¬¬ bueno, ni tanta gente) que caminaba a paso firme por las banquetas. Caminaba sin prisa pues si su hermana ya había esperado casi un día para saber de él, unos cuanto minutitos más no le harían mucho daño. Sonrió.

Y su sonrisa no era por el haberse imaginado la cara de maniaca que pudiera tener su hermana, sino que era por haberse acordado de en dónde había pasado ese tiempo y con quién.

Había pasado un tiempo maravilloso con Takeru, lo había disfrutado mucho y más, ahora que parecía que sus pensamientos y sentimientos habían disipado esa neblina que los cubría, de manera que, ahora sabía a quién realmente amaba…

No. No amaba a Ken, más, no tanto como amaba a Takeru Takaishi.

Su sonrisa se volvió triste, al recordar a Ken.

No sabía ya ni como pensar acerca de Ichijouji. Le era ya casi imposible rememorar la época en la que ellos habían sido más unidos que nunca… La época en la que había confundido su "amistad" con un enamoramiento. Pero ¿qué se le podía hacer? Lo que había sentido por Ichijouji en ese tiempo era muy intenso y para alguien como él, era fácilmente confundirlo.

Sí, lo admitía, confundió su mera amistad (si es que alguna vez fue eso) con un enamoramiento de su parte. Pero al momento de haberlo visto sin hacer nada ese día, mientras Joe yacía desangrándose en el pavimento, esa confusión desapareció. Y llegó a odiarlo… como nunca a nadie.

Daisuke sacudió su cabeza con algo de fuerza, con tal de que sus pensamientos fueran disipados, pero al cabo de un rato se percata de que estaba recordando lo que había pasado tan solo hace unas cuantas horas con Takeru Takaishi.

Pudo sentir claramente como su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas y, un poco avergonzado bajó la cabeza un poco. Sin que la sonrisa boba que portaba desde que había salido del recinto del rubio se abandonara completamente sus labios.

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontró enfrente de la puerta que daba al apartamento donde vivía y dando un suspiro de resignación abrió la puerta para darse paso, para entrar. Mal no hubo entrado cuando se encontró envuelto en un sofocante abrazo, por parte de su hermana.

- Ay Daisuke ¿en dónde habías estado? –le dijo mientras, prácticamente lo estrangulaba con un "abrazo de oso".

- Jun… no… puedo… respirar –como pudo articuló esas simples cuatro palabras que hicieron que su hermana lo soltara -… cielos, Jun, está bien que te preocupes por mí, pero no tenías que ser tan dramática.

- ¡Dai! –le riñó la mayor, mientras le daba un gran sermón acerca de lo peligroso que podía ser vagar toda la noche por las calles.

Un sermón que por cierto, Daisuke no escuchó… simplemente se perdió al momento que su hermana había usado el diminutivo de su nombre que solo a las muchachas y a Takeru había permitido pronunciar.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back**

_Estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento y no había entrado puesto que podía haber jurado oír una discusión que provenía desde el interior del inmueble. Abrió solamente el espacio requerido para que su delgado cuerpo pasara y antes de que cerrara la puerta, le escupió a los vecinos metiches que se habían asomado para ver que era lo que sucedía un "Lárguense de aquí" los cuales de inmediato se disiparon como un montón de cucarachas._

_Takeru sonrió con una mueca de desprecio y procedió finalmente a cerrar la puerta. _

_- Siéntate –Takeru quedó inmóvil al escuchar el tono de voz que usaba su hermano (algo suave, aunque no salía de ser una orden) quién por la dirección por la que provenía su voz, le decía que se encontraba en la sala, no creía haber hecho algo de ruido para que se notara su presencia tan rápidamente. Suspiró resignado y se dirigió hacia la salita._

_Pero pronto se percató de otra presencia en el departamento. Una que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pero estaba. Yamato no le había ordenado nada a Takeru, sino al sujeto dueño de la voz que preguntara repentinamente lo siguiente:_

_- ¿Por qué? -la voz se le hacía muy familiar a Takeru, más el güero no podía decir quién era la persona que se encontraba con su hermano, en la sala. Normalmente para descubrir la identidad de la persona, él se pasearía como si viviera ahí, pero algo le decía que su presencia no debía ser descubierta, puesto que no sería bien recibida. – ¿Por qué haces esto¿Por qué tú….? _

_- La verdad es por qué… -Takeru se quedó esperando por la respuesta de Yamato, tal vez con eso se pudiera dar una idea más grande de lo que era que ambos hombres hablaban. -… la verdad es por que… -Yamato volvió a repetir y trabarse en la misma parte. Y a pesar de estar hombro contra la pared, sin poder asomarse a ver por temor a ser descubierto, pudo notar la dificultad que Yamato tenía parar continuar con la respuesta. _

_Pasaron los segundos lentamente, ambos (Takeru y el hombre que se encontraba junto con Ishida) esperando a que prosiguiera el mayor con la respuesta. Y de todas las posibles respuestas que Takeru pudo haberse imaginado a su hermano diciéndolas NUNCA se esperó que su hermano respondiera (después de un prolongado silencio) con las siguientes dos: Te amo._

_Takeru Takaishi quedó paralizado al momento que su cerebro procesaba la información que había recibido de sus oídos. Ahora más que nunca sentía que una inmensa curiosidad por saber quién era el hombre que había logrado hacer pronunciar a su hermano tal frase, crecía, más no se asomó a ver puesto que no quería alertarlos de su presencia. _

_- ¡No! –se oyó el casi grito del otro hombre, haciendo eco en las paredes de la mente del mayor de los hermanos rubios. Takeru sonrió con tristeza ante el error de su hermano: permitir el dar a conocer sus sentimientos hacia otra persona "Tonto Yamato" pensaba Takeru mientras negaba suavemente "fuiste muy iluso como para caer en eso…" el tren de pensamientos desapareció prácticamente a la pronunciación de lo siguiente._

_- Lo… lamento… - sin saberlo, Takeru entrecerró los ojos con sospecha al escuchar el tono de voz que su hermano estaba usando, al mismo tiempo que el hombre que se encontraba con éste último. "¿Cómo se le ocurre a Yamato ahora pedir perdón? Está quedando como un completo estúpido" Takaishi apostaba a que se veía completamente patético –no por lo que dije –continuó Yamato, Takeru reviró los ojos –sino que, me precipité… no debí –"Claro que no debiste" le dijo mentalmente._

_- Eso no es cierto –respondió la otra voz adoptando un tono frío, imparcial, que podría pasar por ser otra voz, que provocó que a Takeru se le fuera el aliento "Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba una voz así" fue lo primero que pensó al momento que relajaba su porte con una sonrisa melancólica -… me refiero a que no te arrepientes del todo ¿verdad? –Takaishi sonrió ahora, notablemente ¿tan obvio era su hermano? "Solo espero que yo no sea como él en ese aspecto" señaló._

_Yamato ya no podía responder a eso. Había quedado sin palabras. "El que calla otorga onii-san" suspiró. Un silencio perturbador se formó entonces, Takeru podría jurar haber percibido casi imperceptibles sollozos, pero de inmediato descartó esa teoría. Su hermano nunca lloraba por alguien, él nunca lo haría._

_- Lo siento –sorprendió el otro hombre a ambos hermanos: su voz era un poco más suave ahora, pero firme._

_- No –respondió con falsa firmeza Yamato. Takeru claramente escuchó los pasos de su hermano que se dirigían al pasillo, a donde él se encontraba. Quedó paralizado temiendo ser descubierto._

_- Espera… -fue lo que creyó haber escuchado. Un escalofrío atravesó la espina de ambos rubios - ¿Acaso es cierto lo que estoy viendo¿Dejarías retractarte sobre tus sentimientos hacia él, simplemente por el miedo a que te rechaza? –Takaishi podría jura, sin temor a equivocarse, que tenía una sonrisa sarcástica al momento que hablaba._

_- ¿Cómo? –voz extrañada por parte de Yamato._

_- Ya me había dado cuenta desde antes que dijeras nada, pero nunca le dije tú siempre estabas ahí tratando de ayudarlo, apoyándolo…-Takeru entrecerró los ojos analizando las palabras dichas hasta el momento, con sospecha – Joe también lo sabía –escalofrío y un poco de culpa para llevar, por favor, destino, Takeru Takaishi – en lo que respecta, no somos nada tontos._

_Se hizo un silencio, cualquiera pensaría que Yamato hablaría, que trataría de negar sus palabras con alguna mentira que, aunque no cuadrara con lo anterior dicho, al menos le "intentaría" el volverlas mentiras. Pero no, Yamato permaneció en silencio, cosa que el otro aprovechó, para seguir hablando._

_- ¡Pero no…! Ken –Takeru se acercó aún más al marco de la entrada a la salita al escuchar el nombre de Ichijouji sobresalir en la conversación, prestando mucha atención a esto –nunca se dio cuenta de eso el muy… ciego, incluso ahora trataba de negarlo-"¿Negar qué cosa?" – y ahora… -el menor de los rubios no alcanzó a oír lo que seguía puesto que el hablante había bajado el tono de voz, como si estuviera susurrando para si mismo –pensé que no serías de esas personas que se dan por vencidas tan fácilmente… tu mismo lo dijiste ¿no? Eres un cobarde._

_Ambos güeros entrecerraron, sin saberlo, al mismo tiempo, los ojos._

_Siguió un momento de silencio, lo único que Takeru logró apreciar fue que el sonido de pasos, uno completamente diferente al de su hermano, se acercaba hacia donde él suponía se encontraba Yamato, cerca de donde estaba él. También consiguió sentir y oír algo de forcejeo más ninguna voz._

_La curiosidad de saber que demonios estaba pasando logró ganar partido a Takeru, quién importándole un bledo si su presencia era recibida o no, con paso firme y silencioso se asomó para ver._

_Y ¿qué era esa cosa que al verla lo recompensaría con la saciedad de su curiosidad? Pues una que nunca se pudo haber esperado, pues se encontró observando a su hermano dándole la espalda besando a nadie menos que el mismísimo Ken Ichijouji._

_Estático, Takeru siguió parado ahí, sin poder mover un músculo. Un rictus de shock adornaba su rostro, que al momento, cuando se estaba sobreponiendo a la impresión, iba siendo reemplazado por una mueca de profunda traición en su más puro estado, al mismo tiempo que el beso entre 'esos dos" terminaba y lo sellaban con un conmovedor abrazo._

_Con rapidez Takeru se apartó de ahí, y para pronto ya había salido con cuidado del apartamento, su corazón latía desbocadamente, la adrenalina por sus vasos sanguíneos. Su mano derecha descansaba en su pecho, pues creía haber visto que Ichijouji se había percatado de su presencia y ahora no tenía ni la menor idea de hasta donde Yamato, estaba al tanto de los hechos. Lo más tranquilo y digno que pudo se alejó del lugar… más la escena que había presenciado lo seguía a todos lados, atormentándolo en silencio._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Varios días le siguieron a ese y Takeru no se había encontrado por nada del mundo a ninguno de los tres: ni a Yamato, Ken o inculso Daisuke. Este último de repente le dejaba mensajes en la contestadora, preguntando cómo estaba y si alguno de estos días se pudiesen reunir, más Motomiya nunca recibió respuesta alguna a sus tantos mensajes. Y no por que Takaishi no oyera los mensajes, de hecho, lo que siempre hacía llegando al apartamento después de un agotador y monótono día de escuela, era oír la voz de Daisuke Motomiya por a través de los mensajes de voz.

Desde aquél día que había visto a su hermano y al miserable de Ichijouji juntos, en el apartamento de Yamato, le había pegado un sentimiento de culpa, mezclado con un sentimiento de inmensa incomodidad revuelto con molestia y un sentimiento al que Takaishi no podía identificar.

Por eso mismo, por temor a lo 'desconocido', era por lo que suponía se sentía indigno de la presencia de Daisuke.

Se había enterado, Dios sabe cómo, que Ichijouji había ido a parar a Urgencias, ese mismo día (cuando lo vio con Yamato) a tratar cierta herida que se había hecho en 'cierto accidente', pero hasta ahí. Vaya, siempre las noticias que tenían que ver con él se extendían tan rápido que era imposible averiguar quién era el que las había difundido.

Takeru Takaishi salió de sus pensamientos al levantar la vista, que se encontraba perdida clavada en algún lugar de la acera, hacia el frente. Una sonrisa con sabor a ironía se plasmó en sus labios al encontrarse con que Yamato Ishida, su hermano mayor, se encontraba en frente suyo… más todo parecía indicar que no se había percatado de su presencia.

No quería encararlo. No ahora. Se sentía cansado y sin ganas de discutir o pelear (a como imaginaba Takeru las cosas, era muy probable que eso pasase) Intentó cambiar de rumbo, pero en el instante que esa idea pasaba por su mente, Ishida lo divisó.

- Oh, Takeru –sonrió (o eso le pareció que hizo) Yamato, causando que los músculos de Takeru se tensaran, como preparándose para un ataque. Un ataque por lo pronto no venidero – hola –le saludó al llegar a su lado, sin percatarse de la mueca que ahora adornaba el rostro de Takaishi, disfrazada de sonrisa.

Takeru receloso no le devolvió el saludo, nada más e limitó a asentir con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y siguió caminando seguido hombro a hombro por Ishida.

- ¿Vas para la casa? –preguntó con un tono amable, esa jovial sonrisa parecía negarse a abandonar el rostro de su hermano. Pero esa actitud, a Takeru, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, prefería que Yamato estuviera de mal humor, con el semblante duro, diciendo maldiciones cada dos o tres palabras, en promedio.

- Eh… no… voy a… –titubeó pues no se le ocurría nada que decirle a su hermano para salirse airado de lo que estuviera planeando, puesto que no le cabía duda que Ichijouji (apretó su mano derecha en puño) hubiera aprovechado la ocasión pasada para ponerlo al tanto de lo que había ocurrido con pelos y señas (C/K.- quiero decir: muy detalladamente) y Yamato quería ejecutárselo en un sitio privado para no volver a montar tamaño espectáculo de la vez pasada -… tenemos un trabajo en equipo… y voy a ir a con un compañero, quedamos en vernos.

- Ah, bueno… -Yamato, según percibió Takeru, le dio un aire a decepcionado, pero hasta ahí.

Hubo un silencio algo extraño puesto que el ambiente no se encontraba tenso, pero tampoco era agradable. Simplemente era un silencio.

- ¿Sabes? –Takeru contestó con un sonido gutural, sin siquiera voltear a verlo – Me preguntaron por ti… -soltó por fin, sonriendo ante el sobresalto de su "hermanito" pero eso lo atribuyó a que Takeru no se esperaba tal comentario -…Daisuke, me preguntó por ti –completó su oración con esto, provocándole un suspiro de alivio nada perceptible a acompañante.

Más lo que si pudo apreciar Ishida fue un escalofrío mal y rápidamente disimulado.

- ¿Ah si? –Respondió obligándose a no volver su rostro a su hermano mayor -¿Qué dijo?

- Pues… -el rubio Ishida entornó los ojos, tratando de recordar las palabras dichas por el moreno Motomiya -…me dijo que tenía ya tiempo sin verte y… -semblante pensativo -… ¡ah! Y que le llamaras, por que quiere hablar contigo –volvió su rostro hacia su outouto para ver su reacción ante esto.

- ¡Ah bueno!... Ya le contactaré después… -Takeru no se molestó en siquiera hablarle en su dirección, sino que dejó que el viento se encargara de llevarle las palabras dichas a Yamato, gracias al reflejo de la luz en los vidrios de un carro, Ishida pudo darse cuenta de la expresión de melancolía que llevaba en el rostro, Takaishi.

- Takeru… -El mayor de los rubios detuvo su andar y el de su hermano, al posarle su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho del menor -¿Qué sucede? –tono inquisidor, mirada dura y aguda.

Takeru se volvió a encararlo por segunda vez en este encuentro. Fijó su mirada algo opaca en la de Yamato… un largo rato paso en el que Ishida trataba de analizar la mirada de su hermano y viceversa. Finalmente, Takeru sonrió un poco, desconcertando a el mayor, soltó un suspiro de resignación y ¿por qué no? alivio, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

Dirigió su atención en su reloj de pulsera, claramente consultando la hora, levantó de nuevo su rostro. Una sonrisa en él.

- Voy tarde –fue lo único que dijo, antes de dar la vuelta y soltarse del agarre de Yamato, para alejarse de ahí.

**------------------------------------------------**

Dejando a Yamato atrás, con paso presuroso más sin llegar a verse desesperado por alejarse de la presencia de su hermano, se alejó tomando un camino un poco más largo para su apartamento, pues de lo contrario, Yamato le 'escoltaría' hasta ahí.

Repasaba con intenciones analísticas las conclusiones que había sacado cuando con Yamato. Éste parecía haberlo encontrado por pura casualidad, y que había tocado el tema de Daisuke por que el otro se lo pidió, pero lo más importante: aún seguía ignorante de toda la verdad.

No entendía… no le cabía en la cabeza por qué Yamato seguía sin saber nada. Es que acaso Ichijouji consideraba totalmente inútil ya, el decir lo que realmente había pasado. ¡Era completamente ilógico el que le siguiera solapando todas las jugadas hechas!

Había tenido oportunidades de oro para decir todo lo que había ocurrido, lo que le había hecho a él y a Joe un ligero estremecimiento y no lo había hecho… no llegaba a comprender.

Reaccionó.

¿Y qué demonios le importaba eso? Si Ichijouji le hacía el trabajo más sencillo de cómo que debiera ser. ¿De qué se preocupaba? Además, estaba total y completamente seguro que Ichijouji no tenía ninguna jugada bajo la manga.

**------------------------------------------------**

Se encontraban Yamato y Ken en uno de los sillones de la sala, este primero había invitado al moreno a comer a su apartamento. E Ichijouji había aceptado la invitación gustosísimo y había llegado muy puntual, como es tan su costumbre.

La comida había sido exquisita pues entre ambos la habían preparado (Yamato había preferido que Ken no se hubiese molestado en ayudarle a prepararla, pero el moreno había insistido) después se dirigieron a la sala, en donde todavía seguían, y habían hablado por horas, saltando de una conversación interesante a otra, hasta que lentamente cayeron en un cómodo silencio.

Ken descansaba en este preciso momento su cabeza en el regazo del rubio (quien vestía de jeans oscuros y una camisa de vestir negra de manga larga) mientras que este jugaba con su cabello, que se escurría sin dificultad alguna por entre sus dedos.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora si aceptara? –soltó de repente el moreno.

Yamato dejó de jugar con el cabello del moreno, llevó una de las manos de Ken hacia sus labios y la besó con dulzura para después darle una delicada presión en ella. Ishida le había planteado la propuesta de iniciar una relación como pareja a Ken, pero aunque Ichijouji ya había aceptado los supuestos sentimientos del rubio para con él, no le había dado una respuesta.

- ¿Qué quieres que pase? –pregunto con voz dulce, susurrante… excitante, más sin embargo, fuera del alcance visual de Ken, su sonrisa se tornó triste.

- No lo sé – Fijó su mirada en un punto invisible en la pared. Su mirada se había opacado, estaba preocupado por lo que pasaría cuando sus familiares se enteraran que llevaban una relación como pareja.

Pero sabía que se estaba engañando a si mismo, puesto que el verdadero motivo de la pregunta seguía presente: Takeru.

Se encontraba muy receloso con toda la situación, más, en un pensamiento muy egoísta) la forma con la que Yamato se había expresado, él cómo le había expuesto lo que sentía, le hacía que le valiera lo que pudiera pensar Takeru Takaishi, acerca de Ken Ichijouji manteniendo una relación como pareja con Yamato Ishida.

Sopesando, en estos últimos días, las posibilidades, los pros y los contras de llevar una relación con el rubio, creía tener la respuesta. No, estaba completamente seguro, más no sabía si fuese lo meramente correcto, pues su madre soñaba con que él se casara con alguna linda, educada e inteligente chica (de hecho, había sugerido al menos un par de veces que Miyako Inoue parecía buen partido, y Ken de ingenuo se había obligado a creerlo) y su padre también tenía la esperanza de ser abuelo antes que partiera de este mundo. Siempre y cuando su querido hijo estuviera debidamente casado antes de siquiera concebir a la criatura.

Tremenda sorpresa se llevarían cuando se enteraran que su hijo, para el cuál estuvieron soñando que tendría una adorable y amorosa mujer como esposa, saldría con un hombre.

Por que sí, esa era su respuesta. Le diría a Yamato que sí le gustaría comenzar una relación con él.

Más todavía rondaban interrogantes acerca del comportamiento del rubio tiempo atrás, pero el moreno no se atrevía a preguntarle nada a Yamato, por que simplemente no quería sacar a la luz lo que había sucedido, no ahora, tal vez con el tiempo tendrían que hablarlo, puesto que estaba consiente que el rubio quería saber su versión de las cosas, y, no podía estarle rehuyendo siempre al asunto. Aunque si analizaba con fría seriedad todo lo que pasó, tenía que darle la razón a uno de los comentarios que había hecho Takaishi anteriormente: quedaba él, Ken, como el mártir de una historia horrorosamente chafa (CK.- Mediocre) nadie le creería semejante historia. Nadie. Ni aunque por que fuera la verdad.

- ¿Qué tienes, Ken? –la voz de Ishida lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

- No, nada –se enderezó, le sonrió a Yamato y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Y eso fue por…?

- Para prepararte para mi decisión –Ishida iba a protestar pero Ken lo interrumpió alegando que ya se lo había pensado.

En una imagen mental de si mismo, Yamato Ishida cerraba los ojos y cruzaba los dedos, a la vez que repetía _"Si te rechaza no es el fin del mundo"_ una y otra vez.

- Yamato Ishida…-el rubio se encogió de hombros cerrando con fuerza los ojos, en su imagen mental, mientras que en la realidad no había movido ni un sólo músculo -… claro que acepto a ser tu pareja.

Le costó un par de segundos captar, procesar y comprender las palabras dichas por Ken Ichijouji, pero cuando terminó:

"_¿Dijo que si?"_ se preguntaba sin apartar la vista del moreno, como temiendo que dijera "Ya mero¿a poco te la creíste?"

- ¿En serio?

- Si quieres me lo puedo plantear de nueva cuenta

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en los labios del rubio, sus ojos demostraban alegría. Se acercó a Ken, acarició su rostro con suavidad con las yemas de sus dedos, apartó una mecha de cabello índigo de su rostro y le besó en la boca, beso que fue correspondido con alegría. Su primer beso oficial como pareja.

- ¿Deberían saberlo nuestros padres? –se preguntó Yamato en voz alta, realmente sin querer hacerlo, puesto que se sorprendió un poco al oír la voz de Ken, su novio ahora, que le respondía.

- Supongo que así debe ser, aunque… –tono serio –les va a dar el ataque a mis padres ñ.ñU

- Ya lo creo –respondió a la vez que venían a flote sus recuerdos de cuando se decía que a la de a fuerzas tenía que ser heterosexual… y vaya, que terminó saliendo con un hombre, por quien, no está de más decir, moría.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(1) El nombre del capítulo se lo da un verso de la canción de Jòga de Björk**

C/K.- Eso es todo por...

DC/K.- ... por mucho, muuuuucho tiempo.

C/K.- ¬¬ ¡si claro! (sarcasmo)

DC/K.- ya...

C/K.- Bueno, un comentario más... TT.TT Sé que no me lo merezco pero... ¿me dejarían un review? por favor

DC/K.- u.u¿

C/K.- Cuídense mucho, se despiden de ustedes...

DC/K.- Dark Chibi-Kaisie...

C/K.- y su servidora Chibi-Kaisie.

**

* * *

**

I'm Lost in Heaven.


End file.
